Maleek's Adventure to Find Ruby
by Cearbhail
Summary: Ruby has been stolen by Ranjier her old slaver and taken to Hammerfell to live the rest of her life as a slave. When Maleek finds out that she has been taken, he will rampage through all of Hammerfell until he finds her, and in the meantime, Skyrim declares war on Hammerfell for the theft of the Princess of Skyrim.
1. Maleek's in town?

**Cearbhail**:_ Hello everyone! As promised, here is the in-between story for Chronicles of Lydia and Chronicles of Ruby. It probably won't be that long but hey...I always say that, don't I? Also...I've been thinking and hear me out on this. What would you say if I redid my Khajiit Battlemage and my Melencholy of Cecilie? They just seem...eh...lacking to me. The Khajiit Battlemage needs more stuff before they leave the Mages Guild, you know...making friends, attending classes, Vatu x Nexa screentime. And Melencholoy of Cecilie just seems too rushed to me. Needs to be more like the Shoutmen...speaking of that as well...I should update that too. Oh well, I'll just let it hang for a while._

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

…

_Dear diary,_

_I'm glad all the running around is over. Alduin is gone, Asger is the High King by popular vote of all the Jarls during the Moot, and my family is living in the Crystal Palace in Winterhold. Well, the beginnings of it at least. Right now it's pretty barren. They're living in the College while it's getting built. I however didn't feel like waiting in that magical college so I decided to come to Solitude for a couple months until the palace is at least constructed. So, I maintain my own little room inside the Bard's College in Solitude. I plan on coming here during the winter months to get away from all the snow, while taking classes on bardic combat and stuff like that. But, that's not the entire reason why. It's roomy here and I haven't had a dull moment since I got here. That and I don't have to worry about keeping up appearances. By that I mean keeping my mane tied up in a bun, or having to prance around in some ridiculous dress, always trying to be proper. That's not me. Besides, I have several new friends at the Bard's College that keep me entertained: Samantha being my best. She reminds me of my old friend: Ashana. I still miss her. I wonder what happened to her._

_Speaking of people I miss, I'm sad that Cecilie's gone, but I understand why she had to leave. She told me that she can't exist in the universe as two separate persons. If she stayed, she could never be born. So, she had to leave just so that she could be born. I'll be meeting her again soon, I'm sure. I mean, it's only been a few months since we've settled in and Lydia still has some time left before that humongous belly of hers bursts open. Soon enough, I'll go back home and see that I have a brand new sister to entertain. I hear having siblings can be fun. I hear they can be annoying too. I wonder which she'll be._

_There is another thing: Maleek. Ever since we saved the world and Asger politely convinced the Thalmor to invade us, I've haven't seen Maleek around. He knows he's more than welcome to come back and we still haven't fully resolved our issues with each other. I mean, we had a moment before the whole saving the world thing but that moment fleeted after Asger was crowned. Maleek went on some mission given to him from the Night Mother and I haven't seen him since. I'm getting worried about it. And there was the fact that he called me his girlfriend, but I still don't see him around. I have to go find him. I wonder what he's doing now._

_Nisha Stonearm._

…

I closed my diary and sat back in my chair. I could see the sun just barely rising through the window next to my bed. My bed… I haven't had one to call my own in so long. Even when I was traveling with Lydia and everyone else, I only had a bed when I was at Sky Haven Temple. Every other time, I had to sleep on the ground. Sure, I could sleep inside my bag (most times I did) but even if I consider that bag to be my own special world… it felt nice to have a bed out here too. I hated that I considered my personal escape to be the one place I could relax. That didn't matter, though. I had this room now.

My room wasn't as big as I would have liked. It was pretty small, but it had everything I needed. I had a dresser where I kept some basic outfits. I kept my more elaborate ones inside my astral-bag. I had a nice crystal altar on the top of my dresser. I had my favorite crystal clusters in a nice harmonious setting. Beside my dresser, I had my desk where I was sitting now. Behind me I had my bed next to my window. I had just enough room to stretch out and fall into my bed. Yeah, it was that close to my desk. Good thing my chair folded up…and my desk too. Sure, it wasn't a big room, but it's all I really need. I keep my bag under my desk. I can escape any time I need. And everyone knows about its existence. So, if I'm not here, they know to check my bag before looking for me anywhere outside the college.

I'm considered a bit of a teacher here at the college, or at least an upper classman. I help teach others about making their own clothes and what to expect when surviving in a quest. Like all the random encounters. They suck sometimes. And you should always leave with a buddy. Never adventure alone. It's stuff like that that I do. I also sell one-of-a-kind clothes. I sell illuminated leather now. All those Vale deer I collected had a very stable population inside my bag now. I was lucky when I ran into them. Most of my clothes were Vale leather. I can even manipulate the glowing colors to create various outfits. I'm a genius at it. I'm the only one that knows how. I'm special.

As I leaned back in my chair, I wondered what I was going to do today. It's not like I had the type of responsibilities I had a few months ago. There was no plot to destroy our world, no plot for the Thalmor to take over Skyrim, well not yet at least. Not even a civil war. I didn't really feel like stealing things now that I had this nice room in the Bard's College, and another room in the palace, so that left out me going to Riften back to the Thieves Guild. From what I hear, Pantu is getting along great with the new Guildmaster, Karliah. She's molding him to become the next leader of the guild. Maybe I should go visit him. At least I know where he is. Well, unless he's out thieving.

I would go visit Maleek but I never know where he is. He never writes or visits. We haven't seen him since Asger was crowned High King. He and Babette left to take care of the Dark Brotherhood. I thought he'd at least come visit _me_ sometime, come say 'hi' or something but…I guess he's a little sore about me forcing myself on him once or twice. Not saying I regret it, but I still wish he'd visit. We were just starting to get close after all. He called me his girlfriend. He acknowledged that he felt _something_ for me. Maybe he just needs time to figure it out. Maybe some space will do him some good? I don't know. But it hurts me to think he's ignoring me after everything we've been through. Normal couples don't go through what we did. Hopefully we can be a couple without all the crazy stuff.

I sighed as I pushed myself up out of my seat. I couldn't stand being here anymore. I had to go do something. I could go bother Lydia, but…her duties as the High Queen made her so busy that I hated to distract her. That and she had to keep the High King's Housecarl busy, which I found hilarious. Aela was a fun person to be around, that much I know. Berner keeps her entertained easily enough by baking her sweet cakes. I offered to help, but apparently no one likes my baking skills. Oh well, their loss. It's not my fault the infamous moon sugar recipes passed down through our genetic code weren't given to me. It's just another thing I don't have access to…like my parents' names. The Blades were out and about, killing dragons whenever they caused a problem to society. Jarl Stormcloak returned to Windhelm to continue leading his men, General Tullius up here in Solitude. I could talk to him. Why not? He knows me pretty well.

I left my room in a light walk. Ok, I'd go talk to Rikke and Tullius. I may not know them that well, but they allowed me to spar with their newest soldiers. I am a Blade, after all. I have plenty of moves that the Imperial Army could learn from. That and I'm fast. General Tullius wants me to join the Legion when I turn sixteen. I laughed in his face and reminded him that _I_ _don't know_ how old I am. As far as I know, I might be fifteen, but I feel closer to thirteen. Maybe I'm fourteen? I really don't know. M'aiq tells me that I'll know when my birthday is when I turn sixteen. He smiled at that…I wonder why.

I shook the confusion from my head as I passed through the dining hall. A few of the younger bards closer to my age were too busy reading tomes of poetic verse to notice me. I would talk to them, but…honestly, they annoy me sometimes. They treat me as a bit of an idol because of the things I've done and seen. I don't like that kind of attention. But being me does have some benefits. At least no one here hides their purses or wallets when I walk around town. I have a good name for myself. Thank the gods I'm treated like a normal person. Imagine what would happen if I weren't a walking cat…I might be treated like a princess instead of a tolerated cat. Yeah, I'm a little sore about that. They don't like the idea of me being the High King's daughter. Part of the reason why I try to stay away from the politics in Winterhold right now.

As I started to leave the room, I heard one of the newer students stand up from the table. I believe his name was Samuel. "Seriously, though. I'm thinking about joining the Legion as a scribe. Imagine the history I could write if I were standing on the battlefield. Scribes get paid a lot of gold to record historical battles."

One of the older students Jessie a Redguard scoffed at the idea. "What if your party loses the battle? Who will record that?"

"Scribes actually stay far away from the fighting, observing from a distant hilltop. They record what they see and then report back what intelligence they have gathered to their commanding officers. Because they are scribes, they don't carry any weapons on them, but hold onto a special teleportation scroll that when used will teleport the scribe from the battlefield and to the central fort. It's a last resort. Scribes also deliver personal letters to the main forts back in Solitude and other provinces." The young Altmer girl named Ariel stated as she looked up from her romance novel. She was a bookworm, very smart. Then she looked up at me, which drew a smile. "Our resident hero is awake. Why not ask her?"

The other two boys looked at me, both of them glaring at me. Samuel spread his arms out in a bardic challenge. "Ok, Nisha! Time to duel! If I win, you have to teach me how to sword fight!"

Oh man…was this how I looked when I tried to fight with Maleek? Not that I had a problem with bardic combat; I still loved it, but I just wanted to relax. I've seen my fair share of war; can't I just relax for a year before I go back to doing stuff? "No." I replied. "Sam…I'm tired."

"You, tired?" Ariel asked, her eyebrows arching. "You never act tired. I've read all about your part in the Blades' war against Alduin. You were with the High King back when he was just the Dragonborn. You're one of the greatest heroes Skyrim has. Why…I think I've read almost everything there is to know about the stuff you did. And I can say with full accuracy that you're a 'Purr' personality type. A hyperactive Khajiit."

"Thanks…" I questioningly replied. Jeez, is she a stalker or something? Then again, after Asger was crowned High King, we did do a series of novels about the actual adventure that was called the Chronicles of the Dragonborn. There were seven volumes that I knew about. I wrote volume 5. "Which book did you get that from?" Perhaps she read my volume…it's what I'd expect if she knew all about me.

"The Chronicles of the Dragonborn, it's volume 4." She replied, holding up her book. "It's this one here. It mentions you a lot in it."

"What?" I asked as I walked up to her. These stories were supposed to chronicle Asger's adventures, not mine. I stuck out my hand to take her book. She handed it off to me and I started looking at the title page. _Chronicles of the Dragonborn: The official history of Asger Stonearm. Written by Maleek Frazviani._ Maleek? He wrote this? When did he have time? Well, I guess he was doing nothing and was just as bored as I was. So, I opened the book up. What did he write?

"Check Chapter five, it's so lovely." Ariel sang to me while twisting in her seat. She was love-struck by this book. So, I opened up to chapter five and took a look.

_Chapter 5: Host Isle_

_Immediately after Asger destroyed the Vampire Overlord's castle, we found ourselves sailing on a Dawnguard Dreadnaught; a revamped pirate ship piloted by the Dawnguard. Soon after I found out from Lydia that the annoying furball Ruby had a crush on me, I decided to have fun with her. I would do things like walk in on her while she bathed, mocked her beloved mane. While I thought it was a lovely color, seeing her so expressive made it worthwhile. It was my actions that caused us to crash upon the shores of Host Isle. I was disrupting the crew so much that when a huge fog had fallen down around us, we had steered right into a massive collection of rocks, which ended with us running ashore on Host Isle._

_We were welcomed by several Altmer maids dressed in gothic clothing, followed by a Bosmer named Red Rum. We were informed from Fiirnar that Host Isle was nothing more than a vacation island hosted by the Aldmeri Dominion. Since our vessel was ruined, we had no choice but to vacation on the island. We feasted in victory of vanquishing the Vampire Lord Harkon and saved the world from being covered in darkness. And then we all retired to our separate rooms. I was on my way to torment Ruby in her room with a bottle of fake wine (ok, I was actually going to ask her out on a romantic date) when I heard the bloody screams from the other side of the room. Esbern and a few Dawnguard soldiers had been killed outside their rooms. Well, actually Esbern was found outside Brelyna's room._

_There was a murderer on the island. We put together search parties to find the murderer but we had no luck. More of us ended up dying. I was with Ruby when we found Lydia being attacked by two assassins. I was with Ruby because I wanted to protect her, well that and because she was spending all her time around Pantu. I never liked Pantu; he was always trying to find reasons to touch Ruby. When we found Lydia, she was being choked to death by a Khajiit woman named Lunar Splice. I was about to go save Lydia, but Ruby charged in first. She challenged the male assassin to a bard off and shoved a cupcake down his throat. It was a funny moment where she demanded to know the quality of her baking. He responded with 'It tastes like death.' Classic._

_When she finished with the male assassin, she told Pantu and me to go save Lydia before she died. She went after Lunar Splice. Against my better judgment, I went to save Lydia. By the time I got to her and helped revive her, Ruby was already in the hands of Lunar Splice. She was dead. I felt the world come to an end at that very second. I had watched my best friend get killed right in front of me. I think that was when I learned how I really felt about her. Both Pantu and I raced over to try to wake her up instead of pursuing the fleeing Lunar Splice. I swore that if Ruby, my little hyperactive annoying furball, didn't wake up, I'd find and kill that evil Khajiit._

_We had a funeral for Ruby and the other people that died that night. Heck, we had one every night before then. But this one was special for me. It was Ruby's. I'd never see her again. So, when it came time to say goodbye to her, Cecilie talked me into giving her a goodbye kiss. I was hesitant, not because of kissing a dead body, but because of what it would mean. The first and only time I would get to kiss her? It didn't think it would make me feel better. But I kissed her anyway. And then…she grabbed me and kissed me back. I was so shocked and stunned that my first thought was that she was a zombie trying to eat my face. After she stood up and announced that she had gotten her revenge, Lydia and I had found out that we were being pranked. All the deaths had been faked and it was because I was tormenting Ruby too much. Everyone wanted to teach me a lesson…and boy did I learn it. Just not the lesson they wanted me to learn. I learned that I loved Ruby._

…

_Maleek._ His name echoed in my mind. He wrote this? I couldn't believe it. He never told me he had scribed our adventures into a book. And…the things he had to say about me. It was so nice. So, he still cared after all. I looked up at Ariel, to see her eyes gleaming at me. "Wow…that face you just had looked so pretty. So, it's true. You love him!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I never kept that a secret once he found out. I actually planned on proposing to him…before Lydia ruined it for me." I tentatively handed the book back to her. I actually wanted to keep one for myself. "So, where did you get this?"

"In the market place." She said. "Maleek is here for a book signing. So, are you going to go see him?" When I nodded, she beamed. "Wow…I wish I could meet someone like him. The things you two have been through."

I patted Ariel on the head. She was thirteen, so she was probably younger than me. "Don't worry, it will happen. Bards all know that when you go out and do some quests that you run into your true love along the way."

"I'm too young to go on a quest. All minors are denied questing until the age 16." She said. She crossed her arms, puffing her face out. "You're lucky. You're as old as the rest of us and yet you saved the world. You'd think they'd let us go out and fight."

No, I would have been dead if it weren't for Lydia. She saved me from dying in a cave. I could barely survive on my own. I was weeks away from dying of starvation when I ran into Lydia. She really did save my life. Everything that happened after that was because I was following her. I only saved the world because I was with Lydia and Asger. I couldn't do it on my own; hell I could barely face a dragon by myself. So, I shook my head. "No, we have laws for a reason. You guys are just…you don't understand what it's like out there. I almost died _a lot_. Honestly, if I never fight another dragon, I'll die happy. So…please…" I looked over at Samuel. "just let me rest. I'm still cooling down from helping the High King. If you give me a month, I'll be more than happy to help you guys prepare for adventuring."

Samuel and Jessie nodded, their smiles growing even larger at hearing that I'd help them prepare for quests. Ariel leaned her head down on her hand, glancing at me. "Wow…you've changed."

"What? No I haven't." I replied. "I'm just relaxing. You face down a few dragons and dodge flaming Shouts. It gets exhausting. I still wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of dragons breaking down my wall and eating me. I was eaten once, you know."

She nodded, gesturing to the book. "Yes. While this is Volume 4 of the Chronicles series, High King and High Queen Stonearm wrote the first two volumes. I read about how you purposely got eaten by a dragon to get some gold coins and a massive diamond." She laughed, hugging the book close to her. "I wish I was that brave."

"I still have that diamond. It's in my room on my crystal alter." I told her. "You should go see it sometime. If you place your hand on it and focus, you can actually relive my memories of that day. It recorded the event." I smiled. I found a way I could share my adventure with them. "In fact, I've been recording all sorts of events on that diamond. It's been with me the whole time. If you focus enough, you can play an event past my getting it. And luckily for you…that's pretty much anything of interest."

She stood up to go see my diamond. "Really? I can see it? Can I go into your bag as well? I've read such wonderful things about it from High Queen Lydia's recollection."

I nodded and waved her off. "Sure thing. While you guys play around in there, I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend. I'll be back soon." I watched as they stood up and ran off to my room. It was nice to be able to relax like this. A few more weeks of rest and perhaps I'll start training again. When they were gone, I quickly rushed out through the back door to the guild. The market place wasn't too far away. I could easily see Maleek in a few minutes. I wonder what I would say to him. I haven't seen him in so long.

Wow, the town was packed. I hadn't even left the guild's backyard and I could see the massive crowd of people drawing towards the market place. The line was long, and the entire plaza was packed from shoulder-to-shoulder. There was no way I would be able to shrug through all that to see Maleek. Oh well, I could wait in line to see my boyfriend, or I could exercise my apparent fame to cut through everyone. Normally, I would hate someone if they did that, but I really wanted to see Maleek. So, I started to push through the thick crowd to get to him. "Um, excuse me! Please let me through." I said as I tried to squeeze through people. "Ruby Stonearm trying to talk to her boyfriend here!" No one was paying attention to me, however, and I'm still pretty short. I couldn't get through the crowd… but I did get a handful of coins from someone's pocket. Oh well, they're mine now.

As I started putting the coins in my belt pouch, I accidentally bumped shoulders with a Redguard. It was really painful, and it forced me to trip over my own legs. I fell down and face-planted on the ground, which made my vision black out with white stars dancing in front of my eyes. Several people stepped on me as they stepped over me. I didn't even get an apology. Ah man…even when I'm famous I'm still overlooked and stepped on. That was probably for best. I left Winterhold just to get away from all the attention. Why did this bother me so much? Oh yeah…because it was keeping me from getting to my boyfriend.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Ruby Battle-Born?" The Redguard that shoulder-rammed me asked as he looked down at me. He had his hand sticking out. "Sorry for bumping into you. Here, let me help you up."

I smiled as I took his hand. "Thanks. Can you help me get through this crowd? I just can't seem to squeeze through." I said as I started looking up at the Redguard taking my hand.

He pulled me up onto my feet, nodding. "Sure. Well, actually there is one problem." He said as he started frowning at me.

Two hands suddenly grabbed onto my arms from behind. Oh no. I had just noticed that several other Redguards had surrounded me, all smiling at me and looking at me like I was a prize. The Redguard that had helped me up smiled wickedly at me as he stabbed me in the arm with a poisoned dagger. "Welcome home, jailbait." _Jailbait_? Oh…no, no, no!

He just barely grazed my arm with his poisoned dagger. I was about to scream out for help, but my voice was suddenly gone. One of the Redguards was whispering an incantation. Oh no…Illusion magic. He was Silencing me…literally. My head started feeling woozy, no doubt from the poison. I tried to pull my arms free but I could feel the poison taking affect. The Redguard grabbed my face, pinching my cheeks to my mouth while he glared at me. "Ranjier has been looking for you ever since your boyfriend tried to kill us. We sure were lucky when we found out from his book that you were living here in Solitude. And we knew you'd come out to visit him. Time to go, jailbait. Someone as famous as you is worth a lot of gold. Too bad Ranjier wants more than just gold from you. He wants revenge." I felt my body grow weak. I couldn't stay awake any longer. Getting slammed in the stomach with the Redguard's fist probably didn't help either.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:_ So, what did you guys think about that? I think this will be an exciting few chapters...maybe ten or so. Maybe 30...I really hope not 100. No...not for this. Anyway, enjoy the ride._


	2. Ruby's not in town?

**Cearbhail**:

_Chapter 2 is up. So, I just want to let everyone know this now. This will be like a combination of Shoutmen and Chronicles of Lydia. Basically dark humor. It will still be as random as the Chronicles of Lydia but will also have a dark undertone that is found in the Shoutmen. Don't worry, I won't do anything too dark, but the reality of where they are should start setting in soon._

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Shadow Entry 1,_

_I had no idea writing was so much fun. When I was asked to write a story on my perspective on Asger's journey to becoming High King, I was uncertain about how to approach it. It was a hard start but as I really started getting into it, I found it was fun. And so, I've started my own Shadow Journal, being a Shadowscale and all. Well, anyway, what should I write about? Well, my father is proud of me for becoming the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Astrid was not, however. I think she just needs some time to understand my role. I listen to the Night Mother; it does not make Astrid any less the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. If she remembers how it used to be (a history mostly lost to us), we had a system of the Black Hand. The Listener had four Speakers. Astrid could very easily be my first Speaker and thus the leader of her own cell, just like in the old days before I became the Listener. And Cicero could be her Silencer. Just imagine how powerful our family would become. Too bad Astrid did not agree with me. Our home was attacked and burnt to the ground. Everyone survived; everyone but Astrid and her husband. The Night Mother warned me ahead of time and I managed to get everyone out before the Sanctuary was attacked. Astrid's husband refused to leave without her. He died in the fire, so did Astrid._

_Ever since the end of Dragon Crisis, I've been busy starting up the Dawnstar Sanctuary since we lost the Falkreath Sanctuary. It needed cleaned badly. It also need refurnished. So, for the last few months, I've been doing just that. We also recruited some new members to the Sanctuary as well. Lisa, a Breton with a history we'd rather not discuss, and Brandon. He killed his father. I spent most of the time with Babette teaching them how to fight. My father helped. Once we got them trained up, I assigned some of the older members as advisors to watch them while they do their contracts. I spent the rest of the time with Babette setting up a new spell that will allow me to be contacted and contact the Night Mother without having to be near her body. Once we got the new spell up and running, I thought I'd go see Ruby. It's been a long time so, I figured I should._

_Well, anyway, I came up to Solitude to visit Ruby. I actually went up to Winterhold to visit her up there, but Lydia told me that she moved to Solitude for a couple of months while the palace was being built. So, here I am…in Solitude. As soon as I came here, I was asked for a few autographs for the Chronicles of Asger the Dragonborn. So, when I signed a few copies, a giant line started forming up behind me. Apparently there was some sort of book fair going on in town and when I showed up everyone had their own copy of the Chronicles (whether my copy or not I'm still famous). Everyone wanted my signature because I was one of the key characters throughout the series. So, I was stuck filling out my signature. Oh well, I thought, Ruby will come and see me when she finds out. She did not, however. I wonder if she even knows I'm here. I guess I'll stop by the college and find out. I didn't come here to sign books, after all. I came here to see my girlfriend._

_Maleek, Shadowscale._

_…_

By the time I was able to get out of the marketplace in Solitude, the sun had already set and midnight had passed by. Everyone had their copy signed and I was free to leave the plaza without being bombarded with questions and requests of signing. Boy was I tired. I think I might just spend the night with Ruby before doing something else. She was probably already asleep. Where was she living anyway? Lydia said something about the Bards College, so that seemed like a good place to start. I believe the Bards College was further up the town near the Blue Palace.

So, I walked through the town, admiring how calm it seemed at night. Just a couple months ago, I had to come up here on an assignment for the Night Mother. I had to draw the kill some woman who was related to the Emperor. I killed her, mostly by accident though. I had knocked out the guards outside without drawing attention and started throwing a grappling hook up the giant wall. My grappling hook caught something and it held my weight so I started scaling up the wall. Halfway up, my rope quickly pulled and my hands slipped right off the rope. I fell back to the ground, landing pretty hard on my back. I heard a loud crash a second later and people started crying out in horror as something crashed into the ground. People came racing out of the courtyard, running into the town square. When I ran into the courtyard to check out the wedding reception, I could see that my target had been crushed by some statue that my grappling hook had been attached to. My father ran up a second later, worried. Then he saw my work, patted me on the shoulder, and said it was time to go home. I wanted to see Ruby then too, but it would have compromised me to stay any longer.

I continued to reminisce about the past until I found myself standing in front of a giant bonfire with bards playing instruments. Several other people were dancing around the fire, completely relaxed. I hadn't seen anything like this in forever. Always in danger, always killing targets the Night Mother deems worthy. It can get pretty dark. I never just got to relax like this. Was I really going to bring Ruby into my world? She was such a lively person, and my world was dark. Did I really have a right to continue being with her like this, to bring her into a world full of pain, death, and darkness? I found myself looking down at the ground. She was probably having the time of her life and didn't even bother to come see me. Maybe I should just leave and let Ruby continue her beautiful life here in the light. Where I lived, there was none. I was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, not the Listener of the Light Brotherhood. Maybe I could change it. I could make it better. We're an order of assassins, but is that such a bad thing? The people we killed needed to be killed. I could change the targets we do kill, though. I'm sure the Night Mother will appreciate the fact that we're doing the world a service.

I started to turn around. I couldn't face Ruby, not yet. I needed to change the Dark Brotherhood into something she could be immersed into. If I really deserved to be with her, I needed to be able to see her smile. There were no smiles in the Dark Brotherhood, not unless you're sick and twisted (like Cicero). The people who end up in the Brotherhood are there because of how they were introduced to the sick world as they see it. I was born into it, like my father was. But the Nords, the Bretons, the Orcs…everyone who's in the Brotherhood had at one point in time, been introduced to the world in its sickest moments. Ruby was nothing like my friends in the Brotherhood, and that's probably what I love about her. A bit of a redeeming factor that I can live in the light. If I wasn't the Listener, I could do that. But…I have a destiny to serve the Night Mother, to live in that darkness my whole life. Ruby shouldn't have to be thrown into that with me. Not unless I can change it for the better.

"Are you Maleek?" Some girl said to me. She sounded like she was right behind me, which made me jump and spin around. I found myself preparing my hidden blade hidden up my right sleeve. When I spun around, I found a High Elf that was just a little younger than me standing within striking range of my knives. She had sharp yellow hair that was done into two twin pigtails that stuck straight up behind her head. She looked non-threatening, so I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Maleek. Didn't I see you at the book signing earlier today, in the morning? Yeah…you were the first one in line." Yup, I remembered her. She was the reason I was stuck in that line all day long. She was the first one that wanted my autograph. What was she doing out here so late. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's probably two in the morning."

She smiled up at me, crossing her arms. "Today is a celebration for all bards, the Burning of King Olaf festival. I don't have to go to bed yet." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Ariel. I'm the daughter of Viarmo, the headmaster here." I took her hand in a handshake. When we shook hands, she smiled even deeper. If Ariel was a bard, and the daughter of the headmaster, she had to know Ruby. Maybe she could tell me where Ruby was. "So, where's Ruby?" She asked me.

"Wait…what?" I stuttered out. She stole my question.

Ariel looked confused now, and maybe a little worried. "Ruby, your girlfriend. She left in the afternoon to go hang out with you." She stood there for a second, scanning my eyes. "She…you didn't see her, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was coming _here_ to see her. I thought maybe she didn't know I was here."

Ariel shook her head to that. "Nope, I told her." She scratched her head in confusion. "If you didn't see Ruby, then something might have happened to her."

Knowing Ruby, nothing could have happened to her. She was a Blade, one hell of a fighter, and she'd at least scream and draw everyone's attention if something _did_ happen to her. There was no way something could have happened to her without everyone knowing. So, I shook my head. "I doubt it. Ruby is a lot of things, but weak is not one of them."

"I saw Ruby." A Redguard boy said as he walked up. He was dressed like an Alik'r but he was around the age of Ariel, who looked like she was twelve or something. She was still as tall as me, she just looked younger. The boy looked a little shorter than me, like a thirteen year-old boy. I'm fifteen so I'm just a little taller and better built than these younger teens.

Ariel turned to face the Redguard. "Jessie? You saw Ruby?" She scanned her eyes across Jessie's body. "And what happened to you? It looked like you were mauled by a bear or something." As I got a closer look, I could see that Jessie had been beaten up pretty badly. It looked like he had been left for dead. My stomach started to turn. I did not like where this was going. This was exactly the type of dark place I lived in. I see this boy running up, saying he's seen Ruby, he's beaten up badly, and my thoughts turn south. I didn't like thinking like this. Maybe she beat him up in a sparring match? I don't know.

Jessie nodded as he walked up. "Yeah, Ruby. I wanted to ask her about her crystal alter so I ran outside to catch her before she made it to her boyfriend." He looked over at me. "You, right?" I nodded in return. "You're an assassin, right?" I nodded again. "Good." He looked over at Ariel. "Some Redguards…I think they were Alik'r slavers knocked Ruby out and started carrying her away. I managed to follow them down to the stables. One of the slavers spotted me and tried to kill me. To get away, I ran up the mountain range and jumped down the mountain. I got away, but I rolled for a while. I think my arm is broken." He said as he pulled his hugged arm closer to him.

Slavers! I had forgotten about them. We had a bit of a run-in with them back during our adventure with Anyanava. I had found out that Ruby had been a slave at that time. Her captor had escaped and I was forced to watch as he sailed away. I should have guessed this would happen. So, they managed to capture Ruby while I was in town. They used _me_ to get to _her_! This was exactly the type of stuff I was hoping to keep Ruby away from. And I brought it right to her. I was so angry with myself that I couldn't wait here for another second. I had to go find her, free her, and kill everyone that's even touched her. I might sound like a Yandere right now, but I didn't care! My girlfriend was in danger and I was needed.

So, I turned around and started racing away. I was stopped by Ariel, who grabbed my arm. "Wait!" She called out. "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder, pulling my arm back. "To find my girlfriend! Weren't you listening? She was stolen by slavers! If you've read about her past, you would know that she was a slave for most of her life. I need to go save her."

Ariel nodded. "I understand, Maleek, I really do. But do you know where they went?"

I sighed as I turned to face Ariel. "I'm guessing to Hammerfell. Not sure how someone would go about getting there but…"

Jessie stepped up, still hugging his arm. "I do! I'm from Hammerfell. I know the region, I know the major cities, major trading routes. I'll be your guide!"

I started to protest him, but I found my mind blanking. I really didn't know much about Hammerfell and having him there would be helpful. "But your arm…" I started.

Ariel stepped up to him, running her hands over his arm. Her hands started glowing with white magicka. "I know healing magic, I can heal his arm." She replied. "I should come too. I know all sorts of magic, including past viewing." She said, holding up a palm-sized diamond. "This was Ruby's diamond. It has her energy signature on it. I'm sure I can use it to find her."

I looked at the two of them. I didn't want them getting in the way, and I didn't want to expose them to the world I lived in, but I really needed their help. So, I nodded to them both. "Ok, you can come along."

I watched as the two of them started jumping up and down in joy, screaming at the chance to join me on a quest. That's when another human boy ran up to me, yelling, "I want to come too. I'm really good at writing and I can keep track of our story as we go along!"

I shrugged. "Ok, whatever." I tossed him my journal. "Congrats, you're our new scribe." Jeez, this was probably the worst idea I've ever had, but I really did need all the help, excluding the scribe. I could do that myself but I had a feeling that he was here for a reason. He probably had a major part to play in the events to come. I just hope we find Ruby quickly so that she doesn't suffer.

I turned to face Jessie. "Ok, Jess. So, where should we begin?"

He waved to me to follow him. "We'll need a carriage and at least one horse to pull us. Think we can rent one?"

Heck, I could kill the owner and take his stuff. If Asger knew about this, he would dispatch his entire military might to bring her back. That sparked an idea in my head. "Ruby is the official High Princess of Skyrim right now…and some Alik'r just stole her. This could mean war if I told Asger."

The three of them looked at each other and then at me. Ariel shrugged. "So…what's the plan?"

I looked over at the Nord. "You, scribe! Take a letter."

…

[Ruby]

My eyes felt heavy as I began opening them. Immediately, I felt the cold wind on my fur. It was colder than normal, and it was dark. So…I had been out cold all day? Just how far away were we? My arms were bound behind my back, and my legs tied together as well. My wrists were clamped with slave bracelets. That meant I couldn't use any magicka, not even with my crystals. Slave bracelets were actually made from a crystal/metal fusion: copper and malachite. The copper ran the energy of malachite into my aura and cancelled out my magicka so that I couldn't use it. And I couldn't take off the bracelets without the key, not unless I wanted to chop off both arms. They used to give out only one bracelet in the old days so that they could use more, but then someone actually cut off their one arm and got away. After that, we had one on each arm. Whoever wanted to risk both hands was more than welcome to run off, I guess.

I was surrounded by other slaves. I wasn't even in a cart anymore. I was in a desert. Somehow, I felt right at home. Probably because the Khajiit live in a desert much like this one. So, my arms were tied, my legs were tied. Heck, I knew I wasn't going to be walking away from here. But, that didn't mean I was just going to give up and let them do what they wanted to me again. I'm a new person, not some toy they passed around when they wanted me.

"Rangier, we have her." One of the Alik'r standing in front of me said.

I lifted up my eyes to see the scarred Redguard who killed my parents. He crossed his arms, scanning my body. He smiled as he bent down, grabbing me by my chin and pulling me up. "Well, well. I told you we'd get you back." He pushed me down, turning to face the Alik'r slaver. "So, did she give you any trouble?"

"None at all. We knocked her out, wrapped her up in a bag, and carried her out the town. The guards didn't even notice." He replied.

Rangier nodded, happy. "Good. I think we need to break her in, get her used to being a slave again." He grabbed me by my arms, hauling me up. He squeezed my arm so tightly that I thought I was going to cry. He lifted me up in the air until he could see me eye-to-eye. "Be a good girl and we won't need to hurt you…much." He slammed me on the ground, placing his boot on top of my head. He pushed down on my head until I felt like it was going to explode. I tried to cry out in pain, but they had shoved an old sock into my mouth and tied it shut so that I couldn't bite anyone or scream for help. He pushed down just a little harder, my face full of sand. "Ok, furball. You've had a taste of freedom, but I will remind you that your kind is nothing more than property." He took his boot off my head.

Next thing I know, his hand's clamping down around my neck. He lifted me out of the sand, spinning me around to look me into the eye again. I barely opened my eyes to look at him. I've seen his face enough in my lifetime. So, I closed my eyes. "Look at me, furball." He said. When I didn't I felt his arm squeeze down on my throat. "Look at me." When the pressure became had enough to kill me, I squeezed open my eyes and glanced at him. He nodded his head in approval. "Good girl. Now, just keep taking orders like this and you won't have to eat sand. Got it?"

I glared at him as strongly as I could. Did he really think he was going to get away with this? Someone would eventually know that I was missing. But…did anyone know where I would have ended up? I doubt it. I glanced around the area. Perhaps I could get away? All I could see was sand, sand, and more sand. How long did the sand go on for? I really didn't know.

Rangier laughed and shook me by my throat. "Yes, take a good look around, furball. Miles and miles of desert. Unless you know where you're going, you'll only end up lost and dead in the sand." He turned my face to look at him. "Do you understand that? You want to live…you will stay here and be nice. I'm sure you're thinking that someone will come and save you. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But I do know this. If you try to run, I will kill your friends. All your little friends in that bard college. That High Elf, the Nord. Not to mention your Argonian boyfriend, that Dunmer witch too, and everyone else mentioned in your book. Don't think I can?" He asked me, pulling me close to him. "Do you want to try me?"

I found myself shaking my head. I really didn't want to find out. Sure, I bet they couldn't take anyone like Lydia or Maleek, but I had friends that weren't fighters. Pantu and Zaliika were on that list. Ariel and Samantha as well. So, if I tried to get away…they were going to be attacked. And since no one knew where I was, or if I was even gone, or even who might have taken me…no one would expect a bunch of Redguards at the bards college. And my friends didn't deserve to be killed because I wanted to get away. No, I had to wait this out. Someone will find me eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_And that concludes the second chapter. Things will really start becoming hectic and chaotic soon enough. The story has only just begun. I think I'm going to enjoy this part of the series after all._


	3. Bad Apple

**Cearbhail**:

__And here's chapter 3. It gets pretty hmm...dark up ahead. But it's the reality of what Ruby has/had to deal with when she was with them. This was every day life for her for almost 10 years. Oh, and ... The following is a fan-based parody. Bad Apple by Touhou is an awesome song and not owned by me. Seriously, you should go look it up after this if you don't know it yet. So, enjoy that. and once again, enjoy this parody as much as you enjoy the song._._

* * *

><p>[Lydia]<p>

_Lydia,_

_This is Maleek. I have some bad news. Ruby has been taken by her old Redguard slavers. We don't know exactly where she's been taken too, but we think they've taken her to Hammerfell. I'm gathering up the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild so that we can comb all of Tamriel to find her. I'm writing to you so that you can send some Imperial Legionnaires or some Stormcloaks out to find her. If you need a good reason, just remember she's not only your daughter but the official Princess of Skyrim. You could even legally declare war on Hammerfell. I guess tactically, it would be good to take it away from the Aldmeri Dominion while we can. While I'm here, should I coordinate a revolution so freeing Hammerfell would be easier?_

_Also, congrats on being pregnant. I'm guessing Cecilie is in there and not some other person. Oh, and I moved the Dark Brotherhood to Dawnstar, so if you ever feel like visiting, the passcode for the door is Innocence, my brother. Well, got to go. Got to find Ruby before she gets hurt. Oh, and there's a trap door right outside the Khajiit Caravan outside Dawnstar. Just behind a giant pile of rocks. You really can't miss it. But don't forget to push the stone hidden underneath some moss. Otherwise, you'll be impaled by several poisoned spears. You won't imagine the cleanup I have to do on the stupid wanderers who think I store skooma down here._

_Maleek, Shadowscale._

_P.S. Lisa is the Dark Brotherhood agent I sent with this letter. She's new and hasn't had a decent life, and she really depresses me. Do what you do best and throw her into Asger's lap so that he can show her just how awesome life truly is. Otherwise, she might slit her wrists, and I don't want that. She's a bit of a BAD APPLE. So, yeah…enjoy having her around._

_…_

The College of Winterhold mages was kind enough to let us live inside the Arch Mage's chamber while the new longhouse palace was being built. We normally held regular court inside the massive chamber in the main tower, where the Eye of Magnus used to sit before it was taken away by Psijic monks. The town of Winterhold was a massive gaggle right now. We had builders moving into town so that the town could be refashioned into a capital-worthy city again. And since Asger was moving the royal palace to here, new business-inspired people were moving into the town to seek their new fortunes. Their shops were being built as well as the palace. More than that, the mages were helping out too. They were using magic to stall weather conditions, light up the sky during the night so that the builders could work in shifts to build the palace as quickly as they could. Right now, it was halfway constructed. The entire town was pretty much up and running now. The College looked so good in the eyes of the locals because of how useful they had been in building the town.

With Farengar running the College, things seemed more organized and seamless. He really brought the mages together to a college atmosphere. The bridge leading to the college was refashioned into a wider bridge with safety rails along the sides. Underneath was a constant updraft spell ran by charged crystals. If anyone did fall, they'd just be slowed down and then pushed back up to the bridge. People jumped off just for the fun of flying back up unharmed. After spending an entire day consulting Ruby and her crystal resonance, Farengar quickly found ways to use crystals to help normal functions. He updraft spell was but one of many new discoveries.

The note in my hand was given to me by an Imperial teenager wearing what I assumed to be Dark Brotherhood leather armor. I looked down at the teenage Imperial girl dressed in black leather armor. This had to be Lisa then. If I recall, Maleek used to dress in similar armor, only this looked less scaly and more streamlined. Maleek dressed in shadowscale armor, so this must be…Dark Brotherhood armor. Ok, that makes sense.

I looked down at the note she had just given to me, and then back up to her. "So, you're Lisa, then?" She just looked at me without blinking. I showed her the note, saying, "Here, read this last part. Maleek wants me to show you how good life is. Is it true? Are you upset? Did you have a bad life and blame others for it? Do you wish to die and/or kill others because of it?"

She looked down at the note and then back up at me. She blinked and then started to turn around. "I'll return to the Sanctuary now." She mumbled to me.

I sighed as I looked over at Asger. He broke out into a smile and pulled out his lute. With a shrug of my shoulder, he stood up from his bench and walked up to Lisa. He cleared his throat and started singing. "Ever on and on, you continue circling with nothing but your hate in your carousel of agony." Lisa paused and turned to face Asger as he continued walking up to her, singing in a deep rough voice. "Until you forget who you are and your heart starts vanishing."

I watched as Lisa crossed her arms, furrowing her brows and taking a defensive stance. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but your pain and your paralyzing agony to find out who you are, what you want, uncertainty enveloping your mind until you can't break free." Asger continued to sing as if Lisa hadn't even challenged him. "Well, maybe that's a dream; maybe nothing there is real, so it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So, I'll sing a little song, to get you in your mind. Perhaps I can then bring you from your mental bind."

She started growling at him. "You think it would be that easy? You just sing a little song and suddenly you change my perspective on life? You think your song can replace the horrors I had to live through, the trauma my parents put me through, the murders committed in front of me? Why don't you just tell me how great your life was and then I can tell you to go to hell!" She screamed to Asger.

"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that you would care, and your heart would never know that you can make a different move; you can always turn back. And then everything would change and your past would fade to black." Asger replied.

"My past would fade to black?" She echoed to Asger. "Could it ever be so easy? Will that tomorrow ever come; would I make it through the night?" She started singing to Asger to the beat of his lute. "Would ever be a place where my heart returns to white? Am I hurting, am I sad; should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?" She walked up to him, reaching out for a hug.

Asger stepped closer to her. "Can you take another step? I've done everything I can."

I rolled my eyes. "All these speeches that I see, I will never understand." I mumbled to myself.

Lisa stumbled to step up to Asger, who had his arms out wide, waiting for her to return his hug. She barely moved from her spot as silence fall all around us. "If I find a way to change, if I step into the light…then I'll never be the same and my heart will turn to white." She shook her head. "If I make another move, if I take another step; then it all will fall apart, there'll be nothing of me left." She took a step back from Asger.

Asger shook his head. "If you're crying in the wind, if you're dying in the night. You can always find a way, your heart can return to white."

She fell to her knees, tears rolling out of her eyes. She snapped her eyes shut, falling to her elbows as she openly cried in front of us. "Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I had forgotten how to see; I'd forgotten that I can."

"Are you ready?" Asger asked her as he bent down to take her hand.

She shook her head. "If I open up these eyes, there will be no more turning back."

Asger took her hand, pulling her up. "You should throw the past away and just let it fade to black." Lisa collapsed into his arms, hugging him close.

I watched as the two of them stood like that for a few seconds before I started clapping my hands loudly to get their attention. "Ok, three second 'he's my husband' rule being engaged. Either break it apart, or take it outside where I don't have to watch." The two of them seemed to stand there and ignore me. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm Lydia…" I screamed to them. "Why does everyone ignore me?" I mumbled to myself as I sat back down in my seat. I felt a slight kick in my stomach, making me look down at my belly. "Sorry, I'll try to keep it down so you can rest."

Aela walked into the room, glancing at Asger and Lisa, smiling. "I can scent death on her. Her aura tastes so black and gray." She turned to look at me. "I am to guess that Maleek sent her here to become cured of I-had-a-bad-life-otopsis?"

I nodded. "Exactly what happened. And now they won't stop hugging."

Aela shrugged. "The quickest way from that illness is a good hug." She said as she sat down next to me. She closed her eyes as she leaned against me, cooing to herself. "Oh Jacob…you can hug me all over the place." She rubbed up against my arm, squealing to herself.

I pushed her away from me, saying, "Go do that in your own room."

She stood up, nodding. "I think I will." She turned around, grabbed a cupcake that Berner baked and walked off to her room. I shook my head as she exited the room. I threw my head back in exhaustion. Man…I've been here for two months and I'm already going crazy. I needed to get out. I needed to do something. I looked down at the note Lisa gave me. I remember reading that Ruby was in trouble and that Maleek wanted me to dispatch the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks to go find her. I would do more than that. I would lead the Blades into the heart of Tamriel and fetch her back myself. Then, I looked down at my belly. Did I really feel like running around Tamriel with this alien growing in my stomach? For Ruby…I really should want to, but I really don't.

So, instead I turned to look at some Imperial Legionaries. "Prepare the royal carriage." I said to them. "And call M'aiq. I need someone to direct the horses while I lounge in my royal hot tub."

The guards saluted me. "Right away, ma'am." One of them said as he turned around and ran out of the room.

I turned to face Asger. "Hey, Asger." When he turned to face me, I waved the letter around. "Maleek sent me this letter. He told me that Ruby's been kidnapped by her old slavers and he believes she may have ended up in Hammerfell. He wants us to help him track down and find Ruby before something bad happens to her."

Asger frowned. "Lydia…I know I don't say this often, but…the chance that something's _not_ happened to her by now is impossible, and you know that." He pulled Lisa away from her hug, but she started clinging to his side, crying silently into his robe. "We know Ruby's past, even though we've never openly spoken about it. We both know what happens to Khajiit slaves. Ruby's no different." He shook his head. "But the real issue is finding her and bringing her back so that it doesn't continue for a second longer." He clenched his fist. "They stole our daughter…and we know what they're doing to her right now…" Flames started enveloping his fists. "That is unforgiveable. BERNER!" He screamed.

Berner came running into the room, dressed in a pink frilly apron. "Yes, High King."

"I'm going to need a cupcake…_to go_." He said menacingly, almost growling it out. Asger squinted his eyes. "because this is war."

…

[Maleek]

"So, what was it like when you punched Odahviing in the face to protect Ruby? Did it hurt, or were you so concerned with love that you didn't care what happened to you?" Ariel asked me, sliding over her seat on the carriage to be next to me.

I exhaled for a few seconds. She just wouldn't give me a break. "If I didn't do _something_, Ruby would have been burnt by Odahviing's fire. And since I have a really strong right hook, I thought I'd just smash him in the beak. It worked. It tossed him across the room and away from Ruby." I turned to look at Ariel. "Why do you keep asking these questions?"

Ariel beamed at me…and it made me feel just as uncomfortable as it did being around Ruby when I first met her. Oh no…don't tell me _she_ likes me too. Damn my overly attractive face. Ariel slid up to me, smiling. "I just wish a boy would do that for me." She cried to me. Then she leaned away from me. "Too bad you're already taken. Ruby's lucky to have you." She mumbled, crossing her arms. I let my breath escape. Good, she wasn't going to try something then. She started hugging herself, twisting in her seat. "But I bet I'll meet him on this trip. Just imagine the poetic epic I would write for the two of us. A story of love, adventure, blissful joyous interaction." Her unusually golden face started turning orange. I could see steam rolling out her ears as she started drooling. Was…was she thinking perverted thoughts? Jeez, Ruby. What kind of friends were you making in this guild?

I looked away from her over to her two friends: Jessie and …um…the other guy. Jessie looked excited to be outside Solitude, but not as excited as the other kid. He sat in his seat, arms crossed, glancing out the window at the mountain ranges beyond us. "I never thought I'd go back to Hammerfell. My parents shipped me to Solitude to the Bards College because the Aldmeri Dominion hadn't invaded yet…and because there wasn't a deadly civil war about to destroy our culture."

I found myself holding a chuckle. "Yeah, because that's _not_ Skyrim." I said sarcastically.

Jessie turned to look at me, his eyes confused. "It's not. Your civil war is over; you kicked the Dominion out of your country. I had to leave my town because the Alik'r were causing so many problems that were making the Dominion take a stronger hold on our liberties. Daily roadblocks and security check points. Daily pat-downs, even the children like myself. If I had a dagger, I could be executed on the spot and no one would bat an eye. My mom sent me to Skyrim under the threat of death. Last letter I received, the Dominion is in full war with Alik'r Banditos. They're fighting for our freedom. They are our Stormcloaks."

I took a better look at Jessie. He looked ready for a fight. I started scanning his body. He didn't have a normal body of a child, or a teen. He looked built; he had scars around his arms. His hands were calloused and worn, like what you'd see from a sword fighter. I could even see a light scar on his lip. I found myself smiling. "Your parents were with the Alik'r Banditos, weren't they?"

Jessie looked away for a second. "I was too." He mumbled.

That drew surprised gasps from both the Nord boy and Ariel. The Nord boy almost jumped out of his seat. "You were an Alik'r rebel, Jessie?"

Ariel's mouth stayed gaped open for a few seconds before she turned her attention to the window. Whatever she was thinking, she was keeping it to herself.

Jessie turned to the Nord boy. "Not fully, Sam. I was still a child, but I trained with my mother and I helped with transporting goods. No one ever suspects a child of being a medicine transporter. When the Dominion came to our town, Mom sent me away because she wanted to keep me safe. The Dominion doesn't care if you're a child. An enemy is an enemy." He looked up at me. "That letter we sent to High Queen Lydia. Do you think she'll send an army to help us take back Hammerfell?"

I nodded. "If there is anything I know about Lydia, it's that she'll do anything if it will keep her busy. She hates sitting in a chair for too long, even if she's three months pregnant."

Ariel looked from Jessie to me, and then back to Jessie. She smiled, slid over to Jessie, grabbed the other kid by his arm, and threw him to her previous seat. "Wow, you were with the Alik'r? That's so cool." She cooed to him. I rolled my eyes. Oh…she's one of those.

Jessie looked at me uncertainly. The way he cringed back, I think I knew what was going on in his head. I would know, because it's how I reacted to Ruby when I first met her. Ha…good luck, Jessie. This journey won't get any easier from here. The journey will only get harder, that among other things I'm sure.

I looked back at the boy. "So, your name is Sam?"

He nodded. "Yup." He smiled. He stuck out his hand, saying, "Pleased to meet you, Maleek."

I shook his hand, nodding. "Yeah, sure." I took a good look at him. He wasn't dressed like a normal child. He had on very impoverished clothes, very formal clothes. His hair looked well-groomed. "You're from a royal family, aren't you?"

Sam smiled. "Kinda." He said back. "I used to be an orphan. But…Pantea Ateia wanted to have a child to raise. So, she came by the orphanage and inspected us…kinda like we were cattle. But she chose me because I had a certain spirit the other kids didn't seem to have, I guess." He shrugged. "That's it, really. I'm not royal; I'm not even a Nord. I'm born Imperial."

There was something different, not weird, but different about this boy. I knew about Pantea Ateia. She was one of the most famous and richest of bards around the world. If she chose Sam because of some spirit, it had to be for a good reason. And my gut was telling me there was more to this kid than he was letting on. Just like with Jessie, who happened to be a former Alik'r in training. And Ariel was the daughter of the current Grandmaster of the Bards College. I bet she was more than met the eye too. I just happened to meet some dangerous people, and I know at least Jessie has the capability to be one. The other two, I'm unsure of. But it would seem that destiny is driving us forward, and it looks like I'll be their teacher. They will learn how to live, how to survive, just by being with me. Hopefully they learn and survive. I'd hate to drag bodies back with me.

…

[Ruby]

"Hey, fur-licker! Bring me a pint of beer." Kim called from his barstool.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. I visualized myself back in my room at the Bards College, not in this hellhole. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the bar. I looked down, still dressed in a black and white frilly maid dress. Ok…that I didn't mind so much. It did make me look cute. But…that was also a problem. I looked cute. And well…certain clientele enjoyed that sort of thing. I learned to shut my mind down during those moments. I wasn't allowed to fight them, because my friends would be hurt because of it. So, I had to do what I could to survive, and do what I could to help my friends survive.

I stood in front of a fully stocked bar. I worked as the barmaid during the afternoons. In the evening times, I was taken back to the same filthy cage I grew up in. It still smelled like semen and blood. Yuck…it makes me sick to my stomach to go in there every night. Too bad I couldn't leave. If I did, my friends would suffer. That's what it all came down to. I would have to suffer so that my friends would survive. I could do that. I could live for that purpose. Perhaps I should just kill myself? No, I bet they'd still kill my friends regardless of it.

"Hey, dick-licker!" Kim screamed to me. "Another pint!"

I released my breath and walked over to the giant keg of beer. I poured him a new pint and gracefully glided up to him. I had to act cute at all moments while I worked here. Otherwise, it resulted to an hour in the dark cellar. I have night vision…I know what's waiting for me down there. I'd rather act cute. When I came up to his table, I spun myself around, dipping down and sliding the pint into his waiting hand. "There you are, sir. May I help you with anything else?"

He pinched my butt, pulled me up to him, and I shut my mind down. I don't really recall what happened to me after that, but I found myself standing behind the counter again, wiping it down with a damp cloth in small slow circles. When my mind snapped on, I refused to do an inventory check of my body. I'd rather not know what happened to me. I'm sure I'd find out sooner or later. Luckily, Rangier's boys were forced to cover themselves. They wouldn't risk me giving birth to some half-human hybrid. Nope, but I was expected to 'breed' with another Khajiit soon. So…this is my life now.

I continued to watch the countertop for a few minutes while I wiped it down with the damp cloth over and over again. I still refused to think. I blinked my eyes, perking my ears up. What was I doing? I was turning into a slave again. I stopped my hand, gripping the cloth as tightly as I could. Blood started soaking the cloth as my talons extended into my hands. How long was I going to take this sitting down? I looked down at my wrist. The slaver bracelets shimmered with enchantments I couldn't break. If only I had some malachite, I could do something. Ok, so that's my plan. Grab some malachite, kill Rangier, kill everyone else in this camp, and go home. But…I looked around. There wasn't any malachite around. All I had was a small amethyst earring in my ear. Wait…amethyst. I could…what could I do with that?

Time came to a stop. A purple sheen covered the room and tiny round bubbles of magic drifted up from the floor. What was going on? A flash of light appeared in front of me and when it faded, I could see Amethy standing in front of me. She was in her usual shy stance, covering her mouth with her purple fan. "Oh, Lady Ruby." She bowed to me. She ran her eyes over my body. "That's a cute dress, mistress."

I nodded to her. "Amethy!" I cried to her. "I've been kidnapped. Warn someone!"

She nodded to me. "The High Queen is already aware and has a bard contact me. It is a good thing you allowed other people to enter your bag, otherwise I would have never known." Her eyes started glowing. "I have your current location. Stay put and we'll be there within a few days to fetch you back."

My heart came to a stop. Yes! I was pretty much free from this nightmare already! "Thank you, Amethy! You have no idea how much this means to me."

She nodded to me. "The High Queen is commencing an entire war effort into taking Hammerfell just to get you back." She nodded to me. "I cannot hold this spell any longer, mistress. You can punish me later." She snickered before disappearing into a light.

When the light faded, Kim screamed to me. "Hey, dick-licker. I want-I want…_hic_…BEER!"

I smiled as I poured him another pint. Yes, I was so out of here. I could bear anything for a few days. What could they do to me that I couldn't recover from? I danced the pint over to Kim, placing it in his hands. Sure, I wanted to slam it in his face and kick him in his balls, but I could wait a little longer before I do that. I would soon get my revenge.

"Hey, furball." Rangier said as he entered the bar. He glared at me, gesturing me to come with him. "Come on. Someone's bought you."

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Uh no. Who bought Ruby? What do they want with her? Do I even know that yet? Yes! Oh no!  
><em>


	4. Ruby's new master

**Cearbhail**:

__And here's chapter four. We finally find out who bought Ruby, and we get to see a little of what Maleek is like when he's trying to keep the others out of trouble. Honestly, I don't have much to say about this chapter. It was really quick for me, and is pretty simple and short. Enjoy it.__

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Journey log #1,_

_A whole day has passed since we began our journey to find our friend Ruby. Maleek has kept us together up until now, keeping his face strong so that we don't worry. Ariel is also worried but she won't show us her true face. She hides it well by smiling and humming to herself while she kicks to the beat playing in her head. I've been trying to just sit here quietly while Maleek talks to Jessie about Hammerfell affairs and customs. Jessie seems to know where Ruby might have ended up. A dry arid desert called the 'badlands'. I recall a badlands being mentioned in my old tomes, but they were about some ruin in Elsweyr near Rimmen. I'm guessing the badlands in Hammerfell are just as bad and probably just as dry._

_The journey so far: We wrote a letter to High Queen of Skyrim requesting her aid and then Maleek 'paid' for a carriage rider to take us all the way to Dragonstar, which is right inside of Hammerfell. From there we're going to find another town called Skaven. It is around that area where we're going to start looking for Ruby. But so far, we've only made it to Dragonstar and are crashing in an inn tonight. Maleek doesn't even want us to leave the room. He left for a few minutes to grab us some food, but if you know anything about Ariel, Jessie, and me…do you really think we're just going to stay in our rooms all night long?_

_Samuel,_

_Scribe._

_…_

The town of Dragonstar seemed lively at night. The sun had fallen hours ago and I knew that places like this only turned as dark as the night. I didn't want the other teens out running around because if some shady characters who hate bothersome kids running around got angry with us, we'd be looking at unexpected trouble. No, I only wanted some food and maybe some mead to take back to our room. You know, I figure, what the oblivion. We may be kids, but we're already on a life-or-death mission. I feel that if we're going to put our lives at risk, we should at least be able to enjoy ourselves while we do so. I wish I could have let the other kids run around and experience the night life, but I get the feeling Hammerfell is not the right place to just let them run around. Maybe in the port towns, but not in the desert like this.

I scanned the town's marketplace. Most of the shops were closing up, at least the market stalls were. Fruit sellers were covering up their produce with a sheet of cloth and leaving. They didn't even bother to take their merchandise with them, or their money. I could actually see a bucket filled with septims and it was just sitting there. Other market stalls seemed just as open to theft. Huh…maybe this town wasn't so bad after all. If the shop owners were this open about their trade, it couldn't be so bad around here. Too bad I didn't want to ruin their trust by stealing. I didn't want any trouble here, and I'm no thief. Ruby probably wouldn't think a second thought about stealing our food for the night, and maybe some of the septims for tomorrow, but I have some sense of honor when it comes to acquiring stuff. If I take it, it's off a dead body.

I know one place that would still be open; the pub. I could get some decent food and bring it back with me. I'd make it up to the other kids later. Before I took them back to the college, maybe I'd show them around Skyrim or something. You know, let them have a small adventure or something. Ha! As if this wasn't enough adventure for all of us.

I quietly opened the door to the pub open, blinking in surprise what I saw happening before my eyes. There was a giant crowd surrounding a card table. There was a giant pile of chips gathering on one person's side, and I could see the pissed off glares at this one person. And who was this one person? Ariel. She sat in her chair, laughing like she owned the bar as she laid her next hand onto the table. "Two High Kings, a Bard, and three Princesses. I think I win this pot." She said, grabbing the giant accumulated pile of chips, sliding it over to her. "Wow, you guys can't even play Skyrim Poker?" She laughed out loud as she started shuffling her next hand.

I scanned everyone. I could see some people thumbing their dagger sheaths. Ok, Maleek. This might very well lead to a barroom brawl. I let a small breath escape my lungs as I glided up to her, while smacking my feet heavily on the ground, making everyone look at me. I thumbed my own obvious katana and glanced around. The other bar customers turned their attention back to their tables. It was at times like this that I wanted a wide Bosmer cowboy hat to wear, with a toothpick in my mouth. It would make me feel a little more intimidating. As it was, my Shadowscale armor should be enough to make people avoid my gaze. Hammerfell mercenaries knew all about shadowscales, and we're not _that_ extinct. My black scaly armor should at least remind people of what I am. So, it was easier for me to walk up to Ariel and cross my arms.

"I told you to stay in the room." I growled lightly to her. I did it for show, so that everyone knew that she was with me. If they messed with her, they were officially messing with me. I glanced around the table, mostly at the people I saw readying their weapons earlier. "I told you it's dangerous to be alone. I would hate it if something happened to you guys while under _my_ care." I glanced around again. "You folks have a problem here?"

They averted their eyes away from me. Ariel flashed her teeth to me in a way that reminded me of Ruby. It was a very energetic smile that stretched from ear-to-ear. "Sorry, Maleek. I just wanted to see the town. Samuel told us that we should enjoy the night."

"Samuel?" I asked, leaning down on the table. "Where is he? And where is Jessie?"

Ariel's eyes widened as she started thinking. "Sam wanted to see the horse stable. He wanted to make sure we chose the best horse we could for tomorrow. Since we have to buy one for the rest of the journey. As for Jessie." She shrugged. "He didn't want to leave the room. He suggested we stay put like you said."

"That's because Jessie's from here and he knows better." I said to her before reaching out for her hand. "Now, leave the chips, and come help me get some food to take back."

She nodded, closing her mouth. She stood up gracefully and bowed to the other card players. "Thank you for letting me play. Next time, we should use actual money."

The older card players, and I mean really old men who had nothing better to do than sit in a pub all day, smiled to her and nodded their thanks. "It's not every day we have a fresh face join us at the card table." The oldest member said, and then glanced at me. "A shadowscale? I thought your kind died out in the war against the Dunmer."

I shook my head. "One still remains, and he trained me." I replied back. "And I won't be the last. I will train the next generation of shadowscales. We aren't dead yet." I replied to him, smiling. I stuck out my hand, nodding. "If you know of us, is it a good thing, or bad?"

He nodded to me, his eyes flashing in a knowing fashion. "Good. The Shadowscales might not be the friendliest of Argonian around, but they were helpful. And they hated the Dominion." He whispered the last part to me. He directed his eyes to the others around the bar. "My friends here don't like Altmer ever since the Dominion came to town. I suggest you leave as soon as you can. Not a threat or nothing." He said quickly to me. "Just don't want the Dominion to know you're in town. The only Argonians here are slaves, not mercenaries."

I nodded to him. "Thanks." I whispered back. "Actually, speaking of slaves." I picked my voice back up, looking around. "I'm only here because my Khajiit girlfriend was kidnapped by some Alik'r slavers. Any idea where Khajiit slaves end up?"

Everyone looked around at each other. The entire bar fell into a deep silence. One of them started standing up, another older Redguard with a few teeth missing. "How long has she been missing?"

"24 hours." I replied.

He sat back down, shaking his head. "Stros M'kai." He replied. "The catacombs. The Dominion doesn't care about slavery of Khajiits or Argonians, seeing as they are seen as lower beings anyway. If your friend was truly stolen by slavers, she would have ended up in Stros M'kai." He leaned onto his hands. "But Stros M'kai is a Dominion owned port. The catacombs are a sanctioned black market, mostly slavery, but also magical artifacts and weapons. Be careful down there." The old man said to me, nodding his head slowly. "Even a shadowscale will have trouble down there."

I felt a pit in my stomach tie up. Ruby was on Stros M'kai? Ok, then. I know where to go. I will burn all of Stros M'kai to the ground.

…

[Ruby]

"When the Dominion moved in, my organization was forced to move out of Stros M'kai ten years ago." Rangier said to me as he pulled me by my arm. "I had to move off of my beautiful island and wander the badlands with my bandits. We wandered around for weeks, barely finding food, money, clothing." He glared at me. "But then we found out that the black market doesn't need to be on one island. There are always someone willing to buy. And since slavery of beasts had become legal in the Alik'r desert, Khajiits became a commodity in the desert farmlands. They were beasts so they could hunt, they could raise and clean cattle efficiently. And since they lived in similar conditions in Elsweyr, they could survive the long hot summer days out in the farms." Rangier said to me as he pulled me along. "So my gang started finding and capturing Khajiits to sell on the black market. The problem was getting them back to Hammerfell to be sold. At first I thought Morrowind would be easier. Then I found out they don't want Khajiits anymore. They were even offended at the very idea of having Khajiits or Argonians as slaves." He shook his head.

I don't know why he was talking to me. Did he think I was listening? Did he somehow need to justify to me why he was using me like this? "You're a monster." I growled to him.

He didn't turn to face me. "It's just business." He looked back at me. "Well, until your boyfriend killed my men, it was. Now it's personal. You're lucky someone was willing to spend a high amount for you." He squeezed my arm tighter and it almost forced me to cry out in pain. My hand was throbbing. "You're lucky that after _one_ _day_…someone wanted to buy you. The spirited Khajiit cub that gave me a scar. Your new owner really wants to meet you." He growled at me. "I wish I could have had one more chance to punish you for killing my men."

"Jeez, like someone buying me is going to stop you from taking what you want." I mumbled to him.

He glanced back at me. His eyes were emotionless, dead inside. "The minute the 6,000 septims passed into my hand, I ceased any right to do anything to you. You are now her property. Any damage I do to you will ruin my credit." He continued pulling me through the sandy plains.

As he tugged me along his scattered camp on the outskirts of Taneth, a nearby port town that was destroyed by the Dominion a few years ago when the 'Banditos' secret base of operations was discovered by a few Dominion scouts. Part of me wondered what would happen to me now. It wasn't like I could run away. Wait…couldn't I? He was no longer my owner. He no longer had any right to me. Wait…he never had any right to me! I tried to pull my arm out of his hand, but it only led to my arm being clamped down harder.

Rangier looked down at me, his eyes sharp and focused. "Thinking that just because I'm no longer your owner that I won't kill your friends anymore?" He growled to me. "Think again. This is personal. Until you are no longer in my hand, my threat remains. And if my client returns to me with any problems concerning you, I will still kill all your friends."

My ears folded back and that brought a sneer from Rangier. He tugged me along. I couldn't escape even now. Dammit! I was hoping that I had a chance to get away. Well, hopefully my new 'master' was kinder than Rangier. And according to what I thought I heard, this person wanted me specifically. That was either a good thing…or a very, very bad thing.

"Here she is. Even in her little maid costume like you requested." Rangier said. He threw me forward. I kept my eyes looking at the sandy ground. I didn't want to meet the eyes of someone else. I just wanted to go back home. But…I'd have to see who it was sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now. I snapped my eyes up real quick to get a glance. It was a woman with red hair and a pale complexion. When I thought I saw what I thought I saw, I looked up at her again. My ears perked up, taking in what I was really taking in. Ysolda? What? She bought me. Um…I'm still not sure if this is good or bad. Sure she was nice, but…if she bought me, she could do anything she wanted to me. And I knew she had a cat fetish and often expressed wanting a daughter just like me. I guess it didn't matter. I could still get away from her. She was Lydia's friend after all.

Ysolda's eyes brimmed with excitement. "Ah…Ruby. Your dress is so cute!" She cried to me, pinching my ears. "Mind showing me a little dance?" She pulled out what looked like a similar dress only more revealing, puffy, and cosplay-ish. "Can you wear this while you dance?" Ah man…I think I just died inside.

…

[Lydia]

_Dear journal,_

_My royal hot tub carriage ride is the best invention I ever thought of (and had Farengar invent). I get to sit in nice hot bubbling water in a three foot deep pool while M'aiq directs the two horses pulling me down the road. The best part was that I had a bench in here if I got tired of being in the constant warm bubbling water (which I don't)._

_Oh well, that's not all that's going on. I have called General Tullius and sent him as a diplomat to Sentinel to settle an agreement with the Imperial Legion there. I have declared to Tullius of my intentions. I am going to free Ruby and execute the ones responsible for taking her. Asger is following behind me, somewhat. He's going to Dragonstar to begin his investigation there. I'm heading for Elinhir. From what I heard, the others are doing their own thing. If my forces are met with hostility, we will respond with hostility. I plan on helping Hammerfell fight for its freedom while we're here. They just lost their war with the Dominion and are fighting to take it back. If we help Hammerfell, it will take some of the attention off of Skyrim in the following days. That and we'll have gained another ally for our war in the future._

_Lydia…_

_…_

I closed my journal, sitting back in my seat. The ride was so nice that I didn't care that I was in the middle of the desert. I was in a nice covered carriage with the windows open. Nice cold dry hair was breezing into the massive pool, making this the best ride ever. My body was warm and the wind was keeping me cool. No way I'd overheat in here. It was so nice that I thought I might fall asleep. I looked down at my stomach. I sure hope this warm water wasn't a bother to Cecilie. I don't think it was so warm that she'd be cooking in there, but I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I didn't want to think that I was hurting her in any way.

I shrugged it off and pulled myself out of the bath for a few minutes. I try to limit myself to a few minutes in and a few minutes out. That way I don't get too warm or pruned. Ever try fighting with a sword with soft, wet, pruned hands and fingers? No? Well, it sucks. It hurts, the fingers are sensitive, and the sword is loose in your grip. I opened up the window slit to M'aiq in the front seat. "Are we there yet?"

M'aiq looked back at me. He smiled. "Not yet, spoiled demanding Nord woman." He sang back to me. He turned back to the horses. "M'aiq has never been in Hammerfell. He does not know the way, High Queen." He replied to me. "But he can smell food. Cannot be much longer."

He was silenced as an arrow landed inches away from his face. The arrow head flew through the wood, splitting the wood in front of my eyes, coming to a stop just one inch away from my left eye. I fell into my hot tub pool, hyperventilating. That was so…startling. Not scary. You face down a few dragons and things are hardly scary anymore, but it was surprising. I almost died. And Cecilie would have died too. No! I refuse to let anything happen to my daughter.

I grabbed my bathrobe and walked out of the pool, opening the back door. I hopped off the carriage and started looking around. I didn't see anyone. But the horses had come to a stop. There had to be a reason. And well…that arrow didn't just come out nowhere. "Hey!" I screamed to the air. "You do not just shoot an arrow at a pregnant woman and remain hidden in the rocky wasteland!" I screamed all around me. "Show your faces or I will start shooting Snowballs all over this place until it is nothing more than an extension of Skyrim."

I watched as Redguards started poking up from the rocks around us. They looked like Alik'r. There were about 20 or so of them, and they were all armed. "You will give us everything you have." The leader, a woman who looked as tough as Mjoll with dreadlocks so wild that she looked like a Predator, said patiently to me. "You have come to the wrong town, Nord." She spat the word at me, actually spitting when she said it. "This is Banditos territory. You'll find that your kind isn't welcome here. Go home where you belong."

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen." I replied. "Some Alik'r people stole my daughter and I want her back."

She looked at me for a few seconds and then to my escort. "Just turn around and I won't kill you." She replied to me.

I brought my palms up. They started glowing with magicka. That's right, I'm still a mage. "You want to fight me, bitch?"

"Oh, you did not just call me that." She screamed to me in a high-pitched wail. She walked up to me, waving her hand around while she addressed me. "You skanky fat white bitch coming in here dressed in a bikini and a bath towel, invading our land and telling us what to do." She shook her head. "Now, you only have one more chance. Either you leave, or my gang will tear you up."

I stepped up to her. With a snap of my fingers, Conjuration portals opened up all around me. My Aedric armor appeared on my body, my Aedric sword in my hands. I had it already pressed up to her throat. "What did you say?"

She didn't look threatened by me. "You can use magicka?" She whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Her eyes turned from hard to worried. "Can…can you help us?" She gently knocked the tip of my sword away from me. "My people can't survive for much longer. The Dominion is just too strong for us."

My eyebrows perked up. "The Dominion, you say?" I found a smile growing. "It seems we have a common enemy. I help you fight the Dominion, you help me find my daughter."

The woman nodded. "I calls it a deal." She stuck out her hand. "Name's Jasmine Upall. I'm the leader of the Banditos Resistance. And this is our last stand."

I nodded back to her. "I'm High Queen Lydia Stonearm, and I've not only come here to find my daughter but to help Hammerfell push the Dominion out." She smiled to me and we shook on it. Well, it seems I found our allies first.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Huh, it would seem that Ysolda has bought Ruby? But what does that mean for her? And why is Maleek suddenly some badass cowboy? And why isn't Lydia wearing any pants?  
><em>


	5. Maleek's Team

**Cearbhail**:

__Now, this chapter was amazing. I loved every second of it. I hope you do too.__

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Journey log #2,_

_Last night I checked out the horses that we'd be purchasing. There was a nice selection of pulling horses for a wagon, but nothing strong enough for all four of us to ride on. Of course, we could just ride our own horses, but that would just be stupid. So, instead we're purchasing two horses to pull a single double carriage wagon with a riding room, much like the one we came down in. Maleek thinks it would keep us from having to sit out in the sun all day, and that way we wouldn't all get horribly sunburnt. He and Jessie will take turns steering the horses while Ariel and I sit in the back. Jeez, he thinks we're so useless. He thinks Jessie can take care of himself but Ariel and I are just burdens to him it seems. Well, soon we'll be able to prove him wrong. I hope._

_Well anyway, I chose the two horses we'll be using. There were a lot to choose from but the other horses seemed….lacking. I don't know what I'm trying to say, but the horses I chose glowed with a different light, like they were stronger inside than the others. They could burden the worst of life without flinching, charging into the battle without hesitation. The other horses seemed like they would run in fright. Not the ones I chose. They are strong, courageous, and loyal. It's in their eyes. I can see it._

_So, last night once I got back, I found that everyone was having a party. Maleek was relaxing in his bed sipping mead, Ariel was dancing with Jessie, both of them drinking mead as well. Chicken wings covered in BBQ sauce sat on a giant plate on the night stand. They left me some food but had already eaten their fair share of it. Best wings ever! I love pub food now. Anyway, we'd leave but Maleek is waiting for someone. He said it was the High King, but there is no way he'd come here by himself._

_Oh yeah, and Ariel kissed Jessie. Then she passed out. I thought it was funny, but I don't think Jessie thought it was. I just won't bring it up. It might make things weird for us as a group._

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

Samuel was writing in his book, thinking very heavily about what he was writing. It reminded me of Lydia every morning or so when she'd write what was going on in her life. I glanced out the window of our inn room. The sun was rising over the crest of the barren badlands to our east. I could just barely see a few mountain peaks from Skyrim that led up to Solitude. This journey had only just begun and it was about to become so much worse. And to be honest, I didn't ever wish to travel any further than this. But I couldn't stop now. My girlfriend needed me. Every second I wasted sitting in this room looking out the window was one second she could be crying, or whipped, or beaten. It made my hands clench into fists. I couldn't wait to find the slavers that stole her. I would make their deaths painful and exacting.

I looked from the window over to Ariel. She was still sleeping in her bed. I would have woken her up by now, but I found out something about Altmer. They can't hold their liquor, and she was small for her age. She took maybe two glasses and then passed out an hour later. But she kissed Jessie, which was a surprise to him. Then she vomited in his face, which also reminded me of Lydia. That's when she passed out. Right after vomiting on him, her body slumped and she fell face-first into one of the beds. We properly put her into a suitable spot and let her sleep. We all went to bed soon after.

I looked over at Jessie. He looked lost his own world as he sharpened a dagger he borrowed from me. He sat next to the open window using the glare of the sun to brighten the dagger's appearance while he inspected it. I was taking us out shopping for weapons and armor today before we left. We were taking a fight to Stros M'kai. Jessie knows what that means and he wants at least two scimitars for himself. I never thought of him as a dual wielder. But he did seem like a serious fighter. The way he sharpened the dagger told me he knew how to care for his weapons. I've never seen it that sharp before. Good for him.

Ariel groaned as she tossed in her bed. Her eyes scrunched up as she started stirring. She sat up from her bed, grabbing her head in the process. "Oh my gods…what is wrong with my head today?" She groggily asked herself before opening her eyes in tiny slits. "Close those blinds, it's too bright!" She mumbled to herself before clambering out of bed.

Jessie looked up from his dagger over to Ariel. He looked startled for a second before forcing himself to look down at the dagger. I could tell he was thinking about the kiss last night. I could see his face blushing from where I was sitting. He shook his head, probably telling himself it meant nothing, and then went back to sharpening the dagger. "How'd you sleep?" He asked nonchalantly, glancing up at her briefly before focusing on the blade.

I looked back at Ariel. She was scratching her ridiculously messed up bedhead, glaring at Jessie. She yawned in the same hand, shrugging. "I slept pretty well." She looked around the room for a few seconds. "What happened last night? I remember playing Skyrim Poker and ordering wings with Maleek. And he bought us some mead and then…I remember dancing to a song the bards were playing downstairs. But even that memory is really mushed up and unclear." She closed her eyes trying to remember something. "And Maleek was juggling fish. And I vomited on Jessie." She opened her eyes, pleading to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jessie. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Jessie looked up at her. "Is that all you remember? Vomiting on me?"

She looked confused. "Did I do something else too?" She bowed to him, clapping her hands. "I'm so sorry if I did more to you than just vomiting. I was pretty drunk."

Jessie shook his head. "Nope, nothing." He replied quickly. "That's all you did. You vomited on my face and passed out." He kept his eyes and blushing face centered on his dagger the whole time. He never blinked.

Ariel seemed to notice Jessie's apparent rush to end the subject and looked over to me. "Maleek, did I do other things last night?"

"Well, first off." I said to her. "I wasn't juggling fish, you dreamt that. Second off, you punched Jessie in the face before vomiting on him." I looked over to Jessie, nodding to him. He offered a welcomed sigh and nodded his thanks to me. Samuel looked from Jessie over to me, taking his eyes off of his book for a few seconds. He shrugged and finished writing his entry.

I started standing up from my bed, turning to face the others. "Ok, I expect the High King to already be in town. I doubt it because I haven't heard any explosions or epic battles, but he won't be waiting all day. Not to mention the longer we wait, the longer Ruby suffers." I grabbed my Argonian silk tunic that I wore underneath my armor and grabbed my katana. "But before we do that, I want to make sure we're all prepared for the journey ahead." I threw my armor over my head and slid it down in place. The spikes found in old Shadowscale armor were replaced with flatter layered plates, much like Blades armor. The armor had made its change during the Aedra Wars when Queen Nexauvia reinitialized how shadowscales should appear to others. She really changed how the world viewed us. She was the main driving force behind the war with the Dominion. The Shadow Legion, made up of shadowscales, blades, wraiths, and masters, became a sign of hope instead of a sign of death. Until the Dominion invaded her castle and all but destroyed her and the rest of us, we were doing pretty well.

I clenched my fist. My father and I were all that were left of the Shadow Legion. He was the great-great-grandson of Shadowmaster Julanza, one of the greatest heroes of the Shadow Legion. We may not be exactly from the royal family, but we shared their blood. And now Argonia needed new leadership. The current Thalmor-owned king kept all Argonians within the borders, except when the Dominion wanted fresh-born workers under the Lady Birthsign to become servants and maids for the upper royalty Altmer. One day I planned on going back to Argonia and present myself as the last Frazviani and heir to the throne based on my birthright. My last name carried certain rights with it. The only difference was that I needed a strong army to help me so that I wasn't just killed before making my case. Come to think of it, Lydia would support me. Imagine we might be taking back Hammerfell and soon my homeland. I wonder if Ruby will want to take back hers. Oh wait…she hates Khajiit culture, and most of her own kind.

By the time I had my armor put on perfectly; Ariel and the others were getting ready as well. Jessie looked more like a rogue than a fighter. He wore an off-white tunic with a leather vest that wore loosely on his chest. He had the dagger clipped to his tilted belt and a pair of jeans that looked old and worn. Wasn't he supposed to be a bard? What kind of bard was he supposed to be? A cowboy?

Meanwhile, Samuel was preparing his lute; replacing the damaged strings. His shoulder-length brunette hair looked combed neatly and his rich auburn clothes looked pressed and clean. Now he looked like a bard. Too bad he also looked too rich to be near us. He stuck out all on his own. Ariel was taking a shower by the time the rest of us were ready. When she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was bundled in a towel and she was wearing a light yellow kimono with floral patterns that looked perfect on her. She looked at all of us, shrugging. "Oh, sorry. I'll hurry up." She said as she pulled the towel off her hair, warming her hair up with her Flame magicka spell.

I looked over at Jessie and then over to everyone else. "Before we leave town, we must meet up with the High King. He's coming along with us to help us on our quest. He's a powerhouse fighter so I expect that if we encounter any resistance he'll take the frontlines. Since we're going to Stros M'kai, I think we're going to need him. Even so, I have a few thousand septims that I'm going to let you all spend on equipment. What we don't spend we'll just add to our dinner/bed tab. I suggest you all buy some armor, at least one melee weapon, one throwing weapon, and invest in one spell. I suggest Healing and Healing Hands. Who knows if you'll be able to reach another healer before you bleed out."

Ariel raised her hand. "I already know both. So…what should I do?"

"How much combat magic do you know?" I asked her.

She lowered her hand slowly, her smile fading away. "I…uh…I don't know any." She looked away. "I only know Illusion and Restoration. And for Illusion I mostly know how to use Soul Separation and Invisible Form." She tapped her chin a bit, looking up in the air. "There is this one Destruction spell I know. My father forced me to learn it. Air Sunder. It's an offensive slash that pulls the air around an area, completely severing anything that it touches. If used correctly, it can even negate gravity."

I nodded to her. "Now that sounds like a good spell to have. Just make sure that you know a few ward/shield spells. We are going to war with Dominion soldiers after all. I'm sure they'll be using magic left and right." I turned to look at Jessie. I pulled out my bag of septims and handed it over to him. "You know the markets pretty well, I'm sure. You know what they will need. Just make sure they get outfitted for battle. Ok?"

He nodded as he took the bag from me. "You're very trusting of me."

I started heading for the door. "It's not that I'm trusting; it's that I'm late for my meeting and I expect you all to do what's in your best interest." I pointed to Ariel. "You make sure you have at least one kind of each magic, including Conjuration. I don't care if it's a sword, armor plate, or if you actually sign a contract with some Daedric being, but have something to assist you."

Ariel nodded. "Sure." She smiled. "I've always wanted to meet an Aedric Cherubim."

Just hearing that name made me think of Lydia's bonded Aedric companion. I guess now that we weren't warring with them they were ok. Heck, we've had numerous wars with Daedra and we still summon them in our times of need. I guess the laws of contracts were like our version of universal peace. And when I thought of contracts, I thought of the White-Gold Concordat. No, it doesn't bring peace, but subjection. We controlled the fates of the Aedra and forced them to fight alongside us. The only good thing was that they got to live in our world for a short time, and they got stronger as we got stronger. A lifetime of servitude for minor freedoms. Sounds just like the Aldmeri Dominion.

I quickly walked through the town. My thoughts kept drifting back to Jessie and the others. I wonder what Jessie and Ariel were doing. Was last night a fluke and brought on by alcohol, or was there going to be more of that romance from those two throughout our journey? I have only known these guys for at most two days now and I can say with certainty that all Ariel thinks about is finding her true love. Samuel wants to experience epic moments and live in the moment of a real battle. Jessie…I think he just wants to be helpful. I really don't know what he wants yet. Ariel and Samuel seem like kids; Jessie seems much older in experience. Then again, he grew up in wartime, and was raised as such. He knows what I know about the world. It doesn't protect the young any more than it protects the weak. By fault, we're all expendable in the world's eyes. I guess you can say that the gods don't care who lives or dies, as long as it doesn't influence their grand plan…whatever that was. I know Sithis'. It's to consume all existence on its natural expiration date.

"If you wish to be free of your burdens then you should rise up to your oppressors, fight them, and conquer your inner fears!" I heard Asger screaming to everyone in the marketplace. I found myself smiling. Yup, he was here alright. I pushed through the growing crowd until I could see him. He was talking to a small boy delivering papers to the market stalls.

The boy looked up at him, while he crouched down to see him eye-to-eye. The boy stuck out his hand, saying, "The paper still costs 10 septim, sir."

Asger nodded, handing him a ten septim coin. "And then, when all your fears are conquered, you will be able to shoulder the weight of the sun without fear of it crushing your spirit for you shall be greater than the sun and burn a thousand times hotter than any force in this world."

I heard a few Redguards muttering to themselves. It sounded like they were taking what Asger said to heart. Finally, one of the older men looked at me and then at Asger. He picked his cane up and threw it on the ground. "Dammit, the boy is right!" The old man screamed to us. "We've lived in fear of the Dominion for far too long. Just look at what Skyrim has done. They beat the Dominion and now…it's our turn." He said, starting to turn around. "I used to be a Legionnaire myself. I'll just get my old armor on and…" I heard a sickening pop in the guy's back. "Ow, my back!" I cried out in pain. Then several other snaps came from his body. "Ow, my knee, my ankles, my neck, my back, my libido, my pride…oh my pride." He slowly slid himself to the ground, his breath becoming slower. "You'll see, I'll get those elven dictators. Why in my day we…we…" His eyes closed and he started snoring. The rest of us just looked at him for a few seconds before a younger man more towards my age than Asger's threw his arm up in protest.

"The old man is right. In his time, they fought the Dominion and lost. We're younger, braver, fewer in number, and far less experienced than they are. The Dominion has only grown stronger, larger, and more successful in warfare. Surely we can succeed where our elders failed. You know…when they had more experience, more manpower, and had a less competent enemy to fight." Everyone started agreeing with him and they all started rallying towards the weapons/armor shops. I only shook my head. What a bunch of idiots.

I found Asger smiling and nodding at their decision to go to war. I walked up to him, sighing. "You know they're going to die."

Asger shook his head. "It's the underdog effect. They will win until they are evenly matched to their opponents. Then it will be a struggle to maintain their positions. The Dominion will hit back hard but will ultimately fall when a third-party army will assist them when all the chips are down. Then both armies will clash against the worst the Dominion has to offer but not before half of the final battlefield will explode into fire and smoke. Then the last two generals will fight on top of a volcano with silvery swords of light and energy, floating on a melting metal ship. Then one will jump off the melting ship onto a nearby mountain. He will look down at the beaten general and warn him to step down because he has the high ground. The other general, being a complete tool and bit of a pansy, will resist and jump to meet him in battle. That general will be cut down and partially melted by the volcano while being scorned by his best friend about just how shabla stupid he really was. Then he will be adorned with Dwemer machinery and turned into an unstoppable killing force, but will ultimately die when he protects his pansy son."

My head exploded from hearing all that, but Asger didn't seem affected at all. He looked down at me and smiled. "Nice to see you, Maleek. Did you find Ruby yet?"

That was enough to make me snap out of it. "No, but I have a lead. According to some old men I met in a pub, all Khajiit slaves end up in Stros M'kai, a tropical island to the west. It has a legal black market funded by the Dominion. It's where all the shady activity goes that would be illegal in the various empires. But the Dominion doesn't care because they get a massive cut of the profits."

Asger nodded. "Ok, then let's go. Lydia is heading to some other towns looking for Ruby with M'aiq. Meanwhile, Tullius and Ulfric are heading up to Sentinel to talk to the Alik'r about it as well." Asger started walking towards the marketplace. I followed behind him. "Oh, and we're officially declaring war on the Alik'r for this." He looked back at me. "Of course, we won't be fighting the rebels trying to take back their homes, but we are fighting the Alik'r sided with the Dominion. I expect Hammerfell to become quite the battleground while we look for Ruby." He smiled. "Taking out Stros M'kai will not only cripple an age-old illegal organization known for selling young war orphans and kidnapped children as slaves, but will also cripple the Dominion's main funds." His hands started glowing with fire. "I can't wait to watch it burn to the ground."

I nodded to Asger. "I know this might not be the time to mention this but…I've been thinking about freeing Argonia from the Dominion's influence. I'm related to the royal family…the only surviving branch in fact. If I state my name and claim the birthright of my name…I might become King of Argonia." Asger nodded to me. "I don't think I could do it on my own, however. So…"

He paused to look back at me. He flashed me a smile and nodded. "Of course we'll help. You've done so much for Skyrim; we would be honored to help you out." He looked back at me as he kept walking. "Not to mention you'll be my son someday."

I hadn't actually thought of that, but that was true enough. Ruby was his daughter and if I married her…I would be his son. And Lydia would be my mother. That just seemed weird but with everything we've all been through, I don't think I'd mind that. My father was busy finding Argonians born of the Shadow birthsign. He was training the next generation of Shadowscales. I sure hoped we got our first squad up and running by a couple years. I wanted to rebuild Argonia and the first step would be rebuilding Argon, the oldest and most sacred of shadowscale institutions.

"Maleek!" I heard Ariel scream to me. She was running out of some outfitter's store. She was wearing what looked like classical Dominion robes but they were white with gold trimming. I took a few seconds to really look at what she was wearing. They weren't exactly like Dominion robes; they lacked that intimidation factor. Where the pointy edges used to be they were replaced with round swirling patterns, while the spikes on the shoulders were replaced with rounded half-capes. They looked like white dusters with swirling golden mage symbols. With her yellow kimono underneath it…she had to be dying from the scorching heat. "What do you think?" She asked as she looked down at it. "It's enchanted to give me more magicka control, and it will keep the heat off me." She smiled, jumping up and down. "I never thought I'd be wearing the Aldmeri Alliance's official turncoat."

I found myself smiling at hearing that. Turncoat, that was a clever name for their overcoat. The coat reached down to her knees, almost as far as her kimono in fact. I took a few seconds to scrutinize her appearance. She was not dressed for combat. Heck, she looked like she wouldn't be able to dodge an arrow. She had no leg maneuverability in her dress. "Will you please replace your kimono with some pants and a top?"

She looked at me for a second and then down to her clothes. "Oh…I'm not exactly prepared for battle am I?"

Asger started laughing. "Ha!" He looked over at me. "Remember, Cecilie wore battle skirts half the time and Ruby was always wearing dresses."

I nodded. "Yes, but Ruby made skirts that were wide and flowing. She could easily dodge and spread her legs out enough that she could fight and dodge whatever came at her." I pointed down at Ariel's kimono. "Her kimono is exactly fitted to her body to show its form. I don't think she'll be able to move with that."

Ariel nodded. "Ok, that makes sense." She turned around and walked back into the store. "I'll get something that is more combat ready."

"Thank you." I said to her.

Samuel was the next one to walk up to me. Jessie was behind him. Jessie was dressed in armor plates on his shoulders, chest, and back. He had two scimitars hooked to two separate belts on his hips. He looked slightly uncomfortable wearing all of it, but he hid it well behind his stoic face. Samuel was dressed in steel armor, just like Lydia's. And his brunette hair was hidden behind a steel helm. He looked so stiff that he could barely move. Oh well, I guess he'll have to learn to deal with it. He had a steel sword attached to his belt.

"Maleek, is this really necessary?" Samuel asked me as he gestured to his body. "This stuff is really heavy. Besides, I'm just a scribe. I shouldn't need to fight."

Asger broke out in a laugh. "Just a scribe!" He patted Samuel on his shoulder, nodding. "Say that to a bandit. I'm sure they won't kill you, or rob you." He said sarcastically and then looked over to me. "So, this is your team?" He looked around. "I'm guessing the Redguard is Jessie, the bard is Samuel, and the girl must have been Ariel." He looked at me. "Is that everyone?"

I nodded. "Yup. Now we're just waiting on Ariel."

She came walking out of the store again and this time, she looked combat appropriate. She had on a white knee skirt that matched her white Alliance Turncoat. It even had the same yellow mage designs on it. So, I had to guess it was an official Alliance skirt too. And she had on an Altmer style yukata yellow blouse that looked perfect with her skin. Her long golden hair was pulled up in a bun with two sticks locking the bun in place. I looked over at Jessie. His eyes were glued on her in wonder. Oh boy. If this gets any worse, I expect there to be romance on this trip. I nodded to Ariel, saying, "Ok, that's more appropriate for fighting. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yup. And…I made a contract." She snapped her fingers and portals opened up all around her. She stepped through the portals coming out a second later covered in angelic armor, holding a staff that looked like it was made by the Aedra. Floating behind her what appeared to be a fairy about as big as a cat. It looked like a girl and her hair and wings were nothing but streaks of fire. Ariel looked back at the fairy and said, "This is Yuuni. She's my Holy Cherubim."

I found my head nodding. Huh…so that was a Holy Cherubim. They were the fire version of an Aedric elemental spirit. Lydia was bonded to a Frost version called a Snow Seraphim. I have yet to see the Shock version.

I looked at Asger and nodded. "Ok, I think we're all ready now. Let's head to Stros M'kai."

…

[Ruby]

"So…Ysolda."

Ysolda was busy directing the carriage back to Elsweyr where she lived to look over at me. I sat beside her on the bench, still wearing the slightly cuter maid outfit she got me when she purchased me. And yes…she did make me dance for her but then she decided to bring me back with her. As far as I knew, she was going to take me home.

Ysolda looked more or less as she did three months ago. Her hair had grown out a bit and it had some black highlights in it now. I wonder what brought that on. She looked more roguish than when she left too. Did something happen to her when she moved away? I couldn't stand not knowing. "Um…Ysolda?"

"Hmm?" She vocalized to me but didn't take her eyes off the road. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Where are we going?"

"Not Stros M'kai, that's for certain." She replied, looking over to me. "If there is one place we're _not_ going…it's Stros M'kai." She nodded. "In fact, we're heading to Rimmen. That's where I live now."

"Are you going to let me go home?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"No." She replied. She shook her head and looked down at my crushed face. It made her frown. "Not for the reasons you're thinking of, Ruby. Elsweyr is protected and not exactly on the Dominion's hit list. Cyrodiil is checking every carriage that roams through it for threats against the Dominion. You're the Princess of the High King. They could capture you and use you to force Asger to give up the throne. And the borders leading to Skyrim are being watched by the Banditos. If we try to get to Skyrim from there…we'll probably be killed." She looked over at me. "Not that I'm scared for you. I'm sure you could handle them but…I'm not a fighter." She shook her head. "No, so we're heading to Rimmen where I'll write a letter to Lydia and tell her that you're safe with me. You're lucky I was going to the Khajiit slave camps to find myself an orphan to adopt. When I saw you heading to the pub wearing a slave cloth…I put two and two together. So, I used all the septims I had on me to buy you."

"Thanks." I managed to say to her. "For a few seconds there, I thought you were going to do…" I let my voice die off. What did I think Ysolda was going to do to me? She scared me some days when she showed her affection towards me but she wasn't exactly throwing herself at me right now.

She looked over at me. She pinched my cheeks and it forced my mind to shut off. When she let go, she patted me on the head, saying, "Don't worry, you're safe with me." That brought my mind back on and I found myself no longer feeling melancholy about my situation. I was safe with Ysolda. That made me purr. When she heard me purring, she pulled me in for a hug. "Aww…my wittle kitty is so cwute." Ah man…I guess I have to be careful around her.

When she released me, she started laughing. "I bet we'll be in Rimmen in a few…" Right before she finished her statement, a giant claw came from the sky and clamped around her. Ysolda screamed in horror as a dragon carried her off. "Ruby…save me!"

What? What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Ok, so who wants to bet what will happen next?  
><em>


	6. M'aiq's story

**Cearbhail**:

__Ok, guys. Things happen in this chapter. a lot of things happen in this chapter. Ok, not a lot of things, but some minor things happen in this chapter. And we find out something about M'aiq. I'm sure some of you have pondered this, and I'm sure I haven't been fooling anyone, but I'm sure some people never considered this, but it's always been a fact. Ever since I wrote in the Chronicles of Lydia, M'aiq has always been this from the start. And now you know...M'aiq's true story. I hope you enjoy. Oh...and Ranjier isn't quite out of the story yet. And...I know how it's going to end. And there will be blood in the water of Rimmen. Well, enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Lydia]<p>

_Maleek, Asger,_

_I have made contact with the revolutionary force in Hammerfell known as the Banditos. Not only have I made them allies, but I have rallied to help them in their fight against the Dominion. I have seen the last defense of the Banditos; and if you think the Blades were falling apart when we first met them, you should see these guys. If I do not help them, they will quickly lose this war. And with the Dominion closing in around the town with military blockades that keep us from leaving…I don't think I will be able to help much. Well, if I help them win this battle, they will help me find my daughter. I have linked up with what defenses they do have and have come up with a plan to use against the Dominion. I will shortly begin my war. Ulfric and Tullius are going to link up with me shortly once they finish their declaration of war in Sentinel. When they arrive, we'll have a nice blindside attack that will blow a hole big enough in the Dominion's blockade that will let us evacuate all forces and civilians from the town._

_Maleek, pass this note to Asger. Hi, honey. How are you? Enjoying your time with Maleek? Just because you're away from the house, and you're a bard…and a main character in your own world, don't think you can just do some bardic duty to woo any woman in need. I mean, you can help them, just don't use your bardic woo-ness to well…woo. Please write soon._

_Lydia._

_…._

The town of Elinhir was a desolate town. The buildings were barely standing; the roads were as empty as possible. The civilians lived in fear, but not of the Banditos. They lived in fear of the Dominion. The Dominion was very frequent in their raids for terrorists. And this town had almost been destroyed several times because the Dominion is very serious about killing off any sign of resistance. So, you can imagine that when I walked into the town with M'aiq and Lisa, we didn't exactly receive a warm welcome. More like a quiet breeze and a tumbleweed drifting across the road. The leader of the Banditos, Jasmine Upall, led us to her headquarters…a tavern in the middle of town. There were no sign of Dominion soldiers, just tired looking people who looked half-starved, and half sleep-deprived. When she told us about her tactical situation, we knew that she wouldn't last another two days or so without some serious help.

And after we did an initial scan of the area and saw just how not-heavily the Dominion wasn't protecting their barricade, I began wondering why on Nirn I was needed here. When we tried to leave, this magical wall slammed into my face and it almost broke my nose. Touching it again, I could see the reflective shimmer of Restoration magic. The Dominion had sealed the town in a giant wall. We couldn't get out. They must have set this up right before we got into town. Either that, or it wasn't permanent. But either way, we retreated back to the tavern for a couple drinks, for me it was water, and to find out what we should do to get these guys out of here. My team consisted of one Khajiit monk and one newly reformed emo murderer. Yes, Lisa was with me. I'd rather have her by my side than by Asger's. I don't need the visual of her groping his body and making love to him. Seriously, if I was any other woman, I'd probably be more jealous and upset by his bardic power of attracting women. But since I _am_ Lydia and probably the second most depressing character ever designed (Serana takes first)…eh…I'm alright with it.

"Well, Lisa. What do you think we should do?" I asked her while taking a break in-between sips of my water.

Lisa pulled a pint of beer away from her lips, exhaling loudly and slamming the mug on the table. "I think-I think puppies can't look up." She slurred to me before standing up. "And I wish I was with Asger. You're boring."

M'aiq laughed and pulled his mead from his stained furry face. It was covered in honey. "Ha! Drunken emo ninja girl implies that she loves the Dragonborn bard High King."

Lisa looked over at him, squinting her eyes. "I said no such thing. He just…he gets me. He makes me feel happier. I don't love him or anything." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Honestly, there's this guy back at the Brotherhood Sanctuary. He's cool, and really knows how to eviscerate." She brought her hands to her face and took this really crazy looking pose that looked creepy as hell. "I would do anything for him, kill anyone for him. Because I love him. And once I make him love me, we'll always be together forever. Even if I have to kill any girl he looks at." She smiled. "I should write a Future Diary for us. One that predicts when we'll be in trouble of being killed. That'll make him love me."

M'aiq did a spit take on his mead and looked over at me. "M'aiq's apologies, slightly fat and lazy Queen of Skyrim boring Nord woman. He believed you were bad and slightly crazy, but now the Liar knows what true insanity is."

My eyes dead-panned over to him at his comments about me being fat and lazy but I guess M'aiq is M'aiq. His giant smile told me that he wasn't being serious about his comments. He was the kidder in our group. And he loved to torment me more than anything. I don't know why, but I guess it's because I usually try to kill him afterwards. "Well, whatever we do, we can't just sit here and wait for the Dominion to come find us. We need to take them out. Now, how do we get through that wall?"

Jasmine, who sat next to me at the table, shrugged her shoulders. "We have been trying to figure it out. That's why we needed the help of a mage. Mages aren't exactly in supply up here, seeing how most Redguards are soldiers first." She said to me and then turned her attention to a map. "I've sent scouts out to locate all the Dominion camps. There are six. Here…here, here, here, here…and here." She pointed them all out to me. The map had several x's that surrounded the inner parts of country that surrounded the town. The only camps were along the border to Skyrim. Ah…so that's how we got in. The wall wasn't around the whole town, just up to the border with Skyrim. So, that's how we'd get them out. The civilians will go into Skyrim with a note signed by me, and the Banditos will advance into the battle with me to distract/fight back against the Dominion.

When I had that all figured out, I looked at Jasmine. "Here's what I think. That Warding Spell needs spellcasters to keep it up and running from time to time. These camps are where the Dominion spellcasters are camping so that they can keep the wall up and running. The wall is to keep you from trading and getting anywhere else inside Hammerfell. Those borders do not extend into Skyrim, though. And your civilians are starving." I told her as I pulled a page from my journal. I started writing a note inside it.

…

_To any guards of any concern,_

_This is High Queen Lydia. These civilians are from Hammerfell and have my permission to rest and drink at any inn or at any fort. Just send the tab to Winterhold and we'll take care of it later. Also, if you can ready the troops for an invasion of Hammerfell, please send them up to Elinhir. We could use all the help we can get._

_High Queen Lydia Stonearm._

_…_

I passed the note to Jasmine. "There. Give that note to your civilians and tell them to retreat into Skyrim. They should make it to Solitude in less than a day. If you want, you should send some of your troops back with them. You know, in case they run into random sabre cats, wolves, skeevers. You know…the normal stuff you run into while traveling on a frequently traveled road." I pointed to the map. "This wall doesn't extend to Skyrim, and will be its weakest closer to Skyrim. We should be able to bust the wall down and then we can take the camp. From there we can make a clean charge to the nearest town to recover. I don't suggest taking on the other camps, though. We'll only lose more men and exhaust our resources early on into our rebellion. Not to mention, we'll lose our element of surprise if the Dominion has time to warn the other forts. Not that an entire slaughtered camp won't do the same." I scratched my head. "But still, we're better off fighting as few elves as possible."

Jasmine nodded. "Good plan, High Queen. Many of these families only want to live normal lives. That's why I fight. I fight for my son…who I haven't seen in almost a year." She looked at me. "He's in Solitude right now, studying in the Bard's College."

I smiled. "My daughter was there, studying as well. But now she's in some slaver's camp having to deal with only Sithis knows what. Her boyfriend is here now looking for her. He's with my husband. I know they'll find her. I'm here mostly to help you guys survive this war."

Jasmine pushed off the table. "Let's start then. The sooner I get done with this and kick the Dominion out of Hammerfell, the sooner I get to see my son."

That's when M'aiq started laughing/hissing from his seat. Five or so empty mugs of mead hung around his side of the table. You know, I've never seen M'aiq drunk before. And trust me; I don't think I ever want to see it ever again. He was laughing hysterically into his hands, tears rolling down through his fur. "M'aiq used to be a father." He cried openly, while laughing as hysterically as he could. "He remembers the day he lost his wife and his daughter in Elsweyr." He crashed his head into the table, crying even harder now. "He remembers the memory so vividly. His wife on the bloody sand, his two year-old daughter locked in a cage being dragged away by slavers. M'aiq's chest was cut deep; he thought he was going to die. Then he met Asger. Asger saved his life. And M'aiq taught him how to fight in return. M'aiq fights to avenge his wife. The haunting look in her soulless eyes while she stared through his soul. It drives him crazy, drives him so maddening crazy." He looked up at me. "Lydia is lucky to have Ruby, even though she has forgotten who she is. M'aiq wishes he could forget too."

What? Did…did M'aiq just say something? Wait. Did…did…I'm not sure. But I think he just said Ruby was his daughter. "Wait." I grabbed M'aiq by the collar of his monk robes. I pulled him up to meet me face-to-face. "Is Ruby your daughter?"

The drunken M'aiq was too busy crying his eyes out while pulling his mouth into an exaggerated smile. It wavered from a frown to his stupid smile. "Would she believe a Liar?" M'aiq laughed while glaring at me with glazed-over eyes. "She is happy with Nord woman, why would M'aiq ruin that?" He looked at me. "M'aiq knew as soon as he saw her that she was his cub, but she did not remember him. She did not even want him. She did not even want her own heritage. Why would M'aiq tell her what he was if she did not respect what Khajiit stood for? Why ruin what she had with Nord woman?" M'aiq crumpled into my arms, crying outright. His smile had finally vanished. "M'aiq was so happy to see her unharmed and well. And now she is missing again. M'aiq will not let anything happen to her. M'aiq will protect his Nisha this time. He will not lose her again." He stood up from the table, my hands slipping from his collar. His face sobered up and his tears stopped rolling down his furry face. "M'aiq wishes to begin our mission. He wishes to find Nisha before it is too late to get her back."

I was still frozen in my seat. I had never known that M'aiq could break down like this. And imagine, this whole time it had been an act. His face was always carved in some ridiculous smile that looked faked. I thought that his smile was an act for when he was planning something mischievous. I never thought it could even be possible that he had lost something he loved and put on an act to showcase to everyone that he was doing well. I wonder if Asger knew about this. I mean, M'aiq just told me how he met Asger. Right after his wife died. And Asger's entire thing is helping people when they're down and fixing them. I wonder if this is why M'aiq always wanted to help Asger, because Asger saved him during his darkest moment. And did his darkest moment ever really end? Because here he was 12 years later, and he's still reliving it like it just happened. Or maybe it's because it's happening again and he can't stand the pain of losing his daughter a second time. I really don't know, but now I see M'aiq in a different light. And…somehow, I think I've always known there was some unsaid connection between Ruby and him. I just never realized it.

Jasmine looked from M'aiq over to me. She finally pushed off the table, nodding. "I agree with the Khajiit. We should get moving, Lydia. Slavers are probably taking advantage of your daughter right now. And the sooner you get us out of this deathtrap, the sooner we find her."

I found myself nodding as I pushed myself back up onto my feet. They felt weak and useless. I just couldn't shake it. I kept thinking of all the time M'aiq and Ruby were hanging out. It never struck me at the time, but M'aiq always acted like a father to her. I never noticed…and that's all I'm good at! I was so in a daze that I didn't notice Lisa was busy putting all her weapons into her specialized leather sheathes placed in her armor. M'aiq was stretching his arms; and Jasmine was readying her scimitar. And what was I doing? I was thinking about Ruby and M'aiq. And…I can't believe I never figured it out before. M'aiq spent so much time around her, but I thought it was because they were both Khajiits. Now, I knew the real reason why. He was covertly spending time with his daughter. And this whole time…we never knew. Damn, I wonder how painful it was to keep this secret to himself. I could never imagine holding such a powerful secret for so long. But then again…he's a Liar. That's all they do. Unless they're drunk, at least.

…

[Ranjier]

"You sold her?" Kim sounded like a drunken sailor that just lost his favorite dog. "But, she's one of the cutest bar wenches we had."

That disgusted me so much. I tried to keep myself out of my client's lives and I supplied them with entertainment for a certain price, but I didn't find it enjoyable myself. I had my own women I seek pleasure with, and all of them are my race and near my age. That being said, I kept a healthy distance from my products. And I never asked what my clients did with my products. It wasn't any of my business as long as they followed the rules. And when rules were broken, a lot of people were broken too. And that Khajiit was one exotic product. She kept the bar filled with paying costumers back before she escaped with that Ashlander witch. And when my clientele found out that I had reclaimed her…all my old clients came right back to town waiting to be with her. It was a disgusting thing, but it was business. And here in Hammerfell, it's legal business. However, my gang's not legal, and the Dominion wants all the cash of my products to themselves. So, I have to fight the Dominion to keep my prizes and hard-earned slaves. Screw them and their Stros M'kai slave camps. I do just fine with what I have.

And what I have is a wonderful slave town hidden in the wastes of the badlands. No Dominion agents came out this far into the badlands, but my clientele do. This town is made up of several dining facilities, inns, brothels, spas and relaxation centers, and farms that sustain all our business. Even have our own underground water source that we have a well for. It's a nice town for those wanting to escape from their hard lives and get pleasured by my exotic slaves, in any way they wish to be pleased. All run by me and my gang. And business was booming again. But, I expect that selling my favorite Khajiit will cut into my profits soon enough, but that's ok. It was all about revenge anyway. And now she has to live with some crazy obsessed Nord woman. And the look on her face when she saw her. It was priceless. I know she'll be tortured for the rest of her life. It's almost worth losing her.

I looked around the bar, taking my attention off of Kim. My eyes rested on an old mirror that was caked in dust. I could still see the long scar from where that bitch scratched me right before she escaped with her witch friend. When the Imperials found us trying to sneak into Skyrim, that blasted cat reached up and raked my face, hissing at me. She grabbed her friend's hand and ran off while I was fighting off the Imperials. I managed to escape with my men but I lost all my stock that I was taking back to Hammerfell with me. I vowed I'd get her back if I ever caught up with her. And when I did…I was so happy to see her suffer, to see her embrace her old soulless exterior, to see her passed from one client to the next without even a whimper out of her. It was almost worth getting three long scars across my right eye.

"How could you sell her?" Kim asked me again, this time shaking his head in wonder. "Who would buy her?"

I shrugged. "Not my business to know. They offered me 6,000 septim for her. I took it. End of story."

That's when the tavern door snapped open. I turned to see as a tall Altmer dressed in Dominion robes strolled in, his robes snapping at his heels as he strolled into the bar. Everyone froze in their reactions, even the bar wenches washing glasses. The Altmer nodded as he looked around. "Nice place you have here. Not Dominion sanctioned, I see." He turned to look at me. "You look like a leader. Tell me, is this your bar?"

I nodded, unsheathing my sword. "Yes, and now you get to die." I ran up to him, slashing my sword at him. It passed right through him like he wasn't even there.

"Don't bother, I'm just a shade." The Altmer replied as though I wasn't important. "I have heard that you have obtained a certain Khajiit. One that belongs to the High Queen of Skyrim." He paused and looked at me. "I'm interested in purchasing her."

There was no reason I'd sell her to a person like him, not even if I wanted gold for her. I don't deal with Thalmor. It's just bad for business, that and it's bad for my rep. "Too late. She's already sold to someone else."

The Altmer smiled. "Oh, but I like you." He replied to me. "And I _hate_ that cat. I want to make her suffer, you see. And I know she hates you so much. So, I'll make you a deal. You go obtain her from whoever bought her, and I'll pay you 100,000,000 septims. Well, that and I won't turn your little organization over to my brothers. You see, I'm Councilor Fiirnar of Cyrodiil. Now that I know where you live, I have agents all along your borders. You can't get away, and you won't last the night. Not unless you go and find my little kitty cat. And when you bring her back, an agent will pick her up for me. And he'll give you your reward. And no…I'm not being coy. He will actually give you 100,000,000 septims, not a dagger in the back. And since I like you so much, I'll sanction your little village here so that you may become legal in our system. Maybe even hire you as our main supplier, because I like what you've done with so little time and resources."

That brought a smile to my face. Another chance to make her pay; another chance to make her cry? That seemed too easy. And I not only was I getting paid to do it, but my village was being sanctioned in the process? That seemed too good to be true; and I don't trust Altmers. And this was the king daddy of all Thalmor. He was probably going to betray me at the last minute. But, I didn't have much of a choice. He also said that he had agents all around my village, ready to destroy it and take all my slaves from me. I could not let that happen. So, I nodded to the Altmer. "Consider me hired."

The Altmer smiled wickedly. "I will enjoy our partnership, Ranjier."

I nodded back to him. "As will I, Councilor Fiirnar. As will I."

Before I could move, the Altmer pointed out the door. "From my reports, she is heading down to Rimmen in Elsweyr. That woman you sold her to was an old friend of the High Queen. There will be an extra bonus of 100,000 septims if you kill that woman and her husband. I don't want any survivors of this traitorous act."

So, I had been had from the start anyway. That wasn't some woman hoping to make that girl suffer. She was protecting the girl from the start. And the cat just played along and pretended that she was going with someone genuinely crazy. That made me angry. I couldn't wait to make her suffer some more. But there was something bothering me. "If you know where she is, why don't you go get her?"

Fiirnar sneered at me, shrugging. "I hate doing my own dirty work, and my soldiers have better things to do than grab one smelly cat. You have a personal vendetta with her and she is afraid of you, not my soldiers. I want her psychologically broken before she comes to me. Killing her friends will do that to her. And you'll be the perfect weapon to use against her. That is why I'm sending you. Because of her past issues with you."

I had to admit, I may be sick-minded, but this was manically genius of him. He was using the perfect tool against his enemy. She was afraid of me. And it was time I reminded her why.

…

[Ruby]

I wasn't sure how I felt about this. A nice room. A nice big room, with a very comfortable bed. And it was on the first floor with a large outdoor balcony outside my giant windows that let in all the sunlight. The balcony had a nice little table and beach chairs for resting out in the sun. And we're next to a river. I never knew Elsweyr had a river! And Ysolda lived right on the beachfront property for it. And I had a nice beautiful room with an outdoor balcony! Why did I want to go home to Solitude or Winterhold again? I should just stay here with Ysolda as her daughter. She treats me better anyway. And…there is one more thing. These cupcakes…with moon sugar. They are so awesome. Why didn't I move her earlier? Did I mention just how awesome my room is?

After I rescued Ysolda from the dragon, she led me to her house in Rimmen. It was a nice house, that's for sure. And, I must say, I never expected that being around Khajiits my age could be so much fun. There's this game we play called Moonlight Puzzle. It's really confusing, and it seems more like freeze tag with exception that it's done in the middle of the night when the moon is out. But it's fun. And I have some normal Khajiit friends. And some boys hit on me, but I told them I have a boyfriend already. But, still it's nice to be hit on. So, being with Ysolda isn't so bad. It's actually fun. It's too bad I don't have my bag with me. I can't exactly wear my favorite clothes I normally would have. And I guess Ysolda has some weird fashion concept. She keeps handing me these dresses she calls 'rabi'. I don't get it, but they seem to be in style down here. They look really frilly and lacy, and bright colored. They fit nice and there's this hole for the tail which is nice too. I normally have a problem making clothes that allow for that sort of thing. I get the measurements off. Not these dresses. I need to take some back with me so I can make corrections.

I hadn't heard from Amethy since she contacted me back at the pub. I rubbed the amethyst earing on my left ear, hoping that I'd at least get some response. I couldn't work my shaman magic on her from this distance. I couldn't call her spirit. That was distressing. Maybe she couldn't find me now. What if I never got to leave? I don't know what I would do if I was forced to live down here with Ysolda? Would Maleek ever find me? I mean, I wouldn't mind living down here, but if I never saw Maleek again…how long would I wait before I let one of these Khajiit boys date me? I wouldn't wait forever, I think. I mean, I'm pretty honest with myself, and I'd probably wait a few years, but distance would drive the two of us apart. Even if he found me, would he still want me? I don't know. And that's why I'd probably let go first. Heck, after one day of being back in Ranjier's fuck town, I'm not certain I'm entirely emotionally stable yet.

So, I sat in my little room. The sound of birds chirping actually made me feel relaxed. My heart was still racing even after a whole day had passed since I had arrived in this town. I curled up on my bed, my hands still shaking from the whole thing. Just one day ago, I was being passed around by smelly sweaty old men. I forced myself not to think about it. I wouldn't do me any good. I was free again. And this time I wasn't going back. Ranjier couldn't hurt me anymore, and Ysolda will take care of me. True, she wasn't a fighter, but she didn't need to be. We're safe in Rimmen. I know we are.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_You guys know I can become very dark in my stories when I lack comedy, right? Who wants to guess what I'll do next?  
><em>


	7. First Choice is always the wisest

**Cearbhail**:

__This is a long chapter. But, it's pretty good, I think. Hmm, anything I should tell you before you read this? Ah yes, this first part of the chapter is from personal experience, so I'll share what it is on the bottom half of the page. Enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Journey log #3, 4e 206 16th Rain's Hand._

_We managed to meet up with the High King of Skyrim after shopping for new weapons and armor for our quest to find the Princess of Skyrim. He is accompanying us as our main attack force, our Dragonborn warrior. Maleek made sure that we were equip with proper armor and weapons before we continued on. We bought two horses and a giant carriage to ride in and we rode all the way through Hammerfell before coming to a stop in Hegathe. It's been a long day and we're all hungry. And instead of eating some food on the road, we're stopping for the night before looking for a ferry in the morning. High King insists that ferries won't run at night so we're better off renting an inn for the night and eating a nice dinner. So, that's where we're at right now._

_The ride down to Hegathe was fun. We all got to hear the High King tell us about the stuff he's been through, and Ariel kept asking specific questions towards him about his relationship with the High  
>Queen and what she did to make him love her. The High King only smiled and reassured her that the High Queen had his heart from the first impression. Ariel seemed to enjoy the statement but he didn't really answer her question so she got a little flustered over it.<em>

_Samuel, scribe._

_…_

I had to admit, it felt nice to just sit back and enjoy the ride down to Hegathe. The other kids left me alone and pestered Asger over every little thing and story imaginable. I got to lie down and close my eyes. It's not that uncommon that I haven't slept very well the past few nights that this has started. Ruby is missing! Whenever I close my eyes and drift to sleep I see her kneeling in front of me. Her eyes unfocused, blood dripping from her mouth and eyes. Her arms laxed and broken. Her fur ruffed up, torn. Deep wounds staining her body with crimson blood collecting in a puddle underneath her knees. And standing behind her are her slavers, the people I tried to protect her from so long ago. I couldn't get the image out of my head. But it wasn't just the image that haunted my thoughts. In the dreams, Ruby's unfocused eyes turn up to me, glaring emotionlessly up at me. She smiles, and says, "You're too late." And she falls into the puddle of blood. It's then that I see that she has a giant gash upon her back. She's dead. Every time I close my eyes, I see it.

And with how many times I've woken up these past three days, I think everyone knows I'm not sleeping well. I'm glad Asger is here with me, because I doubt I'd be much help in a fight unless Ruby was in front of me, safe. But I managed to squeeze in a few hours where I drifted off to the sounds of the kids talking to Asger. I found myself dreaming of being with Ruby during our time in Riften. We had gone there to deal justice to Maven for her misuse of the Black Sacrament. She put up a strong fight, but Ruby, myself, Karliah, Pantu, and Brynjolf had put an end to her. It wasn't the best of dreams, but it was the one that came to me. Seeing Ruby smile at me while the lake outside the town burst into flames made my heart skip a beat at the time. Then when she pulled out her diamond katana and used its something something crystal resonance thingy, she managed to surround the city in a giant protection bubble that kept the fire from destroying the whole town. Only half of it was burnt down…the part connected to the docks.

By the time I had opened my eyes, Ariel was squirming to herself, humming happily. I'm guessing she was thinking about falling in love with some questing guy who would sweep her off her feet. That's normally when she starts squirming. I looked over to Asger to see him smiling as well. "What did I miss?" My scratchy voice seemed even scratchier since I had just woken up.

Asger looked over at me. "Oh, Ariel asked me what made me fall in love with Lydia."

"Oh?" I asked in return. "She did something similar with me." I rubbed my eyes lightly. If I pushed too hard, my scales might slice through my eyelid and cut my eye. It's happened before. I'm just too clumsy sometimes. I straightened in my seat, looking at him. "So, what did you tell her?"

He shrugged and looked up at the cabin's ceiling. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you what did it. My first memory of her was when I was in Dragonsreach. I knew that the Jarl there wanted me to accept a gift, but what it was, I didn't know. So, when I came into Dragonsreach for a feast in my honor, I wasn't expecting this woman to be waiting for me. Then she started giving me this speech and honestly, I was just too hungry so I just waved her off. When she started following me around…I got a little curious. And then I found out she was actually _given _to me as a servant. That just didn't seem right to me, but I liked having her around so I kept her with me. I made her my friend and treated her like one so that she wouldn't have issues being around me so much. I guess I could have just told her to watch my house for me and left on my own, but I did really like having the extra help. It make the journeying easier too. You know, someone to talk to. And with M'aiq, it became a comedy routine. I loved the company." Asger sighed before sitting back. "But…the moment I actually fell for her, actually loved her…" He shook his head. "We were fighting our first dragon. Well for me, it was like my tenth, but it was _her_ first. She had charged in to protect M'aiq, someone she absolutely hated, and even though she was tossed around like a doll, she kept getting back up to beat the dragon. That's when I fell in love. She was so courageous, so brave, and caring. And she hid it very well. I never would have known without seeing her fight."

Ariel snapped out of her bubble long enough to look at Asger. "So, it was fighting that made you love her?"

Asger smiled and looked at Ariel. "It wasn't the fighting. It was seeing who she really was. Lydia keeps her emotions behind an iron mask. She only shows her true feelings in the thick of battle. If Lydia had been more open about who she was a person, I would have loved her faster." He bent down to look Ariel in the eye. "If you're interested in finding your love, then just be yourself, and don't be anything less. You'll find him, and he will find you just as fast."

She nodded, already lost in her own fantasies again. Asger turned to face me. "So, Maleek. Get some sleep this time?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I dreamt about Riften and how Ruby saved the town from Mehrunes Maven."

Asger smiled. "I heard about that. Maven sold her soul to Mehrunes and when she died from your attack, Mehrunes took over her body and tried to take Riften with her. You guys managed to kill her with an alchemist fire, right?"

I nodded. Yeah. I was preparing an alchemist fire, but I tripped on my bootstrap and dropped the open lid into the river inside the town. The river lit up into a brilliant flame. Since Mehrunes Maven was standing over the river, she lit up on fire as well. Then she stumbled over the wall and crashed into the portside town. She lit up the entire lake and the port. She died in the fire. We made sure there was nothing left of her. That was probably the only good thing about my trip. I killed Mehrunes Maven before she could do anything worse than she already had.

The carriage came to a stop. Jessie looked through the window, nodding back to us. "Ok, guys. We're in Hegathe stables. I guess we'll just rent a stable for our horses to hold them and our carriage until we're ready to leave for our next destination. We can't take them with us to Stros M'kai."

Asger nodded, opening the door. "That's fine. We'll walk the rest of the way to our inn." He nodded to us. "Ok, I'm hungry, how about you guys?"

We all found ourselves nodding. My stomach began agreeing with everyone. I guess I hadn't eaten anything all day, and I was tired. So, by the time we had rented out a stable for our horses and a parking lot for our carriage, we were starving. It took us about an hour to find the restaurants in the town. And by the time we did, we found out that Hegathe had a giant collection of various styles of dining. Khajiit cuisine, Argonian soups, Altmer cuisine, and Redguard grills. We couldn't decide where to eat. Jessie argued for Redguard grills, Ariel spoke highly for the Altmer buffet station, and I wanted nothing more than to try some of my own people's soup. You know, just to see if they seem legit. They better since I saw some Argonians standing behind the cauldron in the shop. Asger just stood there and listened to Jessie and Ariel arguing, while Sam was undecided.

"You have to trust me, this stuff is awesome." Jessie said as he walked up to the shop. "You see this…meat…on a stick. You can't get this anywhere else." He held it up so that we could see it. I could see several strips of steak run through a stick. Why would someone do that to a steak? I just didn't understand it. "We call it a shish kabob. They're awesome."

Sam looked uncertain. "Ok, I guess that's pretty cool. I guess we should eat there tonight."

"Cool?" Ariel almost screamed. She walked up the Altmer buffet, waving at it. "Look at all this selection! We're in a Dominion owned town…they're food will be the best, I can assure it. Besides, until you have General Viin's chicken, with its orange spicy flavor with sesame seeds…you haven't lived." She pointed to all the things on the tables. "Look, sushi…teriyaki chicken, beef, rice. Oh, we love our rice." She said to us. "I can guarantee this will be the best place to eat tonight."

Asger threw his hands up. "Ok, ok. I think we should just split up and each eat what we want. Get your food to go and we'll meet up at…" He paused and then pointed to a table overlooking the ocean. "that table over there. And after we're done eating, we'll go find a place to sleep tonight."

So, we started splitting up to go get our dinner. I went immediately over to the Black Marsh Stew place and looked over their soups and meats. And as far as I could see, the soups looked like old family recipes that my father used to make for me as I grew up. I bought the Novapenyo Stew with slaughterfish chunks added in. The Argonians there were very happy to see me. They commented on my shadowscale armor, telling me that I shouldn't wear it in public, because I might become a target to the Dominion. I smiled and told them  
>that's exactly what I wanted them to do. They gave me a free meal to support me. They wanted to see the Dominion fall as much as everyone else here did. By the time I found myself at the bench, almost everyone but Ariel and Sam had gotten there.<p>

I looked around the table. Asger had chosen some Khajiit stuff. It was a lot like Altmer but their meats were actually spicier and their noodles were thicker. The Khajiits also had a tendency to make curry, one of their favorite dishes. The only difference was that Khajiit dishes were very sweet and spicy. They added a lot of moon sugar to their food for taste, while adding peppers to add that necessary spice. It helped take some of the moon-staring effect from the moon sugar. Jessie had a full plate of Alik'r style ribs. They smelled glorious, but lacking in spices.

I started eating my soup. I tasted so glorious. I tasted perfect. I had my doubts, but I guess the Argonians at the restaurant had lived up to their heritage. I'm just surprised they could get the ingredients to make the soup. All of them were found only in Black Marsh. I was lost in my soup for a few minutes, but it started reminding me of when Ruby tried to get me to eat her crappy cupcakes all the time. I don't think she understood what moon sugar tasted like to everyone else. Moon sugar was like super sugar. And Khajiits used it in very short supply in their foods. Just enough to make it taste sweet. Ruby doesn't understand what a pinch is. A pinch is just that…a pinch. Not a spoonful. Cupcakes tasted nasty when using too much. And since Khajiits love their sweets, if they don't use moon sugar, they tend to use too much regular sugar in their food. It just tastes too damn sweet. I know I couldn't handle Ruby's cupcakes. I pass out by overdosing on them.

By the time I was finished, Ariel and Sam came up to join us. They both had full plates from the buffet. Ariel was telling Sam just how lucky he was to pick the buffet to eat. They both sat down and started eating. The rest of us just kind of watched them. Asger was eating his curry, but stopped to take a sip of moon milk, to wash down the taste of peppers. I laughed at him. Here I was eating a stew made from the novapenyo and not even acknowledging the fact that other races couldn't eat it without shitting blood. It's the hottest pepper alive, and Argonians are the only ones that can eat it successfully. We're bred to eat it, especially shadowscales like my family.

By the time Ariel finished her meal, she clapped her hands and bowed. "Sonibo sama." She muttered to herself before looking at her cookie. She snapped it open, saying, "Your true love is just inches away." She wrapped up in her own arms, cooing to herself. "Oh, I wonder who it is."

I rolled my eyes. "What was that?" I looked at the tiny paper in her hands.

She held it up at me, smiling. "It's a fortune cookie. It's a magic cookie that reads the future from the Elder Scrolls and tells the reader something factual about their future, or who they are. Sometimes they're ironic."

Sam opened his. "Your first choice was the wisest." He looked over at us, scratching his head. "Huh…that's weird. It used the past tense. Why would…oh gods." He grabbed his stomach. I could hear it growling at him. "What the gods is going on down there?" He screamed in pain before falling off the bench. "Bathroom, bathroom!" He cried as he stumbled away.

Ariel looked crushed before looking at his plate. Her mouth gaped open before saying, "Who sprinkled this novapenyo on his chicken?" I heard some chefs from the buffet laugh as they watched Sam crawl away. I turned my head to see some Altmers pointing to Sam, laughing as they hid their supply of novapenyo flakes behind their counter. I rolled my eyes before turning back to my meal. It was gone. So, I grabbed Sam's plate and pulled it over. Ariel grabbed my hand, screaming, "Don't! That's food's spiked with novapenyo flakes. You'll just end up like Sam."

I smiled and showed her my bowl. "I just ate an entire soup made from novapenyo. Argonians can eat this pepper naturally. It grows in Black Marsh." Ariel released her hand and I started digging in. The chicken tasted good. And spiked with novapenyo, it tasted even better. "And someone needs to eat this. I don't think anyone here can eat it but me." I told Ariel. "So, why did they do it? Did Sam do something to offend the chefs or staff?"

She shook her head. "No…nothing like that." She said to me. "They just don't like Imperials. Don't forget, Altmer and Imperials don't have a very good relationship. You know, because the two of us continue to push the other one down. I guess the chefs just wanted to make Sam suffer." She sighed into her hand. "And I talked him into eating there." She looked up at the night sky. "I should have remembered that Altmers hate Imperials. All humans, really." She shrugged. "Sorry, guys." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I've lived in Solitude for so long I never really knew how bad the racism on the other side of the fence was. I mean, I was hated for being an Altmer, but I thought it was just the Nords. Now, I know that we're just as bad." She looked down at her plate. "I just hoped I would never find out."

I finished the plate of food in silence. The kids were starting to see how the world really was already. I know we hadn't been out for long, and we hadn't had to kill anyone yet, but that was another milestone we'd have to pass soon enough. And here we were in the middle of racism and realization that it happens outside Skyrim and by our own people. Ariel was beginning to see how the world really was now. Soon enough, she'd never want to leave her room every again. And her faith in every race on Nirn would soon be destroyed. But then she'd find that one thing that would make this life worth living for. That one person who redeems the world for you. And when you see that person smiling at you with all the love of the world, while the world around you burns to the ground, you'll understand why fighting against the whole planet for one person is the sanest thing you'll ever do. I would continue fighting until I had my furball in my arms, alive or dead.

…

[Ruby]

"Try my cupcake!" I said as I handed my fresh batch of cupcakes to Ysolda. With this Khajiit cookbook in my hands, I think I could finally learn how to make good cupcakes. I worked on it all day, even though the other kids wanted me to come out and play some sandball. I figured, I could go out and play but I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be here in Elsweyr. Sure, I'd make some friends, but if I left tomorrow…what good would it do to have put in the time to make them? I guess it wouldn't do much bad. It'd be like going to camp. I always heard about kids who do that. They hang out with other kids for a couple weeks and then leave.

I looked out the window. The sun was already setting. I bet the other kids had already returned home. While I was looking at the setting sun, Ysolda had picked up one of my cupcakes and took a bite. "Wow, this is really good, Ruby." She said to me before nodding in approval. "You know, I heard you sucked at baking, but I guess all you needed was the right cookbook."

I nodded and looked down at my cookbook of Khajiit recipes. I could learn how to make a lot of things from this book. Sure, most of them were cake related, but there were other recipes in here, including curry…whatever that is. The picture sure looks yummy, though. "Yeah…" I found myself saying back to Ysolda.

Ralof walked into the room, dressed in a sailor's outfit. "Well, we're back from fishing."

Ysolda smiled, running up to him, hugging him close, and kissing him. "Welcome back, honey." She turned from him and gestured to me. "And look who we have here to visit us."

He looked over at me, but saying before he made eye contact, "Oh? You went to buy one of the Khajiit slaves after all?" When he locked eyes with me, he almost jumped back. "Ruby?" His eyes went wide. "What?" He looked from me to Ysolda. "I thought you went to Hammerfell to save a Khajiit from living in servitude for the rest of its life. You went to Skyrim, instead and stole Lydia's daughter?"

Ysolda looked mildly offended, her mouth almost dropping to the floor. "I would never do that, Ralof. But…I did to go Hammerfell like we discussed. And I found Ruby there. It seems her slavers took her. So, I bought her."

He looked from Ysolda back to me. "And you haven't returned her home yet?"

She shook her head. "I heard that the Dominion was heading up to the Skyrim border to keep the Banditos from retreating into Skyrim. So, I thought they wouldn't just let the Princess of Skyrim return home either. And going through Cyrodiil is just as difficult, but Elsweyr is a nice place and Rimmen is one of the safest places in Elsweyr. I guess we could take a ship all the way around the world and bring her into the port town of either Solitude or Windhelm. The ocean belongs to the Oceans Elven, and since they're allies of Skyrim, they'll help us return Ruby home."

Ralof nodded. "Sure, I'll take her to the port tomorrow. I'll see if we can rent a sailing vessel that will help me take Ruby home." He smiled at me. "Is that fine, Ruby?"

I looked around the room for a couple minutes. I really liked it here, but I guess the sooner I get home, the sooner all this mess is over. So, I nodded. "Sure. And when everything calms down, I think I'll come back to visit."

Ralof and Ysolda both nodded and turned to face each other. They started kissing, and while I think it's romantic and how I wished I could be doing the same thing with Maleek, I understood that now was a time for them to be alone. I know that Ysolda was bent on adopting a Khajiit daughter, but it wouldn't be too crazy of an idea for her to conceive her own. And I'd rather not be standing here when Ralof takes this kissing to another form of love. So, I opened up the sliding door leading out onto the front lawn balcony. I waved to Ralof and Ysolda. "I'll be out playing for a while."

They waved me off and so I slide the door closed behind me. I walked over to the handrail and leaned against it. The hot spring desert air quietly blew across my face. I took a deep breath, surprised at just how nice it felt and smelled. The air seemed so light and dry. It hurt me to breathe in Skyrim half the time. It was really cold, and no this fur doesn't help with keeping me warm. It just gets cold too. But not here in Rimmen. I'm not dressed up in thick coats, or really thick fur and leather armor with steel plates. Nope, I'm dressed in some rabi blouse and a light skirt. It felt nice to not be so dressed up. Too bad I'm just not used to this warmth. I'm burning up.

"Hey, new girl!" I heard someone call out to me. I looked out to the beach, where some local children had gathered for a party. "Too busy to come join us?"

Some of the children were Khajiit, but there were some were Argonians, wood elves, and a few humans as well. It seemed like a good balance. But I didn't see any Orcs, Dunmer, or Altmer. That was odd. And I never did much anymore. I mean, the last three months, I spent it living inside a room at the college and basically not doing anything outside talking to my spirits and the other bards. I never went outside the wall of Solitude unless I _really_ needed to. And sure, I attended some of the bardic celebrations of burning King Olaf, but other than that, I pretty much just slept in my room, or trained with the Imperial soldiers.

So, here I was standing, looking at some orange-fur ask me to come join him to go party on a beach, where they had a giant bonfire lit up that reached several feet high. And as I continued standing there, looking at him, he looked more discouraged about staring at me. His outstretched hand raised in welcome was slowly falling towards the ground. And I was just still standing here. Did I want to go? I didn't really party that much, not since Asger was crowned High King. I mean, I'm pretty well exhausted from the whole thing. I just wanted to relax. But…wasn't partying relaxing? Just how lazy was I becoming by standing here and not doing anything? I wasn't sure, but I found my tail flicking in response to his question. "Sure." I replied. I pushed off the railing, walking towards him. "I'll join you. Why not?" I walked down the stairs, my bare feet burying into the loose sand almost instantly. It felt so nice between my toes, unlike snow. So warm and soothing. Not freezing at all.

The guy welcomed me with a smile. He stuck out his hand as a greeting. I recognized it among some Khajiits from the caravans in Skyrim. "Hi, I'm Ksaan. What's your name?"

I found myself shaking my head. "Nisha." I replied. "but everyone calls me Ruby."

He nodded, taking my hand. "Well, don't just stand there. Some drink some moon milk and have some fun." He pulled me along, almost turning into a run as he pulled me to come meet his friends. When we caught up to the party, everyone had paused to look at me as I came running up. I tripped in the sand a few times, which almost made me eat sand, but I recovered with my naturally quick reflexes…and my tail as a balancing factor. By the time I recovered and stood up, Ksaan was already introducing me. "Everyone, I got that new girl to come party with us. Her name is Nisha."

Everyone started smiling, and some wood elf boy that had been trying to ask me out the past two days crossed his arms and scoffed. "Oh, so when I asked you out, you claimed you had a boyfriend. But when a Khajiit boy asks, you're more than willing to hang out."

I shook my head. "It's not like that!" I almost screamed to him. And I quickly pulled my hand out of Ksaan's grip. "And I'm not going out on a date with Ksaan, either. I _do_ have a boyfriend. His name is Maleek…he's an Argonian." By the stares I was getting, I think I was better off just staying on the porch and looking out at the stars. They looked at me like I was antisocial.

Ksaan rubbed the top of his head in embarrassment. "He is?" He flashed me a toothy smile. "Right before I went to get you, I told them I'd get you to go out on a date with me. Sorry."

I crossed my arms. "Is that the only reason why you came to invite me to your party? To go on a date with me?"

He shook his head, and everyone else shook their heads as well. A wood elf girl walked up. She looked pretty young, almost ten or something. She had long hair that almost reached her knees, and half of her face was covered by her dark brown hair. "No. You just look so lonely. We've been trying to cheer you up since you got here. If you're going to live here, you should make new friends, and we'd love to add you to our group."

That stopped me in my tracks. I got a good look at their faces. They looked concerned for me. So, I finally smoothed out my blouse, clearing my throat. "Well, thank you for the concern." I addressed everyone. "But I'll be leaving tomorrow, so it's not like I'm moving in."

Everyone looked slightly crushed, until Ksaan opened his mouth, asking, "Why? You just got here?"

Some part of me wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but he seemed like a genuine friend, and plus I might come back here one day and I'd rather not be on bad terms with what appears to be my social peer group here. So, I leveled with him. "I'm actually the Princess of Skyrim; my full name is Nisha Ruby Stonearm. I was adopted by Lydia Stonearm back during the dragon crisis and I assisted in helping High King Stonearm, well I call him Asger, sometimes dad too. Well, anyway. I used to be a slave owned by this Redguard Ranjier. He killed my parents when I was really young and kept me around as some sort of pet/slave. And one day the Imperial Legion set me free. Well, my slaver found me in Solitude, knocked me out, and used threats of killing off all my friends and family to keep me under his control while making me into his slave again. Ysolda was actually looking for a Khajiit cub to adopt as her child and bought me from Ranjier. But, it's ok, because she's like the best friend of Lydia, my mother. So, she's going to take me home tomorrow."

Everyone stared at me for a few seconds before a few of them started chuckling. The wood elf boy who tried to ask me out last night was the first one to scoff. "Yeah, right. I bet you just made that up. Like you're some Princess."

I shrugged. "I don't care if you believe me. You asked me why I'm moving away…that's the reason. I'm going back home to Skyrim. Ysolda bought me so that I could go home."

Some of the other kids started laughing at my claim now. They started ignoring me and going back to their party. "She's so lame." One of them said, while another one said, "And to think we wanted to be friends with such a liar." Ouch. I felt that one in my heart.

Ksaan only shook his head at me in disbelief. "I don't know if what you're saying is true, but…good luck with getting home." He waved to me and started heading back to his party. "And you can still party with us, if you want."

"Do you guys think for one second that she isn't who she claims to be?" I heard a very familiar voice call from the other side of the beach. Everyone paused as they turned to face another person walking up. I turned to see him walking up as well. And there he was, black fur with white leopard dots in his fur. Pantu.

Ksaan smiled and stepped up to him. "Pantu! Hey, dude. Welcome home, brother." He said casually. I doubt he was actually Pantu's brother. It seemed more like a term of endearment down here. He walked up to Pantu, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him into a half hug. Pantu hugged him back for the full half a second they embraced.

When Pantu pulled away, he looked at me, nodding. "Why, hello Princess Ruby." He bowed comically to me before smiling. "I heard half of what happened. So…you were stolen?"

"What, she's really a princess?" One of the Argonians asked.

Pantu turned and nodded. "Oh yeah. Ruby and I go way back. I was actually there when Lydia married Asger Stonearm. And when Ruby was formally recognized as Lydia and Asger's daughter. She's the Princess of Skyrim." Everyone looked at m differently now, like they were sorry they hadn't believed me. Pantu looked back at me. "So, you're going home to Skyrim, then? Mind if I tag along? You know, make sure you get home in one piece."

I crossed my arms. I still didn't like being around Pantu so much. I mean, back when I first met him, I was certain he was going to develop some crush on me and try to get me to mate with him, and I wasn't sure that had worn off yet. "I'm dating Maleek, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, and?" He looked so innocent, like the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "And I'm dating Zaliika. What, because we're not dating, I can't be worried about you…like a normal friend would?"

I guess it could be possible for me to be friends with Khajiits and not have to worry about them trying to date me every second of the day. Well, Ksaan tried to date me, so I wasn't so far off originally. But I never knew if Pantu actually liked me or not. It didn't really matter, I guess. So, I nodded. "Sure, I'd enjoy the company. And…well, I haven't been sleeping very well since Ranjier got ahold of me. I keep thinking he's going to kidnap me in the middle of the night."

Pantu nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight, you now…to make you feel safer?" Ok, Pantu. That's pushing over the edge a bit. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone made that 'whoo' sound as they hinted towards a romantic night with Pantu.

I looked at them, half wanting to smile at their comments. Having friends like this could be fun, I guess. But, I shook my head. "Nah. I'm safe here. It's not like Ranjier knows where I live, or that I'm even here in Rimmen. I'm sure there's no way he'd be able to steal me without no one noticing."

Pantu nodded silently before smiling. "Ok, I'll just keep an eye out from a distance then. But until then…see you in the morning?"

I nodded in return. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Ok, so the personal experience. I was eating with my friends at Kent State. I got the Chinese food and a fortune cookie. So, i open the cookie and read the fortune. "Your first choice is always the wisest". And I nodded. "Well, good thing I didn't choose Subway first then." I replied to myself and then the lightbulb clicked. "This would make such a hilarious chapter." I said outloud and then wrote myself a note to use for later. Yup, using my life to inspire random justice.  
><em>


	8. Ruby's Dream

**Cearbhail**:

__I think this is probably one of the most emotional chapter I've ever written. I'll leave that up to you to decide. Well, anyway. Enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

_Dear diary,_

_Today was fun. I had a real blast. I spent the day learning how to bake traditional Khajiit food, including sweet moon curry. I had no idea my culture was so much fun. I guess my only exposure was what other races like to do with our kind, and I think that had some sort of negative outlook for me when I thought of other Khajiits. But, I'm starting to get it. I'm starting to figure out what M'aiq tried to tell me almost an entire year ago. I forget what he tried to teach me, but I remember it was about having fun and living in the moment. He was so kind and patient with me. I don't know why, but… even back then I think I trusted him before even seeing him. Something about him always struck me as…odd? I mean, it's like…I know him somehow. I can't think of how I may know him, but it's his scent. His scent called to me. It was a warm scent. Maybe it's just a Khajiit thing. Who knows…he could have been in heat. Oh gods…I don't even want to think of all the ways that would have been wrong._

_So, tonight I had some fun. While Ysolda and Ralof were tearing apart the house in their own little baby-making adventure, I was outside partying with Pantu and some local teens. I drank my first mead. And no…I didn't get drunk. Amethyst earrings. It's kind of impossible for me to lose it. Amethyst keeps cleansing the poison from my system. I know it's weird, but it works. Well, anyway, I'm really tired, and tomorrow Ralof is going to take me on a ship and get me to Solitude safely by waterways. I can't wait. I'm really excited to be going home._

_Ruby…_

_…_

I was sitting in my mother's lap. Not Lydia; I didn't know her yet. I was with my mother, the one who gave birth to me. I was really young, so young that I wasn't even sure how to speak yet. I know basic words, like 'yes', but it was mostly 'no'. I couldn't really tell what she was saying. It wasn't that I had a hearing problem or that I was too young to understand, but I just couldn't remember the words. I could remember the emotion, though. The scene was blurred, almost white. This was all I could see: There was a small camp. Some person I identified as my father stood by the growing fire, swishing a giant stick in a black pot. There was a yummy smell coming from the pot. I liked whatever it was. It made my stomach hurt, though. Hungry, I think was the proper word.

There was long grass, yellow, taller than I was, but only up to my head. It looked crazy long to me, but when my father walked around, the grass barely even scratched up to his knees. We were huddled in a small clearing. The sun was going down to sleep for the night. We had some warm sheets thrown up into some fort to keep the stars from eating us while we slept. My mom had me pulled close to her, locking me in her tight embrace. She was humming this cute song, a song that made me tired. When I looked up at her, I didn't see a face, though. I didn't remember what she looked like. It was just a blur. But I remember the emotion behind it. She was smiling at me, her eyes searching into mine. She laughed and kissed me on the nose. I started laughing. I loved it when she did that.

She started pulling my mane back, curling it, twisting it. I remember what she was doing. She did it to her mane every day. She called it 'braiding' or something. She'd put little flowers into my mane while she twirled it. I loved it when she did that too. It made me look more like her. I sat there and waited while she continued curling my mane.

_"Ruby! Run!"_ Some distant voice mumbled into the air. I wasn't sure what was happening. But, the voice sounded familiar. Was it my mother's? I hadn't heard it in so long. I looked up at her, hoping to see what she looked like. The face was still blank, still hidden from me. I was looking at it, but I couldn't see what it was. I wanted to know so badly. I curled up in her arms, and she pulled me closer. She said something to me, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't tell what she sounded like. I could only understand the emotion behind it. Was I deaf? No, I just heard some other people scream into the air. How could I be deaf? But then…why couldn't I hear my mother's own voice?

_"Get out of here! Run! No! Aaaah!"_ A loud scream roared through the air, almost to the point where I grabbed my ears in fear of whatever it was running into our camp to hurt us. Whoever they were, they weren't my mom or dad. They would try to hurt me. I didn't need anyone but my mom and dad. They kept me safe. No one else cared.

Screaming started roaring all around me. I heard several voices, sounds of people crying in pain, the scent of blood, of iron. My mother pulled me closer to her, and I was getting scared. Shadows were coming out of the grass now. Dark men with sharp eyes and curved swords. My father noticed them too. He lifted up his long straight stick and chased them away, screaming at them. The shadows surrounded him, hitting him with their curved swords. My dad fell to the ground. He didn't move. Why wasn't my dad moving? Was he taking a nap? Get up, Dad! Protect me!

My mom pulled me even closer now, but she was getting up. She started running away as fast as she could. Why was she running? Wasn't she able to chase the shadows away? I felt my mother's tight arms let go of me. She was abandoning me? Why would she abandon me? As I fell from her arms, I landed on the long grass and I got hurt. But I stood up. And when I looked for mommy, I saw that she was taking a nap on the grass. She was taking a nap, just like daddy was. She had this weird stick in her head. Was that always there? I never noticed it before. I crawled up to her, pushing her.

"Wake up, mom!" I said to her. When I pushed her, she didn't wake up like she always did. She didn't move. I heard the shadows slithering through the grass, getting closer to me. Their sharp eyes centered on me. I pushed my mother again. "Mommy! Wake up!" The shadows grew taller. One of them stood up really tall, taller than both mommy and daddy. He walked up to me, his sharp eyes never leaving me.

"Your mommy and daddy are dead." The shadow said to me. "You're mine, now." He reached down, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me up into the air. I turned around and reached for mommy. She'd wake up any second and take my hand. Then she'd get rid of these shadow men. She was my mommy. She could do anything to protect me.

She didn't get up, though. She continued to nap on the ground. And the shadow man pushed me into some cold box. He closed the door and I wasn't able to leave. I couldn't do anything. And I watched as he took me away. My mommy and daddy still sleeping on the ground. That was the last day I ever saw them. The shadow man looked down at me. "Time to wake up, Princess." He opened up the cage door, his fist punching me in the face.

…

I woke up as soon as I felt someone slam me in the face. I snapped my eyes open, but they were blinded by the hit I took to the face. So I rolled out of bed. I don't know what was going on, but the pain in my face was real. I hadn't been dreaming that. As soon as I cleared my bed, two hands clenched around my arms. A strong force kicked out my knees and I fell straight to the ground. I felt a large knee contact with my spine, pinning me to the floor.

I growled out in pain, but with my body pinned, I couldn't do much more than that. As the stars in my vision started fading away, I could finally see what was going on. And I…I just couldn't believe it. Ranjier was standing on the other side of my bed, holding a bloody sword with fresh blood dripping down the edge. I looked around to see four other slavers in my room. My room had been ransacked, everything destroyed. One of Ranjier's men was holding a bloody Ysolda in his hands. She looked like she was still alive, so that was good. I could use her as a bargaining chip. He was probably expecting me to. Give myself up so that she'd live.

Another of Ranjier's men had a beaten, bloody, and unconscious Ralof in his hands. A scimitar was pressed up to his neck, drawing a small line of blood where it had made contact. When Ranjier saw that I had noticed them, he walked around my bed, while running his bloody sword across my blanket. He stopped by Ysolda, bringing his bloody sword up to her neck. She was barely conscious, breathing heavily, and wasn't opening her eyes. But even she knew when a sword was put up to her neck. She stiffened up, her breathing halting.

"We found you, little mouse." Ranjier said to me calmly, keeping his voice down. I guess he didn't want to wake the neighbors any more than he already had. So, if I started screaming, he'd probably kill both Ysolda and Ralof as punishment. I knew his methods by now. I wasn't the only slave he broke by doing these things. I guess he wanted me back after all. I should have guessed he wouldn't just let me leave. He wanted me to suffer. Why would I expect anything different?

When he saw the defeated look on my face, he smiled. "I meant it. When I sold you, I no longer cared about you. My debt with you had finally been paid off. But then…" He shook his head in amusement. "I was given a contract for someone else who really wanted you. And since I had already sold you, I was hired as a bounty hunter…being paid by the Aldmeri Dominion. Councilor Fiirnar really wants to have you. Why, I don't care. All I know is that money is money. And your current owner is also on the bounty list. Except, she isn't wanted alive." Ranjier said. He brought his sword up to her throat, pressing it even harder on her. She winced in pain, but held her scream. If she did, the sword might pass right through her. "But, I'll let you choose. I was paid to kill one person; and I'm feeling merciful tonight. Which one do you choose, little mouse? The ex-soldier? The woman? Or…our new slave?"

New slave? Who would that be? Oh, no! It had to be Pantu. He said he was going to watch me tonight, to make sure I was safe. Ranjier nodded at the horror in my eyes and he snapped his fingers. I heard more shuffling and two more men walked into the room, dragging a tied up Ksaan into the room. He looked scared out of his mind, screaming into his gag. When he saw me pinned under the knee of a slaver, he stopped screaming and he looked around the room. He closed his eyes in fear and I swear I saw urine running down his pants.

Ranjier only laughed as he pulled the scimitar off of Ysolda's throat. He walked up to Ksaan, his eyes leaving me. "Your new boyfriend?" Ranjier asked as he walked up to Ksaan. "Well, think of it this way. If you were going to stay with us, I would be more than glad to let the two of you breed some new slaves for us. We do farm new slaves, you know by now." Ranjier shrugged. "But you're probably going to be killed by the Councilor Fiirnar, so he's useless to me. He would make a great replacement for you, though. Sure, not as entertaining for the men, but I do have women that love a scratchy tongue." He laughed as Ksaan's eyes widened in horror. He closed his eyes, sobbing quietly into his gag.

Ranjier looked back at me, bringing his scimitar up to Ksaan's throat. "How about it, Princess? I kill this useless furball and your two…parents can go free, with nothing more done to them. You come with me, and hand yourself to Councilor Fiirnar. I get paid, my organization becomes fully legal to the Aldmeri Dominion, and Councilor Fiirnar gets whatever he wants from you. We all win…expect you…and whoever you choose to die."

"Choose…me." Ralof's voice strained as he barely opened his eyes. "Kill…me." He said. "My wife is baring my future son. Leave her alone." His voice started becoming stronger. "And the boy is innocent. Leave him out of this."

Ranjier looked down at Ralof. "If I don't kill the boy, I'll still be taking him as a slave. Either way he'll never see this piss-poor town ever again." He looked back at me. "He was waiting for you outside your door. No doubt your little watchdog. That's what really told me you were here. Your lookout." He motioned to Ksaan. "But I doubt you told him much. I didn't even react when I walked up to him." He laughed. "It was so easy to knock him out and gag him. Some fighter." He slapped Ksaan across the back of his head, looking over to me. "CHOOSE!" He roared to me.

I looked at Ralof. He only nodded. "Ralof." I choked out.

Ralof nodded. "That's a good girl. Lydia would be pro…" His voice turned into a gurgling noise as a giant scimitar passed through his back. Ralof's hands curled around the scimitar and they fell to his sides, lifeless. He was really dead. I couldn't believe it.

Ranjier nodded in appreciation. "He went out like a true warrior." He looked at me. "Now, if you give us any trouble at all, I will not hesitate to kill the other two as well. Well…three if this woman is really pregnant."

I shook my head as quickly as I could. "No, no! I'll be good, I swear. Just leave them alone." Ranjier only smiled and nodded to the guy digging his knee in my back. The guy stood up, pulling my arms behind me. Another guy walked up and started tying my wrists together so that I couldn't pull my arms. So, no using my claws to rake anyone then. Then I heard the familiar clamp of the slave wrist band. I could feel any magicka I had drain away to nothing. I couldn't even access my limiters now. No going super speedy now.

Ranjier pushed Ysolda to the ground hard, and she cried out in surprise, barely even putting up her hands to catch herself before she hit the floor. "Just stay here until sun rises, and don't come after us." Ranjier said to her. She didn't respond back to him. She just curled up into a ball and started crying Ralof's name. It made my heart break to think that I caused the death of her husband. She finally found her happiness and I was the one that took it away. I didn't deserve to be free after choosing Ralof to die.

Ranjier's man started pushing me forward, another one picking Ksaan off his feet and dragging him behind me. I turned to look at him, to say I was sorry for all this, but the way he looked at me, I doubt saying I was sorry would be enough to take the pain and fear away from his eyes. He was lost in his own world where none of this was happening. I've seen new slaves act like this for a few weeks. They eventually break down until they have no soul, no personality. They're just slaves. It's kinda what I went through, except I was almost raised into slavery, not brought in it like Ksaan is. I wasn't being pulled away from a well-established life. I barely even remembered my life before Ranjier. If he took better care of me and actually treated me like a daughter, I might have even thought of him as one at some point.

We were quickly ushered out the door. The night stars were still overhead. How long had I been sleeping for? What, three hours, maybe less? I felt really groggy, and since the moon was still out, hanging mostly overhead, I think almost not even an hour had passed before Ranjier woke me up. I paused for a second as I saw a figure run across a roof. Pantu? Oh, please let it be him. The figure stopped and he disappeared. Wasn't that a thief thing? Melting into the shadows? I knew it! It had to be Pantu. I forced myself to come to a stop, slamming into my holder briefly. He cried out in alarm before pushing me forward. "Keep moving, cat!" He shoved me forward. He let go of me long enough for me to snap myself around and kick him in the head. When he fell down, I tackled the person holding Ksaan. I ran my teeth right into the guy's hand. He cried out in bloody horror as I tore a finger off.

Ksaan still looked lost in his own world, so I spun around and grabbed onto his hands with mine. "Come on!" I cried to him as I started pulling him with me.

"You run any further and we'll kill the woman." Ranjier called out to me. And just as he said that, I saw an arrow streak across the sky. It slammed into Ksaan's previous holder. The man cried out before collapsing onto the ground. But that's not the whole of it. The arrow exploded, throwing blood and guts everywhere. I threw my head forward as that hot stuff rained down on me. Ksaan was muffling/screaming in horror as I pulled him along. He's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, which pulled me down too.

"Archer!" Ranjier called out. More arrows started flying past me, hitting things around the slavers. The arrows started exploding, and Ranjier's men started running in chaotic circles, unsure of what to do or where to go. "Go kill the woman! She will die for this!"

One of Ranjier's men came running out the door. "Sir, she's missing! And so is the man!"

Ranjier looked up at him in disbelief. "How is that possible?" He asked before looking at me. He pointed at me, his eyes sharp and deadly. "Get her." He growled out. That was my cue to run. Two or so arrows landed right at my feet. Oh no! Pantu had missed. And I saw them explode. I closed my eyes, expecting to die, but I didn't. I heard a hissing sound and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything over this really thick smokescreen. Ah, so that was the plan.

I pulled Ksaan up on his feet and started pulling him with me. He was too busy crying and being lost in his own world to cooperate, though. And I heard several people thudding behind me, so close that they could grab me. I tried to stand up, but I didn't get anywhere with Ksaan being dead weight. I felt a heavy hairy arm wrap around me and I thought I had lost. When I was hulled up, I was suddenly being tossed over the guy's shoulder. He grabbed Ksaan and tossed him the other shoulder as well. He took off as fast as he could, running where I was trying to go. "Just hold on, Ruby!" Ralof said to me, out of breath. "We're almost out of this."

"Ralof?" I cried. "But…you…I…what?" I couldn't form words. What the hell was going on? I saw him die. Why did no one ever die anymore? Not that I'm upset, I'm happy as I can be, but…still. No one has died since I can remember. No one ever stays dead in our world.

Ralof chuckled. "You can thank your Argonian friend, Zaliika, I think her name is. She has some really nice soups. Really fill you up…and your wounds too." He said to us as he ran as fast as he could. "We have a nice little spot waiting for us." He said as he charged into the downtown. "The building is just…hey…where's Ysolda? She's supposed to be here already."

"Honey!" I heard Ysolda scream from above us. "Save me!"

I looked up, and there she was, being carried away by a dragon. Ralof looked up at her, throwing us off his shoulder. "What again?" He looked down at me, shrugging. "I have to go save her." He pointed to the building in front of us. "That building there. Pantu and Zaliika will be waiting. They'll make sure you get to the ship in the morning. Just keep you head down until then." He didn't wait, he started running for the first weapon he could find. "Hang on, honey. We'll get you."

I quickly pushed off my back and looked over at Ksaan. He looked so stunned that I wasn't sure he was still alive mentally. He was covered in blood, and the leftovers of someone's spleen. I looked down at myself. I was lucky. I wasn't hit so badly. Ksaan was right behind me. He took that hit for me. I stood up and tried to grab him, but with my hands still bound behind my back, I couldn't grab him. But, I had to move fast. I had to get him before the slavers found us. And we were sitting right in the open, right in the middle of the downtown marketplace.

"Ksaan." I whispered/hissed at him. "Hey! Get up!" I kicked him gently. His eyes twitched around, scanning wildly for something. "Hey! We're safe! Get up!" I hissed at him again. "Stay quiet, they might find us." He looked up at me, his eyes still very wide and alert. I motioned for him to get up. He slowly, and robotically, rose off his back, looking around. When his eyes found me, I think he was still shut down because he didn't seem to acknowledge me. So, I started walking away from him. "Follow me. That's all you have to do, follow me."

As I started walking away, Ksaan slowly started coming with me. It was slow at first, but after he started moving, he practically threw himself on me, and I thought he was going to try mating with me for half a second. But when he curled behind me, hiding his face in my butt…I doubt he was smelling it for potency. So, I rolled my eyes and started walking again. He followed behind me, still whimpering and crying silently to himself. When I finally got to the doorway, I found it was unlocked. And let me tell you, turning yourself around to open a door while someone is trying to hide behind you is not easy. And to be honest, I'd rather have Ksaan try to hide his face in my butt than in my front. When I finally got the door to open, I pushed Ksaan inside the building and closed the door behind me. I didn't take any chances and locked the door. I grabbed Ksaan's arms with my hands and I guided him with me as I ushered us into a corner. This seemed to be a pillow warehouse. So, I cleared a small hole and put Ksaan in first. I hid myself next and covered the hole so that we were hidden behind the giant collection of pillows.

I sat there, silently listening for any sounds. Ksaan was behind me. I could hear him crying, breathing heavily, his nose running as he sniffled. I could feel his body shaking violently as he cried. We were pressed up against each other. I was so used to being quiet and still that I went straight into stealth mode. Ksaan doesn't seem to have one yet. Then again, he's just a normal kid. What would he expect from a situation from this? If this were my first time, I'd be balling my eyes out too. After an hour or so, I found my body winding down. I was starting to shake too. All that adrenaline was wearing off. I heard people talking outside the building, but no one even tried to come in. I heard someone twist the doorknob, respond that it was locked, and they moved on. I guess Ranjier didn't expect me to get into a locked room. Not with so many to check, I guess. I was gone, and he would be waiting for me to show my face. I know what to expect from him. I've known him for almost 12 years now, give or take a year or two.

We sat there, silent, for hours. After the first two hours, I really had to pee. Really bad. But I refused to leave my spot. So, I held it as long as I could before I stood up and walked away from Ksaan. He started to follow me, but I had to kick him gently back down. "I'm going pee. I'll just be over there, and I'll be right back." He didn't respond, but he didn't try to follow me either. So, I went out of his eyesight and did my business on a few pillows. Sorry, guys who own this warehouse. I already know Ksaan doesn't have to go, he did that back in my room. And I should know, I can smell it on him.

I quietly ran back to the pile of pillows, hiding with Ksaan again. I bit my cover pillow, pulling it over my head, making us invisible to anyone doing a walk by inspection of where we'd be hiding. If they strained to hear for even a second, they'd hear Ksaan hyperventilating. Man, it was annoying. It didn't last long, though. I guess the fatigue of being in shock wore him out. He passed out maybe an hour later, and I was suddenly very alone. Ksaan had his head on my shoulder, snoring lightly, and even with all that, I felt alone. I was glad Ysolda and Ralof were alive, though. I should have more faith in my friends. They survived a lot more than one slick pirate slaver.

Finally, as I started drifting off, I heard someone twisting the doorknob. The door jingled for a second before it creaked open. My muscles tensed up and I prepared for the worst. "Ruby? It's me, Pantu. You can come out now. We chased the slavers away. We should get moving before they come back." Oh thank the gods! I pulled my head up from my pillow fortress. Pantu and Zaliika waited for me, smiling at me with all the faith in the world that we were in the clear. Oh no…what was going to happen now? I don't seem to get off easily anymore. Every time I think I'm safe, something bad happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_So, what did you guys think of that? got some good suspense in there, some humor too. I must admit, while I love writing random flicks where anything can happen, I do love writing these types of stories too? which Genre would this be anyway? Horror? I'm not sure if horror would apply. Suspense, tragedy, drama? I'm not really sure, so I have no idea how to classify the story. Maybe you guys can tell me what you think it should be rated as...you know as far as genre goes. Well, anyway. More to come. Oh and next chapter is one giant fight fest. Might have Ruby in the chapter too, but not in a fighting way.  
><em>


	9. The Dominion's New Moon

**Cearbhail**:

__The truth shall be revealed! Oh..hi there. Anyway, this should be a good chapter. I brushed past what should have been an epic scene. And you should enjoy it. It's pretty classic, I think and it hints to what will be happening in the Rogue Shadowscale. Well...yeah, sure, why not. Oh, and new truths are revealed about Ruby and her past. As well as her birthday and how old she really is.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Lydia]<p>

_Dear journal,_

_You'll never guess what I found out. You know M'aiq, right? Well, guess what. He's Ruby's father. Last night, while he was so drunk that he couldn't keep himself from busting down in tears, he told me that he lost his daughter 12 years ago. He said that he recognized Ruby's scent the first time he saw her in Cloud Ruler Temple. He was so shocked to see her alive and well that he almost couldn't keep himself composed. And he almost told her who he was…but after he found out how much she hated considering herself a Khajiit and how I had adopted her…he decided to keep it to himself. He figured she'd be happier with me than with him. It's a sad story, and I'm not sure I won't tell Ruby myself when I meet her. Maybe I'll get M'aiq to tell her. I don't know what to think anymore. Well… I have to find her first._

_Oh, and last night, I received a messenger hawk with a letter signed by the headmaster of the Bards college. He was in contact with Ruby's amethyst spirit, and she was able to find Ruby. She was still alive, a little shaken but alive. He gave me her coordinates so…I'm going up there once I get past this Thalmor barricade. And we're standing, ready to begin our assault. All I have to do is break this barrier. But once I do that…every Thalmor camp will know it's fallen. I better make this quick or I will have to fight the entire Warding party and not just one isolated camp. Time to do my Battle-Born magic busting thing and kill some egotistical Altmer._

_Lydia…_

_…_

I closed my journal, turning to look at Jasmine. She and her soldiers were dressed in dingy iron plated leather armor. They looked like second-rate mercenaries rather than soldiers. They looked tired, beaten, starving mercenaries. Good thing there were about 30 of them. This was the last branch of the Banditos, and Jasmine was their leader. Once I got them through this barrier, they would spread out and recruit more soldiers to fight for them. With me by their side, we weren't going to lose.

I nodded to Jasmine. "Are you ready?"

She nodded in return. "When you drop the Ward, my archers will open fire."

I warmed up the Conjuration portals in my hand. I visualized them opening up in front of me, all of them containing my armor and my weapons. I walked through the portals, willing my armor to teleport right onto me. It was a practiced art but I always got it right. My armor appeared right in place and by the time I walked out of the portals, I was dressed in my Aedric armor, clutching Ice Fang, my Aedric Katana. I warmed up one more portal, throwing it on the ground. The portal ripped open and Shriiana came walking out. She readied her snow fans, nodding to me.

"What are we fighting today, Lydia?" Her voice sounded like a soft blizzard with a hint of mint.

"Thalmor." I replied.

"30 of them?" She asked in return.

"Maybe that plus six other groups of 30 each."

"Are they powerful?" She looked over at me.

"Probably just as powerful as me." And that was true.

She looked back at Jasmine. "And they're our army?"

"Seems like it."

"And they're not well equipped?"

"Nope."

"So, we don't stand much of a chance?"

"Do we ever?"

"Bring it on." She replied.

I nodded to her. I brought my hand up to the giant Warding Spell. I willed some Restoration magic into it. I pushed the magic up into a Ward inside a Ward. It was a Ward-ception. Once I had the Ward open, I dropped it, which caused the wall to fall apart. The entire wall collapsed and that's when it happened. Jasmine and her troops open fired. Arrow raced past me and into the camp just further down the hill. I walked up the hilltop, looking down. The Thalmor were climbing out of their tents. Only a few were mages, the others looked like foot soldiers. The arrows rained down on them, catching most of them by surprise. Several Thalmor soldiers fell to the ground before ever climbing out of their tents.

I took a deep breath before I started walking down the hill. Jasmine and her army were behind me. They loaded their next volley and fired into the camp. Another few arrows brushed right past my head, slamming into a few Thalmor scrambling up to slash me with their summoned swords. I stuck out my hand and blasted the elves with some pure magicka. The blast threw them off their feet. They flew down the hill, landing on their own swords, dying.

One of the spellcasters stood near the bottom of the hill, his black overcoat blowing in the wind. He made some exaggerated motions with his arms. Fire magicka started brewing around his feet. The fire grew around his entire body until he had a giant aura of fire that surrounded him. I motioned Jasmine to hold her position. I continued walking down the slope while more of her archers picked off some remaining Thalmor foot soldiers. They were not ready for a continuous barrage of arrows, it seemed. Well, this battle sure was anticlimactic. Hopefully this Thalmor will prove more of a challenge.

He roared out as he launched both hands out. The giant aura of fire collected around his fists into a large ball bigger and rounder than he was. It launched off his hands, rolling right over to me. I stopped and stuck my sword hand out. As the fire magicka rolled to me, I slashed with my Aedric katana. It ripped right through the massive ball of fire. I blasted the remaining fire with some wind magicka so that it was directed away from the Banditos behind me. The ball of fire died out before it ever hurt anyone. I was behind my own Ward, so I was unfazed by the aftershock.

The Thalmor cursed and started preparing a new spell. I didn't give him the chance. I pushed forward, flashing right up to him. By the time he prepared his spell, I was right up to his face. I slashed with my katana. Another sword came from nowhere, summoned by the Thalmor's portal. The Thalmor smirked as he grabbed the sword, parrying my attack. He jumped back, portals ripping open behind him. When he emerged, he was covered in Daedric armor that paralleled my Aedric armor. He was clutching two Daedric longswords. Ok…this fight just got interesting. He snapped his fingers and another portal ripped open. A Frost Atronach stepped through the portals.

"You summoned me?" His voice sounded like pure ice.

"Yes." He replied. "We have guests."

"Are they as strong as us?"

"Perhaps."

"Bring it on." The Frost Atronach replied, bringing his long pillar of an arm down at me.

I jumped back as the ground where I was standing exploded into a giant sheet of ice. Shriiana jumped through the pillar of ice, slashing at the Frost Atronach with her fans. He looked unfazed by her attack but turned to face her. When he launched his pillar of an arm out to slam her, she waved his attack off with her fan. She blasted him with a stream of snow, but he looked unfazed by that either. Jeez…a frost elemental battle. This was going nowhere fast. But I had a fight with an elf. And that could go somewhere fast. And if I killed him, his contract would be nulled and his atronach would be forced to go back to the Daedric realms.

I slashed at him, he dodged the blade. I stuck out my hand, blasting him with Snow magicka, he brought up a Ward spell. He slashed at me, I blocked. I rolled his blade away, slashing at him. He stepped to the side. My blade flew right past him. He stuck out two fingers, both crackling with lightning. I stepped away just in time as a beam of lightning roared right past me. That would have been enough to kill me. I brought my sword up and right through his arm. His armor caught my blade and stopped my attack before I could cut off his arm. But it did force him to stumble back. And that was enough time for me to jump back and rip open another portal. I slipped my katana into a sheath and grabbed Black Eye, my Aedric bow. Aedric arrows appeared on my back and I reached up for my first arrow. I pulled it back, aimed it at the Thalmor, and released the arrow. He didn't have time to dodge.

The arrow struck him in the thigh, which made him cry out in alarm. Then the arrow ripped open a portal. Oh yeah, my bow's specialty is opening portals to astral realms. Random ones, really. I hit something; it vanishes into a different realm. So, when the portal ripped open, the Thalmor cried in real alarm. When it closed, the whole part of his leg in the portal was magically gone. He cried out as he crumpled to the ground. I pulled back another arrow, brought it right to his head. "Good bye." I said to him as I released the arrow. One portal later, we had a new headless Thalmor story to tell at Halloween.

I turned to look at Jasmine. Everyone looked relieved that the battle was already over. She led the cheer, throwing her scimitar into the air. "We have won this battle." She roared to everyone. They roared in return.

"You have won nothing." I heard an Altmer-ish accent explain softly. I turned around to see a shade of some Thalmor Councilor. "Look up…"

I looked up. The moon was out, and man was it bright. I thought I could see a glowing dot forming on the moon. Oh wait…that's no moon…that's a battle station! "Everyone, run!" I didn't wait. I took off in a sprint. I felt the air pushing away from me and as I jumped up and over the hill back to where I came from. As I leapt over the hill with Jasmine and the rest of her army, the ground behind us exploded. The air took me, and the sound of the blast almost deafened me. I was thrown into the air, sand blasting past me to the point where it tore at my armor behind me. I felt the heat of the fire blast as I was thrown across the air. When I crashed into the sand, I rolled for a few yards before coming to a stop. I sat up, spat out some sand, and looked back at the campsite. The hill was near obliterated, a black cloud of smoke rolling up the previous campsite. Jasmine and her army were pushing themselves out of the sand as I turned to look at them.

M'aiq and Lisa were beside me. Lisa groaned as she sat up on her knees. "Note to self: tight leather pants and sand do not mix." She turned to look at me. "What was that?"

"Magicka cannon." M'aiq replied, looking up at the moon. "The Thalmor installed a magicka cannon on the moon during the Aedra War. They couldn't get it to work. M'aiq believes that when Fiirnar contacted the Dwarves, they found out how to fix the magicka cannon. Now that it's operational, M'aiq thinks we should blow up the moon."

"Blow up the moon?" Jasmine asked as she walked up. "Won't that disrupt our ocean?"

M'aiq shook her head. "Not in the least. Nirn has _twin_ moons…one less will not hurt Nirn." He looked back at me. "But it will destroy the Khajiit breeding system. Perhaps Khajiit will die…perhaps we'll breed normally, like other races."

I nodded. "Sounds like a win-win to me." I pictured my friend, Mjoll in my mind. Remember when Cecilie said she 'Marked' me? Well, now that I was a spellcaster, I figured out how the Marking spell worked and I used it to Mark people. Why I never used it on Ruby…I'll never know. But I did use it on Mjoll and now…I was so going to use it. I brought her to my mind, visualizing her aura, her being. I opened up a Conjuration portal, willing her to enter the portal. When the portal ripped open, Mjoll walked through, clutching a bathing towel to her chest.

"What is it, Lydia?" She called to me with her wolfish voice. "I was in the middle of a lava bath."

I pointed up at the moon. "The moon has a magicka cannon that is trying to kill us. Think you can destroy it?"

She looked up at the moon. "Why bother?" She smiled and looked down at me. "All I have to do is destroy the moon, right?" She pulled Grimsever out of her bath towel, saying, "Grimsever is all I need to destroy the moon. Actually…" She turned to face me. "We need not blow up the moon. If you can open up portals like Cecilie…then you can teleport us to the moon and we'll just blow up the cannon and teleport back."

Wow…that was such a genius idea. And to think we were going to blow up the moon. So, I nodded. "Ok…so I need to create a portal inside the moon."

"M'aiq knows its location. Let M'aiq lend you his coordinates." He placed his hand on my shoulder. The image of the magicka cannon opened up in my mind. I knew exactly where it was now. And I knew how I get inside it, not to mention how to blow it up for good. Good old fashioned smashing. I ripped a portal open, gesturing for Mjoll and M'aiq to go first. Once they went through, Lisa went in next. I followed behind, the portal snapping shut behind me.

When I stepped through the portal, I found myself standing on an open deck surrounded by Altmer wearing white coats. They looked at me with mild confusion. Mjoll and M'aiq stood there with their arms crossed. So, since no one was talking, I decided to go first. "So…this is the magicka cannon?"

An Altmer nodded. "Indeed…" He replied suspiciously. "So…are you contractors?"

"No, we were targets just a minute ago. And now…we're going to pay you back for firing on us." I replied.

Mjoll slashed with Grimsever. She didn't even need to hit anything. The air turned violent and anything in front of her sword's blade's arch was suddenly severed. Several Altmer several yards away were suddenly ripped in half, all electronics behind them exploding into fits of fire and lightning. The massive ball of controlled magicka above us started whirring uncontrollably.

"Ok, time to go." I said to everyone. I opened another portal and we stepped through. We appeared right back in the sand we left in. Once we all cleared out, I closed the portal and looked up at the moon. I watched as the cannon blew up into a small ball of flame magicka, which was suddenly taken out by the vacuum of space. Well…that was easy.

I turned to face M'aiq. "So…you're Ruby's father?"

He looked so surprised that he fell onto his butt. "What? When did Lydia find out?"

"Last night. You got so drunk you broke down and told us about how Ruby was your daughter and how you miss her, and how much you hate yourself."

M'aiq nodded. "M'aiq is not proud, but he is happy she is ok. But Ruby is not M'aiq's only child. M'aiq has a son, too. But M'aiq managed to raise him. One year older than Ruby; Ksaan is his name."

"Ksaan, huh?" I echoed him. "What's he like?"

M'aiq flashed his teeth. "He misses his mother, and his sister. But he is a good kid. M'aiq raised him well. He wants to be a firedrake when he grows up, and should be taking the examination soon. Too bad he gets motion sickness…and horrible seasickness. M'aiq wanted to bring him to Skyrim with him, but he was not old enough to travel, and M'aiq knew Asger would need M'aiq's help. So, M'aiq handed him off to his Aunt…my wife's sister, Ja'Clara. She is looking after the boy now."

I nodded to him. "Well, that's good. So…Ruby has a brother then?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ruby has a brother. And he wishes for the day he can reunite with her…even though he barely remembers her at all." M'aiq pushed himself out of the sand, brushing his monk's robes off. "M'aiq is glad to finally let this out. He wished he would tell someone someday…and it is Ruby's new mother. M'aiq could not be happier she knows."

"Do you want me to tell you that you're her father?" Come on, M'aiq. Let me tell her.

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "Better she does not know yet. M'aiq will tell her when she is ready. She is not, yet. That being said, Lydia…M'aiq wishes to be around her more. Will you allow him to see his daughter?"

I nodded. "Sure, whatever you want. I still think you should tell her."

"And he will…but not yet. Maybe on her sixteenth birthday, but not yet."

That raised another question I had. "How old is she?"

M'aiq smiled. "She turned 14 four months ago, on the 8th of Evening Star. You remember that day? It was the day she was killed by Lunar Splice and kissed by Maleek. M'aiq thought it was funny."

So…that day she turned 14? Wow…that seemed so long ago, but it was only 4 months ago. And that led to the final adventure that brought the end of the war. Amazing how much stuff had passed in such a small timeframe. "Wow…she looks younger."

"She looks normal." M'aiq protested. "Khajiit children look younger because Khajiit are skinnier and shorter until they reach adulthood. Our growth spurt hits around our sixteenth year. And all Khajiit have a trial they must face. M'aiq will help Ruby with hers. As her mother helped M'aiq with his." He smiled at the memory. "M'aiq became a father when he was 17, to Ksaan. And then again when he turned 19, he had Ruby too. M'aiq was 21 when Ruby was taken from him…and Prissa as well, the love of his life."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you mention her before." I said to him. Everyone just kinda stood around us in a giant circle while they listened to us speak. I was astonished that Mjoll or Lisa hadn't bothered to interject us. Especially since the ground was starting to explode with all the falling debris falling from the moon. Oh yeah, speaking of the moon, the explosion in the magicka cannon blew it up. It was now in several pieces floating above our planet. Oh well…we tried to spare it.

M'aiq nodded. A giant piece of metal crashed behind him, causing a minor earthquake. He went on as if nothing happened. "It hurts M'aiq to talk about her. But Ruby looks so much like her that he cannot ignore it anymore." He shook his head. "Can we please move on? M'aiq is tired, go bother someone else."

His sudden shift made me hold my next question. "Um…ok. Well, according to a note, Ruby was last located at this campsite just west of us. If we hurry…we can have her back by midnight."

M'aiq growled. "What are these ones waiting for then?"

…

[Ruby]

"Do we have to take him?" Pantu asked as he helped me drag Ksaan down the road.

"Yes." I replied. "He can't stay here. Ranjier is very…sadistic is not the right word…um…he likes to kill people." I said to Pantu. "And he knows Ksaan's face. He'll chase Ksaan and either kill him or force him into slavery. If he stays with us, that won't be a problem." I turned to Zaliika. "You agree with me, don't you Zaliika?"

She nodded. "Oh, of course, Ruby." She smiled at Pantu. "Pantu doesn't mind having Ksaan with us, do you?"

He growled to himself but took his eyes off Zaliika. "I guess not." He turned to look at me. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him or something?"

That was such a disgusting thought that I almost hacked up a furball. There was something about Ksaan that prevented me from thinking of him in any romantic sort of way. And I don't think it had to do anything with me having Maleek as a boyfriend. It was something about Ksaan's scent…it just told me he was 'un-dateable'. I don't know if I could comprehend how I know that…but it's just something that I couldn't accept doing. When I looked at Ksaan, I saw something so familiar…that it bugged me. But that didn't mean I _liked_ him.

"Hey, Ksaan." I said to him. "Are you awake yet?"

He was still staring into the blankness of the road. He barely moved his feet, barely did anything at all. But when he heard me call his name, he looked over at me. "Where's Dad?"

"Dad?" I asked. "Who's your dad?"

"M'aiq." He replied.

I dropped him. And since I let go, both Ksaan and Pantu fell to the floor. Pantu cried out in alarm as he was suddenly pulled down with Ksaan. "_M'aiq_ is your… _dad_?" That word seemed so foreign to me that I couldn't put the two concepts together. I brushed my fur off as I tried to get any cooties off me. "Ok…we can leave him here after all." I turned around.

Zaliika looked back at me, arching an eyebrow. "Oh? You don't like M'aiq?"

"He's weird." I replied. "He never stops looking at me, and I swear he tries to be around me as much as possible. He's old enough to be _my_ dad, and even though he doesn't give off that pervert vibe I get from the people from Ranjier's camp…he still creeps the heck out of me."

Zaliika looked down at Ksaan, looking worried. "Well, after what you told me…we can't just leave him here. He's coming with us."

I found myself growling in annoyance and rolling my eyes, but nodding. "Ok, fine. Just…keep him away from me." There was still something that I wasn't sure about. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like I knew him somehow. And I didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_that was a pretty funny chapter, right? Had a moon firing lasers down at Lydia, M'aiq telling her about his past. Ruby hanging out with her older brother. And I guess I should explain why he was sitting outside her door the night she was attacked. His aunt died two months ago, so he's homeless. And he knew that as soon as Ruby came into town that his sister had returned, but that couldn't be right...because she had been stolen when his mother was killed. Ksaan was with his aunt that day when the family was attacked. He was studying Fire Magicka with her, since she was a Firedrake, a Khajiit sorcerer. Well, anyway, he wanted to tell her that she reminded him of his sister, but then they were attacked, and he was kidnapped. When he learned that Ruby was in fact...his sister that had been stolen, he pretty much froze mentally. and then he mentioned M'aiq...their dad. He thought she knew M'aiq was her dad...and then he found out differently. Think he'll bring it up again, now that he knows that she hates him? Doubtful.  
><em>


	10. Someone dies

**Cearbhail**:

__Man, a lot happens in this chapter. Oh and before we start. I want you to notice one thing. Samuel is the star of this part of the chapter. Ok, not Maleek...it's Samuel. You know, the Imperial boy. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh, and just in case you've never read my earlier works. If you wonder what's going on later, please read the Khajiit Battlemage or at least some of Rogue Shadowscale. You'll understand why when you get to Ruby's part of the chapter. Remember...she's a descendant of Nisha...who is the sister of Vatu... so... you should be able to figure it out from here. Enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Samuel]<p>

_Mission log # 4, 7th Rain's Hand_

_In the course of two days we've made it the island of Stros M'kai. Well, not quite there yet. We're still on the ferry ship and we still have to make it through customs to get inside the island. Boy…I sure hope these fake passports work. Ariel is dressed up in an Aldmeri Dominion outfit, and Maleek is currently dressed up in slave rags with slave cuffs on his hands. It's weird to see him like this, but at the same time…we're doing clandestine stuff. How amazing is that? I never thought I'd see him out of his armor, but when the High King suggested the plan, he went right for it. Ariel wasn't too thrilled to put on black clothes but she's going under the disguise of a daughter of some Thalmor agent selling a slave for him. Of course I'm Imperial so no one will bat an eye at me with a Thalmor, and Jessie is an Alik'r, which is technically a part of the Dominion. The only oddball is the High King. But he did some Illusion thing and turned into a Khajiit. I don't know how he did it, but he looks exactly like a Khajiit. He's dressed up in rags too. Thinks we'll get to Ruby faster if we try to hand off a Khajiit as well._

_Well, before we step off the ship and get judged, I want to say what we did for the past two days. Last night, I tried some Altmer food at a buffet. I guess the chefs there do not like Imperials so much. They spiked my food with novapenyo, and it ruined my stomach. I spent the whole night crapping fire flakes out my butt. It's still irritated and burns when I sit down. I haven't been able to eat solid food since then. My throat is horribly burnt and I can only eat liquid stuff like pudding or fruit sauces. I'm still a little hurt that culinary chefs would attack me like that, but Ariel apologized enough for all of them. I hated seeing her apologize for their actions. It wasn't her fault; it was theirs. Well, anyway. We found an inn that night and I slept it off. The next morning, we booked the next launch for Stros M'kai and found out we needed passport cards. Maleek talked to the two Argonians from his dinner last night. They told him about a Redguard selling legitimate passport cards. We walked in and got some passport cards. I think it's funny. I only had to change my last name; Maleek had to adopt a pet name, High King as well. Ariel had a full name makeover to an actual Altmer girl who exists within the Dominion, and Jessie is just Jessie._

_We're arriving to the checkpoint now,_

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

I closed our mission log and stuffed it in my pouch. The line to get off the ferry was pretty long, and we were in the middle of the line so that we wouldn't be held longer due to first ones and last few get inspected the harshest. Maleek told us when to get in the line. With so many Altmer and Redguards on the ship, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was going to be the one that would ruin our chances of just walking off the ship. There was no way we'd get past this checkpoint with me in line. I looked around the group. They could make it through easily. If I just got out of line and moved back a few rows of people, maybe my group will get through the checkpoint faster.

Just a few people ahead of us, I could see the golden shimmering armor that I had grown accustomed to seeing on the Aldmeri soldiers. One of them stood at a podium, grabbing people's passport cards and asking them questions. "What brings you to Stros M'kai today? Are you planning on purchasing or selling any slaves? Yes? Are you aware that you will need to register their credentials with the Dominion Slave Welfare Services? It is located near the port master's house. Are you aware that while you're in Stros M'kai that you're still bound by Dominion international laws?" He waved the man through. He had two smaller bulbous creatures in slave cuffs behind him. What were those? They looked fat and slow; gray with black beady eyes. I've never seen such a creature before. And they looked sentient.

I brought my attention back to my group. Maleek looked calm, considering his hands were bound by a silver chain that Ariel held onto. Jessie was holding onto High King, who looked like a normal Khajiit. He stood there, humming a tune to himself. Meanwhile, I'm still fidgeting about my identity getting us compromised. I figured I should just jump back behind them by a few people. It wouldn't hurt anyone. So, I started to step out.

As soon as I started stepping out, I felt Ariel wrap her arms around mine, pulling me back in line. She looked at me, saying, "Where are you going?" She whispered to me. With us so close to the inspector, she didn't want him to hear us.

"I'm going further back in line. I might get us caught." I whispered back to her.

"You get out of line now and you'll only look more suspicious." She said back to me.

"I'm the only Imperial. If I'm seen with you guys, I might get us caught."

She nodded. "Ok then. I guess I'll have to save us." She flipped her pigtails as she snapped her head around. The person in front of us was cleared for exiting. As we started walking up, I felt the inspector and the two guards snap to attention. Their eyes focused on me and then on Ariel. My heart was beating so fast that I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I froze. I felt Ariel's arm wrap around me and pull me close to her. "Hi." She said to the inspector.

The inspector looked at her, nodding. "Morning, miss. May I see your passports?" I fumbled for my passport card and handed it to the inspector as quickly as I could. He glanced at me with bewilderment before taking my card. "You're a bit jumpy, Imperial. Have something to hide?"

Ariel shook her head. She pulled me closer, hugging me. "Nah, my boyfriend just gets seasick. Not to mention he spent the entire night puking and crapping himself to sleep."

"Crapping?" One of the guards asked.

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, last night…I suggested an Altmer buffet for dinner. And the chefs poisoned his food with novapenyo flakes." She shook her head. "I couldn't believe they'd do something like that…and to my boyfriend too."

The other guard nodded. "Ah yes. You're taking about River of Magicka. I've eaten there several times. The chef lost his brother in the war against Cyrodiil. He sometimes messes with Imperials to make himself feel better."

Ariel shrugged, looking at me. She kissed me on the cheek and I felt my heart stop for a different reason. She looked me in the eye before smiling and looking back at the inspector. "And even after all that, he got seasick this morning on the ride down. He'd be so lost without me to keep an eye on him."

The Inspector nodded, looking over our passport cards. "Well, the passport cards seem in order. What brings you to Stros M'kai today?"

Ariel gestured back to Maleek. "My father wants me to sell this Argonian. He ate a cat and that was my father's favorite cat." And then she pointed over to Jessie. "And my friend here is selling his Khajiit."

The inspector nodded. "That brings me to my next question. Do you plan to buy any new slaves from our marketplace?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, we're trading in this Khajiit male for a Khajiit female, preferably younger and easier on the eyes."

The inspector nodded again. Man, Ariel was so good at this that I almost believed her. And she looked more than pleased that she was selling this story. And…well it was true. We were going to get a Khajiit female from the marketplace…if she was here. But she had to be! Everyone agreed that this is where slaves that are not owned end up. If she was not here…that would mean that someone had already bought her. And then we'd never find her. "Are you aware that while you are here in Stros M'kai that you are still bound by Dominion international laws and regulations?"

We all nodded.

The inspector started handing back our passport cards, looking at me once we finished putting them away. "Now, Francis. You seem like a nice boy, so don't hold what the chefs did to you against our race." He nodded to me and ushered us across the line. "Welcome to Stros M'kai. If you _do_ purchase a new slave, be sure to register it with our Slave Welfare Services, located in that building right across from us." He pointed to the building. It looked like a classical healer's lounge. We could see several Thalmor healers inspecting several Khajiits already while their Redguard owner tapped his feet impatiently waiting for them to finish with their inspections.

Ariel and Jessie both nodded to the guard and we all started walking past the checkpoint. I nodded to the guards as we walked past them. Once we got away far away from them, I let myself exhale. I pulled Ariel in for a quick side-hug, shaking her arm while I thanked her. "Thanks, Ariel. That was quick thinking, with the boyfriend thing."

She smiled at me, squinting her eyes. "Thanks, I thought so." She hugged me back, looking around. "So, this is what an Aldmeri Slave Trade Market looks like."

The streets were pretty busy. I had not known that it would be this busy. It wasn't just slaves, people were selling fruits, vegetables, enchanted bows and swords. Aldmeri agents walked around the streets watching the venders while they sold their goods. It wasn't completely illegal to sell the items, but they were illegal in other provinces. I guess the Aldmeri agents were just trying to profit from civil wars. Any Nords buying weapons would be questioned, Imperials like myself too.

As we walked past a smithy, I saw a couple strong Orcs banging away on some very dark green armor. An elder male with a missing eye looked up at me as I walked past him. I looked around the shop. The small hut space was filled with sinister looking swords, bows, and armor. It looked like Daedric armor, only with more spines and green shiny metal. The heavily scarred Orc with the missing eye looked at me, standing up from his anvil. He was working on a new sword that looked even more sinister than the others. He nodded to me. "Looking for Orsimer works? We sell the best Orichalcum armor and weapons. Why wear that…" He gestured to my steel armor. He flicked my plate which with his strength put a dent in it. "piece of garbage 'metal'." He spat the word out and then snorted at my armor, shaking his head in shame. "when you can have the best metal on the market." He pulled out a sheet of pure green metal, really thin. "Watch this." He said.

He reached for my sword, pulling it from its sheathe. He gestured to the really thin sheet of orichalcum and started to slide my sword's edge against the sheet. There was a grinding sound and my sword slowly started cutting into the sheet of orichalcum. The Orc grunted and pushed harder. My sword went all the way through the orichalcum. Why was he doing this? Then my sword snapped and the blade fell from the sheet of orichalcum. The sheet looked undamaged. He held it up to me, nodding.

"You thought your sword was cutting through it, right?" He asked me. "This is pure orichalcum. We are the best smiths of it, we make it invincible. Why do you think Orcs have survived this long? We are the best fighters, the best smiths…with the best materials. Our orichalcum can survive magicka blasts, can best any metal weapons: spears, swords, arrows…you name it, and can will take a full bite from a dragon without cracking. Not sure if you'll survived being crushed…but the armor will be just fine."

Ariel and Jessie walked up. Maleek and the High King Khajiit were behind us. I looked over at Maleek, gesturing him with my eyes. "So…should we upgrade our armor?"

Maleek nodded to Jessie, who turned to face the smith. "If we all wanted some armor and weapons…how much would it cost?"

His eyes arched. "All of you? You mean, you three…or you five?" He looked at us. His eyes settled on Maleek. "I know you're no slave, Shadowscale. The way you walk, the way you scan everyone…you're a warrior. No shadowscale could ever be taken prisoner, not alive at least." He leaned against his anvil looking at us. "And you lot look like you're on a mission. Been hearing things down the grapevine from the other strongholds in Skyrim…the High King has declared war on the Dominion here in Hammerfell, while an Argonian shadowscale is looking for his lost Khajiit girlfriend." He looked between us. "Your Illusion spell may work for the normal folks, but I've been trained in negating all magic. Your Illusion doesn't work on me…your majesty."

High King nodded to him. "I just want my daughter back."

The old Orc nodded. "Any warrior worth his mettle would do the same." He smirked as he stood up. "I'll make you a deal. High King…I grew up in Orsinium, and then moved to Skyrim to work on my smithing skills. I moved here to help Hammerfell defend against the Dominion. If you let my clan and me join you in your war against the Dominion and allow us to build our own stronghold in Skyrim near Winterhold with full political benefits of any town…I will build you all custom armor free of cost."

High King bowed his head. "I would be honored to accept your proposal. What is your name?"

He smirked. "I'm Urag gro-Orsinium." He gestured us into his tent. "Come on in. My family will start taking your measurements." I walked past the tent into his massive indoor shop. Six children, four boys, two girls sat around a table working with cooling metal. It still glowed bright yellow/orange. The children were collaborating while they designed the armor plates into newer designs. So, that's why the armor looked so outlandish. Children were designing it. Two younger males, both adult age were by the smelter, melting down chunks of what I'm guessing was orichalcum. An older female, about as old as Urag stood over the men while they smelted the ore.

She looked over to us, squinting her eyes. "Customers?" Her gruff voice sounded like she was gargling rocks in her throat. She walked up to us, scanning all of us. "One bard, one Altmer healer, bah." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand. She looked at Jessie and Maleek. Her eyes widened. "One rebel from birth, one assassin from birth…another bard…but something else, something primal." She walked up to the High King. "Smells of wolf…ah, beast blood." She nodded to him. "A true hunter, leader, inspiration." She looked at the rest of us. "Interesting bunch of customers."

Urag nodded to her. "You don't know the half of it. The Khajiit is the High King of Skyrim. And he's agreed; I make him armor and weapons…we get our own Stronghold in Winterhold of Skyrim."

She looked at us, nodding. "Ah, now I understand. War in Hammerfell, girl kidnapped by slavers. I heard about that." She looked at us. "So, why are you in Stros M'kai?"

Maleek walked up. "All the people we talk to say this is where every slave ends up. We're here looking for her."

The old woman grunted. "Every slave that is being _sold_ ends up here." She leaned against the smelter. Her arm smoked a bit, but she ignored it. "From what I heard, the kidnapping was personal. Why would the captor sell her? If he wants revenge, wouldn't he rather kill her, or make her suffer first?"

My stomach turned at the thought of Ruby being tortured. I started to step away, but Urag grabbed onto my arms. "Ooh, touchy subject to the boy." He grunted. "Someone you _like_?"

I looked at Maleek, who glanced partially at me. I shook my head. "No, she's a friend. I just can't stand thinking about her in pain."

Urag and the old woman both grunted. "Right." The woman said, turning to face the two adult males. "Ok, boys. Start warming up new orichalcum." She walked up to me. "Ok, boy. Strip."

What?

"Um...I need an adult?" I hesitantly said.

High King smiled in return. "I am an adult."

…

[Ruby]

Walking through town with Ksaan was easier now. Ksaan was able to walk on his own, so he wasn't dragging his feet anymore. Pantu was up on the rooftops, looking down at anything ahead of us to make sure any slavers weren't going to bump into us. Zaliika walked beside me, quiet but ushering us quickly.

"Where are we going?" Ksaan asked from behind me.

Zaliika looked back at him, smiling. "We're taking you to a ship. They've agreed to give you passage all the way to Solitude, Skyrim. From there, we'll keep a watch on you until your slavers are caught and dealt with. Unfortunately, getting you back won't be enough at this point. They got you once…and they'll get you again if we just pretend you're safe once you cross our borders. No…whoever did this must be punished, otherwise it'll happen again." She sighed. "It's a sad day when someone has to die."

I growled. The things his people did to me…no, it wasn't a sad thing. "With how many things that have been inside me the past couple days…no…let them die. The way they tried to kill Ralof and Ysolda. There is no way I'd let them go away alive now."

"Good girl." I heard from behind me. My entire back stiffened up, and my heart stopped. I quickly snapped my head around. A cloaked figure was standing next to Ksaan. He pulled the hood down and I could see that Ranjier was clutching Ksaan by his throat. "Are you ready to finish this?" He said. "Now, come with me, and let's make this easy."

Zaliika turned to face him. "You get your hands off of him." She yelled. I heard a snap and Zaliika grabbed her leg. "Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. A bolt was sticking in her thigh. "Dammit!" She suddenly stopped moving. I could see the light green light surrounding her. She had been paralyzed.

I looked back at Ranjier, growling. "You've gone too far, Ranjier. I'm going to kill you."

He smiled. "That's more like it. I called my contact. He wants me to kill you, not bring you in. Also wants me to kill all your friends. So…this is beginning, little kitty. I have to kill the closest thing I've had to a daughter. Almost sad." He stabbed Ksaan in the stomach and threw him away. Ksaan hissed in pain/screaming in pain as he fell to the ground. I saw him hit the floor, motionless. Was he dead? I hadn't known him for long, so I didn't know what type of person he was. That…made me pretty mad. It shouldn't; I didn't know him. But that was the problem. I didn't know him! I hadn't gotten the chance to become his friend. I didn't know anything about him other than that M'aiq was his father. He was a year older than me, I knew that.

I looked back at Ranjier. "I'm going to kill you for that." I said and took a deep breath. I felt my body shake as I opened up my limiters. The world seemed to go in two ways. My vision seemed to slow everything down, but at the same time, I knew I was moving quicker, my brain processing faster, my muscles pushing harder. So, time is relative, right? What seems fast to one person will seem slow to another. But when you process both at the same time, has time slowed down, or are you just processing faster? That's my conflict when I open my limiters. Time does not slow down for me, but everything in my body speeds up, and it seems like time has slowed down.

I didn't have any weapons on me, but I didn't need any. I had my claws. I extended my claws and pushed forward. I flashed right past Ranjier, who looked frozen in his spot. I reappeared behind him, raking his back. My claws gritted against something that my claws didn't like. When I pulled my claws way, they were filed down to harmless dulled nails. And it hurt. My claws were practically gone.

Ranjier laughed as he pulled up his scimitar. In my confusion, he brought the sword out of the sheath, smashing me in my chin with the pummel of the handle as he pulled it out. I saw stars in my eyes and for a second, I thought I was gone. I felt a knee connect with my stomach. Everything I ate earlier came flying out of my stomach and when Ranjier pulled his knee away, I was falling to my hands. My legs wouldn't hold me up anymore. A large boot contacted with my face and I flew across the ground. I rolled a few times, but I finally came to a stop. I looked around the port. The sailors had all but left us alone. I hadn't noticed but no one was coming to help me. They were all cloaked as well. When I tried to call out to them, I noticed most of them were Redguards. No… I felt like crying. Why couldn't I win?

I looked up at the roof to see Pantu busy having a shootout with a few wood elves. He was dodging arrows and returning them. He was too busy protecting himself to worry about me. I tried to stand up, tried to push myself off my stomach, but Ranjier walked up to me and kicked me again. I rolled across the ground a few times again, my chest hurting like crazy. I think he broke a rib that time. Ranjier laughed maniacally as he strolled up, his hand still resting on the pummel of his scimitar. He pushed his foot on my shoulder, pushing me onto my back. It hurt so much to move. I really think he broke something. It was hard to breathe, hard to do anything.

I looked up at Ranjier. He looked down at me like I was a piece of gum on his boot. He looked so calm, so collected. His resting hand gripped his handle. He unsheathed his scimitar, spun it in his hand, and then lowered it down to my neck. "Well, furball. This could have been avoided so long ago. Do you know what happens next?" He placed the scimitar to my neck. I could feel the tip pushing into my neck. I was so scared. I was going to die. I was really going to die!

Suddenly, a bright orange firebolt collided with Ranjier's face. He lost his balance and stepped off me. Ranjier cursed as he rocked back, grabbing his smoldering face. I looked away from Ranjier to see Ksaan crawling on the ground, one hand outstretched. Smoke surrounded his open palm. He must have been the one that launched the firebolt. He was smirking lopsidedly, breathing heavily.

Ranjier groaned as he walked away from me. "Don't go anywhere." And then he walked over to Ksaan. He flipped Ksaan around and ran his scimitar into his chest. He did it several times until his scimitar was covered in Ksaan's blood. When he was finally finished, he turned to face me. "Your turn. And yours will be so much slower and painful." He started walking up to me, his bloody scimitar pointed at the ground. When he walked up to me, he stepped on my throat and I felt his scimitar come to my stomach. He started pushing, and I felt the tip cut into me. I cried out in pain.

"Leave my sister alone!" I heard a high-pitched growl from where Ksaan was lying motionlessly. Whatever said that got Ranjier's attention. I looked away from him over to Ksaan. His body was convulsing. "Why are you screaming, sister?" Ksaan roared into the sky. With a loud growl that seemed to have its own Shout capabilities, Ksaan flew off his back and onto his hands. He pushed off his claws and onto his feet. His fur stood on end, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his eyes. They were blood red. I had never seen a Khajiit with blood red eyes before.

Ranjier laughed as he looked at Ksaan. "Boy, don't you know what it means to be dead?" He pointed to the ground. "I put enough holes in you to kill ten Khajiits."

Ksaan smiled. "You? Kill a warrior of the Sen'la'gar? You'd have to kill me enough to kill a hundred Khajiits." He growled out. "And now…you die." He vanished. I mean, he didn't flash. I didn't see him flash. He just vanished. And then Ranjier's arm fell apart in several sections.

Ranjier reacted as quickly as he could. He looked down at his bloody stump, crying out in horror. He grabbed his own arm, stepping away from me. Ksaan appeared on the other side of Ranjier, holding onto the bloody hand holding the scimitar that was held down on my stomach not even half a second ago. Ksaan's fur was still standing on end, and the way he looked at Ranjier…I couldn't explain it. He looked so scary, but his scary seemed directed to Ranjier.

Ranjier popped a lid to a health potion and started drinking it. "Well, don't just stand there. Kill it!" Ranjier cried out to his minions. Everyone started to face Ksaan.

Ksaan smiled. "You all would fight a Sen'la'gar firedrake? Ha!" He growled. When he vanished this time, all I saw were explosions of fire magicka. The rooftops exploded as Ksaan charged past them, the archers lining the walls flying into the air as they were hit by him. The ground forces were still trying to find him.

Ranjier cursed and looked down at me. He grabbed me with his only good hand and started pulling me away by my braid. I started crying out in pain as he dragged me across the ground. My chest still hurt. It hurt to move, hurt to breathe, hurt to do anything. But I tried to do something. I stuck out my hand and tried to use some magicka. I wasn't a great mage, but after learning shamanism I had a brief understanding of how it worked. So, I stuck out my hand and let the fire roar. The basic flames spell opened up and it was enough to make Ranjier let go of me. He jumped away from me, blocking his face from my flames. I scorched him enough to make him grab his right eye in pain. I could see what remained of his hair burnt to a crisp. He turned and started running off.

I looked back to the battlefield. Ksaan was still far off, fighting the remains of Ranjier's slavers. Most of them were dead already, but there were still enough left that Ranjier would get away. I looked at the ground to see that Ranjier dropped the potion he drank. I stuck my hand out, my chest crying in pain as I moved my hand. I got my finger on the edge and slipped one of my talons inside. I dragged the potion bottle over to me. I stuck my mouth out, grabbed onto it with my teeth and relaxed my head. With the potion above my mouth, some of the potion that was left over dripped into my throat. I swallowed it immediately. And I felt a sudden shift in my chest. It no longer hurt, and my headache was gone. I spat the potion out of my mouth and pushed myself onto my feet. They still felt weak, but it was doable. I chased after Ranjier.

I kept my eyes on his as he ran through the busy streets, pushing past people while he tried to get away. I wouldn't let him this time. He was my nightmare, ever since I was three. He was the one person I was afraid of, the one person who scared me more than a dragon. But after today, my nightmares were going to end. I would not wake up in the middle of the night fearing that he'd found me again. This was it; it was going to end here. Ranjier took a sudden right into an alleyway and I started slowing down. As I got to the alleyway, I stuck my head in and looked around. Ranjier was still running. Good. No ambush for me then. I continued chasing after him. He didn't pause to look back for me. He probably thought I was still lying on the ground with broken ribs.

I continued chasing him as we cleared the village. He was running up the mountain. So, he wanted to die in the mountain then? I'm fine with that. I chased after him, almost charging up the mountain on all fours. As I got closer, he finally looked down at me. He groaned. "What's the matter, kitty? Feel like coming home with me?" He asked me sarcastically.

"No!" I screamed back. "I'm killing you this time, old man!" I screamed back. "I will not live in fear of you anymore!" He disappeared as he finished scaling the mountain. He must have made it to a flat piece of rock.

I continued up to him. "Come, kitty kitty. I have a present for you once you get up here." He said wickedly. And that made me pause. I was at a disadvantage. I was still climbing, but he wasn't. But I couldn't stop yet. So, I kept climbing up. And once I got to the top, I felt Ranjier grab me by the back of my neck and pull me up. He lifted me into the air with one hand and threw me. I watched as I sailed over his head and onto the slab of rock. I hit pretty lightly compared to how I've been hitting the ground these days. But I didn't really land, either. When I landed, my legs weren't on anything, and so, I started to fall down over the side of the cliff. Yeah, I was on the edge of a cliff. And as I started falling, I reached out for my newly sharpened claws (thank you healing potion) and dug them into the rock. I halted as I clung helplessly on the edge of the cliff.

Ranjier took his time as he caught his breath. His bloody stump of an arm was almost healed. That healing potion stopped the bleeding, but it didn't bring his hand back. And the fresh scar of where my flames pelted his face didn't help. But the scar Ksaan gave him had been healed away. When Ranjier caught his breath, he walked up to me, smirking. "This is the last time you will ever see me, cat." He spat in my face. _Yuck_. That almost made me let go. He stepped on both my hands, almost crushing them. "When I step off…you will fall. And you will die." He released his first foot, kicking it. My talons slid off the rock and now I was dangling by only one hand; the hand he was still standing on. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." I said. "You first!" I stuck my hand out and shot a plume of fire at him. It made him jump back. As he took his foot off my other hand, I reached up and raked his leg with my free hand. I caught him in his ankles, grabbed on, and pulled him down with me. He screamed as he slid off the cliff with me. Not even 30 feet below us was the river outside Rimmen. I closed my mouth and curled up into a ball as I hit the raging river. I felt the water take me and was suddenly pulled along. When I surfaced, I was in the white rapids. Rocks were everywhere, but I didn't see Ranjier. I didn't watch where I was floating and I crashed into a rock. But…it was a good thing. I wasn't moving now. And when I pulled myself onto the rock, I saw Ranjier slowly climbing out of the river onto the ground. I growled as I jumped back into the river. The water took me, but I pushed through it. I grabbed onto whatever I could and forced myself to cross to the other side.

By the time I reached the end of the river, Ranjier was crawling into the sandy beach. One of his legs looked snapped in two in the shins. He must have landed on a rock when he fell into the water. He couldn't walk now. I took a second to take a deep breath and then limped up to him. I was so tired of this…and it was finally going to end. So, when I got to him, I grabbed him and spun him around. When I did, Ranjier threw sand into my eyes, which not only blinded me but hurt like hell. Then he tripped me with him only good leg and climbed on top of me. He settled on top of me, closing his one fist around my neck. He started squeezing and I felt all my breath pause in my body. I couldn't breathe! And I couldn't see!

I clawed as his arm, gripping him and running my talons into his arms. I tried to shred him as he continued choking me. But, I felt more of that metal that seemed to dull my claws. Ranjier laughed as he pushed harder onto my neck. "Try it! Come on, furball. Kill me! You said you would! Now, you see. You could never beat me."

"No, but I can." I heard Ksaan purr from behind Ranjier. Ranjier's hand released my neck and then I felt him crash on top of me. I coughed as air entered my lungs for the first time in several long seconds. When I got the sand out of my eyes, a headless Ranjier lied on top of me. And I was soaked in his blood. _Gross_! I pushed his body off me and looked up at Ksaan. He held onto Ranjier's head, breathing heavily as his red eyes disappeared. He showed me the head before tossing it in the river. He bent down to take my hand. "Come, sister. Let's take you home."

Home. I thought I'd never use that word ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Ok, Ok. I know, I know. Ksaan was the one that killed Ranjier, and he was the one that went blood-raging, not Ruby. Well, Ruby isn't old enough to blood-rage. They normally grow into the trait once they hit 16 years of age. And Ksaan is only a few months from hitting 16. And, even though Ranjier is dead, don't think the story is over yet. Ruby may be out of current danger, but Maleek don't know that. Half of Skyrim don't know that. She may be in the clear, but the war in Hammerfell has only just begun. More to come.  
><em>


	11. Dominion International Law

**Cearbhail**:

__This chapter doesn't have much going on in it. That surprised me but I guess it has its moments. It's really short compared to the previous chapter. It's mostly emotional fluff. Enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Samuel]<p>

_ Log 4, continuing_

_We made it off the ship and past customs. Ariel pretended to be my girlfriend so that the Dominion agents wouldn't suspect me of being some Imperial spy of some sort. Shortly after that, we ended up meeting some Orcish clan that gave us custom armor. My armor looks pretty wicked. Wicked as in stylishly cool. Not as sadistic as their armor looks. It looks more or less just like regular steel armor, but less edgy, simplistic, but with a better maneuverability. Well, anyway, we all have our own set of armor now. But, what to do from here? Maleek is getting impatient and wants to start his search. Urag and his wife, Narogh, insist that the Khajiit we're looking for won't be here in Stros M'kai. But Maleek wants to look anyway. So, now that our armor is finished, we're continuing our search._

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

I closed my journal and looked at everyone. Ariel already looked beautiful in her mage clothes, but with that armor that was placed over them made her look oddly cuter, especially since her pigtails were replaced with a single braid that Orc women wore a lot. They called it a dragon knot. I shook the thought away, but the image and the feeling of Ariel kissing me on the cheek popped into my head. It made my stomach knot up and my knees weak. What was going on with me? I shook the thought away, but it kept pushing back. Whatever it was, I wanted it to go away. I liked Nisha…well, no, I couldn't like Nisha. She was Maleek's. She was my inspiration to become a better bard. She was a hero to us younger hopefuls. She was more like my idol than some love interest. But Ariel? I _never_ thought of her like that. Then again, I've only known her for about a month or so. And this was the most time we've spent together yet.

I looked over to Jessie. He was twisting his back; testing his flexibility in his new armor. Ariel liked him. I know she did. When she got drunk, she kissed _him_, not me. And I know he liked her back. If I started having feelings for Ariel…it would only get in the way of them. I wasn't here to find some girlfriend; I was here to help Maleek find his. Ariel may have some vague notion of finding someone to love here while we quested, and Jessie just wanted to help Maleek because he just does stuff like that. He's a good guy. What were my reasons? Adventure. I wanted to see the land, see new places. I wanted to experience my first combat. I wanted the action, the adventure, the story. I wanted to go back to the college with my first bardic tale. I wanted to say that I did something important; that I mattered. That Pantea did not pick a loser for her son. She adopted me; she was the strongest bard ever known. Even the High King didn't hold a candle to her in terms of bardic strength. And she chose me. I had to show her that I had it in me to be great too. I owed it to her for choosing me.

High King and Maleek both stored their armor away in Ruby's everbag. High King brought it with him when he came to find us. He regularly tried to talk to Ruby's spirits, but her spirits couldn't find her any more than we could.

"So, where should we begin looking?" Maleek asked Urag, the old Orc who was currently securing his own traditional Orcish armor.

Urag, strapping on his shoulder guards, closed his eye in concentration. "Hmm. Khajiits are usually in the southern district of the town. The newest ones are usually being inspected before being purchased. After that process is complete, they attend a week long crash course in basic slave etiquette. All these are in the central plaza, while we are in the northern." He nodded to us. "I shall show you to school. She is most likely there…if she is even on this island."

Maleek nodded. "Thank you, Urag."

"Father!" One of the little girls screamed as she ran into the tent. "I saw Dominion agents coming down here."

Urag nodded to her, looking at High King. "Your majesty. It seems I'm not the only one that can see through your Illusion. You've drawn a bit of a crowd."

High King smiled. "That's fine. I need to blow off some steam."

Urag chuckled, sliding his helmet on. "High King. Allow me. I'll meet up with you on our ship."

"You have a ship?" I asked.

Urag nodded. "Yes." He looked down at his children. "Kids. Go with the High King." He looked to his eldest son in the bunch; he was as old as Jessie, 15. "Voluung, show them to our ship when they're done."

Voluung bowed to his father, pounding his chest. "Yes, father."

Urag turned to face his wife and his two other sons, the adults. "Don your armor." He looked back at the kids. "You too."

That's when we heard the bell sitting outside ding a few times. "Orc smith, the Dominion has some questions for you."

Urag smirked, chuckling as he headed for the exit to the tent. "I'll be right out." He screamed as he grabbed a massive battleaxe twice as tall as him. He lifted it with one arm, smiling as he ducked out through the exit. "Now…what can I help you with?" We could hear him through the tent.

"We have received reports that you are supplying armor to a group of travelers; a group including two slaves…Khajiit and Argonian. Normally, we do not care who you give your barbaric armor too, but must we remind you of Dominion international law regarding the regulations against arming slaves with violent instruments?"

"Let me see if I can remember. Dominion article 41: subparagraph G.3, subsection 12, part C…right?" Urag stated so calmly like he didn't have a doubt he was right. "Let me see if I can recall the whole section. Um…Oh yes. Under the accordance of International Dominion Rule, slaves are prohibited from purchasing or carrying any form of weapon, improvised or otherwise. The use of armor beyond basic leather or fur is also prohibited. The practice of combative magics is also prohibited. Any slaves caught carrying a weapon, practicing magic, or wearing metallic armor will be seen as a direct affront to the Dominion and her interests. The slave and their master, as well as the supplier of the spells or weapons, will be punished to the fullest under the crime of high treason and shall be stoned to death unless otherwise stated."

There was a long pause before the same agent stammered, "Well…yes. That's it exactly."

"Oh, I see. Just because I'm an Orc, you think I'm some stupid lawless beast. I served in the Legion, you know. I was a general for 30 years." Urag started combating with the agent.

"We really did not come here to discuss your life story. May we look in the back for the slaves we suspect you are supplying with armor and weapons, or will we have to force our way back there?"

"Let me ask you a question first. Now…I may be blind in one eye, but I see other shop owners breaking your international law every single day…some of the time in front of your agents. Last time I checked, international law article 23 covered all forms of illegal animals from foreign lands. Something about wildlife being unbalanced by unnatural predators. Last I checked, that market just across the lane was selling Histlings, a sentient tree that comes from Black Marsh. They're illegal in Hammerfell. And someone just walked in with a pair of baby Sload. While they make great summoners, they make horrible slaves. It's illegal to sell them in our market. And yet, that man just sold two Sload to some Aldmeri necromancers. Article 11 covers all illegal substances. That same shop selling Histlings, baby Hist, is selling Hist sap from these Histlings, while another shop few lanes further down sells skooma. I've seen _you_ shopping there every week. You seem to have no trouble with it before, plus you seem to have a real liking for skooma. And if that's not enough, how about I bring up something relevant to this situation. I see Khajiits slaves all the time carrying weapons. Attending your death squad assassin schools too. So, don't tell me you're here because you saw me showing armor to people transporting slaves. You're here for something else. Now what is it?"

The Dominion agent scoffed. "Sir, I will not warn you again. You are interfering with Dominion interests. Move aside or face the consequences."

"Ok, twinkle toes. You want to dance? We'll dance." Urag said.

I swallowed as I brought up my new Orcish sword. High King walked in front of me, pushing Jessie and Ariel behind him as well. "Do not worry, J'Arkin will handle this." He hissed to us comically.

Maleek shook his head. "You know that only older Khajiits and monks still talk like that, right? The majority of Khajiits use first person perspective nowadays."

High King turned to look at him. "He understands. Shall we…sneak out the back?"

One of the daughters stuck her head out the back of the tent. "Hmm, no good. More Thalmor, all armed."

"You, little Orc child. Step aside." A deep Thalmor voice called from behind me. I turned around. The little girl, about 11 I'd say, stood by the back exit. She was suddenly pushed away from the flap where three black-clad Thalmor rushed into the tent.

"You leave Tuva alone." Voluung shouted as he charged into the Thalmor. The Thalmor stretched their hands out, blasting him with lightning so thick and powerful that I was certain that he'd been cooked alive. The area where he was standing was nothing but a giant ball of lightning mana. Voluung was thrown off his feet by the sheer force of the impact, thrown through the tent as he was lifted away.

The Thalmor leading the rear team smirked as he walked up to us. His eyes glowed for a second, and he smirked as he walked up to us. "Well, well. Our suspicions were correct. Welcome to Stros M'kai, High King Asger Stonearm. Councilor Fiirnar is expecting you. And…" He looked over at Maleek. "The last Shadowscale, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Maleek Frazviani. Our sources were correct. If we kill you here and now, Black Marsh will stay under our control."

What were they talking about? I looked over at Maleek. He looked slightly confused, but then he smiled. "Your sources seem to be able to predict the future. Am I to guess that I take back Black Marsh then?"

The Thalmor's smirk vanished and his eyes became focused. He looked back at the other two Thalmor. "You handle the High King; I'll take the Argonian."

"You have to get through me first." Voluung said as he walked back into the tent. He didn't look hurt at all. "And my brothers and sisters."

Tuva, dressed up in her own armor, grabbed two of her own Orcish short swords. She took a deep breath and ran up to the Thalmor on our right side. She moved so quickly that no one could react. She was suddenly underneath the Thalmor, thrusting two short swords through his kneecaps. The Thalmor cried out in pain as he folded under. Tuva hurried underneath him, pulling out her dagger and sticking it straight into his throat. In that same second, Voluung was in front of the other two. With two snaps of his wrists, he grabbed them by their necks. He bashed their heads together, knocking them both out, and then brought their heads down onto his knees, snapping their necks as if he was cracking nuts.

Voluung looked back at us, smiling as he grabbed a few Orcish daggers and two swords. He slipped all six of them into the sheath links built into his armor, looking back at us. "We hurry now. We will find your Khajiit and then we'll leave on our ship."

…

[Ruby]

Man, I was so glad I wasn't in Stros M'kai or even in Hammerfell at all. I was in my room, again. Not my room in Skyrim; my room in Ysolda's house. I'm not sure how long I've been here. The last few hours have passed in a blur. But I've spent every minute lying in what remained of my bed. Ranjier did a good job cutting it up with his sword, but it mostly remained.

My floor and walls were stained with Ralof's blood, but it didn't bother me…too much at least. I wasn't really comfortable no matter how hard I tried. This bed could be made from clouds and I would still feel like crap. I couldn't get the image of Ranjier out of my head. I knew he was dead, but my heart continued to race from it. He was dead…finally. And yet, I still didn't feel safe. It felt like something worse was going to happen now. And no matter what I did, no matter who I surrounded myself with, I just didn't feel safe anymore.

After Ksaan showed me the disembodied head of Ranjier and threw it in the river, he told me he was taking me home. And I mechanically followed him back to Ysolda's house. I didn't think of much, but I followed Ksaan. He talked about his sister, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was so tired of fighting, so tired of being chased, so tired of getting everyone hurt or killed that I fell into a state of emptiness, emotionlessness. I don't know how long we walked for, I don't know what Ksaan told me about his sister, or M'aiq. But he led me back to Ysolda's house. I walked right into my room and fell right on my bed. I noticed I was still wet from the blood on my clothes, the blood in my fur. I didn't shower; I didn't change my clothes. I just closed my eyes and lied on my bed motionlessly for gods know how long. Soon after, I grabbed my knees and curled into a ball. I was so done with this crap.

Ksaan opened my bedroom door. I looked over to him. He looked fine. He didn't seem like he was in danger, or expressing fear in his face. That was good. When he walked in, Pantu and Zaliika walked in behind him. Pantu was rubbing some slime onto some wound on his shoulder. "Shab. That archer got me pretty good."

"At least you weren't paralyzed for two hours." Zaliika responded. "You know how long I had to pee for?" She saw me lying in my bed and smiled. "Hey, Ruby. The ship's ready for you."

I didn't leave my spot. Heck, I don't think my body and my brain are on good relations at the minute. Instead, I pulled the covers over my head. It felt so warm that I might fall back asleep. I was so tired that I could sleep for a year. And I started dozing off. But as I started falling asleep, I felt a hand clamp over my throat. Ranjier popped into my head and my body jolted. I flew out of my sheets, looking around for him. But my room was empty. I don't know how long I had fallen asleep, but Ksaan and the others had left. My heart was racing, my breath heavy, my body aching. I groaned as I fell straight back down to my pillow. I closed my eyes, but the image of Ranjier staring down at me while he choked me with his one arm wouldn't go away. Sure, I was blinded by sand while he did that, but I could feel his glare. It was enough to get through me. Ranjier may have been dead, but I could feel his spirit haunting me. I wonder if he became some sort of specter. He would do something like that; haunt me for the rest of my life.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the pink ceiling. Ysolda did a good job painting this room. Too bad I could see drops of blood sitting on the ceiling. Blood? Oh no. I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could. I had forgotten that I was covered in it when I crawled in. The bed sheets…the pillows, and the covers were thickly covered in the blood that had covered my body. I singlehandedly destroyed this bed. I looked down at my own clothes. They were crusty and beyond saving. Oh well, clothes can be replaced. My fur was also crunchy and just yucky. I wouldn't dare clean this fur by licking it. I would take a shower instead. So, I took off my clothes and climbed into the shower room. I had the first hot shower I've had in possibly six hours, maybe longer. By the time I was done cleaning my fur, the entire room was filled with nothing but steam.

Since my clothes were ruined, I had to use some of the other clothes Ysolda bought me when I came here. Another rabi top, this one bright green, and one of those really weird skirts covered in frills, black. When I left the shower room, I could hear Zaliika talking downstairs.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" I could barely hear her voice through the floor.

"I don't know." Pantu replied. "She never struck me as the type to break. But we all have our demons. And this entire situation has been hers. She has two paths. One is break; the other is to come out pure. And it seems she's on the tipping side."

"I may not have known my sister for long, but I won't let her break." Ksaan stated. "She's just in shock. Give her some time to rest."

"We can't wait for long." Zaliika sounded impatient. "Captain Morgan will wait because it's Ruby we're talking about. But the longer we wait, the sooner whoever hired Ranjier finds us."

I never thought of that. I just wanted to hide and disappear. But, my wanting to do that would only allow my enemies to find me. They were right; I had to get back to Skyrim. That was the only way I'd get to sleep again. I needed to get away from this place, once and for all.

"Whoever comes here will meet my axe." Ralof said. I paused as I started walking down the stairs. Ralof was back? That was good news.

"Honey, they won't need to meet any axe if we're not here in the first place." Ysolda responded. "Did you see the look in her eyes?" She asked. "She's not mentally ready yet. She needs to rest more."

"Oh, you mean leave her in those bloody clothes, curled up in her bloody sheets? You think that's better for her mental health?" Ralof questioned.

"She'll get out of bed when she's ready." Ysolda responded.

"And I'm out of bed." I yelled down the stairs as I started walking down them. Everyone rushed to the bottom of staircase to see me walk down. They scanned me for a second, and Pantu was the first one to cross his arms and smirk in his usual fashion.

"Well, Princess. You missed a spot." He gestured to my left ear.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll deal with it later." I told him back. "So, Captain Morgan is the one taking me back to Skyrim? Who would have guessed?" I half-laughed to myself, shaking my head in disbelief.

Ralof smirked as he looked over at Ysolda. "Well, would you look at that? She managed to pull herself out of bed, wash up, and dress herself. I guess I was wrong."

I shook my head. "Ok, everyone. We're moving on. No more talking about this…" I waved around the house. "stuff. Got it?"

They all nodded, which was good. I didn't want to remember any of this. "Um…I know I don't say this much but…can I have some moon sugar?" I had it once before, enough of it that I didn't think. I felt great and I was able to space out. Maybe if I took enough of it, I would be able to sleep.

Ralof squinted his eyes at me. "No."

I paused on the bottom step. "What? Why not?"

Zaliika and Pantu exchanged a look with each other. Ysolda was holding her mouth, and Ksaan's tail was flicking. I looked between all of them. Ralof grabbed me by my shoulder. "Ruby…you need to rest more. Your eyes are turning red. You need to rest."

"Red? My eyes never turn red." I said to him.

Ksaan walked up to Ralof, pulling his arm from me gently. "She's just tired, sir. My sister needs her rest."

"I'm not your sister!" I screamed to him. "I know Khajiits love throwing sibling names around like its skooma, but stop calling me that!"

He looked at me, frowning. "You really don't know, do you?" He shrugged. "Fine then. I won't call you sister anymore. That doesn't change who you are to me, though."

What did that even mean? Thoughts of Ranjier's head in his hand returned to me. I shook the image away. "Can I please have some moon sugar, _please_?"

Ysolda looked at Ralof. "Maybe we should…"

He held up his hand. "No, I forbid it." He glared daggers into me. "Ruby, you're weak, you're scared, you're in shock; I understand all that. But you will not turn to drugs to solve your problems. I've seen too many soldiers take that path, and it leads nowhere good. You're better than that; you're stronger than that. If you take moon sugar now to make yourself feel happier, it will only have that much more control over you in the future. So…if you need to rest, if you need to let yourself sleep…I have a solution that does not involve drugs."

"Really?" I asked. Of course Ralof would have an answer. He was a Stormcloak. He'd seen it all. I bet he had some miracle way of letting me rest for a minute or two. That's when Ralof cocked his hand back. Before I could put up my guard, he slammed me in the face. He was right…I slept. He knocked me right out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Wow, Ruby requesting Moon Sugar? who would have guessed after sleeping in the blood of her enemy and seeing his ghost haunt her every second would force her to turn to a substance designed to numb her mind and let her 'chase the purple dragon'. It's not like this person has experience with things that haunt your every move. Nope. Anyway, I know things can get bad, things can get so bad that you'll do anything to escape them, but running is not a very long term solution, unfortunately. And running away doesn't make you feel better either. Ruby will have to learn this the hard way. We all do, unfortunately. So, anyway, another chapter comes to a close. And the story has only just begun.  
><em>


	12. Umbra? Ahmbra

**Cearbhail**:

__Another chapter has come out so quickly? Wow. But this will be the last one for at least one day, maybe. Not sure. I think I'll post one more chapter for this story before doing one for the other two stories I'm working on. Well, anyway, I introduce a new character (like I haven't done enough of those the past two months) this one will be a character present in the Chronicles of Ruby. Think of her as Ruby's little sister, well sister as in that younger person who looks up to you and idolizes you...in that sweet but annoying way. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and senseless bloody scenes to follow. I think. I don't know...It was all a blur. Huh...that's never happened to me before. Oh well ^^ enjoy.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Lydia]<p>

_Dear High Queen Lydia,_

_We have made contact with the Alik'r in Sentinel. They oppose the Aldmeri Dominion but lack the support they need to finish the war they started. With my forces and Stormcloaks, we have forces strong enough to equal the odds. We are beginning the revolution in Sentinel. We will be busy, the Dominion has a strong hold here, and it may take days if not a few weeks to make a real difference here. We have not run into Ruby yet, but rest assured if we run into her, I will personally escort her back to Solitude with my detail. Good luck on your end, and glad to hear that you were able to destroy the Twin Moon housing the magicka cannon. We could see the blast from our end, and then we saw the moon explode. After hearing what you wrote to me concerning what you did, I was glad to hear you took care of it._

_General Tullius…_

_…_

"Hey, M'aiq. Are we there yet?" I screamed through the little window in my full-sized hot tub carriage.

M'aiq looked back at me, nodding. "The carriage is almost there, bossy Nord woman."

Lisa groaned in pleasure as she slid her face into the water. "This is so nice. I have to request the Listener build us one of these. This is exactly what I need after I pull someone's spinal cord out their ass and parade it in the downtown district with a note incriminating the intended target, while promoting the Dark Brotherhood."

Jasmine, the leader of the Banditos, arched her eyebrows. "Wow…that was very descriptive." She looked at me. "Are you…you know…" She looked at Lisa. "as ingenious as her?"

I shook my head. "Oh gods no. I was a Housecarl, which is like a personal bodyguard, for the Dragonborn. I only killed when I needed to…and in our group, that meant somewhere between 20 to 30 people a day, sometimes more depending on quest. Seriously, it was like I was fighting everyone in the region, and sometimes I'd have to fight an entire dungeon by myself because the Dragonborn would get lost or something." I looked over at Lisa. "Now, Lisa might like killing, maybe even get off on it, but I bet she only kills maybe two to three people max per week. By my estimations, I would have killed 90 people more than her…and I'm not professional at all."

Jasmine leaned back in the bubbly hot water, whistling in surprise. "Wow. You've had a busy life. Why not go professional?"

I shrugged. "Blood money? I'm no bandit, nor a mercenary. I just wanted to keep my Thane safe, that was it. And then it became this quest to save the world, not just kill the dragons. And now it's a world war with the Dominion and the threat of the Dwarves returning to assist the Dominion in controlling our world."

"Wait, what?" Jasmine said as she sat up. "Dwarves? What about the Dwarves?"

"The Dominion found out where they are and is working on a way to bring them back into our realm. In return, the Dwarves are going to help the Dominion in their war against us. The High King is reaching out to the other nations for their support. We have already received a note from the Akaviri Alliance. They are more than willing to help us fight…in exchange for learning how to Shout from the dragons. We also have the support of the Mane in Elsweyr. Elsweyr is backing out of the Aldmeri Dominion. It became easier when we told them where their orphaned Khajiits ended up."

She looked at me for a second before nodding. "Wow, that's something." She sat back in her seat in the hot tub. "Think the Alik'r will help?"

"Hopefully, yes." I said to her. "We all need to ban together if we're to survive all this."

The carriage came to a stop, throwing water from the tub into my face. I spat it out of my mouth and turned to yell at M'aiq. "Hey! Don't stop so suddenly, M'aiq. I almost drowned in this bath water."

He looked through the window. "My apologies, bossy Nord woman, but it would seem the carriage has arrived. M'aiq will read the town sign. 'Forbidden Oasis'. Is this the place?"

I shrugged, standing up from the water. "Perhaps. Are the coordinates correct?"

"If M'aiq is correct, coordinates lead to the tavern. Forbidden Fruit. Interesting name, M'aiq thinks. Should these ones go get some drinks?" He turned to face us.

I ushered the two other women out the back exit. "Yeah. Well, these two can have some. I can't drink." I stepped out of the hot tub carriage, letting the nice warm air hit me. Sure, it wasn't hot, and I'm sure it wasn't even all that warm. Since Jasmine was wrapping herself up in some long furry robe while shivering, it couldn't be warm. But since I'm so used to cold weather this air felt warm. I let the air dry me off before I snapped my fingers. I summoned all my armor over my body. When the portals ripped open, I felt the armor set in place. When the portals dropped, I was fully prepared for war.

Jasmine chuckled as she finished strapping her iron plates onto her chest. "I bet you don't even dress yourself anymore, do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I just summon my clothes onto my body. So much easier." I looked around. The small town looked more like a paradise than a town. There was a massage parlor. I could see through the windows. I could see a few Argonians massaging some Redguards. Another Redguard stood near the register, a whip in his hands. That had to be one of the slave drivers. Ok, this had to be the right place after all. Beside the massage parlor, I could see a farm where livestock containing boars and cows were being raised and killed by Khajiits, as well as a plantation farm being run by Bosmer. Ok…I didn't see that one coming. Bosmer as slaves? Since when?

Looking around, I could see more slaves than just Khajiits and Argonians. There were a few Dunmer running around with slave robes, some Bosmer too. No Altmer, no humans. This was weird. I guess these bandits didn't care who they took as slaves, as long as they had them. Once I had seen everything I could see, I turned to the tavern. Jasmine and Lisa were right behind me as I pushed through the old western-style swinging saloon doors, my feet clogging heavily on the wooden floor.

A Khajiit barmaid smiled up at me. It looked forced but practiced enough that it looked realistic. "Please take a seat wherever you want. If you would like something, please let me know. If you would like to request my company or the company of another slave, please let me know. And while I do not have a name, most customers call me 'Hidden Gem'. Let me know if I can service you." She flashed me a sincere smile before resuming wiping down her mugs.

I couldn't believe she just said all that with a straight face. I saw a few Redguards standing at attention all around the tavern, their arms crossed while they scanned me with curiosity. One of them walked up to me, nodding a welcome. "Welcome to Forbidden Oasis, miss. I haven't seen your face before. How did you hear about this place?"

My stomach started to twist, but I smiled. "Ranjier, I think his name is. I would like to request a slave. A Khajiit, young energetic, goes by the name Ruby."

He frowned at me. "Ruby? We don't have a slave with such a name. But it sounds like a good name. Wait…you mean Furball? The one Ranjier just brought back from Skyrim a week ago?"

I nodded. "Yup, that'd be the one. I wish to see her."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but she was bought by someone. 6,000 septims for her. And then we got a request from Councilor Fiirnar to get her back. Paying us 100,000,000 septims for her return. So, Ranjier should be back soon with her, but she won't return to her duties, but will be handed over to Councilor Fiirnar upon returning. Sorry for any inconvenience."

I smirked. "So…you _did_ have her then?"

He nodded. "Yes. This is Forbidden Oasis. We had her ever since we took her from Rimmen 12 years ago. Why do you want her so bad?" He said, reaching for his scimitar.

"I'm High Queen Lydia Stonearm, and you stole my daughter. That's why." I stuck my hand out, summoning my Aedric katana to my hands. I held it up to the man's throat. "And because you've royally pissed me off, I'm shutting you down and freeing the slaves."

He smirked. "Woman, there are 30 of us, and three of you. Do you seriously think you can take us all down?"

I smirked and let my magicka speak for itself. I looked at the Khajiit girl and nudged her back with a bit of magicka force. She slid on the ice floor I provided behind the barstool. I turned to face the Redguard. I took a deep breath. I built up the pressure inside me and then let it explode outward. The tavern's walls exploded outward when my snow magicka burst out. Tables were lifted off the ground, chairs were tossed aside, and all the men were thrown through the walls. When the ceiling started to fall in, I stuck my hand up, throwing as much magicka at it as possible. I opened up a portal right under it. The roof disappeared into the portal. There, I would just hold onto that for a while.

With the tavern more or less gone, I think I made myself pretty clear. The barmaid stood up from the ice covered floor, her eyes wide in fear. "What did you do?" She squeaked out in horror.

"I'm closing this place down. Stay nearby and I'll set you free once I deal with your slavers." I looked back at her. She reluctantly nodded before hiding behind what remained of the barstool. I turned back to look at Lisa and Jasmine. "Jasmine, you focus on finding the key to the slave bracelets and setting the slaves free. From there, round them up. We'll discuss what we'll do, but I'm guessing they're going back to Skyrim with Lisa or something. Lisa, you're on assassination detail. Go kill people with weapons and whips."

Jasmine nodded to me. "Ok, I'll go find the key." She ran off for the slaves' tents. I doubt the key was there but it was a good place to start.

"Roger, High Queen." Lisa said to me as she unsheathed her wicked looking dagger. She ran straight for the large looking inn.

I looked around to fallen tavern. Some of the customers that were resting in their chairs were standing up from being tossed out through the walls. A fat Redguard forced himself to stand up, looking at me in wonder. "You're dick-licker's mother?"

That caught my attention. "Oh? You often use that nickname?"

He nodded. "Yes?" He responded questioningly.

I walked up to him, smiling. "And what is your name?"

"Kim." He replied.

"What exactly is your role in this place?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm just a customer, and supplier of goods. I bring fresh clothes and other merchandise from Sentinel to the owners here."

"So, what do customers usually do here?" I bent down to see him eye-to-eye. "Don't lie to me…" I started forcing magicka into my eyes to produce this Illusion spell that made the victim tell the truth no matter how hard he tried. It only worked while he looked me in the eye, though. I could hold his gaze all day if I needed to. "You know my daughter, how?"

He fell under a trance and looked at me. "Customers usually come in to be served by the exotic staff. Anywhere from dances, to conversations, sexual pleasures, to just being handed a beer."

"Oh? And what did you do to my daughter?"

He swallowed. He was fighting this Illusion spell so hard that I thought he was going to collapse. "I…I…" He was trying so hard to resist that I thought he was going to break through for a second.

"Shh." I brought my fingers to his lips. "It's ok to tell me. I'm a friend." I whispered to him, forcing more Illusion magic into him.

"I…" He started talking about all the things he did to Ruby. As soon as he finished, I brought my sword down on him, killing him before he could regret anything he said. So, he assaulted my daughter several times. I'm guessing other people did that too, not just him. I hope she was ok. Whoever bought her was probably just as bad. The only difference was that we didn't know where she was now. I had to call up Asger and see if he could find her now. I'm not a seer like my dad or Cecilie. Wait…dad. Why do I never think of using him? Too bad I didn't know where he was or how to reach him. Just before Ruby was kidnapped, he left on some quest to find some allies for our war with the Dwarves and Dominion.

I walked up to the other customers standing up from the frozen floor. "Ok, everyone." I flowed magicka into my eyes, scanning each and every one of them. "How many of you touched my daughter?"

When that was finished I had a collection of bodies lying on the floor. The other customers were allowed to walk out of the tavern. The ones that touched _anyone_ in any way were killed by me; the customers that bought beer and didn't do something stupid were allowed to live. When it was done, I walked up to the Khajiit barmaid hiding behind the barstool. Getting a better look at her, I would say she was actually younger than Ruby, by a year or so. This was sickening.

She looked up at me like a frightened kitten. She wasn't looking to me for help, but scared that I might hurt her next. I allowed my armor to dissipate, my sword as well. When the portals all closed, I reached down to take her hand. "Come with me. I'll find you a nice home." Who would take care of this Khajiit? Ysolda. She was the first person who came to mind. Thinking harder about it…I'm not sure Ysolda was the right choice. The way she clung to Ruby…you'd think giving her one of her own wouldn't be the best idea, especially one that's used to being a slave. Not that I think she'd do weird things to this girl, but one could never be quite sure. Well, I know she is a caring person and took care of Ruby when she was around her. And I hadn't visited her yet. I guess I had to help this Khajiit get to Ysolda then. Well, not right away. She might as well stay with me until we find Ruby at least. Couldn't afford any distractions on this mission, but she needed help. And I wanted to help her.

"Did you ever meet Ruby?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, she was very brave. She made the rest of us feel stronger too." Her accent was so thick with a Dunmer accent. Never heard a Khajiit with a Dunmer accent. Wait…Ruby had a bit of one when I first met her. Wow, the things I never noticed before.

"Well, I want to help you, but you have to help yourself first. What's your name?" I asked her. She pondered my eyes for a second, lost in her own world.

"Hidden Gem?" She looked so lost that she called herself by her slave name.

"That's the name your slavers gave you. Do you even know what your name was?" She shook her head in confusion. It was the same way with Ruby. "Then you need to make yourself a new one. Think of something you like, something that defines who you are as an individual, and not slave related. Something you enjoy doing. And create a name based on, or just a name that you like."

She paused, flicking her tail around for a few seconds. Her amber eyes widened as she sat there in silence. "Umbra." She replied. "We had a customer come in a long time ago. He treated me like a daughter. He tried to rescue me but…" Her eyes drifted away. "Something about his sword killed him, drove him crazy. He left me his sword and armor. He was an Orc." She started crying. "He called his sword Umbra, and it had become who he was. The sword became him. So, to honor him, I will be named Ahmbra."

"Do you still have the sword and armor?"

She nodded. "I hid it where no one could find it. Should I go get it?"

I nodded. "You're coming with me until I get you to my friend Ysolda. She'll take great care of you. You'll be loved." She smiled and started digging up the floor beneath her. Wait…her armor and sword was underneath the tavern? Go figure. She dug out what looked like orichalcum armor. And then she dragged out what looked like a monstrous ebony blade that glowed with so many enchantments that it vibrated in a way that could sunder the universe's natural flow. The sword seemed to have a hunger to it, and it was calling to me. So…this was the legendary blade called Umbra. It was almost as tall as Ahmbra was, but seemed so much heavier. And now it belonged to a teenage Khajiit barmaid named Ahmbra. I found it funny how the universe worked some days.

Lisa walked back up to me, her armor and many blades glistening in blood. "I have eliminated every sinful slaver in the plantation." She said to me, bowing as she did so.

I nodded to her. "Great news." I looked over to Ahmbra and motioned her forward. "I know we're freeing all the slaves, but we're bringing Ahmbra back with us. At least until I can take her to Ysolda. She wanted a daughter."

"Daughter?" Ahmbra's eyes lit up. "I always wanted to be one of those."

"Yup, and Ysolda will by your mother." I said to her, patting her on the back.

"I wanted one of those too." She squeaked out.

Jasmine walked up, a giant pile of former slaves behind her. "This is everyone. The workers that weren't slavers have already started packing up to leave. These are all the slaves."

I nodded and walked up to the group. Khajiits, Argonians, Bosmer, Orsimer oddly enough, Dunmer, and oddly enough some Altmer and Redguards made up the litter. They came in all ages from kids like Ahmbra to the old Orc who looked like he was ready to settle down to grandkids. I nodded to everyone, saying, "I know this is a sudden shift in your lives, but I want to stress this fact as much as possible. It's your life, you get to choose how to live it, not some slaver. You've lived working for someone without your consent, not having any rights or a voice that could be heard. Now, you get to change all that. From here on out…you're free. Now, I don't care where you go, I don't care what you do. All that matters is that from this moment on, you are _free_."

I looked around the group. They exchanged looks before they started shrugging. They didn't look relieved to be free, but they didn't look saddened either. They just looked empty, guideless. The easiest part of being a slave is that you don't have to think for yourself. Someone tells you where to go, how to dress, what to do, and who to do it with, when to sleep, and when to eat. Now that I took that away from them, they didn't know what to do with themselves. I had to offer some suggestion. "If you wish, you can go to Skyrim. In the town of Solitude, you'll find the Blue Palace, where Jarl Elisif the Fair will be waiting. Tell her you're freed slaves from Hammerfell and that Lydia sent you to her. She will make sure you are treated well and get back to your homelands in one piece, well unless you feel like staying in Skyrim."

The group nodded. How were they going to get there? Oh…I had it figured out. I snapped a portal open, calling my friend Mjoll again. She suddenly flew out of the portal, landing on the sandy ground in a surprised cry. When she pulled her head out of the sand, she looked up from the ground up at me. "Lydia? Twice in one day? What can I do for you this time?"

I gestured to my group of slaves. "These former slaves need transport to Solitude to get help from Jarl Elisif. Can you take them there?"

She nodded instantly. "It will be my honor." She introduced herself to the slaves before ushering them to follow her. She turned to face me. "Um…exactly which way is Solitude?"

"Solitude will be northeast of here. That direction." I pointed. "Just follow the pathway exiting the east part of this encampment until you hit one of the towns in that direction. Then just follow the signs. There were plenty of them leading to Solitude."

She nodded. "Ok, Lydia. Thank you for allowing me to help you in such an important cause such as this." She gestured to the bunch of slaves. "If only Umbra were still around. He used to go around doing this same thing. Before his terminal lung cancer caught up with him."

I paused in front of the group. "Wait, Mjoll. Before they leave, I have to ask them something." I turned to face the former slaves. "I know you may already know this, but I'm looking for a young Khajiit girl, her name is Ruby. I know someone bought her. Does anyone know _who_ bought her or at least _where_ this person lived?"

The slaves all looked at each other, but it was the old Orc to raise his hand. "I heard about that. That ugly fat man, Kim, he was talking about losing his favorite meat sucker." He grimaced. "Some lady from Elsweyr bought her. Don't know her name, neither did Ranjier. Lived in Rimmen, I think."

I nodded. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know."

M'aiq walked up to us, shaking his head in disbelief. "Rimmen?" He smirked. "That is where this all started. Ruby was stolen from M'aiq in Rimmen. She has ended up where it all began." He growled. "M'aiq will not lose his daughter a second time." He turned for the carriage. "Come bulbous Nord High Queen. Hurry, or M'aiq will leave you behind."

I looked down at Ahmbra, patting her on the head. "Well, it's a good thing we're going to Rimmen. Ysolda lives down there. I'm sure on the way to finding my daughter; I can present you to your new mother while we're at it. I just wonder what kind of sicko would buy my daughter, and for what purpose did she buy her for. Just what exactly is that sicko doing to my daughter…I can't fathom the thoughts."

…

[Ruby]

"Oh, Ruby. You look so cute. Just look at that cute dress your mother made for you." Captain Morgan said as he grabbed the white frill sticking off my pure black velvet dress. "She made such a pretty maid costume for you."

Ysolda nodded. "I thought it was cute. I have several other costumes that look even cuter on her. One of them is an Altmer school girl uniform. You know: sailor white and blue skirt. Just like the ones from the Altmeri manga."

"She is not my mom!" I screamed for the tenth time that day.

Morgan didn't even notice. "Oh, can I see them all?" His eyes beamed as he walked to his closet. "Better yet, I have so many costumes that you'll just die for. I'm a bit of a cosplayer myself so, I have so many cute costumes that would look great on her. I've been keeping them for a rainy day."

I groaned, looking up into the sky. Oh gods…why did my torment have to continue?

I looked over at Ksaan. He never pulled his head from over the ship. I could hearing him hurling up another furball as he vomited into the ocean. I felt bad that he was suffering probably as bad as I was, but I was glad we're no longer in Rimmen anymore. That being said, I sure missed my bed. Well, ok, no I don't. That thing was covered in so much blood that I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot M'aiq. In fact, I wouldn't touch M'aiq at all.

I looked back down at Captain Morgan. He was holding an embarrassing pink dress with bows all around it. "Remember this one, from that magic cat girl manga?" Oh gods…why that one?

…

[Lydia]

"That sick bastard will pay for whatever she's done to my daughter." I raised my fist to the air. "I will find this woman and kill her." I cleared my throat and looked down at Ahmed. "Well, anyway. Let's go down to Rimmen and introduce you to Ysolda. She's a wonderful person."

Ahmed smiled. "She sounds nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_So, that's why there was no Umbra in Skyirm. Oh well, Ahmbra will be that younger girl that sticks around Ruby like glue. She's actually two years younger than Ruby. And yes, Ruby is pretty much back to normal already. Having Captain Flashy guy who's based on that sky captain from Stardust and Ysolda dress her up in every cosplay costume every dreamt up is keeping her from feeling like crap and thinking about the stuff she shouldn't be thinking about. Anyway, hope you continue enjoying. And next chapter, I want to emphasize that this following chapter will be the huge battle scene that will define the wandering adventurers following Maleek. Romance will bloom for two of them, and that's pretty much all I have to say about that.  
><em>


	13. Coward's way out? No

**Cearbhail**:

__Ok...officially the longest chapter ever. No doubts about it. 7000 words? Wow. I'm lucky to get 6,000. but this chapter is all about the love...and you know...bloodshed. It just wouldn't be me if I didn't have blood and limbs flying around while the two character fall in love. Call me a hopeless romantic, but i still believe in the age old love story. boy meets girl, boy falls and trips on his sword. Girl picks him up. They kill a bunch of enemies while exchanging dirty talk...boy takes a deadly blow for girl...not sure where I was going with that. But anyway, plenty of blood and gore and kissing. For all four of them in fact. And no...before you even ask, there is no viewpoint for Maleek in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be the main character of this part soon enough again. I wanted to stress the development of these side characters during their coming of warriorness. Well, Ariel doesn't get much of one this chapter, but she's developing into her own character soon enough. This is a Sameul heavy chapter. Prepare for bardic speeches. Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Still Samuel]<p>

"Stay behind me!" Voluung screamed to us as he charged out the back tent flap with Ariel in his arms. She looked content to be wrapped up in his arms. Made me kinda jealous. One of the adult Orcs slammed my helmet as far into my head as possible as he pushed me down.

"Keep your head down or you'll lose it to archer fire." The adult Orc screamed as he ushered me out the back flap. It was unseen chaos outside the tent. I heard people screaming in surprise, in horror, I don't know which. And there was a lot of things flying in the air; merchandise, a few chickens that were trying to fly, a pig with some magically grown wings (specialty item), and you know…arrows and giant shards of magical icicles. The adult kept pushing down on as he pushed me through the streets. I could feel his heavily armored arm covering my back as he shoved me. We raced through the street. I looked around as fast as I could. I could see ten or so Thalmor lining up to take shots at us. That's when it happened. I heard Urag scream and then the Thalmors were hit with half of a team member. The corpse hit one Thalmor (the one most to the left), who fell into another Thalmor to his right, who crashed into another Thalmor, who stepped back in time to avoid being taken down, but he bitch-slapped his friend standing next to him. That Thalmor cursed and launched his lightning at the other Thalmor standing next to him. He growled and turned to face the other four Thalmor. He killed them all with a bolt of lightning.

The other five Thalmors looked at the group like they were idiots. They turned to hit us and there was lightning all around us. Sparks lit up my vision; I hid my head as fast as I could. I could hear the crackling all around me, but we never stopped moving. The Orc kept ushering me forward. "Stop running and you're a roast duck." He warned me as he pushed me through the busy streets. People were crying out as they ran for whatever cover they could. "You keep moving even if you're hit. If you stop it gives them a target. And the only target you'll be is a dead one. Trust your instincts, they will not fail you." He spoke so calmly as he pushed me flat onto the ground. He crashed down on top of me. Over top of us roared a giant wave of fire. I felt the scorching heat wash over me. The Orc pushed my head back into the dirt. "Get ready to roll." He told me. "Once you stop rolling, start running. Don't stop. We'll find you."

I was suddenly lifted up by his arm. He rolled me over on top of him and he threw me. I felt up into the air where the Thalmor could see me. They let loose with some frost ice magic. Giant icicles flew past me, some of them crashing into my armor plates. The magic left me suspended in the air. I don't know why, but I guess Frost magicka slows me down…even when I'm falling…yeah, that sounds realistic (is if you ever seen a dragon flying slowly due to frost magicka). But as soon as I flew into the air, that Orc was on his feet as well, grabbing a massive war axe clipped to his back armor. It slid off so easily, even though the sheath was built into the armor, that I couldn't believe it. He roared out in rage as he charged through a stall filled with colorful plush pony stuffed animals. He ran up to the Thalmor and with one slash ran through all five of them.

Several more Thalmor ran up to him. They blasted him with fire magicka so powerful that I was thrown from in the air to several stalls behind me. I found myself rolling down a hill, a small one that led to a lower district filled with food merchants, but still…I rolled for long enough to make my head spin. I started to push myself up onto my feet, heard some voices calling out to me. "There, he's one of them. Apprehend him."

As I started shaking my head clear, I could see three more Thalmor running up to me. One of them was an archer. I heard an arrow race past my head, thudding into the dirt behind me. I pushed myself off my knees and onto my feet. I took off running as fast as I could through the streets. The marketplace looked so familiar that I thought I was running through the same town, but I was a whole floor lower. The district I fell from was right above me. I could still see lightning flashing above me. Oh wait…that wasn't lightning from the district above me. That was coming from behind me!

That's when I felt something slam into my back. Not in a painful way, just forceful. I also heard the snap of something at the same time.

"Blast that infernal Orc metal." One of the Thalmor behind me screamed. "My arrows can't penetrate it."

"Hit him where the armor isn't covering, then." Their leader screamed.

"I can't find a spot. They design their armor well. There is no blind spot. The leather underneath is just as tempered as the metal is. No arrow is getting through that."

"And neither is our magic." The leader screamed. "As much lightning as I put into him, he should be crying and vomiting by now."

Just hearing that made me feel better. This Orcish armor was working well then. But I couldn't stop running. And I didn't. I tore through the marketplace. People stepped aside with fear in their eyes as they saw me charging through the streets in my devilish looking armor. And I was sprinting for my life. My lungs were crying in pain, and my vision was darkening on the edges. And this armor wasn't that heavy, but it wasn't very good at breathing. I was dying from overheating in this armor. Add that to my already pulsing heart rate and any shortcomings I have as an athletic teen, I think you can figure out that my legs stumbled on some loose whatever it was lying on the ground. I fell pretty fast, pretty hard, and slid for a few…ok, I rolled into a wall. And I was upside down, everything spinning around, while the three Thalmor closed in behind me.

One of the Thalmor stepped down, grabbed me by my collar, and pulled me up. He slammed me against the wall hard enough to make my eyesight dim again. My heart was still racing and I was racing to catch up on my breathing. Another Thalmor ripped the helmet off my head and tossed it on the floor. "Such barbaric armor, no elegance at all." He started ripping my gauntlets off, my shoulder guards. Then he pulled my chest plates off. He tossed it all on the floor. "Look at him, such a pitiful human. No muscle, no magic…So, with no ability to be barbaric, and no ability to wield magic…what is he?" He looked at his friends. They all shrugged, so he looked back at me, scowling. "A failure to his own race."

A failure to my own race?

…

[Samuel, the day he was adopted]

"Grelod the Kind, all she ever called us were failures." Runa said to the mysterious woman who had walked in to see about adopting one of us. I didn't bother walking up to see about getting her attention like the other had. I hated it here, sure, and I wanted a good family, but I was the oldest one. The others needed a home more than I did. My mother used to work here until she died. And when she died…I became an orphan. And since I used to help my mother work around the orphanage, I sort of became the leader of the other orphans. I took most of the beatings from Grelod. Runa was the one that did most of the chores, but I tried to take all the beatings. I was the oldest; it should be my duty to protect them as much as I could.

Looking from my bed over to them; over to the richly dressed woman inspecting them, I think I was doing it right now too. I was protecting them. I was getting them out. Grelod may be dead, killed by some girl our age, a vampire girl no less, but we're still in this place. And waking up from nightmares about Grelod weren't any better. But, I could deal with those dreams. I just wanted my friends to have a better life. I don't know who she'll pick though. She doesn't seem all that interested now that she's here.

The woman smiled down at Runa. "Failures, huh?" She looked over the children. "Failures at what?"

My friends all looked at each other, lost in confusion. They all shrugged, saying about how they never exactly knew what Grelod thought we were failures of. So, Runa shrugged, looking up at the woman with pleadful eyes. "She never said. She said no one would want us because we're failures."

The woman chuckled to herself. "You're too young, too inexperience to be failures. You can't fail when you don't have anything to fail at." She stood up from her chair, looking down at everyone. "Now, listen well, children. Your lives have only just begun. While I may be adopting only _one_ of you, my colleagues and I have all agreed. We will _all_ adopt you. However, I will choose only one as my heir. The rest of you will move into our college and study bardic lore with your new parents…until you become of age to _choose_ what you wish to do."

Everyone started beaming with excitement. So…this was really happening? We're not only moving out by we're moving together? I'd get to keep whatever friend got to leave this house? That was the best news I ever heard. I didn't want to leave because I thought I'd be leaving my friends behind, but…we're all leaving together.

Constance, our caretaker, grabbed her mouth in surprise. "What? You're adopting all of them?"

The woman looked up at her, nodding. "Not just me. There are bards who were never able to find our true loves because we were too busy living the life of adventure, the life of history. We wrote the tomes of written history because we were _there_ to see it happen, and we had the ability to write about it. We however still wish to experience the greatest journey of all time…parenthood. Having children around will bring us new experiences, new things to write about, a new perspective to life that most bards have been missing all of theirs. Our headmaster has a daughter and he says it changes everything in your life. We wish to know what that is. _I_ wish to know what it is." She looked down at my friends, scanning them. "And so, I will choose my child through an extensive process that only a true bard could understand."

She looked at Runa. "What do you see yourself as when you grow up?"

She shrugged. "Um…I'm not really sure. But I bet that with your guidance I'll figure it out really quick!"

She grunted to herself, containing a laugh. "Ah, playing the doting child card. Not bad, not bad. You seem like an upbeat sort, and quick with your hands. Quite the cleaner, right?" Runa nodded. She was that, alright. She did all of the chores in this place until Grelod was killed. "I think Bendt would be more than pleased to have your help in the kitchen. He's our chef and very busy half the time. With your help, he'd have more time to do other things, like raise a child. He's always going on and on about wishing how he had a daughter."

Runa smiled, jumping on her heels. "That would be perfect!"

The woman nodded. "Ok, one down. Three left." She looked over at me. "You, why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Until you said you were adopting all of us, I was just going to sit this one out." I said back, standing off my bed and walking up to her.

"Oh? And why was that?" She asked as she walked up to me. I was about to answer, but she placed her finger on my lips, shushing me. "No, don't speak. Let me figure it out, myself." She bent down to look me in the eye. She twisted me by my cheekbone several times, looking at my ears. This was the weirdest thing anyone's ever done to me. Then she opened my mouth, looking into my throat. "Vocalize."

"What?" I tried to say with my mouth open.

She nodded. "Not bad, not bad." She stepped away. "Older than the others, not muscular. You look like a teenager, though. What, 13? You'd think you'd develop some form of muscles by now." She squeezed my arm. "Nope…soft as a marshmallow." She squeezed my arm again. "You know…this is kinda like squeezing one of those anger management squishy balls." She continued for a few seconds. "Squishy, squishy, squishy." I had to roll my eyes and look away. She finally stopped. "You endured that embarrassment well enough. Quite the spirit you seem to have." She nodded, standing up. "Now…don't blink."

What?

She bent down, looking at me. She stared intently at me and I felt something inside me explode. I couldn't explain it, but the look in her eyes. I thought I could see stars behind them…and they were beckoning me. She finally smiled, standing back up. "Yup, you're the one. You'll be my son." She looked at everyone. "Come everyone. I'll introduce you to your parents at once. We have quite a ride back to Solitude." She nodded to Constance. "You're welcome to come with us, if you wish."

She shook her head, crying silently into her hands. "No thanks. I need to be here in case more orphans find their way here."

The woman looked back at me, smiling. "By the way, I'm Pantea Ateia; the greatest bard in all of Skyrim."

…

[Samuel, present day]

A failure to my own race?

_You're too young and inexperienced to be a failure at anything._ I could hear my mother's voice calling to me. _You've only just begun your journey, son. There is no failure to be found in the beginning, only lessons. If you fall, you pick yourself back up for you've only just begun. You've only failed if you give up, do you understand? That is the only failure that I have ever known._

I don't know what happened. But my heart stopped racing, my breathing stopped wheezing. A failure? I was a failure? True, I wasn't muscular…and I don't have much abilities as a magical instrument. Was that all there was to being a human, though? You'd think there'd be more to it. And to be called a failure just because I lacked those two options? No muscles…I wasn't a fighter, so what. No magic…I wasn't a mage either. There are traditionally three types of survivors. The warrior, the mage…and the rogue. You know what a bard is? It's a rogue class. The ability to use speech in such a way that you can defeat any opponent by the will of your voice. The High King was the greatest of the bards right now, second only to my adopted mother, who took me in because she saw the spirit of a true bard in my eyes. A spirit that could defend itself to the mages and warriors of our world. And it was my time to show it to the archer…the soldier…and the mage standing in front of me. These three classes of specialized skill were about to be introduced to the power of the soul.

A failure to my own race? In what way was I a failure? My mother would smirk at these Thalmor and tell them in all the ways I was not a failure. I had not given up on running away. I was still standing. I was still alive. And as long as I was alive, as long as I was still trying…I would never be a failure. I was the son of a bard, and a bard in training. I would not let myself be beaten by some Thalmor.

"I'm not a failure." I said to them. "My journey has only just begun, so there is nothing I could have failed at yet."

"What?" The mage Thalmor said to me, squinting his eyes. "What dribble are you spouting?"

"I may not be a fighter, or a mage, but that does not make me a failure. I'm a bard." I said to him. "And I am _not_ a failure."

They started laughing. "You hear that, he's a bard!" The soldier dressed in golden elvish armor said as he nudged his archer buddy.

The archer didn't really chuckle all that much, but rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, that's a rogue class, much like my own. Only instead of using our superior grace for physical combat, he's utilized it for the elegant styling of art form; musical or lyrical." He looked at me. "So, in what way are you elegant?"

Elegant? _There is elegance in all things that we do. It is not defined by one set trait. Speaking, singing, musical instrument plugging, these are not elegant by themselves. Ever see the Blades of old spar with their swords? Their swords sing as they cut through the air. Ever see an Orc smith? They work metal so fine that it becomes a dance all its own. Elegance is everywhere to be found, but only by those who give all they have to their craft._ My mother told me a month after she adopted me. She was explaining to me the definition of elegance and how it expanded past and through the three main skill paths: rogue, warrior, and mage.

In what way was I elegant? Where did I give my all? I never really thought of it. I hadn't discovered my talent yet. "I don't know yet." I said to him. "I haven't given much of anything my all."

…

[Ariel, yup…still not Maleek]

"You can run too, you know." My big strong Orc friend, Voluung, said to me as he carried me in his arms.

"But I feel so safe in your arms." I cooed to him. And it was true. I had finally found the one that I loved. He was carrying me through the streets, running away from the Thalmor chasing us. He wasn't that much older than me, not much taller either, but he lifted me up with no trouble at all. He charged through the streets so quickly, his strong legs sprinting. He wasn't even breathing heavily. He didn't look tired at all.

"If you're trying to smooth talk me, you can forget it." Voluung said. "I already have a girlfriend." Fuck! I thought I actually had a chance with him.

"Well then, you can go ahead and just let me down." I said to him as I tried to squiggle out of his arms. But…they felt so nice and welcoming.

A giant explosion behind us reminded me that oh yeah…we're still in the middle of a battlefield. Maleek and the High King were busy slicing everyone trying to attack us. With the entire island coming out to fight us, it was a massive battle. And yet…I wasn't sticking around to see it happen? Why not? I wanted to see the epic fights everyone but Lydia wrote about. Voluung smiled as he looked at me. "Nah, you can stay there for now. You're safer in my arms than beside me."

Wow…such a line. Was he hitting on me or did I just imagine it? "So…do I have a chance at all with you?"

"What? No!" He roared at me. "I'm already committed, and when Orcs commit…it's for life. Especially if it's murder, since no one grants us parole."

Was that his way of passing a joke to me? Was he trying to say that he wasn't being serious about his commitment? Did I really have a chance? "I'm confused. So…are you committed?"

He nodded. "150%. Because Orcs don't give just 100."

Did that mean he could give some to me as well? My head was spinning from all this. But I let him carry me in his arms. I may not have known whether or not I had a chance with him, but I knew that I couldn't just give up now. We were so close to finding Ruby and this journey would be over. This was my only chance to find my true love before going back home to dad!

An explosion in front of us made Voluung stop in his tracks. Fire roared as high as two buildings in front of us. Voluung cursed and pushed me out of his arms. Six Thalmor were lining up, their arms already glowing with flame magicka. "Ok, get behind me."

I did just that. I jumped behind him as the Thalmors started shooting fireballs at us. Voluung stood in front of me, batting the fireballs away with his armored palm. He wasn't even batting an eye, he was that relaxed. "You'll have to do something more barbaric than that to hurt me." He said to the Thalmor.

"I haven't given much of anything my all." I heard underneath me. It sounded like Samuel. I looked down to see him pinned to the wall below me. "I haven't found my elegance yet. I haven't even witnessed real elegance yet, either. Well, there is this girl. She's elegant. She gives her all to her studies, always practicing her magic, always reading her books. She is elegant. She's so beautiful, and I think I love her, but I'd never tell her that."

I bent down to look at him. Who was he talking about? Samuel had a crush on someone? I didn't know that. He only ever talked to me and Jessie… well, he also talked to Runa, Hroar, and Francois. Maybe he had a crush on Runa? They were pretty close, but she didn't practice music; she was the chef's daughter. She was learning how to become a baker, and a good one at that.

I felt a heavy explosion behind me. Voluung grunted in pain. I turned around to see him holding back a massive wall of flame with his bare hands. He roared, spreading his hands apart. The massive wall of flames falling on his broke apart, scattering into the wind with a silent sigh. Then he stumbled back, grabbing his neck. An arrow was sticking out of it. "Not good." He grumbled. He looked over to me, shoving me over the edge. "Go, now." He said right before he became covered in a light green sheen. Paralyzing poison! I could have negated that if he didn't shove me.

…

[Samuel again]

"So, what you're saying is that you're a loser that has a hopeless crush on a successful girl?" The mage said to me, his hands sparking with lightning magicka. "Ok, I was going to kill you, but instead…I think I'll just kill you in front of this girl. Or perhaps kill the girl, then kill you."

I found enough courage to laugh in his face. "Ha! She's not even here. She's miles away by now!"

"Sam!" I heard above me. "Catch me!"

What? It was Ariel…and she was falling right at me. I scrambled at the last second to catch her, but she crashed on top of me. We banged heads and we were on the ground for I don't know how long.

"Well, that's two of them." The mage said. "She's an Altmer like us. She must be their leader."

I felt something warm on my lips, and my head was spinning. When I opened my eyes, I found Ariel lying on top of me. Her lips were touching mine. She groaned and started opening her eyes as well. She looked down at her own lips and pushed herself off me. "Sorry, Sam. I didn't…It's not like I…I'm so sorry." She scrambled to find the words to say to me. She bowed to me while still lying on my chest. "It was an accident. I'm so sorry."

The mage started laughing. "You see the look in his eyes, boys? I think we already found her." He reached down, grabbing Ariel by her pony tail. "Well, how about it, boy? Is this her? Is this the girl with overwhelming elegance?" He held two sparking fingers to her throat. "Would she still be elegant and beautiful with vomit rolling out her mouth and blood leaking out her ears? How about a burn scar so thick that she looks like an Orc for the rest of her life? Still think she's be beautiful after all that?" He smirked at me, looking at her. "Let's find out."

"Leave her alone." I said standing up.

The other Thalmor looked at their buddy almost like they didn't agree with it either. "Oriaan, perhaps we shouldn't..."

Ariel cried out in horror as a touch of the lightning jumped from the Thalmor's fingers and into her neck. She started convulsing in his arms, crying as she convulsed. "No, please don't kill me!"

"We're under direct orders from Councilor Fiirnar. These children are with the High King and are therefore…enemies of the Dominion. They are to be executed without mercy." Oriaan said back to his comrades. He looked back at me. "So, what are you going to do, boy? You can't possibly beat us all. Just stand there like a true coward would and watch me kill her. I'll make sure you die painlessly. Her…not so much."

_You want to know what a coward is? Just look at the High King. That man is no coward. He braved whatever life gave him, and he came out on top. You want to know why? Life is but one giant test. Some of us pass, some of us fail. Those who may fail will use whatever they can to make sure that they pass. While not always a bad thing to use whatever you have at your disposal to rise to the top and succeed in your life, remember this one thing: cowards are failures, nothing more, nothing less. They give up; they run away from whatever life gives them. If you ever need to face the coming storm, just think of what the High King once said. One man is all it takes to change the course of history. A group of men may as well be cowards, but get one of them alone and you have your champion. So…when will you decide if you're a coward or a champion? Because that decision will be the one that defines your spirit…and it can always be changed._

No more running. My friend was in danger, and she was screaming in pain. I couldn't just sit here and watch her suffer like this. Not a second longer. But what was I going to do? I wasn't a fighter; I was a bard. If only I read those stories about the High King and how he won all his fights. I heard about it, though. He was a trained warrior, a Shouter, and had so many people helping him. Me? I was a boy, untrained, and I was alone against experienced fighters, one of each main type. And I had no armor. What was I going to do? What kind of power did I have? My voice. That was about it.

I looked around. There were people gathering around. Most of them were slaves. They looked scared. That's when a candle lit over my head. I think I knew what I could do. "No, I will not just stand here and let you hurt my friend. She is dear to me! I would never let anyone hurt her! If you think I will just stand here like a coward and let you hurt her for another second, you have another thing coming. I'm not a coward, I'm a man!" I looked over to the slaves. "Will you please help me? I can't fight them all by myself."

An old Khajiit, linked in bracelets, nodded to me. "Your words are filled with true emotions. Dro'Indra is moved by your words of action. He cannot fully understand it, but it is as if you have reached into his heart and have shared with him your truest desires, your truest passions. It is because of this, Dro'Indra will stand behind you." He rose off his knees, standing up. Several other Khajiits slaves looked to him in confusion. "Master, you're too old to continue on."

"He has lived 300 years; he can still do more to save this world." Dro'Indra stated. "He has not yet finished his mission." He vanished quickly, grabbing the mage's head in his claws. He raked the head clear off its shoulders. Ariel fell from his hands and into my arms. I wrapped her up, pulling her back with me.

"It's ok, Ariel. I have you." I said.

Dro'Indra fell underneath a sword, grabbing his own chest. "He…never has he lost. His body is just too old to fight any longer."

Ariel pushed out of my arms. "I can heal you!" She stated, running up to him with golden hands.

He pushed her away. "Dro'Indra was cursed long time ago by Aedra general, so that he would never die of natural causes. For 300 years, Dro'Indra has lived…and it's not even his true name. He has long forgotten his true name." He looked at Ariel. "And he has fought for so long, shedding blood for so many years, only to hate it…only to give up that life and become a slave. Dro'Indra became a coward. But he has found his strength again, even though his body has not." He looked up at me. "Boy. Do not be afraid to fight. And now…you must, for Dro'Indra's life has finally begun slipping away. He wishes to be strong and embrace this transition with honor. Will you help him fight these slavers so that he may help you free yourself from your own cage?"

I looked down at my back plate. My Orcish sword still sat on it. I never used a sword before. I reached down, picking it up, pulling it from its sheath. "Yes." I breathed out. Was I really going to do this? Fight? I'm a scribe! I'm not a fighter! "I will help you die in honor." What? Were those my words? I felt the heavy sword in my hands. I brought it up to the warrior who had cut down into Dro'Indra's chest.

The warrior looked down at me in surprise. "You, boy, are going to fight me? I will kill you."

"You'll kill me anyway." I mumbled out, my own voice sounding foreign and misplaced in my mouth. "Might as well go out like a champion."

"Suit yourself." The warrior shrugged and started sliding up to fight me. He didn't look like he was going to take it easy on me. He looked quite serious as he slid up to me, his body reflecting the gracefulness of his years studying with that blade. He never took the blade's tip away from me. He always held it near my face as he came within striking distance. Then, just as fast as I could expect, his sword slid through my arm, cutting it open.

The pain was real, the feeling was real…the blood was real. And it happened so fast. And just as fast as that sword cut into my arm, his friend readied an arrow. This was it…I was really going to die. Just as the archer let go, Dro'Indra rose from the ground, catching the arrow with his already mangled body. He stumbled on his feet, fell to his knees. "Free at last." He said before he fell to the ground for the last time.

Ariel ran up to me, screaming. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me back. "Sam, we have to run! Now!"

"I'm not running." I said. I pushed her off, nudging her to go. "Run as fast as you can, I'll buy you a few minutes."

She looked at me with rounded eyes. "What? You mean leave you here to die? Never!" She wrapped up around me. "I'd rather die right beside you."

My arm was cut pretty deep, and I couldn't hold my sword with just one arm. We were so dead. The warrior ran up to me, bringing his sword up. "And last words?"

"Yeah. You can't kill us. You want to know why?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Ok, why?"

"Because we're with the High King, and if there is anything I know about bards…it's that they love dramatic entrances, being in the spotlight, and saving someone right before they die!" I screamed at him.

"Oh? And you think your High King cares enough about you to save you?" He said as he brought his sword down on me.

"MUL!" I heard behind me. Just as the sword can within an inch of my head, a scaly arm snatched out of nowhere and grabbed the live blade. I looked up to see the High King standing above me. "I think so." He said. He looked back at me. "I really like your bardic speech. Keep training and soon enough you'll be able to use your bardic glare to blind your opponents, and your soul to crush their spirit." He turned to face the Thalmor. "You heard the boy. I'm here, and now you're dead."

…

[Jessie]

"Behind you!" Atua gra-Orsinium screamed as she pulled me to the side. A fireball roared past us. She spun her shield up as more fireballs pelted us. "Stay close, human. Wouldn't want that pretty face scorched."

I nodded my thanks to her, but turned my attention to the Thalmor. "Thanks for the compliment. Think we can save all the dirty talk for after the battle?"

"Man of action during battle, and man of words after? I think I might actually like you after all." She grunted to me.

I chanced a look at her. She was an Orc, sure, but…she was pretty. And she was a year older than me. I hadn't seen her in the tent, but when the fight broke out, I saw her cleaning some chickens. She grabbed her sword and came in to help us. I guess she was one of Urag's daughters. She looked beautiful in her armor, but I bet she looked better without it. She caught me looking at her and flashed me a smile. "I thought we were keeping our eyes on the battle."

"I'm just thinking of the battle that follows this one." I found myself muttering to her.

She grunted out a laugh. "Now, I _know_ I like you." She grabbed me by my arm. She spun me away from another volley of fireballs. I spun my own shield up, taking a few fireballs myself. She didn't get to have all the fun. "Not bad, boy." She said warmly to me. "I don't think my father would mind our union."

Union? Oh…their version of significant other. "Really?" I almost dropped my shield, but at the last second threw myself back into combat mode. "Ok, there are about what…twelve of them?"

"Six, father's already claimed dibs on the other half. He left the rest for me and Tuva." She said. "Want to bloodshed with me? I promise I'll let you kill at least one of them." She said it like she was embarrassed by the idea. Was this her idea of a first date?

"Are you asking me out?" I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Yes." She grunted. Her blush only deepened. "And one of the best first dates I'll ever have. Just think of all the severed limbs raining down on us this day. It will be so romantic."

"Umm…" I guess Orcs have their turn-ons too. "If you say so."

"Come, Redguard. We fight our enemy as one now." She said as she started running up to the Altmer. I started running to catch up to her.

"Ok, but I must warn you. This is my first real battle. So…I may not be as good as some of the other guys you've fought beside."

She grunted. "You're the first boy who's ever wanted to fight by my side." She blushed. "I will always treasure this." She said as she ran underneath a Thalmor and brought her sword up through his elbow. She spun around and slammed her spiked knee guard into the Thalmor's knee. He cried out in pain as he fell under her sword.

Another Thalmor was rushing up to her with a mystical sword raised. Atua wasn't wearing a helmet like the rest of us, so I ran up, brought my shield up to block the blow. I caught the attack and just like my mother showed me, I tossed it to the side to make him lose his stance. I brought my own sword up, contacting with his ribcage. He flinched but curled with my blade as he started falling on it. What? With him falling like this, I didn't have time to pull my sword out. It was stuck.

Atua came from behind me, twisting around my back while her own pressed up to me. She glided past me, slashing my sword out of the Thalmor's ribcage. She smirked at me. "Not one for pulling out, huh?" She smiled. "That's ok. I still like you, even if you aren't quick to the draw." What? How did she draw that from my sword getting stuck inside him? Ooh…ok, now I got it.

I chuckled as I put my back to hers. "I think we'll have some real fun after this after all."

"We better. It's always better while the blood is still warm." She called back to me.

"Ok, won't lie. That kinda disgusted me, but in a totally cool way." I said back to her, raising my shield to block as an archer fired at my helmet.

"There is blood inside all of us, boy." She looked back at me. "Does it matter if it's on the outside of us too?"

"When it's not ours…yes." I said to her.

She shrugged. "Orcs believe it is a sacred part of us, one that we don't readily share with others. There is nothing more intimate than sharing your blood with someone else. Ever hear of blood-kin? Those who are not Orcs but are considered kin to us? An Orc will cut open their hand, and so will the unblooded. They will clench hands and swap blood, making the unblooded blood-kin. Joining his blood in us, and ours to him. It is also how Orcs wed. If we share blood, for even a second…it will be considered marriage among my people."

"Never thought of it like that. Think we'll share blood?" I asked her.

"I was offering to share my other fluids with you." She called back. She pulled back her bow. Three arrows raced off hitting a Thalmor. He cried out in horror as he reached for his missing eyes. Right as the third arrow caught him in the knee. She never took her eyes off me as she reached back for another arrow and let it fly into the Thalmor's head. "There, I believe that is the last of them." She turned to face me. She grabbed me by my head and pulled me in. I closed my eyes as our lips met. And I was lost in her lips for a few seconds.

"What is this I see?" I heard Urag roar behind me.

It made me jump from my skin. I spun around, Atua beside me. "Sir! Um…we were kissing."

"I see that." He replied, crossing his arms. "I don't care about that. Your hands…show them to me."

Atua and I had been holding hands. I hadn't even noticed. I pulled my hand away and showed it to him. "Ok, but why?"

"I saw blood leaking. And I was right…you've been blooded. You are now blood-kin. And…you have married my daughter." He smirked. "Daughter…did you do this on purpose?"

She looked at her own hands. "I don't recall getting cut." She looked at me. "Do you?"

I looked at my hand. It was true, I had a perfect slash on it, but I don't recall it happening. Or holding her hand. Her dark blue blood had mixed with mine. She…and I had blooded. She was my wife? I looked at her. What did this mean now?

Tuva smiled as she walked up. Her knife was covered in red blood and blue blood. "I did it." She said. "They were so busy sucking face that I decided they should be blood-bound." She smiled. "I love my new brother."

Urag looked down at her. "Well, no helping it now." He looked at me. "Take care of my daughter or I'll decorate my new stronghold with your head."

I had no doubt that he would too. So, I nodded. "Don't worry, sir. I…" I looked over at her. Was I in love with her? I don't know, it happened so fast that I think it wasn't really happening. I mean…I just met her. But Ariel and the High King were always going on and on about how sometimes destiny just throws things at you at the perfect second. Is that what just happened? It seems like it, so I nodded, going with it. "I pledge to take care of her." I took my bloody hand in hers. "For as long as she'll have me."

She grunted. "Good answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_So, everyone had their moment in this chapter. And I know Atua wasn't a character last chapter. I actually didn't even think her up until I started writing this. I wanted Jessie to have a fighter by his side that he would develop feelings for, and when I thought of it, an Orc by his side made the most sense. So I threw one in as one of Urag's daughters working as a chicken farmer's assistant down the road to bring in extra coin to the family. she's a borderline yandere, as I'm sure you've already noticed...and so is Tuva. A little mischievous devil.  
><em>


	14. A girl named Jyssabelle

**Cearbhail**:

__And we're back to this story. I had a fun chapter today. Well, ok, not so fun. But it has its funny moments...I think. Well, anyway, what shoudl I talk about? I don't want to ruin what's going on, but I will say this, I guess. Remember I said Ruby was pretty much back to normal and that all her troubles were gone? Well, I wasn't completely lying. She's back to normal, however, I understand no one has been in Ruby's point of view besides me...you know...during the whole Dragon crisis thing. What you are about to read is how she normally feels and thinks. Well...except for the whole hallucinating ghosts. That's new, but the rest of it is pretty much standard for her. And someone else I know... well, anyway. Hope you have fun. Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

_Dear diary,_

_We've been at sea for almost two days now. Ksaan's vomiting problems have not yet been resolved, and he's still puking off the side of the ship. Pantu and Zaliika are doing the couple thing and spending every minute together. I think it's cute to see. It makes me want Maleek more, though. Ysolda and Ralof are following me around still, though. It's nice to have them near me. It makes me feel safer. Of course, I'm on a ship surrounded by pirates (well high-risk merchants at least), out in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by miles of ocean, and protected by some of my strongest friends. I still woke up with nightmares, and I still saw Ranjier when I closed my eyes or looked in a mirror. I was doing my best to ignore it, but it's hard to shake._

_So, last night when I closed my eyes, I dreamt I was in my bed. Ranjier was standing over me, holding his own head in his hands. It dripped blood everywhere and I felt like I was drowning in it. I woke up trashing in my bed, everyone trying to hold my thrashing limbs. Apparently I was screaming as loud as I could, saying that I was drowning or something. By the time I came to, I was too frantic to calm down. The dream felt so real that I couldn't shake it. I still can't. And after all that, I felt Ranjier grab my arm. I could feel it like he was there. I raked my own wrist, trying to pry him off. I never felt him let go, but I almost shredded my own arm in the process. Everyone had to restrain me and heal my bleeding wrist. I almost killed myself, and now I was on something close to suicide watch. This whole Ranjier's ghost thing is really messing with me. Why can't I just be normal? I killed Ranjier, he should be gone. But he's still haunting me; the very memory of his severed body is still haunting me. It figures he'd still find a way to torment me after dying. Probably did it on purpose too. Whatever, I need some fresh air, or someone to talk to. I can't just sit in this bed all day. I'll just continue seeing ghosts. Might as well commune with the living._

_Ruby Nisha Stonearm._

_…_

I closed my diary, sitting up on my bed. I had a small bed in the crew quarters, where everyone slept. I was the only one here down here right now. Everyone else was above deck, except for Pantu, who was busy mopping the floor on the other side of the crew quarters. He didn't say anything to me, though. He looked over to me occasionally to see if I was freaking out, and then he'd go back to mopping. I guess he wasn't just here to mop, but watch me too. I was only assuming this because he'd been mopping the same spot for about an hour now. I guess I was on suicide watch now. Jeez…accidently scratch my left arm a few times and draw some blood in hopes of prying Ranjier's hand off me and suddenly I'm tagged as a danger to myself.

I suppressed a sigh, standing from my bed. I guess I couldn't hold it against them. I did try to claw my own wrist off. Good thing Zaliika had more of her special soup ready. It healed up my arm pretty quickly. I had a small scar from where my claws had raked my arm. Hopefully, I would be able to hold onto my own sanity long enough to make sure it would never happened again. I don't know if what I was experiencing was some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder thingy or if I was really being haunted by some specter. Whatever it was, I needed to get myself fixed immediately.

Pantu glanced at me briefly before returning his attention back to his mop. I could see him look at me with his peripherals, though. If I stepped behind him, he'd adjust himself so that I'd stay within his eyesight. Yeah, so convincing, Pantu. I'd never suspect that you were watching me if you always kept me in your eyesight. But…he's a good friend, at least. I couldn't blame him or the others for being worried about me. I almost killed myself.

"Hey, Pantu." I called out to him. He turned to look at me, taking his attention off of mopping. "I'm pretty hungry. When do you think lunch is?"

He smiled at me briefly before returning to his mopping. "You haven't eaten in the two days you've been here, Ruby. I'd wager that bowl is still waiting for you in the dining hall."

I nodded to him before turning to leave. "Thanks Pantu…you know…for everything." I started to walk up the staircase leading up, but Pantu stomped his foot to draw my attention.

"Ruby…I've never seen you like this before. I wish I knew what I could do to…well…make you more like you again." He called to me softly from where he was standing.

I stood there for a few seconds. The two of us just stared at each other. My heart called out in pain and my legs felt weak. My head started spinning and my eyes started to hurt. Standing here and feeling sorry for myself and making Pantu feel bad was making me feel worse! I started to shake my head, rubbing my own eyes as they snapped shut. Why did he have to go and make me feel things? I was feeling so normal until he said that. "Pantu…please…" I said to him as I continued up the stairs. "I need time." Time…yeah. That's what I needed. Time.

I thudded my way up the staircase and opened the giant storm door leading to the deck. As soon as I poked my head out, I heard the voiced of the crew crying out in song. "so early in the morning!" Everyone cried out as heavy waves crashed upon the ship.

I looked around while several pirates were spinning/dancing with mops in their hands. One of the pirates brought the mop to his lips like he was singing into an enchanted spatula amplification device. "Mopping floors with water from grimy depths!" He screamed out as loudly as he could.

"So early in the morning!" The chorus of pirates sang out in reply. Just as they said that, a giant wave crashed upon the side of the ship, throwing everyone to their knees.

"Whoa!" Captain Morgan called out casually as he wrestled with the wheel to his ship. He stroked the wheel, cooing to his ship. "It's ok, lassie. It's just the water." The ship groaned in reply. The sky was completely darkened with heavy clouds above us. The only light was the flash of lightning above us. Rain was flying down in massive pelts. I was already soaked and I had only been out here for a few seconds. Was it really this bad out here? I didn't notice when I was down in the crew quarters. "Ok, my merry men!" Captain Morgan called from his place by the wheel. "We need a new shanty! Keep morale up." He cleared his throat. "There's a pretty lass by a land far away, a lass I know, by the name Jyssabelle."

The crew bellowed a reply to his song. "The lass by the shipyard with the long golden flowing hair and the bra made of shells?"

He nodded. "Aye, that be the one." He replied singing. "She's always be working her craft by the way of the tailor, but what she does better than any lass I know, she knows how to blow." A giant wave crashed on the side of the ship just as he finished, spewing salt water everywhere. He brushed his face off, spitting salt water out as he looked down onto the crew.

"Aye, that be quite the show!" The crewmates bellowed out as they continued running around in circles to make sure the ship was falling apart.

"Serving mugs to the men in the bar may make her some coin, but where her true talent lie are with the man next to her in bed." Captain Morgan called out.

"Must be something going on inside his head!" The crewmates responded in reply.

What type of song was this? I'm not entirely sure I understood anything they were talking about. I decided to push myself all the way outside the exit to the sleeping quarters so that I didn't flood downstairs with the pelting rain. When I did so, one of the crewmates saw me coming outside. "Lady present!" He called out.

"Why work him so hard, this pretty lass…" Captain stopped in his tracks, looking down at me. "What? Lady present?" His eyes locked on me and he forced a smile. "Oh, Ruby." He called down to me, trying to keep his voice above the sound of waves crashing on the side of his ship. "How long were you standing there?"

"Ever since the beginning of that shanty." I called up to him. "Why'd you stop? I loved the tune."

He smiled thickly down at me. "Never you mind that, dear. Let's just say its lyrics are not child appropriate."

I nodded. Huh…I wonder what wasn't child appropriate about a whore sucking a man's dick. I guess I just didn't understand kids these days. So, I smiled up at him. Time to make him uncomfortable. "You know, your song reminded me of this time in slave camp when one of my slavers decided that my tongue would be…"

One of the pirates covered my mouth. He looked down at me, shushing me. "Please lass…please don't tell us more. We already have nightmares from half the stuff you tell us about that place."

_Ok, I won't mention it then._ I thought to myself as I waited for the pirate to release my mouth. "I promise I'll be good." I said into his palm. This was the most fun I've had all day. Perhaps I was getting back to normal then. Or…was I forcing it? I really didn't know, but it was something I would say and do. I enjoyed doing it to Lydia whenever I got the chance. And it was an honest way of telling her what I needed to get off my chest; the things that needed said so that I could begin healing from it. If I kept it to myself, I would never begin healing. But no one wanted to hear the things I went through. No one wanted that darkness in their minds, the knowledge of what I'd gone through growing up. I wanted to tell Maleek but I never got a chance to tell him. And if I did…would he dump me when he found out how damaged I really was? If Maleek left me…what would I even have left in this world? Lydia…I would have Lydia, and Asger I guess. If only I had more family members that I could be with. Like a brother, or even a father. Too bad my family was dead; killed by Ranjier.

I looked up at the thundering sky. The dark clouds reminded me of my mind. The dark clouds, he pouring rain, the lightning that flashed. It reminded me of who I was. The rain was trying to push me down, but I refused to fall. The dark clouds were like my mind, but the flashes of lightning that came and went brightened up the whole sky…if not only for just a moment. It was true; I couldn't keep up the happy act forever. But…I was happy, wasn't I? I'm energetic, but is that forced or is that just _me_? Gods I wished I knew. Perhaps it is just forced, but if that's how I normally act, is it still an act or is this melancholy thing the act? I didn't have an answer for it; not yet at least. I remember somewhere that we act how we wish to be. So, if I act happy and energetic, I want to be perceived as happy and energetic. And if I project that, don't I naturally become that? Where does the sad me…and the happy me separate? Which one is natural, which one the act? Or it is all the same?

I stood there for a minute or so, just letting the rain pelt me in the face while I thought it over. I forced my mind to clear. For a few seconds, I thought I was going to collapse on myself, but I felt everyone staring at me. I released a quick breath and forced myself to smile. "Hi, everyone!" I screamed. "I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen?"

Captain Morgan handed the helm off to his second-in-command, a Dunmer with a missing eye and a giant scar in his stomach where he was almost killed by a scimitar a few months ago. He strolled down the stairs, looking menacing while he did so. When he reached the bottom step, he glared at me for a few seconds. Lightning flashed above him and then he grabbed me by my arm. "Come, I'll give you some food in my cabin." He said to me as he began dragging me back to his quarters.

"Oh no, Captain is going to abuse her again." One of the crewmates called out in a mock-surprised yell. "Quick…someone stop him." No one moved. Ha, ha. Very funny, guys.

Captain opened the doors, ushering me inside. He snapped the doors behind him. When he did so, his shoulders dropped and he relaxed. He furrowed his shoulders, groaning as he displayed his disgust. "I hate that shanty so much." He turned to face me, taking off his very large hat with the one weird feather sticking out of it. He addressed me for a second before shrugging. "You look hideous, dear." He said as he walked around me. "Just look at your clothes. You ruined them!" He sighed as he walked up to his closet. "Seriously, we need to find something better for you to wear." He nodded to Ysolda, who started rummaging through the various hundreds of cute dresses he had somehow acquired throughout his lifetime.

"You know…they know you're not straight." I said to him. "And that shanty…wow." I called in reply. "You just had to pick the manliest one around." That's when I remembered he stopped singing it because I walked into the earshot of it. "And hey! I'm not a kid anymore. Sing whatever you want, it won't bother me. I've probably lived through worse than any song you could come up with."

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean you have to be comfortable with it. And as for my manliness, it's all about appearances, dear. My reputation is on the line. If someone found out, I'd be…well…I don't know really." He tapped his chin, shrugging it away. "Well, either way, I find it fun when I have to pretend I'm manly. It's like a play. I wanted to be a bard, but no…my father needed at least _one_ son to keep his ship. 'Ra Gada are pirates!' He'd always say to my brother and me. And then my brother had to go and become a vampire hunter and I was stuck with the ship when my father died from an undiagnosed case of Boogie Fever."

"Yeah, that sucks." I replied. "So, what do your crewmates think you're doing to me in here?"

He laughed. "Exactly what I have been doing. Putting you in cute dresses with Ysolda. They find that to be very abusive." He sat down in his giant fluffy chair, pointing at me. "What was I thinking yesterday? Pale yellow blouse with orange skirt? You look like you'd be cute in blue."

"Well, my mane is blue with lavender tips so…I'm guessing a combo of the two." I suggested to him.

He waved it off. "No…never combine your hair color with clothes. It just looks weird." He said to me before shrugging. "Ah, why bother. With this storm, by the time I'd pick out something nice, you'd just ruin it again." He looked over to his left, where Ysolda was busy combing through the hundreds of cosplay dresses Captain Morgan had acquired throughout his lifetime. He'd been waiting for a chance when he could throw them on someone like me and make me parade around the ship like his model. The crewmates thought it was funny as hell, but I didn't really think so. I didn't mind dressing up once in a while, but all day? That's just torture.

Ysolda picked out a flowing blue dress with sparkles in it. "Here, this one. It's that dress worn by the Frost Princess in that bardic tale, Frosted."

I rolled my eyes, trying to activate my innate ability to block out certain memories. I tried to as soon as Ysolda started pushing the dress up against me, checking to see if it would even fit me. When she smiled and cooed, I knew it would. If I could just black out and wake up after it was all over…I wouldn't have to stand here and let them enjoy this. Too bad I could only do that when someone started pushing their stuff inside me.

…

[Lydia]

"Ysolda, open the door." I knocked on her door again. I checked the tiny piece of paper she sent me. 301 e Rimmen Rd, Rimmen, Elsweyr 55023. Yeah…this was the right address. So…why wasn't at least one person home?

"Lydia…do you see these arrows?" Lisa called.

"And these dried blobs of blood?" M'aiq asked next.

"Is…is that a head? Is that a _liver_?" Ahmbra asked as she pressed up to my leg.

Hmm…my deductive skills were starting to pick up something. But…what was it? I looked around for clues but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The door was busted in, blood spilt all over the front porch. Giant holes where exploding arrows had struck things. Intestines hanging off the roof. Hmm…it was like Talos was trying to tell me something. But…I just couldn't figure it out.

"There was quite the battle here." M'aiq called out. "An archer must have been firing from _that_ rooftop." He pointed to a rooftop far away.

"And it seems that there were multiple assailants." Lisa called out. "Carrying two children…Khajiits I'd say: one boy, one girl." She bent down, pointing down the hill. "Looks like the children got free and were picked up by one Nord with huge feet and six toes on his left foot."

"Ralof?" I asked as I turned to face her. "He's the only Nord I know with six toes on his left foot." _Hadvar had six on his right foot, though_. I thought to myself as I considered it. Why was that? I sure have no idea why.

Lisa nodded. "So, this Ralof picked up the two Khajiits and carried them away from whoever the archer was firing down upon. He ran down the hill and then…he dropped them outside some warehouse. Should I go check it?"

I nodded. "Sure. Why not. And while you're doing that, I'm going to check inside. Ysolda might be sleeping inside." Or dead. I really hope she wasn't dead.

I don't know exactly what happened here, but if bandits had come by to hurt my best friend…I was going to find them and kill them. And two Khajiits had been stolen? One boy, one girl? Had Ysolda already adopted two children of her own? Would she even take Ahmbra as her daughter? I looked down at the girl clinging to my leg. What would I do with her if Ysolda didn't take her? I guess I could adopt her. It's not like I have many other choices.

I looked back at M'aiq and Jasmine. "You two stay here for a second. I'm going inside to check for my friend." M'aiq and Jasmine nodded as they took up some defensive positions around the porch. I started climbing up the staircase to the outside deck where two tables and chairs lied on their side.

"What happened here?" Ahmbra asked as she hugged my leg tighter. "Why is there so much blood here?"

"I guess that would depend on what time of the month it is, I guess. If I'm right…Ysolda doesn't begin hers for about another day or two…so…I'm guessing a real bloody battle happened here. We should check inside for her." I didn't wait for a response; I pushed inside the cracked door, unsheathing my sword as I started carefully gliding inside the house. Ahmbra nodded, following me inside, sticking as close to me as she possibly could. I could see streaks of mud and blood all over the floors, some blood on the walls as well, but not enough to be deadly. It looked like someone had been punched a few times and they spat blood up on the wall in response.

The muddy footprints and streaks of blood led to a mid-sized bedroom adorned in pink wallpaper, dolls, and other girly things. It reminded me of Ysolda's room when she was a little girl. The floor was stained with a pool of blood, like someone had been stabbed to death and left to bleed out. The bed looked just as bad. The sheets were cut up, the blanket and sheets were soaked in blood like someone had rolled around in blood and then slept in the bed overnight. This room was disgusting. Did they kill some girl in this room? Maybe it was one of the children I heard about earlier. But…that couldn't be right. They had escaped with Ralof when the archer fired down on the house. What on Nirn happened here? I just couldn't figure it out.

Ahmbra stood there motionlessly, her mouth covered with both hands while she stared wide-eyed at all the carnage. Then, her nose twitched. "This room belonged to a Khajiit girl. I can smell it." She looked around. "I know this scent. Ruby…this was Ruby's room."

Ruby? What the heck? I snapped my head around. "What do you mean, this was Ruby's room? How can you even tell?"

"She worked with me, protected me from slavers once, taking my spot for an angry abusive customer that wanted to hurt me. I got a good sniff of her natural odor when she did that. And now…I can smell it in the air. It's the smell of fear. It's hers, I can tell. She was here."

I looked down at the bloody mess of the bed. This must have been her bed. And that would mean…the girl's footprints leading away with Ralof…had to be Ruby too. She had to be in the warehouse. "Come on. We're not done yet." I rushed out of the room, Ahmbra behind me. I rushed to the door as fast as I could, looking around.

A group of kids playing in the river nearby looked at me, waving to me as they did so. They probably played here a lot. And they were kids, some of them Khajiit. I bet they knew who lived here. So, I waved to them, walking up to them with Ahmbra behind me. "Hey, kids. I have a question."

A small wood elf girl walked in front of everyone. She nodded. "Yes, ma'am. What is it?"

She must have been their leader. But…she looked like she was the youngest of them all. Wait…she was a Bosmer…they age slower. She was probably a teenager by now in our years. Or…is it that they mature quicker than humans? I forget which it is but it's known that Bosmer children are somehow older than our own. "I'm looking for the owner of this house. Ysolda lives here, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, Ysolda lives there. And her husband, Ralof too. And their daughter, Ruby."

My heart dropped. So, it was true. Ruby did live there. That bloody mess was Ruby. And if that was true…then this entire mess was Ruby's slavers coming to take her back. I did hear that Ranjier was coming to bring Ruby back with him. By the looks of it, some archer interfered with it and Ralof managed to get Ruby away to safety. I looked back at the house, nudging my hand back to it. "Do you know what happened here?"

They all nodded. The girl looked around, saying, "There were some Redguards here. They busted into the house and we all heard screaming, but we didn't leave our houses to come help. It happens sometimes, you know…Redguard slavers coming to steal children. I thought they'd come for Ruby. And they did. They took Ksaan too. But as they were taking them away, Ksaan's friend, Pantu, started shooting these…exploding arrows at the group. Ralof grabbed Ruby and Ksaan, and ran off with them. A giant dragon came out of nowhere and grabbed Ysolda. I don't know how that was even possible."

"That sounds like Ysolda, alright." I groaned.

M'aiq walked up, his ears perked. "Ksaan? They took Ksaan? And Ruby?" He growled. "M'aiq will kill them all." He started fumbling with a ring that he kept on his hand. "He might even unleash his Sen'la'gar."

The wood elf girl pointed to the river. "Then yesterday…there was a lot of screaming and a lot of dead slavers were found at the docks. And then…they found this one slaver in the river…the _river_. His head had been cut off and thrown in the river with the body, only the body didn't drift too far. They still can't find the head." She shivered as she recalled the thought. "I don't really want to go in the river while that head is still in there…but…if I let something like that keep me from having fun…I don't think I could live like that." She looked up at me, squinting. "Why do you want to know about what happened here?"

Well, might as well tell them. "I'm High Queen Lydia Stonearm. My daughter, Ruby, was kidnapped by some slavers and I'm looking for her. Everything I knew led me here, and now you've told me exactly what I needed to know. My best friend rescued my daughter and then suffered because of it. And now…I'm guessing their not here anymore. Any idea what happened to them?"

The kids shook their heads. The wood elf girl pointed to the house. "They returned here for a couple hours after the slavers were found dead. But, what happened after that…they went to the docks. Maybe they took a ship somewhere?"

I found myself nodding. "Safest way back to Skyrim." I nodded my thanks to her before looking at Ahmbra. "I'm guessing you feel like staying with me until I get you to Ysolda?"

She nodded. "Yes, please." She replied softly. "That room looked so scary."

I resisted the urge to tell her it would be her room probably. I'm sure Ysolda and Ralof would clean up their house…or move to a new one, but that didn't seem like the right option. I'd clean it up if it were my own house.

Lisa ran up to me, her breath a little short. "I went to the warehouse. I found some blood on some pillows in the corner of the room. It looks like someone had been covered in blood. It tasted like Redguard. And somewhere else I found a yellow pillow covered in what smelled like cat urine. I didn't find any bodies, though."

I nodded to her, ignoring the fact that she tasted the blood on the pillows. "Thanks. According to these kids, Ruby lived here for a couple days. It appears that her slaver, Ranjier found her and tried to take her back. Pantu intervened, which led to Ruby and Ksaan running away to the warehouse. A day later, they were ambushed in the docks while on their way to a ship to run away, and I'm guessing they beat the slavers and escaped. So…Ysolda has my daughter…that makes me happier than I could imagine, and they're on a ship. I don't think I need to worry about this anymore, unless Ranjier is still alive. However, I'm guessing Ruby is still with Pantu and Ksaan, as well as Ralof and Ysolda. They can keep her safe well enough." I nodded back to Jasmine. "Let's go back to Hammerfell and kick the Dominion out of your country."

She nodded her thanks. "If you don't mind, I'll suggest our first target."

"Which is?"

"Your friends are attacking Stros M'kai and Sentinel if my scouts are correct. So, we should focus our effort on the main supply line between those two capitals: a highroad between the two towns goes through the town of Taneth, as well as a port used to transport goods to Stros M'kai. We take that town and hold it down; we'll be able to cut most of the supplies of the Dominion in half, if not more." Jasmine said as she pulled up a map. She showed me where it was on the map. It was fairly nearby. We could be there by the rise of the sun the next day.

I nodded to her. "That's where we go next then. Knowing that my daughter is safe is enough for me right now. Let's go back to kicking the crap out of the Dominion."

That drew a smile from her. "Back to the hot tub carriage?"

I nodded. "Yup. Back to the hot tub carriage."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Can't wait until the next chapter. I'm sure no one really noticed but an entire day has passed since last chapter. Remember how it ended? Asger grabbed a sword and told the Dominion servants that he would be fighting them next. What happened for that whole day? Well...you're about to find out. Yeah...and it kinda preludes to what happens in Changing Fates as well, because the vial of dragonblood has to come from someone, right? Oh...shit. I should not have said that...  
><em>


	15. Aedra Vermeister Conjurer?

**Cearbhail**:

__It's been a while. The internet in the house was non-responsive so our provider had to come by and fix it. I wanted to do a new chapter for the Assassin's Den, but four days without writing did something to me. I've been thinking about the character I wanted to introduce in the side story 'Crimson Blades'. You know how Ruby is getting her own Chronicles series after this, and how it's about her creating her own guild hall, the Crimson Blades, as well as dealing with finding her friend Ashana. Well, the side story 'Crimson Blades' would be about the guild itself and the member within the guild. As well as the new conjurer character that I actually thought up in Chronicles of Lydia. She's briefly cameoed in the chapter 'Lydia dies and the angels sing'. If you don't recall it, go read it really quick, or read this first. Anyway, she was going to be the new girl in the guild. I wasn't going to put her in this story, but my brain won't shut up until I add her in so I thought now would be a good time to introduce her. She's not really part of the story, but she has her own role to play in the Crimson Blades thing.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Samuel, for possibly the last time]<p>

_Maleek,_

_I don't know when this letter will get to you, but I have great news. Ruby is safe. She's been taken by Ysolda and they appear to be on a ship. If I know Ysolda, the ship will go to either Windhelm or Solitude. So, I don't know if you wish to go after her and make sure she is safe, or if you just feel like screwing around with Hammerfell. I really don't know your intention, even though it was your suggestion to invade Hammerfell for stealing Ruby. Oh, and it seems that the Dominion is after Ruby as well as her slavers, so if you do go after her, just know that you'll be contending with Councilor Fiirnar at some point. Just a heads up. Tell Asger I said I love him. I'm heading up to Taneth to disrupt Dominion trade lines in Stros M'kai and Sentinel. Good luck with whatever you choose. Write me back._

_Oh, and by the way, I have found out that M'aiq is really Ruby's father. He survived the attempted murder on him. Also, Ruby has a brother named Ksaan. I don't know why I'm telling you; maybe it's because my daughter loves you and I feel that you know her better than I possibly do. I mean, you would know the best time to tell her that she has another family. I don't dare tell her because she is my daughter, and I don't want to confuse her with the knowledge that M'aiq is her father. I trust you'll make the right decision in the end, because your motives are not corrupt like mine. If I tell Ruby it might tear her away from me; but if you tell her…I don't know really. I just can't do it, but you can. You'll be impartial and make the right choice. I trust you, and so does Ruby._

_Lydia._

_…_

"Your voice can be a powerful tool, as can any flute…any drum…and any lute. The vibrations given off by these instruments coincide with the vibrations necessary to create powerful prayers or strong magicka-based spells. While magicka is a tool of the mind and of nature, the prayers a product of faith and the gods, all that entails bardism is the product of the will, the spirit, and your passion. It comes from within your heart, not within your head. And you have heart; I can see it in your eyes, Samuel. Any true bard, any true hero, will tell you the same. Ask the High King sometime what makes a person a hero. I'm sure he'll tell you the same."

I looked down at my brand new lute. It was beautiful. I never dreamed that I would be able to learn how to play. Grelod kept pushing us down until we believed that we didn't matter; that we couldn't do anything. When Pantea took us to Solitude and introduced us to our new family, we almost couldn't believe it was really happening. I've checked in with the other kids. They love it here. They love all the mentorship they were getting from the master bards, all the other kids that they can practice with. And I got personal instruction from my adoptive mother; Pantea. "So, why did you choose me?"

"The girl only wanted to please me so that it would serve her best interest. She had a different kind of spirit; a spirit that only heightened when I allowed it to. She wouldn't do well in a bardic fight, not without extensive training to think for herself. The other boys were bullies at heart. They were mad at the world for what the world let happen to them. That in lies a darker path than I'm willing to instruct. And then there was you. The oldest, the bravest, the sacrifice. Grelod pushed you down, but you kept pushing back so that you could protect the others. That type of spirit, only half of us could hope to achieve. You're resilient, you are strong-willed. You are a bard, plain and simple." She turned away from me, smiling. "Your spirit…I can only begin to wonder what things you will accomplish when you unlock your true voice."

…

I felt a stabbing pain that forced me to wake up. My first thought was that my wrists were bound above my head. All the blood had rushed out of them and I was hanging on an iron chain. My feet were barely touching the ground, just enough that I wasn't cutting my wrists by standing there. I opened up my eyes to see a completely dark cell with no one else inside the room. "Anyone there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I heard the High King call out from the cell to my left. "Don't worry, kid. We're safe for now. Not really sure about the next five minutes, but we're safe right now."

"What happened?" I asked. Last thing I remembered, I was getting ready to be cut down by some Thalmor and then the High King showed up to save me. Next thing I knew, the High King Shouted and things happened. Some nearby shop exploded and it threw us all off our feet. Then I passed out. I guess the Thalmor collected us while we were out-cold.

"The usual. I Shouted and something went wrong. Can't expect my natural chaotic nature to escape justice just because I'm on a mission." High King replied back. "Are you ok? Don't be scared."

I was scared. I never expected to be hanging up on a cold wall with almost pitch black vision everywhere I looked. "I'm pretty scared, but I'm ok, I guess. Ariel? Are you ok?"

"She's still asleep." High King replied. "She got hit pretty hard, but I managed to protect you both before I was knocked out by the Thalmor. They've been shoving needles into me and drawing my blood. I think they're going to use them for experiments." He sighed. "These chains block my magicka, even my Shouts. I can't get us free. I don't know what we're going to do, but I guess I could try a vibrational resonance."

A vibrational resonance? I remembered my mother brought something like that up. It was using the pitch of my voice and my soulic energy to create a vibrational force capable of doing stuff like magicka. "I heard about that. Is it really possible?"

"Oh yes." He replied. "I've never made it that far; only the best bards ever known can achieve a vibrational resonance strong enough to affect change." He sighed. "I've relied on my Shouts too much that it's weakened my own spirit. I used to be strong enough to create such a pitch, but without my wife and my friends…what am I?"

I never thought I'd hear that from him. "Um…Pantea told me to ask you what a true hero was. In your opinion, what's a hero?"

He was silent for a second. "Someone who won't quit…even when the world gives him no other choice." He was silent for a second. "Thanks, Sam." That's when I heard a loud vocal coming from his cage. It was like a soft wail, a very deep calm wail. I could feel it in my heart, the passion filled in his voice. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. When I felt that same feeling building up inside me, I opened my mouth and started wailing with him. I felt my spirit and his combine into one solid vibration. I directed my will to his spirit, assisting his voice in whatever it needed to do. Then I heard something snap. The High King laughed and I heard chains falling to the floor. Thalmor came running past my cell, up to his.

"Prisoner is loose. Everyone, quick…" A Thalmor was screaming to anyone who cared.

"TOOR SHUL!" I heard the most insane thing ever. It was like his earlier wail, only instead of calming and soothing, it was very dark and poured hatred into everything around me. I felt and heard the fire roaring from him, slamming into the cage door, and consuming the Thalmor on the other side of it. The door and half the wall broke from the impact, and I heard the High King run into the hallway. There was a loud wailing sound, something close to an alarm going off in the background. I'm guessing that blowing up the doorway had set off some alarm. Any minute, this place would be swarming with Thalmor. Next thing I knew my cage door was opening and there he was, standing in the light and looking right at me. "We're busting out of here."

He walked up to me. He stuck out his hand and suddenly a blue flaming sword appeared out of nowhere. He reached out and grabbed it, then walked up to me. He smiled as he flicked the blade at my wrist cuffs. It only took a second before my wrist cuffs snapped. The second my wrist broke free, my arms fell straight down. My shoulders hurt like hell, and lowering my arms only made them feel worse. "Thanks, High King."

He smiled at me, nodding his thanks. "My vibrational resonance wasn't strong enough to break my malachite cuffs. If you hadn't pitched in, literally, I would not have been able to escape. Now, come on. We have to free Ariel." He took off for the doorway. I heard several shuffling feet and armor plates. Our doorway was suddenly filled with several armored Thalmor, all of which were carrying elven swords and bows.

"High King of Skyrim, the Dominion has concluded that the blood we have taken from you was successful for storing and replicating. As such…we no longer need the source of your blood. You are to be exterminated at once." The leading Thalmor stated as he charged into the room, blasting fire magicka at us.

I closed my eyes, expecting to be in intense pain, or at least burning to death. But I didn't feel it. When I opened my eyes, I could see the High King standing in front of me. With one hand, he was deflecting the fire magicka with some sort of rounded magicka shield. He looked back at me and smiled. "Oh yeah, I was the Arch-Mage of the College in Winterhold at one point. I kinda know some things about magicka." He flicked his other hand out, a massive ball of lightning flashing out. It struck the leading Thalmor, overwhelming him. He was thrown off his feet, crashing into the Thalmor behind him. The lightning bounced off, slamming into and through the other Thalmor. It was such a fast motion that I could barely see it; the only real thing I knew for definite was that the hallway was filled with either dead or unconscious Thalmor.

_"Attention, Attention. Intruders at the South Gate. Argonian assassin at South Gate."_ I heard someone over the broadcast system.

_"Attention, Attention. Intruders at West, East, and North Gates. Orcish, Redguard, and Khajiit. Warning, slaves have rebelled. Slaves have rebelled."_ A different voice sounded over the broadcast system. _"Warning, two dungeon cell doors are ajar without authorization. Send recon squad to investigate."_

High King looked from the broadcast system out in the hallway out to me. "Well, that's our cue to hurry up. We need to get Ariel before we leave." He grabbed my hand and pulled me as he quickly ran out of the room. We carefully stepped over the smoking corpses of the Thalmor in the hallway. There were more than ten bodies all sitting by our two doorways. Was this what it was like to be an adventurer? Was this the type of stuff I was going to see as a scribe on the battlefield? I looked down at one of the stunned Thalmor. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, unfocused. What if I saw one of my friends like this? I don't know if I'd ever be the same after seeing this.

We stopped by the cell next to ours. The High King pulled out a key he must have taken from a guard and then opened the door. Ariel was hanging on a wall just like I was, strapped up like some doll. She wasn't even awake. Her face was covered in tears that I could only see because her face was filthy with blood and bruises. It looked like some of the guards had beaten her while she had been here. I stopped for a second and reached for my face. With one touch of my cheek, I felt a very sharp sting. That set off all the bruises in my face. "Ouch." I cried out, jerking my head and my hand away from each other.

High King almost chuckled as he looked back at me. "Just noticed? Wow, you must be used to being beaten." If only he knew the truth behind that statement. Every Loredas Grelod would chain us up and beat us. I offered to go first. She was old and got tired quickly. I purposely mocked her to make her beat me for as long as possible. Every Loredas I managed to keep her busy until she was unable to continue beating the other kids. I did it to keep them safe. It was my duty to keep them safe. I was the oldest, and my mom used to run the orphanage.

Ariel opened her eyes, looking up at us. She started crying again. "They called me a traitor to my own kind…just for siding with humans." She openly wept. "They beat me while calling me so many ugly words. I hate what my kind has become."

I stood there as the High King started unstrapping her cuffs. "You can be surprised at how things can look when you're on the other side of them. Am I to guess that you didn't know what to think of the Aldmeri Dominion?"

She shook her head. "I _did_ know what to think. My father told me that war was pointless, that the Aldmeri Dominion had overstepped its boundaries and tried to reinstate an outdated way of living, of domination. My father said that the world doesn't operate like that anymore, that nations don't take other nations over. It's all about commerce and domination in the world market. And the Dominion is an old age governing that is no longer necessary for growth in the new world. I had just thought that it was a few select leaders that were the bad ones. I didn't know that…" She trailed off as High King unlocked her cuffs. She winced as she pulled her hands close to her, rubbing her wrists. "I didn't know that the soldiers would be so cruel. It wasn't just one guard, they all called me things. I didn't like the way the glared at me, like I was a freak…just for having friends that were not elves. They said that the Altmer were the superior race, above all the rest and closest to the gods…and that humans were scum, and the rest were beasts. Even the Orcs…who are elves themselves."

High King nodded. "Not every Altmer feels that way, and you know that. The Aldmeri Alliance, the enemy of the Dominion. They feel how you do, that Altmer are no different than the other races. Do not lose faith in your race; just accept that the Dominion is not comprised of fair-minded people and their agenda is to rule over the other provinces and races. Trust me…it makes killing them so much easier if you forget they're people too, however misguided their beliefs are. But… that's not a good way to think. Try not to forget that they are people, otherwise you'll be no better than they are. Killing people, even if for some war, should not be simple or easy. Every death I take weighs on my heart. Every Thalmor in the hallway I paralyzed for an hour or so. The ones that I Thu'umed are dead, however. That was by accident, mind you…but I'll never forget them." He sighed and looked at both of us. "We should go, now. It sounds like Maleek is here with backup."

…

[Veselle Tenvanni]

I'm not entirely sure why I was here. I mean…I guess it took me two months to get here, but now that I was here…now what? A twelve year-old Dunmer Telvanni survivor walking around Solstiem by herself, wearing nothing more than a simple mage robe and a backpack, carrying nothing more than one staff enchanted with…heck, I don't even know what it was enchanted with.

The town of Raven Rock looked…different. I was used to Riften, the river, the Nords. I miss my father, Brand-Shei. Rather, I guess I should call him Brandyl. According to the book he gave me, he was one of the last survivors of the destruction to House Telvanni. There aren't much of us left, which is why we need to stick together, my dad told me that a lot. Now that Riften is no longer a safe place to live, and since he's…well…dead, I had to move on. I heard about a Telvanni lord, one of the last ones known, lived here in Solstiem. He and my dad spoke to each other often, well, after he found out he was a Telvanni descendant. After dad was put in jail for a crime he didn't commit, he died when Mehrunes Maven tore through the town. I was used to being alone; and actually talked to the wizard too through the crystal ball. He taught me some basic magic. Well, once dad passed away, I wrote to him, asking him to accept me as an apprentice. He sent me a reply, telling me to come to Raven Rock, where he would evaluate my magical ability and then tell me whether or not I was worthy of being his apprentice.

So, here I stood, in the dark red mage robes he sent to me by some weird rock creature surrounded in lightning, with the staff he gave me in my hands. The staff was almost as tall as I was. It looked beautiful, and I guess it would be nice to learn how to control magicka. But…I remember how it all started, just a few months ago.

…

[A few months ago]

It was a normal day, I guess. The house felt…empty. I mean, mom…well, I don't really knew what happened to her. Father wouldn't talk about it. But I never really knew her. Dad was in prison, and I'd go visit him every day. The guards knew me by name. They'd play cards with me too. They suggested that I should go move into the orphanage, since it was in new ownership now. I always shook my head. I already had a home, and dad's sentence wasn't for live, just five years. He'd be out in four years, give or take a few months. He'd been imprisoned for stealing the Madesi's ring. I never thought he'd do it, and he told me that he didn't every time I visited. It's no lie that we weren't that well off; we were pretty poor. And if it meant supporting me…I don't know if we would do something like that. So, I couldn't hate him for it, whether he did it or not.

But anyway, I was sitting at the table. Everything was quiet. I'd gotten used to watching anime on the giant crystal ball in the living room, or reading books that I bought from the Khajiit caravans. Or sometimes I would go out and see if Zaliika was around, or maybe even Pantu. They were local legends around here to the other kids. Pantu was being trained to become something close to a leader of the Thieves Guild, which was legal in our town now that Mercer was dead. And Zaliika was a Glass Chef. That's something most adults can't even do. I wish I could do something like that. But…I don't want to be a fighter. Since I'm Telvanni, I guess, I think I should focus on magicka. Being from such a strong line of magic users, I'm sure my body has evolved from generations of magic using so that it'd be easier for me to get in touch with it. Using the crystal ball to watch anime might be simple and most non-magic users can figure it out, but I still took to it like it was a serious challenge. But today I was not watching anime. I was just sitting at the table, looking at the wall, tapping my finger on the table as I sat there.

I looked into the kitchen. No food. We were out. Well, I was out. What did I want to buy today? My stomach grumbled and I stood up from the table. Bread? No. Honey nut treats? Well, I do like honey and nuts are full of healthy stuff, but…that wouldn't fill me up. Or…I guess I could just buy some local honey from the bee farm and use it on bread…like a sandwich. I guess I had to get more adjusted to living like that, at least until dad gets out of prison. Kids like me aren't really able to work, and when we do, we don't make much in return. What could I do to make money? I could join the Thieves Guild. They'd help me. I guess I didn't really have a choice.

_"Ring, ring, ring; ring, ring, ring; ball call, ball call."_ My crystal ball started saying. I walked over to the smaller crystal ball, the one we used for talking to the Telvanni mage. He was the only one that had our number, so I knew it was him.

I ran my hand over the ball, willing the connection to go through. "Veselle here." I called into the ball as the face of the Telvanni mage's appeared.

He nodded to me. "Good morning, child. How are things at home?"

I shrugged. "Out of food, almost out of the coins father left for me too. Wondering what I can do to make money."

He smirked. "Enchant things. I'm sure some of the merchants around the town would pay you commission to enchant some of their items. It increases the market value, and also customer demand. Customers love to buy enchanted armor, or enchanted swords. Some even love enchanted rings and necklaces for the convenience."

I thought about it, but I shrugged again. "I don't really know how to enchant things."

"I sent a book over to your father. I'm sure it's in his library. It's titled _The Enchanter's Primer_. I believe I also sent him the _Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments_ as well as _Catalogue of Armor Enchantments_. They are simple books, but they give you a basic understanding of what enchanting is and how it's done. I wish I was there in person to instruct you, however…I do have a daughter there in Skyrim. Brelyna is her name. Now that I think of it, I do have a second daughter. I don't recall what happened to her, but she had a falling out with our family when she was a teenager. Her name is Karliah. Don't know what happened to her, or if she's even alive. Anyway, I don't recommend you talking to Brelyna right now. From what I hear, she's busy with some important matter in Whiterun. Some peace treaty or something like that." He waved it off. "It matters not, really. Just read the book and tell me what you have learned tomorrow. I will tell you this, however. In order to learn an enchantment, you need an arcane enchanter. Seeing how poor your family is…you may have to talk to someone about using theirs. You also need a previously enchanted item and tear it apart, absorbing the enchantments when you do so. Otherwise, you'll have to do it the old way…and I'm not there to teach you what my grandmother taught me about magicka-weaving, an ancient method of using your own magicka to enchant things. Long forgotten."

I nodded to him. He had a tendency to ramble on once he got on a subject, and he was always pushing me to become an enchanter. And I guess it was something I _could_ do. I'm not that good, but I had to start somewhere, I suppose. My rumbling stomach spoke out loud and I paused to look down at it. It was loud enough that Neloth, the wizard on the orb, stopped speaking. "Sorry, sir." I said to him, my face was burning with embarrassment. How could my stomach show that weakness in front of a Telvanni master wizard. I looked back up at him, my face still burning with embarrassment.

He waved it off. "I see I've held you long enough. To get some food and read that book tonight. Tomorrow I wish to hear how you've taken to enchanting. Understood?"

I nodded to him. "Yes, sir."

"House Telvanni is suffering. There aren't many of us left. What's left of us must stick together." He said to me before his image blinked away.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my reddening face. That was so embarrassing. He was like my mentor and my stomach just interrupted him during his instruction hour. He pretty much called me every few days to help me understand magicka. It was the closest thing I've had to instruction since my father was imprisoned, and Neloth took it very seriously. It's only been for the past two weeks, and to be honest, I don't think I understand magicka at all. I can't even feel my fingers spark with energy. I'm not sure how it's even supposed to feel. Oh well, my stomach has a lot more feeling to it than the rest of me right now. I should fill it up so that I can _actually_ focus on learning magic.

I emptied out my backpack and stepped out of the small house I lived in. And even though we live in a Guild protected town, I still locked my door. No need to temp saints, right? I walked down into the little marketplace, looking around. I didn't really see much of anyone or anything. The shops were open, and I could see Marise Aravel standing by her cart. She had freshly baked bread and chilled meat sitting out. I checked my purse for how many coins I had left. 23 coins. That was enough to last at least one more week, longer if I was careful. So, I decided that I was going to walk up to her and buy some meat and bread. If I got some honey from the brewery, I'd have a great lunch. Might have to buy non-alcoholic mead too. Nothing to drink at home either; and I'm not drinking from the river like the homeless do. I see what it does to their stomachs.

"Excuse me." I heard a high-pitched call from my right. I turned to see who it was. It was a Khajiit girl dressed in very shiny armor, carrying what appeared to be a sword made out of diamond. It was very beautiful. She was charging right at me, but smiled as she brushed past me.

An Argonian dressed in dark evil-looking armor rushed past me as well. "Wait, Ruby. We shouldn't just rush in like this." He said to the Khajiit girl that had just walked past me.

"Maven tried to use you to kill my dad. This is personal." Ruby replied. "Hurry up, Maleek. I've heard things about Maven. She's bad news. If we don't kill her now, as fast as we can…who knows what she'll do."

Maven? Maven Black-Briar? They were going to kill her? But…she was one of the biggest influences to this town. Oh dear gods…what was going to happen?

And I saw her. Maven was standing in the center of the marketplace. She looked calm, her arms crossed, her lip pulled in a scowl. I've seen that look in her eyes before. She had been expecting them. And I was out here…just standing here. What should I do? As I stood there, I saw Zaliika and Pantu brush past me. Zaliika looked at me, smiling. "You should go home, Vess. Things are…well, you won't want to see what happens."

I nodded and started heading to my house as fast as I could. My stomach was still grumbling, but I'd worry about after…whatever is going on is finished.

"Maven Black-Briar. You have been found guilty of illegally contacting the Dark Brotherhood, paying in coin instead of in blood like everyone else. As Listener of the Brotherhood, it is my job to punish you for your crimes." I heard Maleek call. Oh gods! He was with the Dark Brotherhood. I can't believe that. Were they all assassins then?

I fumbled with my keys as I started rushing to unlock my door. "Do you think that I wasn't expecting you? The Dominion has seers, too." I saw flashes of bright golden armor in my peripherals. I turned my head to see an army of Altmer dressed in fancy elven armor.

I cried out in alarm. It was enough that the Altmer turned to face me. An archer released an arrow and I felt something very…I don't know how to explain it, not really. I guess it was a thump in my stomach, followed by a jolt of lightning through my whole body. Then it burned, really bad. My legs wouldn't hold me up and I was lying on my back. The lights faded, and I called out to the gods for help. I didn't want to die; I still had so much I needed to do.

I was suddenly surrounded by white. _Do you really want our help?_ I heard some voice call out. "I don't want to die." I replied. _Would you make a contract with me?_ "I want to help. I want to make a difference." _You have been pre-selected to make a contract with me. This is a one-time deal, Dunmer mage. The gods have seen what you will become and you have been deemed worthy._ "I'm a mage?" _You do not know the gravity of what you are. I shall assist you this one time. My name is Urrissaia; I'm a Vermeister. And I've been assigned to assist you._

The whiteness faded away. My eyes slowly drifted open. The arrow was still sitting in my stomach, but I wasn't bleeding any more than I had when I had been hit. Standing above me, right above me, was a dragon twice the size of a normal dragon; golden and light blue, majestic as could be. It glowed with the light of the gods. "I am Urrissaia, emissary of Akatosh, Vermeister. On behalf of my Lord, and my contract holder, you have made me your enemy." He called out to the Dominion agents. Urrissaia looked down at me, grabbing the arrow with his foot. He pulled it out of me while bright white energy flowed into my stomach. It felt so relieved that I couldn't fully understand what happened. But the dragon was no longer looking down at me, but at the Dominion agents. "Prepare yourself for annihilation." He let out a large bellow and just like that the Dominion agents present burst into flames. They all died within seconds. He looked back down at me. "I have unlocked your abilities, girl. You must now be responsible for their development. Akatosh is watching, mortal. Do not disappoint the gods with the gift you've been given." He vanished in a white portal. _Call me if you need me. I may yet return for you if assistance is necessary. You are my contract holder._

I felt suddenly awake and I turned to look at Ruby and Maleek. Maven was transforming into a massive Daedra. Her body was actually falling apart and transforming into a giant. I didn't waste a second. I ran into the house, door locked or not. I slammed the door behind me, locking it behind me. I leaned against the door for a second, letting what just happened catch up to me. I quickly looked down at my shirt. My shirt was stained in dark blood, and there was a perfect hole where the arrow went through. I lifted up my shirt and ran my fingers across my still-wet-with-blood stomach. I moved the blood away, but found no hole at all. Not even a scar. I let a quick exhale of relief and let my shirt fall back down. I was ok after all. I slid down the doorway, almost laughing at the fact that I was alive. I thought for certain that I was dead. I shook my head. That was just crazy.

…

[Present day]

That day had begun my real training. I spent that whole day locked in my room. I heard the roars of Maven, but what could I do? I wasn't a fighter, not yet at least. And then I heard the entire place almost explode. I looked outside the window to see that Ruby Khajiit project a massive ward over the town that kept it from being overwhelmed by the fire conjured during Maven's death. I had never seen magic that powerful before, and it really showed me just how important and impressive magic could be. And once I found out that my father had been crushed by the ceiling caving in on top of him, I decided to ask Neloth if I could come learn magic from him. He accepted. And now…here I am. Just standing here on the docks in Raven Rock…looking like an idiot.

I sighed as I sat down on the docks, throwing my backpack off my shoulder. I used up every coin I had saved up getting here. I couldn't return now…and now I'm stuck here. I closed my eyes and lied down on the dock. Surely, he would show up soon.

…

Two hours passed and I was still sitting on the docks. Dock workers passed by me, carrying cargo as they went by. They'd stop and gawk at me before rushing to catch up on their departure time. "Good morning, Veselle." I heard the voice of Neloth call to me.

I sat up immediately. I saw him standing a few feet away from me. "Master." I said as respectfully as I could. "I've been waiting here for hours."

"You have?" He asked. He checked his watch before saying, "I'm on time." He shrugged. "Did you forget about the time change?"

Oh crap…there was a time change? Figures. I didn't know about stuff like that. I answered by sighing and standing up. "My apologies, Master Neloth. I didn't know about the time change."

"Well, no worries. Got your staff?" I lifted it up to him. He nodded. "Good. Can you tell what it's enchanted with?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Might as well be a stick." And it did bother me. I did do some enchanting to earn enough coins to come up here. So, I had some beginner knowledge of what an enchantment felt like. And now…I couldn't even begin to know what's stored inside this staff.

"Good…because it's not enchanted yet." He waved me to follow him. He quickly started walking through the town. "That will be your first true test as a Telvanni mage. We begin training initiates to our order by giving them a staff and telling them to enchant it themselves. It's also a thing we do with our children when they come of the age of awakening, the age of 6, usually. You're behind on your training, so you'll be learning with my other apprentice, Talvas. Think of him as your upper classman, your senpai, I guess. Go to him if you have some trouble with basic spells. But the boy is a bit of a dunce so I wouldn't rely on him for too much."

I quickly kept pace keeping up with him as he wandered through the town. "I live in a secluded Telvanni tower. Hope you don't mind the overwhelming silence that will become part of your life. It is necessary to teach you the finer points of magicka…and so that if you accidentally explode with all that _potential_ the gods seem to think you have no innocent farmers will get hurt. And since you have so much potential, I will push you hard until you learn to control it. Last thing we need is you catching your robes on fire and burning the whole tower down. So, before you go to bed every night, we'll make sure that all your potent energy will be extinguished. You can't do magic if all your magic is gone. And the only way to do that is to work you so hard that you have nothing left every night." Well…that's great to hear from my teacher. I think I might just learn to hate this soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Ok, so I will probably show some minor chapters in the future to show some of her training with Neloth. Oh and in case you missed it, Neloth is Brelyna's father. Not Esbern. What Esbern meant by that was that Brelyna was now a Blade, and he's like the father of the Blades now. So, he's looking after her...in his own perverted way. Neloth is Brelyna's father, as well as Karliah. Now, interesting fact. Neloth trained a necromancer named Ildari Sarothril. Well, one thing led to another and that's how Brelyna was born. Karliah was born to some woman named Dralsi, who was wandering through Morrowind when she met Neloth. It was a one night stand really. Well, there was a falling out between Neloth and Ildari. Brelyna took her father's side. And during this time, he learned that he had another daughter, Karliah. He reached out to her, and found out that Dralsi had died in some battle. He took her in, but soon found out that she wasn't the mage type, but a spellcaster. They had a fight, and the reformed family had a bit of a falling out. That led to Karliah running away, joining the Thieves Guild, and falling in love with Gallus. Breylna, who just found out she had a sister and having a necromancer for a mother, and a slightly overwhelming father pushing her further into her studies as a mage, ran away from home as well and decided to join the College in winterhold to study magic at her own pace. And thus...that's MY history of how events have unfolded for this family. I know it's far from what is possibly accurate, but it's a good theory non-the-less. (nods head). Yup. Hope you enjoy my history lesson. Oh and Davilia is Neloth's grandmother.  
><em>


	16. Fall of Stros M'kai

**Cearbhail**:

__I'm almost positive that I'll be making a story about Veselle now. Just too many things I want to write about now and this story is not about her one bit so...I might have to start one for her now. Once a character pops up, I have to write about their story or else it just keeps getting worse and soon I won't be able to think about anything else. That's why I'm hurrying to get done with this one. Which it is on its normal track. This was never supposed to be a long story and every battle I planned, every interaction has gone according to my original design. Now, time for one last battle and then Ruby and Maleek get to meet up. Ariel gets Samuel as her boyfriend, and Jessie is stuck with Atua for the rest of his life... well, he learns to love her at least. Oh, and I guess Ruby's chronicles series will start up soon too. I'm so excited to finally start it. Once I'm done with this story.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Dear son,_

_The new Serpent Academy in the Dawnstar Sanctuary has finally been opened. We already have three freshly-hatched Argonians, and four teenage Argonians that I will begin training in the art of the shadows. The Shadowscales are no longer extinct. Give us a few years and we'll have the makings of an army all over again. The sooner you come home, the sooner we can get three more hatchlings to train. Maybe bring that girlfriend shaman of yours. We need a mage to teach the art of Shadowwraiths too to those born under the sign of the Mage. If we can start up an academy for Shadowwraiths, our army will only grow stronger. Than when they're older, retaking Argonia will be easy._

_Other than that, our sanctuary is running as normally as it always has. Gabriella is collecting information on the Aldmeri Dominion while also establishing relations with House Redoran in Morrowind. With the upcoming war that we're helping the High King with, we're hoping to get help from whatever remains of Morrowind's forces. Festus is watching over his apprentice, Brendon, while Lisa is out on task. If you wish it, we can come assist you on your quest to find your girlfriend. We are at your disposal, son._

_Veezara._

_…_

"Gah!" An Altmer dressed in bright yellow armor screamed out, blood flying out of mouth as he collapsed underneath my sword. Just as he began to fall, three more Altmer ran up to me. They had their bows drawn back. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the Altmer dying in my arms. I lifted him up and throwing him in front of me. He made a wonderful shield as three arrows bounced of his armor. Well, I think the arrows bounced off. Maybe one found a spot in his chest or something. I didn't care.

I looked over the Altmer's shoulder. I could see several more Thalmor standing on top of some tower, aiming their little bows at me. I pulled my head back right as an arrow raced past me, hitting the ground. That would have killed me if I hadn't been more careful. The Thalmor I was holding onto was crying out in pain as he tried to pluck at the arrow in his chest. Was he still alive? I guess using healing magic was good in all…but seriously, wouldn't it be just inconvenient to use it when you know you're going to die anyway? At least take the fast way out and don't draw it out for too long.

Behind me, I heard a massive cry of war and hisses. I looked over my shoulder to see a crowd of slaves, Khajiit and Argonian, as they charged up to the fort. The Khajiits had nothing more than their claws and quick reflexes, the Argonians were making due with whatever they could grab. I saw a few pick up some brooms, some rakes, and a few of them had swords that looked like the ones the Orcs gave us. Some of them even had armor on. It was then that I heard a war horn. I looked up at tower to see the Altmer jump off it. The tower exploded into a massive ball of fire and the tower started to fall. I jumped back, pulling my Altmer shield with me. The entire tower exploded in a bright light, fire, and smoke. And I could hear heavy feet stomping on the fallen debris. And I watched as the old Orc with the missing eye walked through the fire and smoke, through the wreckage of the fallen tower. Behind him were his sons, his daughters, his wife, and Jessie oddly enough.

"You live through this fight and I'll let you live, got it Redguard?" He turned to Jessie. "And this bond you've made with my daughter will yet be allowed to stand as it is. I'll call you son if that helps." He turned his attention to the five or so Altmer picking themselves off the ground. He unsheathed his giant war axe with one hand and spun it around the group. The five Altmer didn't stand a chance. Their bodies became a whirlwind of blood and limbs as the old Orc walked past them and up to the archers. Arrows rained down on him but he didn't even flinch. He'd adjust his stance and every arrow that came down on him would find a plate to bounce off of. He smiled as he looked back at his children. "Ok, family. Let's show our High King how things are done." The family roared out a challenge as it charged into the fight.

I looked at my Altmer shield. "Looks like I don't need you now." Before he could say anything, I ran my forearm blade across his neck. He gurgled out as he choked on his own blood. Then I tossed him in the sand to bleed to death. I was more concerned with finding my girlfriend and perhaps Asger.

I grabbed onto the arm of one of the charging Khajiit slaves. He stopped his charge immediately and looked at me. "What can M'rizza do for you, shadowscale hero?"

"I came here to look for my girlfriend. Her name is Ruby. She looks like she's about…13, I guess. Maybe a head shorter than me, purple mane, amber eyes. You know, the typical teenage Khajiit girl. Has a crystal fetish. Oh, and she has a scar on her tail."

The Khajiit shook his head. "No, M'rizza has not seen any new Khajiit teenage girls lately. He would know too. He always meets the new slaves. He is part of welcoming committee. He has to check new slaves for diseases only detectable by other Khajiit."

Huh, that couldn't be right. I let go of his arm and he charged into the battle. He welcomed an Altmer by jumping on his torso, slamming him in the ground, and raking his eyes out with his talons. Now, _that_ was a welcoming party. I turned my attention back to the Thalmor fort. More Thalmor were charging out of the house, their weapons drawn and ready to fight. A bunch of wizards were conjuring atronachs to fight us. I could see a bunch of frost atronachs stomping their way over to fight us. I wish I had someone here who could summon things to fight.

"Go, Fiora! I choose you!" I heard the soft voice of Brelyna call out as she jumped down in front of me from the upper level of the town. A portal ripped open right in front of me and out came Brelyna's favorite atronach, Fiora. She was a flame atronach. She didn't talk much but she had a real attitude when it came to fighting frost atronachs. Fiora looked at the approaching frost atronachs and suddenly the area around her exploded into a super inferno. Bright balls of fire started forming around the atronach and she rushed forward to fight the frost atronachs.

Brelyna landed next to me, two staffs out and ready to fight. "Maleek!" She called out happily as she walked up to me. "I'm glad I found you. I have some news from Lydia." She pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

I refused to take it. "Later. I'm busy. Ruby has to be here in this group somewhere. These are all the slaves. And I still don't see her."

"That's the thing, Maleek. Ruby isn't here! Lydia found out where she ended up." Brelyna said.

"What? Where?" I called out. Behind us the slaves and revolting Orcs were ripping through the Thalmor base. I would go help them, but this was suddenly more important.

Brelyna handed me the letter. "Just read it. It explains everything. Oh, and I have one from your father too." She handed me both letters. I ripped them both open, reading both of them at the same time. Ok, so from what I gathered, Ruby was with Ysolda on a ship heading to Windhelm or Solitude. That was great, and it really lifted my spirits. Just knowing she was safe made me feel so light on my feet that I was sure I could kill this entire slave town by myself. And I just might. When I got to the second part of the paragraph, I read that Ruby's father was still alive, and M'aiq too. That was weird, but it made sense. And some Khajiit named Ksaan was her brother. I wonder if she knows any of this? I doubt it. Lydia was leaving it up to me to tell her. I wonder if I would. Was it my responsibility to hold this information from her? If I did, Ruby would never know, I guess. Unless M'aiq told her, which according to this note M'aiq suggested that he would not tell her. I had some things to think over now.

I looked up at the burning fort. I heard a massive roar and the ceiling of the fort came falling down. I heard some screams inside. "High King, you overdid it!" I think that was Ariel.

"Did you see him? He was coming at us with a needle! I hate needles." Asger said back. "Oh wait, looks like the general of this camp is coming at us. Ok, Samuel. Do that thing I showed you."

I watched the base as it suddenly exploded into light. The entire building exploded and I watched as it rained shards of evaporated rocks down on us. Twenty of so Thalmor stood in the wreckage, presumably dead. Asger stood in the front near the middle of the wreckage. Samuel and Ariel stood behind him, both of them shocked at what had just happened.

Asger smiled as he looked back at Samuel. "Sammy, that was just amazing!" He said, rubbing the boy's hair.

"But…" He started. He looked down at his hand. "I didn't do anything…"

"That was awesome!" Ariel's cry of joy drowned over Samuel's protest. She wrapped him up in a hug, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. When she figured out what she did, she pushed away from the frozen stiff Samuel, her face blushing over. "Um…sorry, Sam." She said as she looked away. "Got excited, that's all."

I held my laugh as I shook my head. Just like Ruby and me. Except Samuel wasn't pushing her away, he was just shocked stiff. I turned to Brelyna, smiling. "Thanks for bringing me that. Are you here to stay with us?"

She shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I have anything to do while Asger is away. If you like, I could go find Ruby for you and make certain she gets back home in one piece."

I nodded. "That would be great, Brelyna. Thanks."

She smiled as she turned to open up a portal. "Well then. I'll be…" She was cut off as the ground around us exploded into a giant fireball. We both jumped away just in time to see more burning balls of fire falling from the sky down onto us. Brelyna cursed and raised her hands. The sky lit up with a massive white shield that took the raining balls of fire. "I can't hold this forever, Maleek. If you're going to do something, do it fast."

"I don't even know what's going on." I responded to her. I looked at the approaching team of the slaves, my personal team, High King, and the Orcs.

The old Orc grunted as he arched his head up at the sky. "Those look like Thalmor fire catapult rounds, standard war ship class size too." He walked past me up to the ocean stretching out by the edge of the most destroyed fort. "I count ten Enforcer class frigates, all Thalmor owned. Normal crew of 30 to forty Thalmor. Usually 25 foot soldiers and 5 wizards. That would mean nearly 300 Thalmor, 250 of them foot soldiers, common sailors, and 50 wizards." He looked back at us. "Sounds like a decent challenge. Are we up for it?"

High King smiled as he walked up to us. "Want to see a little trick?" He walked up in front fo the Orc, took a deep breath, and Shouted, "_Kest, Diivon, Lok_!" A large blue wave of Shout energy roared from his mouth. Then…silence. The sky started darkening, and the wind started picking up. The waves of the sea started churning, the frigates churning with them. The waves continued to grow in size until some of the ships started crashing into each other. I watched as several ships exploded into fiery messes as the waves forced them to crash into each other. "Here comes the good part." Asger said as he pointed to the middle of the ocean.

And there it was. The winds had started collecting in the middle of the ocean, twisting together while pulling the water out of the ocean. The remaining ships fired as many rounds from their catapults as they could as they were quickly pulled into the now growing hurricane rising out of the ocean. Several other smaller hurricanes or twisters stared forming over the ocean. I watched as the ships collided with each other, or were lifted out of the water and flung across the sky into the ocean with devastating results. It was an amazing sight.

Asger clapped his hands with the ease that it took to do that. "Well, that takes care of that." He looked at the shocked old Orc. "Think that will be enough?"

He nodded. "That was simply amazing, High King." He smiled. "That was an entire armada of Thalmor you just took out with one Shout. Amazing." He nodded to Asger. "I am proud to call you my High King. I offer you my allegiance."

"Good. Let's start by freeing this island of all slaves." Asger replied.

The Orc nodded. "My sons and daughters will see to it personally. We will be done by the hour."

…

[Lydia]

The road back to Hammerfell wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would have been. Ever since I blew up the Thalmor's moon, it's been surprisingly quiet in Hammerfell. Sure, we had to fight the border patrol when we first came into Hammerfell, but after that it didn't seem so bad. And once we got back into Hammerfell, Jasmine requested to take a break to coordinate the next attack plan with her troops. Most of her troops remained here in Hammerfell to gather up the other forces. The plan was to meet up with them back here. They should be here any minute now.

So, we sat here for a couple minutes, which turned into an hour, then two. And finally, three hours later, I could see the outlines of soldiers walking over to us. It wasn't just a few twenty men like it was before. It was more like a small army of people walking up, almost a hundred or so. They were all poorly armored, with scimitars, but the look on their faces was similar to the faces of the Stormcloaks. These were men and women fighting to have their homes back.

Jasmine smiled as she looked at me. "We finally have our army. Thanks to you, High Queen Stonearm. We can finally take our home back."

I looked back at the advancing army of Redguards. I found an overwhelming urge to send them to Sentinel to overthrow whatever resistance of Thalmor remained. "What are you going to do with all of them?"

"What we planned on doing from the beginning, back before we were pushed into hiding. We're going town by town and kicking the Thalmor out." She replied. "Once we have won, I'll write to my son and let him come back home. I'm sure he misses us by now." She looked up at me. "What are your plans, High Queen?"

"I'm going up to Sentinel. Fight the Thalmor and bring the Empire back under control of this settlement without the Thalmor looking over their shoulders." I looked over to Lisa and M'aiq. "And I'll need both of you guys to help."

Ahmbra ran up to me, hugging me close. "And I'm coming too, don't forget."

I nodded to her. "I haven't so far. Don't worry, we'll get you to Ysolda soon enough." I looked from her over to M'aiq. "Are you going to tell her, or am I going to have to do it?"

M'aiq sighed. "M'aiq will not tell her. He has not already; he will not do so now."

"I figured that, so I told Maleek it was his decision. If he tells Ruby, that's his choice. He is going to be with her for the rest of his life; he might as well know the truth about her past and decide when the best time to tell her would be."

M'aiq almost scowled at that. "M'aiq does not approve of Ruby dating that boy, but it is not his role to say no. That would be your role, and you've already said yes."

"You don't like Ruby dating Maleek? Why?" I never had any discussions like this with M'aiq before. It was amazing to see him have an opinion on this.

M'aiq stuck out his tongue. "That boy is not Khajiit, that's why."

"But you're a Liar. You're supposed to be all for breaking the illusions of stuff like that belief structure." I said back to him, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "M'aiq understands, but does not like the shadowscale. Ruby had a bad life. She deserves someone kind and without a dark future. She deserves better than an assassin as her mate for the rest of her life."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's necessary true. Maleek deserves someone kind and warm in his life just as much as Ruby does. And they make each other feel so happy that I think they balance each other out."

M'aiq nodded. "He can see that. If that is the case, M'aiq supports their mating, but if Ruby gets hurt because of the boy, M'aiq will kill the boy himself."

I nodded. "I feel the same way you do, M'aiq." I nodded to Jasmine. "Well, we're off to Sentinel. Good luck with your war."

She nodded back. "See you on the other side." She grabbed my arm in farewell. "I'll write to you once we've finished taking back the rest of our land."

…

[Maleek]

Three hours passed and it was one hell of a battle. Every Thalmor and Redguard slaver had been slain or forced to retreat on the last remaining ship leaving Stros M'kai. And now that everyone was free, we had all the freed slaves gathered up. There were over a hundred slaves just from this one island. Most of them were Khajiit, and the second majority was my own kind. Though there were some Dunmer, ironically, plenty of Bosmer, and some Altmer political slaves. It was different, to say the least, but I guess even the Thalmor don't value their own race.

So, as the slaves all stood in a single mass of brave proud stairs, I found myself just staring at them. Some of them were young, younger than myself. Some of them were just kids, probably born into slavery. How could the Altmer let stuff like this happen, and legally? Well, it didn't matter because we freed the only slaves the Dominion had, at least on the open market. There were still privately owned slaves out there, I'm sure of it. Too bad we didn't have time to go find each and every one of them. But we just decimated a whole island built on black market trading. Sure some people were killed in the cross-fire, most of them were sellers or traders of these illegal items, but we made it out with little to no injuries. Between myself, the Orcs, and Asger, we brushed through all the Thalmor before any of the slaves could get hurt. And now, here we were. They stood among us as equals; heads held high, and their spirits lifted.

Asger nodded to them as he stood up on a platform. "From this day on, you are all free. No one is your master except yourself. So, you can do one of several options. Between go back home to your country to rejoin your families, settling in Skyrim, Hammerfell, or some of the other provinces, there is yet another option. This has been your home for who knows how long. Why not just settle here and create your own civilization? Turn this land of bad and make something good of it? This has been a city of slaves. Now why not make it a city owned by the free? You have more experience than anyone just how equal you all are. I feel that you have it in you to start your own kingdom, run by the rules you set down yourselves."

I looked down at the freed slaves. They glanced at each other a few times, each shrugging. Finally, several Argonians started walking over to pier. They grabbed some spears and some net bags. We watched as they jumped into the ocean. Were they leaving, or…what were they doing? We all sat there for a few minutes before an Argonian's head poked out of the water. He and the other two Argonians started climbing out of the water. We watched as they started dragging out a massive net filled with fresh fish. The oldest Argonian of the bunch nodded to us. "Well, if we're going to live here, we're going to need fresh food." He looked around the group. "Khajiits make wonderful farmers and cattle raisers, we Argonians are great fishermen, the elves good at subtle use of magic to help grow crops and buildings." He nodded to us. "We can make this work. We can live together and form our own kingdom."

One of the Khajiit elders limped his way up to the front. "I agree with Pulls-on-Ropes. I'm too old to travel and our young have never known a different land. We should just stay here and make this land our own. We'll need our own military to protect ourselves from the Dominion should they return."

The Dunmer slaves, as well as some younger Khajiits and Argonians. One of the older Dunmer nodded his head. "I've lived 120 long years. I was a Redoran guard long ago. I can train up some fresh guards to protect our borders."

One of the older Altmer stepped forward. "And I'm a master wizard, or was at least until the slave cuffs were slapped on me. I can whip up a powerful cyclone spell that will have a similar effect to the High King's Shout earlier demonstrated. We won't need to worry about threats from the sea."

All the freed slaves started discussing all the things they could to really fix the land, the soil, their economic status, all that stuff. Asger, the whole time, stood there nodding his head in delight. "And now we've just affected a better future than we could have ever hoped to dream of. I wonder who else is having a wonderful time."

…

[Ruby]

"And this costume is from…." Captain Morgan was saying to Ysolda as he pulled out another pink dress with white frills on it. I was able to drown it out by banging my head on the table. I hated dressing up, I hated dressing up, I hated dressing up. I am _not_ having a wonderful time.

"Oh it looks great. Ruby, try this one on!" Ysolda cried out. Oh gods…please free me from this!

…

[Maleek]

I looked over to Asger. "Well, I know Ruby is having a great time. She's with Ysolda and on her way home. I bet she's having more fun than any of us right now."

Asger smiled. "You just jinxed her, you know. She's probably being forced to dress up for Ysolda's entertainment because you just said that."

I shrugged. "Hmm…I wonder if that's even possible. I mean, we do have lots of random stuff happen to us ever since we started teaming up with Sheogorath." I looked from Asger over to the three kids I came here with. Samuel and Ariel looked bloody and their faces looked heavily bruised. I could see tear lines forming the outside of Ariel's bloody face where she had been crying. Samuel just looked more confident and stronger. Then, when I looked over to Jessie, and the Orc who he had his arm wrapped around, I think my team had been through some strife through the course of this one battle. "Hey, guys. How are all of you? I want a full report, right now."

Jessie looked at the Orc girl that was just slightly taller than him. "Um…I kinda got married to Atua in the middle of a fight."

Asger nodded. "Bardic tradition. Someone ends up married in the middle of a fight. Blood-bound, right?"

Jessie nodded. "Exactly."

Asger nodded again. "Now we need the young person who became strong in spirit and found out his true source of strength, as well as the girl who learned how the dark the real world is." He looked at Samuel and Ariel. "I think we have that covered as well."

I looked around at the kids. "You all wanted to come with me to discover how the world really is; how these quests usually end up. Be grateful no one died. That's usually what happens. So, I have a question for you. My girlfriend, Ruby, has been found. She's on her way back up to Solitude or Windhelm. I really don't know which one yet. I want to be there to meet her. But I admit that I wanted to show you all a great time. So, here's the deal. Have you seen enough and are ready to return to the Bards College, or is there something else you all wish to see before we go?"

Ariel looked around, then looked down. "I just want my bed." She hugged Samuel. "And I want my boyfriend there with me."

Samuel smiled. "I'm cool with going back. I got to have an adventure, and I got to see a real combat." He looked down. "I had to kill someone with a knife. I don't know if I'll ever recover from that."

And Jessie looked at Atua. "I'm more than ready to go back to the college. I just wanted to help find Ruby. Now that we have, I have no reason to stay here any longer."

I nodded to them. I looked back at Asger. "We're going back to the college. Are you coming as well?"

Asger shook his head. "No, I'm going to meet up with Lydia in Sentinel. That was the original plan. When we take Sentinel, the Dominion will have no more strongpoints left in Hammerfell. This land will be free again." He turned to look at Brelyna. "You should go to Ruby and make sure she's safe now."

Brelyna nodded. "Right away, Asger." She pulled out a scroll and started reading out the spell tomes out loud in her elven language. She disappeared into a bright ball.

I looked back at my team. "Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get home."

The old Orc walked up to us. He clasped Jessie around the shoulder, hugging him close. "You have earned the right to stay with my daughter. Treat her well, or I will crush your spine and use it as a toothpick." He turned to face Asger. "We'll come with you, High King. We'll take Sentinel with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Ok, so the slaves are now beginning their own settlement. I won't lie, they have some challenges to overcome. And there will be some pain for them to come, but I won't openly write a story about. I could, but I really have too many stories going on in my mind as it is. And I'm certain that I'll give into my crazy head and write a story for Veselle and her experiences of being Neloth's apprentice while contending with Talvas, a student three years older than her, for his attention and acceptance. And then the whole romance of two teenagers dealing with every day life of learning magic together. Oh well, I can't start it yet. Not until I'm at least done with this story. Perhaps I'll work on it while I work on Ruby's story. Don't know yet. Anyway, see you soon enough. we're almost done =^^=.  
><em>


	17. Maleek dies?

**Cearbhail**:

__This chapter...oh man. I knew what I wanted to do with it. It's short, a little yes. But what I do with it...speaks volumes. For any of you that read the Rogue Shadowscale and are up to date on current characters and all that...you will love this chapter... and hate me for what I did. but I'm ok with that because it's in the alternate past, the one that Cecilie already fixed. I won't ruin it further.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Mission log #5, 21th Rain's hand_

_My last entry's date was incorrect. I was in a haste and forgot to write that it was the 17th, not the 7th. Where to begin? The past four days have really been something. When we landed on Stros M'kai, we met a family of Orcs. They gave us weapons, armor, and their partnership in exchange for a Stronghold in Winterhold near the Crystal Palace. I can't wait to see it for myself. Well, while we were meeting with the Orcs, the Dominion attacked us. A lot of things happened for all of us. Maleek went on a killing spree, and no one really knew what happened to him. But me? I was forced to face my fears and fight three armed opponents with a sword aimed at my throat. And Ariel found someone who cared for her. Guess who. No, not Jessie, ME! She's my girlfriend now. Who would have guessed, an orphan adopted by the best bard in all of Skyrim just got his first girlfriend, and the daughter of the college's headmaster, not to mention one of the sweetest, cutest girls I've ever met. I'm so lucky; my life is blessed after all. I can't wait to tell my friends back at the college._

_And Jessie got married to an Orc named Atua. I don't know what happened, but it involved blood. The High King and the rest of us were captured by the Dominion and were beaten pretty badly. The High King got blood drawn from him for some experiment the Dominion was performing. We escaped though thanks to a combined soulic resonance conducted between the High King and myself. Outside we found the whole town of Stros M'kai fighting the Dominion and the slavers running the markets. And then the Dominion frigates outside the town started shooting down on us. High King decimated the entire fleet with one Shout. It was amazing. Right after we finished killing every last Dominion agent, Maleek found out that his girlfriend, Ruby, was safe and sound. She's on her way back to Solitude. And so are we. This should be the last report._

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

The carriage ride home to Solitude was pretty quiet. We all slept the whole way down. I could sleep now that I knew that Ruby was more or less safe. Brelyna teleported me a letter telling me that she made contact with Ruby on a ship being piloted by Captain Morgan. I was surprised that the old seadog was alive, but I was happy to hear that Ruby was with him and not some random person I've never met. Brelyna confirmed my fears that Ysolda was dressing Ruby up in every girly cosplay costume ever designed. So, Asger was right about that happening. I was glad that it was the worst thing that was happening to her, and I couldn't wait to her in the cutest one Ysolda has. I'm actually kinda interested in that. They were about two days from reaching port. At the rate we're going, we'll be ahead of them by one day. We do have to make a stop in Dragonstar for a minute or so to get some food and proper rest. Eh, why bother stopping? We would keep riding right through the whole thing, but our horses needed food and rest just as we do. So, if we do stop and rest, we'll make it to Solitude just at the same time Ruby makes it back as well.

I was glad that I could catch a few hours of sleep. I was relaxed now that I knew Ruby was safe, and I kept dreaming about seeing her in Solitude port, all dressed up and ready to meet me. Our eyes would meet and then she'd run into my arms and we'd kiss. I'd wake up after that. I guess I was just too excited to get any real sleep, but I'd take dreams about kissing Ruby over dreams of Ruby dying in front of me any day. Ariel and Sam pretty much slept shoulder to shoulder the whole way back. It was cute how the two of them clung to each other even while out cold, and I figured the two of them would end up even though it was drunk Ariel that kissed Jessie. Speaking of Jessie, he was out cold too. He sat next to me, his hand resting on his scimitar. I guess he was expecting some attack. I was expecting one too. If I could, I would go straight through Dragonstar back into Skyrim. At least we'd be back near Solitude in four hours. Too bad our horses were already drawing near their rest time. I shifted my weight and stuck my head out the carriage window behind me so that I could talk to Atua without waking everyone up. "Hey, Atua." I whispered to her through the small window that showed me her back.

"Yeah?" I heard her surprisingly non-gruff voice from the rider's seat. "What do you want, Maleek?"

"Dragonstar is down this road. We're resting there tonight." I said to her. "Ok?"

"I understand." She commented. "Resting is dangerous, you know."

"Our horses need food and proper rest. We'll make due." I called out to her. We rode in silence for a second before I just had to know something. "What did you like about Jessie?"

"Didn't think about it, just acted. Orcs are good at that." She said from the front. "Jessie seemed honest; good with a blade too. He watched my back; I watched his. What more could I want from him?" She paused for a few seconds before saying, "And you know, my sister bound us together without us knowing so I didn't really have much choice on it. But I don't regret it; I was considering doing it there on the spot too. I wanted him so badly after that fight. And we did it. I expect more to come soon." She looked over at me. "You do it with your girlfriend yet?" I think my silence spoke for itself. She grunted and turned back to the watch the horses. "I made an assassin too shocked to speak. Wow."

"It's not she didn't ask; she was always pushing herself on me. I just don't think either of us is ready. I'm certain of her motives. Knowing about her past and how she was manhandled on a near daily basis, I think she thinks of it in a casual way like hugging." I said back to her. "I'm still uncertain of a lot of things when I'm with her. And we have plenty of time to figure that out. Heck, we're not even 16 yet and I'm in no rush to ruin things with her over something so trivial."

She nodded to that. "True. Well, I am sixteen so it was my choice to make. Although normal Orc women marry at 13 to clan chiefs. That's why father left Orsinium. He wanted me to pick my own mate, not marry into a clan." The horses came to a stop, and Atua was stunned. "You said there was a town up ahead, right?"

I nodded, looking ahead. I couldn't see anything ahead. "Not too far ahead. Why? Is something wrong?"

She nodded and looked back at me. "I can smell smoke…and burning flesh…rotten burning flesh. I think we should wake our friends."

I pulled my head back into the carriage and started nudging Jessie. Jessie stirred a little before rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he looked over at me, reaching for his sword at the same time. "What? What's wrong?"

"Atua smells rotten burning flesh coming from Dragonstar. Be ready; I don't like this." I looked out the window to Atua. "Step on it; as fast as you can. We need to get there now." Atua nodded and whipped the reigns. The horses protested but pushed forward as they raced towards the town. The commotion and the initial pull snapped both Ariel and Sam awake. They both snapped to full alertness as they grabbed each other in what they believed to be an attack.

Sam looked at me, his eyes wide with fear. "Maleek? What's going on?"

I checked my equipment; my razor-sharp forearm blades were tight and ready for slashing. My glove-sheathed throwing stars were stocked and ready to be grabbed: all 20 of them. All four of my boot-sheathed short swords were still barely sticking out of my boots where I could grab them. I had my two daggers on my hip belt, my smoke pellets in my left pouch, and my poisonous pellets in my right. And I had my shadowsword. I finished by sliding my facemask up. I looked at Sam and nodded to him. "Our stop is burning. I don't like it. Get your armor on and prepare for battle."

Ariel grabbed Sam's hand. She smiled, and he just looked at her uncertainly. Her eyes glowed for a second before portals opened up all around them. Sam looked confused as portals opened up around his body. When the portals faded away, they were covered in their Orichalcum armor that they were given by Atua's family. They even had their weapons attached to their belts. Ariel looked at me, slipping the helmet in her hand over her head. "I believe we're both ready."

"Good." Atua called from the behind me. "We're here. And it does not look good."

"Stop the carriage." I said to Atua. "We go on foot from here. We leave the horses tied up at the stables."

"Roger." Atua called back. We rode in silence for a few seconds before the carriage came to a stop. I was a little worried. What were we going to find out there? I don't know, but I could smell the smoldering bodies now. The air was thick with burnt flesh, whether they were human or not, I did not know.

I pushed the door open and I rushed out, my hand resting on my sword's handle. I took a quick glance around. Dragonstar was not a pearl in the rough when we got here. It was dark, damp, and filled with shady characters. But now it looked so much worse. The street was filled with pools of blood. Building doors were left ajar, windows smashed open. I could see the blood on some of the shattered windows like someone had been thrown into the jagged glass. What I didn't see were the bodies. And that scared me. The whole thing spoke one word to me…and that word was: necromancer. I unsheathed my sword. "Everyone stay close. Let's see if we can find out what happened here."

They nodded and formed up behind me. Atua took the rear of the group and unsheathed her razor-edged whip. "I'll cover our backs." She called to me. I nodded in return.

I led my team through the streets as we looked around. The place was dead quiet. Blood splattered the walls, the ground, almost anything you could think of. As I wandered around the marketplace, I saw plenty signs of struggles, fights that broke out. The carts were knocked over, the fruit thrown everywhere. I bent down to inspect the fruit. It looked a couple days old, and that didn't surprise me. We hadn't been here for almost a week now. This could have happened right after we left. I looked around for more clues, but all I could find was a small doll lying in a pool of blood. It looked like it had been dropped and stepped on by someone as they ran away. Looking closer, I could see footprints formed in blood as the survivors all ran for their lives. I wonder if they would lead me to whatever happened here. Might as well. If anyone is alive, I owe it to them to help them.

I rose from the puddle of blood, the doll still clutched in my hand. I looked at Ariel, who only glanced at the doll with sunken eyes. "Is that…a doll?" I nodded and she grabbed her mouth in a silent scream. "Did…did they kill a little girl?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Looks like it was dropped. I see no bodies, none. I think there may be a necromancer in town."

_Bwahahahaha!_ I heard someone laughing manically from the rooftops. It forced me to draw my sword and scan the rooftops above me. And two buildings away, I could see someone standing in front of the setting sun, their body obscured to the point where it looked like a drifting shadow. "Necromancer?" The disembodied voice seemed to drone down at me. Her figure shifted back and forth like it wasn't a solid form. "You have no idea what in Nirn I am, little Argonian." She said as her blackened eyes looked down at me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "How about enlightening me? Who are you?"

"I have no name, not anymore. I am Nirn and I live eternally. Mannimarco is a worm compared to what I am. I live inside Nirn and live off her gracious energy. I am immortal! Now, die!" She screeched down at us. Her voice acted something like a Shout. Once she spoke the air itself became violent. Her very will slammed into us and I was thrown off my feet. I was thrown straight into the ground, where I slammed into a pool of blood, right where someone else had died. "Suffer!" She spoke, and as her words slipped off her tongue, my body started burning with unimaginable pain.

Everyone else wasn't having it any easier than I was, either. They were on their backs, their eyes wide with painful expressions. They glared up at the sky with empty eyes, and one by one they blacked out. Only Atua and I were still able to suffer through the pain. I struggled to stand myself up onto my feet. I had to catch my breath. "There is only one necromancer recorded in history that can use her own voice to manipulate and put realistic illusions into people's heads." I looked up at her. "I will name you now, and when I do you will lose your hold of illusions on me."

"Then name me, pathetic little worm." She announced from her spot on the roof.

"The necromage Councilor Nrillia of the Aldmeri Dominion!" I called up to her, and as I did so, the pain inside me only intensified. My head spun and I fell to my knees with even more pain than I had begun with. Atua cried out in horror as she grabbed her head. Blood started leaking out of her eyes and she fell into a pool of blood, out cold just like the rest.

"And still you persist, tiny worm." She said from the rooftops. She jumped off the rooftops and floated to the ground, her long shadow of a cape flapping behind her like a shifting shadow. She took riding in the shadows to a new level that I could never comprehend. She touched the street with the grace of a fallen angel and started walking up to me. The face of a wood elf with green hair and bright blue eyes looked down at me. "You don't know what I am." She said to me.

"Primrose?" I asked her. I couldn't believe it. I remembered seeing her once in Host Isle. She was one of Cecilie's friends, only she was a shy teenager that practiced Restoration magic. This was a much older woman version of Primrose, down to the freckles on her cheeks. It couldn't be the same person, not by a longshot.

The older Primrose looked down at me. "No, I'm not Primrose, but this body was hers once upon a time, but her soul no longer resides here. You see, I was once Nrillia, long ago. My body was ravaged in a war a long time ago, and my childhood friend, and boyfriend at the time dragged me from the burning collapse of the magicka cannon. My body was heavily burnt and I was barely clinging to life. He threw me in the River of Magicka to save my life. And he vowed to take revenge of the rest of the provinces for destroying our prototype magicka cannon. That man is now the Head Councilor of the Aldmeri Dominion, Fiirnar the Aldmer, and I was his greatest weapon. I enslaved thousands of useless bodies and used them in our war. One day a task force came by our new magicka cannon and tore it apart. And when the whole thing fell down around us, and I was drowning in the River of Magicka, one very stupid Bosmer healer found me and tried to heal me. I took her soul from her body, threw it in my crippled one, and took her spot in hers. I laughed as she drowned in the useless body that had been mine for nearly 100 years, and I took her spot. This was her body. I prepared it with the magic I knew to preserve it. I must say, I hate being a Bosmer, but this girl sure was pretty."

Ok, so know I knew what was going on. This was the Nrillia of the past that Cecilie hadn't changed. This is what became of Primrose if Cecilie didn't change the past. And now…I had to kill this monster, the greatest threat to the Aedra Wars, Councilor Nrillia. I reached for my sword, but it was for nothing. My arms swung out as if I couldn't control them. Nrillia stuck out her hands and, with a flick of her wrist, picked me off the ground and into the wall where I hit so hard that my head cracked on the wall behind me. My vision blackened for a second and I couldn't see anything other than the stars floating in my vision.

I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, checking my body out as I continued to hover on the wall. "Hmm, I think I've sensed this energy before. You must be the offspring of Nakuma and Oleeme. I can definitely feel their energy on you. And Julanza…and that would mean you have Yuvenni's blood. All mages, and yet you have no magic of your own? I wonder if I can change that." She said as she ripped my armor plates off my chest. I tried to protest her but my voice was stuck in my throat. She ripped my leather shadowscale off my chest with an effortless pull of her fingers. When my chest was exposed, she grabbed onto my chest with both of her hands and then pulled them apart from each other. I felt my entire chest rip open, and I felt every cell, every muscle rip with the effort. I was so painful that I blacked out. The last thing I saw was the blood flying out of my chest as my eyes stopped functioning. My last thought was that we shouldn't have stopped. We should have kept going. Now…I was never going to see Ruby ever again.

…

[Asger]

The town of Sentinel was definitely a battlefield. And it was one of the first victories we had against the Dominion, even before I showed up. The Dominion seemed too weak to be considered a valid enemy. Ulfric and Tullius may have had their differences, but when it came to it, they made a great team and their plans were perfect. As long as they worked together they couldn't be defeated on the battlefield. And when I showed up with a family of Orc berserkers, we tore through magical defenses. I Thu'umed their armies to smaller skirmishes that Ulfric finished with his own Thu'um. Overall, this battle was won, and the battlefield was nothing but a massive grave filled with the bodies of dead Thalmor. It was a sad sight, but it was one that I would have to get used to. I declared war on the Dominion. Nothing had changed since then. Anywhere the Dominion rested, I would be there to greet them. They were a threat to the safety and freedom of the other provinces and I would die before I let them keep control of Hammerfell.

But, since the battle was already and the town was free, I guess I had nothing more to do but wait for Lydia and her reinforcements. They should be here in a day or two, and then we can go home when the new government gets its roots settled and its army primed for the retaliation. Some of Tullius's men were organizing a new Imperial force here in Hammerfell, while Elenwen dispatched some Aldmeri Alliance wizards to help with the security part of this place. Overall, this was going pretty well.

I took one last look over the battlefield on top of our little battle-scarred hilltop where we had been fighting the past few days. Well, I just got here a few hours ago, but like I said…this battle was won before I even got here. Hundreds of Alik'r warriors wearing Dominion colors littered the sands of the desert and grass of the plains. It was such a waste of life, and I hoped I wouldn't see too many more of these types of battles. I looked back at Tullius and shook my head. "You wanted to know why I wouldn't join your soldier in the war?" I gestured to the battlefield. "I think of all the people, all the friends I had, and seeing their faces in the dirt like this. I knew a lot of people in Skyrim, most of them in the Stormcloaks or in the Legion. I couldn't stand fighting them…not since the Imperial City fell to the Dominion."

Tullius nodded, rubbing the top of his head. "I can't stand it anymore than you do. I hate it, but if I don't fight, I imagine how many more will die for this cause. The quickest solution is the one I look for. And now that this battle is over, no more men have to suffer in this land because of it."

"_Bwahahahaha!"_ I heard some sick laughter call up from the sands. When I turned to look at the sand, all I saw was a collapsed Aldmeri soldier's body convulsing like it was laughing. But…that Thalmor was dead. Its head was severed; I should know. I was the one that cut her down. The body started moving and the corpse started pushing itself out of the sand. It reached down, collected its severed head, and stood up. It turned to face us, and I could see the face of the Altmer I had killed. "The Councilor has ordered me to clean up this failed experiment." She said. And when she finished speaking, all the fallen bodies of the Dominion started shifting. One by one they started standing up like they hadn't been cut down a few seconds ago. Who on Nirn was doing this, and how did they have enough power to do this?

I looked back at Tullius and Ulfric. "Hey! There's something going on here! Bodies are standing up on their own!"

Tullius and Ulfric rushed up to me to gaze upon the battlefield. "Oh Shor…" Ulfric said as he started running his hand across his goatee. "A necromancer?"

"Not just any necromancer." Tullius said, and he glanced at me. "Do you remember the bardic history of the Aldmeri Dominion?" He glanced at me, and then to Ulfric. "Either of you?" He started screaming as he looked from me to him, and then back to me. "Some bards you two are!" He walked ahead of me and gestured to the Thalmor holding her own severed head. "This is the calling card of Councilor Nrillia, also known as the Shadow Necromage. She is sent when Head Councilor Fiirnar wants something cleaned up. But…she's been deceased for almost 160 years. She died 40 years after the end of the Aedra War, when a Shadowblade team overran the Magicka Cannon Research and Development Center in Elsweyr." He looked between us, trying to see if we recalled anything. And to be honest, I never heard about her before. She must have been important for Tullius to bring up to us. I looked over at Ulfric, who looked lost in thought.

"Ah…now I remember." Ulfric said, nodding. "But…what do we do about it? Wasn't she a god or something?"

Tullius shook his head. "No, she had a weakness. Her heart. Problem is…which one is the real her? I doubt she's show up on the battlefield like this."

I unsheathed my sword and looked over at Urag. He was walking up with his family behind him. When he saw the rising bodies standing on their own, he smiled rather savagely and looked back at his family. "Looks like we're getting seconds today." He looked over at me. "Shall I rip the heart out of every one of them? It's the only thing that connects a necromancer to the bodies. Once the hearts are ripped out…the body can no longer be manipulated."

I nodded to him. That was a good way to start. "By all means. I'll join you if you wish."

Urag shook his head. "An Orc dreams of the day he can rip the hearts out of an army of undead high elves. I will always cherish this memory where I spent an afternoon with my kids…ripping hearts out of the undead suppression-ist army." I found myself smiling as I watch Urag charge into the battlefield. I wondered how my wife was doing. And Maleek for that matter. Did he run into the same problems we had here?

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Oh, and Maleek is dead. Yes, yes, I know, I know. Cearbhail doesn't kill plot essential characters, especially love interests. And you're right, I don't, now do I? So, you'll see what ultimately happens, and I don't know really myself. You know what I have in common with the writer of Naruto? I don't know how to kill Nrillia. I made the perfect enemy with virtually no weakness. and I don't want to demean her character, but in order to beat her, I need something...big, something grand. It may take a while, but I will find it, and Nrillia will die...maybe. probably not. I was hoping to save her for the Changing Fates storyline, but...there is always the other Nrillia, right?  
><em>


	18. Nrillia, wait what?

**Cearbhail**:

__I loved this chapter! I never, never thought I would do this! I had such a different thing lined up but then my fingers came up with this and i loved it even more than what I had planned. I'm sure you'll love it to, or you'll hate it. She's done so much in the past to make everyone hate her, but now... well, you'll either hate her more or you'll love her. Either way, you'll learn the truth about Nrillia and Fiirnar the Great. You'll learn how they started and how it led to them becoming who they were. Oh, and cameo appearance for Veselle...well sort of. it's a nice tie-between for these two intersecting stories, and yes, when I wrote these chapters, I had every intention of having Ruby's influence in Veselle's story and vise versa. You'll know why when the 'Crimson Blades' story comes by, which will actually be sooner than you think. It starts once the Chronicles of Ruby is over. and that story won't be any longer than the Khajiit Battlemage most likely.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

_Dear shadow diary, 21st Rain's Hand._

_Now that Brelyna's here and protecting me from dressing up for Ysolda's entertainment, I'm having a lot of fun. I mean, now that Ysolda isn't making me dress up, I'm actually dressing up in what I want to wear. So many dresses to choose from. Oh…and I got my bag back! Brelyna was holding onto it. I don't know when or how she got it, but she had it with her. And now…all of the dresses I was forced to wear and spin around in are in my bag, hanging on their own hangers on my little cottage in my bag. Yeah, I have a cottage there now. I hoped to share it with Maleek one day, whenever he can get a bag that connects with mine. It's possible. Oh…and Lydia's mother lives there with me, and Shriiana, Lydia's personal bound spirit. It's roomy, and now I have my crystal spirits with me again._

_So, anyway, the ride is nice and easy now. We're in Skyrim waters, mostly. We passed Vvardenfell so that's something at least. We are currently in Solstiem, getting more supplies before heading to Solitude. It will be another day's journey, but we're almost done, and we're at least in safe waters. House Redoran hates the Aldmeri Dominion and they've already committed their army to our cause for when the Dwemer return. They experienced the Dwemer threat in the past back when the Dunmer were still the Chimer, and they are not eager to face that threat a second time without the rest of the world at their back, so they'll help us with everything they have. We got here pretty late in the night and I got to see one of the oddest sights. At this giant collection of mushroom houses described by Brelyna as her Dad's house, we could see a giant blaze of fire arching into the sky in a perfect column. That was pretty awesome, I won't lie. It lit up the whole sky above the tower. And to find out this is where Brelyna's father lives is even more awesome. I hope we can meet him. After all, Brelyna is like my sister, or really cool aunt at least, maybe a cousin. Anyway, if she's cool, I bet her father is even cooler. We're going to go visit him, mostly because Brelyna wants to see what the typhoon of fire was about._

_Ruby Nisha Stonearm._

_…_

It felt nice to be off the ship for once. I mean, I know it's only been a couple days, but it really did feel nice to be off the ship, and to be away from Ysolda and Captain Morgan. I love them to death, but dressing for their amusement is not among the things I ever want to do ever again. Good thing I have Brelyna is with me. She's keeping all the crazy away from me. And there is something else I'm happy for. I'm glad that Ksaan has a chance to catch his breath. He's sleeping peacefully in the Retching Netch…hah… I think that name is kind of funny because that's all Ksaan has been doing for the past three days…retching, and he is something like a netch. Interesting to be around and talk to and tough as hell if you pissed him off.

Pantu and Zaliika were relieved from Ruby duty. Since Brelyna was here with me, and since she's a kickass Blade and Telvanni mage, she's more than capable of watching over me. The two of them were resting on the ship, getting intimate I'm sure. I didn't really want to talk about it. Just seeing them together made me miss Maleek more.

Ralof was getting drunk in the Retching Netch, along with the rest of the crew from the _Stardust_. Yeah, that's the name of Captain Morgan's ship: _Stardust._ I think it's a pretty name. Ysolda was with him, experiencing Dunmer culture at its best while she was here. As soon as we docked, the first thing Ysolda requested was traditional Dunmer kimonos to buy for me to wear. I…I gave up when I heard that. Just let her dress me up in whatever she wants. Who knows, I might like what she has. And it's only for one more day. I can stand it for one more day. Besides, if she weren't forcing me to dress up, I'd still do it anyway, just not for an audience and some fashion type runway thing going on.

I must admit, the whole town of Raven Rock was pretty…well…different from what I'm used to. Now, I've seen all sorts of architectural designs in buildings, from the longhouses of Skyrim, to the huts and square stone buildings of Hammerfell, and even the log cabins and straw huts in Elsweyr. They all looked different but at the same time the same. But the buildings here in Solstiem were really different. They were rounded, half of the building was underground, and there were no windows, not really. And if there were, they did not open like the ones in Elsweyr. That was one thing I loved about Elsweyr; open windows with a warm sun and a cool breeze. Not getting _that_ in Skyrim anytime soon.

And the ash on the ground felt a lot like the sand in Elsweyr too. It was thicker and harder to step through but it wasn't too hard. It did make everything look gray and ugly though. The entire town just looked filthy, and the people here looked miserable and sickly. I'm just not used to seeing Dunmer though, so it's hard to say if they were sick or not. I've seen Brelyna enough, but she was the only Dunmer I really knew…hmm…no, I can't think of anyone else. Well, there was Erandur, but that was the only other time I had seen a Dunmer. And he was wrapped in orange robes from head to toe. And…there was Ashana, my oldest friend, the one I've known the longest too. The one I haven't seen in a year now. I still wonder what happened to her. I never heard anything about it. Not even in Hammerfell.

Thoughts about my old friend started pulling me back into my little dark corner of my soul. I could see the two of us locked in cages, Ashana emotionlessly taking abuse from her clients. After a couple years she snapped and shut off her emotions. I know what that was like; hell, we all were like that. But she never recovered. She had no ability to express herself. And when the Legion attacked our slavers, I had to grab onto her arm and pull her with me to safety…you know until the Legion caged us too. And then I escaped and took Ashana with me. We hid out for a while but one day…she was just gone. I tried to follow her scent but the snow had covered it and I instead came back with a deer and a cave full of strangers making food for me. And they adopted me. And I never saw my friend ever again. I don't know if we were even still friends. I doubt I'd ever see her again.

I looked up at Brelyna, who walked along the ashy pathway with the stiffest of movements. She looked nervous, and I've never seen her this nervous before. Shy yes, but nervous? Never. What was she so nervous about? I don't know, but I continued to follow behind her silently as we walked down the pathway out into the wilds of Solstiem. We continued to walk in silence for a while before I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Ok, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her bubble with a little scared hop that she does when she's busy studying. She looked back at me, surprised that I was still following her. "Oh, Ruby! I forgot you were back there." She cleared her throat and stared fussing with her blue-ish/gray robes. "Just thinking of what I'm going to say to him when I see him." She looked back at me. "What would you say to your father if you ever met him?"

I had to think about it. I could give her the darkest most sarcastic comment ever concocted or I could actually think about it. "I could say, 'Oh great, now I'm dead too." Then I looked up at her, seeing her eyes widen in horror. Yup, not that route then. So, I sighed and fussed with my black dress. "Or…I guess I wouldn't really say anything. What would I say? What could I say? It's been 13 years almost. I never really knew him, or my mom. Ranjier was the saddest thing I had for a parent, but it's who I learned from until I met Lydia. Honestly, if my father was alive and I could hold him…" I looked at my claws. I clenched them and looked up at her. "I wouldn't say anything. I'd just hug him. And make sure I'd never let go of him. Just feel the warmth of his fur, enjoy his presence, and then…the first thing I would say…the first words out of my mouth would be…Welcome home. And then I'd ask him about mom and my older brother. Because…I vaguely remember an older brother, just a little older than I was."

Brelyna nodded. "I…I never had to worry about that. My father was always around. I know who he is, I know how he thinks. And I know who my mother was. She was a wonderful woman who was killed by my father, but it wasn't his fault. It was an experiment and it went wrong. It tore my father apart. I left on my own shortly after. It hurt him to see me, so I left. Went to Skyrim, joined the College of Winterhold, and got a new life. My father pushed me to be the best there could be. Telvanni mages need to be the best, now that we're almost extinct. And so…I left because after mom passed away, he pushed me even harder, even grew to resent himself, and me with him. When Karliah came back into the picture, it just ruined him even further to find out she wasn't Telvanni or interested in becoming one. He pushed me even harder. I never wanted to see him after that. I still don't." She looked at me. "So…here we are." She stopped and looked at the giant mushrooms in front of us. "Home."

I looked at the giant mushrooms. They were so tall they were taller than any longhouse in Skyrim. "You live in a mushroom?"

She nodded. "All Telvanni grow their own towers out of living fungus." She waved at me to follow her. She walked me over to a series of circles marked into the ground. I'd never seen circles burned into the ground like this. She pointed to them and nodded. "Just like I thought, my father set up training circles for his new apprentices." She sighed. "Let's go say hi. Maybe it's time I forgave him and we just…moved on with our lives. I'll never have a second father…and after hearing Esbern claim to be my father, it made me think that…I really missed him." She looked back at me. "And with you by my side, I feel just a little mentally stronger to stand up to him at the same time." I followed behind her as we approached the tower. She pointed to the giant root that looked rounded out and leading right up to a round door. "This door right here will be the way up to my dad. He never sleeps…not since mother died. He won't let himself rest until he sees her alive again. Or until he at least rebuilds House Telvanni to its former glory." She looked back at me. I could see tears rolling down her eyes. "Ruby…"

"Yes?" I gently asked her. What was wrong with her? She paused by the door but refused to take another step.

"Can you please push me? I can't take another step." Her voice came out as less than a whisper. She looked back at me and her tears were just rolling down like a tiny river. "I can't move."

So, I made a visual display of rolling my eyes, grabbing her by her arms, and pulled her up to the doorway. I kicked on the door a few times before it opened itself and I pulled her in with me. "Come on, Brelz. You got this! You helped save Skyrim from Alduin! Seeing your dad is _not_ something a Thane of Skyrim should be afraid of. He'll be honored to see you, you'll see." Once I pulled her into the tower, I felt something overcome me. I was suddenly lifted off my feet and flying up a massive tunnel that went straight up for a few…30 feet or so. I was trying so hard to regain my balance that I wrapped my arms and legs around Brelyna, who looked as calm as ever.

We came to a gentle stop at the top of the tower, and only after we touched the ground did I even try to take my legs off of Brelyna and put my feet back on the ground. The floor felt so squishy and bouncy, I spent a few seconds just bouncing and laughing as I tried to leap over Brelyna. She only caught my hand and made a shushing gesture. She pointed to the corner of the room, which drew my attention. Sleeping on a little rolled out matt was a Dunmer with black shoulder-length hair around my age. She was wearing what looked like a warm blanket tied up like one of my earlier deer pelt dresses tied off with a belt. She was just like me! I nodded to her as I ran up to the girl. She rolled in her sleep, but other than that ignored me. I remembered her! I met her in Riften a couple months ago. She…um…I can't remember how I met her, but I know that I did. What was she doing up here?

I turned my attention from the girl back to Brelyna. She stood frozen in her spot again so I ran over to her. I took her hand and started pulling her with me. "Um…sir? You…um…have a visitor?"

He sighed as he leaned against his table. "Apprentice Veselle, how many times must I ask you to leave me alone when I'm busy?" He looked over his shoulder to us, and then his eyes widened in surprise. He looked from Brelyna down to me and then back up to her. He almost scowled as he pointed down at me. "What's the meaning of this, Brelyna? You bring one of…_those_ into my tower? You know slavery is prohibited in House Redoran! How dare you bring a slave to my house! I will not have you tarnish House Telvanni's name!"

Brelyna was fighting back tears, so it was up to me. "I am no _slave_, I am her friend!" I said to him calmly as I walked up to him, pulling Brelyna with me. "I am Princess Ruby Nisha Stonearm of Skyrim, and I'm here just to visit you with my friend who misses her father!"

He looked down at me, his eyes looking at me for a second. "Fascinating." He stepped away from his table. "Let me scan you for a second."

"Ok…" I said reluctantly as he started running his hands around my aura. "Um…you're creeping me out. You're reminding me of Esbern."

Brelyna only sighed. "Trust me; it's not your _body_ he's interested in." She turned her attention back to her father. "Ok, dad. What's so interesting about her?"

He looked from me over to her. "Well, I am currently working on a project that involves using heart stones as a replacement for soul gems for the purposes of enchantment. Remember magicka-weaving? Well, I want to do that on the heart stones. They won't hold souls, but they will hold energy, and they will hold a lot." He pointed over to me. "And she has the aura of a shaman. Heart stones are of nature, which shamans work with things from nature, such as crystals and heart stones. I believe that her aura is the secret I've been looking for to unlock the hidden potential of the heart stones." He looked back at me and nodded. "And now that I have felt and understood the connection this shaman has with the focusers of nature, I can begin focusing my own magicka to match the certain frequency that is required to attach to the heart stones. I needed that last clue and your friend just provided it to me, and not a moment too soon." He walked back over to his table. "By the way, daughter, it is nice to see you again. It is awfully dreadful that I have to wipe my memory of this event, even the aura scanning."

"What? Why?" Brelyna almost shouted. She kept her voice down when she heard the Dunmer in the corner mumble in her sleep.

Brelyna's father rushed over and covered her mouth. He shushed her, pointing to the Dunmer. "That girl is my newest apprentice, and she has…a very active emotional system. Any slight emotion will cause a massive fiery explosion. Right before she went to sleep, I made her so angry that she exploded with anger outside in the training circle. I made her drain every bit of her magicka reserves."

"Ah…" I said, nodding. "Was that the giant cyclone of fire I saw?"

He nodded. "The very same." He looked at both of us. "She learned the Flames spell just earlier today and she can't control it yet. Well…after her little explosion her clothes were burnt off during her emotional tantrum, and she was naked in front of me. She was very emotional about that. I told her I'd wipe my memory of the event so that she'd be spared the embarrassment of waking up to me knowing what she looks like in the morning, and I have every intention of doing just that once I'm done making her fire-proof robes, and a necklace to block her emotions from influencing her magicka." He patted us on our shoulders. "And now that you've helped me understand how to fill these heart stones, I can finally get to business of enchanting her robes now. Thank you, daughter and…friend of my daughter." He stepped away from us and started pulling out some black and red stones. Those must be the heart stones. "I do wish I could chat more, but I really do need to get to work, and since I won't remember it anyway…well…no sense in words wasted, correct?"

I looked back at Brelyna. "Well…anything you wish to say to him before we go?"

She walked up to his table and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote him a letter and handed it to him. He nodded and slipped it in his pocket, bowed his head to her and then smiled. "Do take care, Brelyna. Do stop by in a few months or so, when things quiet down."

She bowed back. "I will father." She looked back at me. "Let's go, Ruby. It's very late and I'm tired."

…

[Maleek]

I didn't feel any pain… no that had blurred away to an empty rubbing feeling. My whole body felt numbed and lifeless, like an empty shell that I no longer commanded on my own. I don't know what was fully happening to me, but I knew someone was messing around inside of me. I didn't really need my eyes to know that Nrillia was standing outside me, running her hands into my intestinal system. I could feel her fingers inside me, poking at things, moving her hands around. I wasn't sure how much blood I had lost, but surely it was enough to kill me. My legs were dead, my arms were dead…I was dead. So…if I was dead…why was I still aware of my body? What allowed me to linger in this form when all my life was extinguished?

I don't know how long I was pinned against this cold slab of a wall, pinned here by Nrillia's magicka. She took her time as she examined my insides, telling me unintelligible stories about the thousands of people she had ripped open and examined much like myself. I understood the gist, but words were lost on my dead ears. My eyes lingered open and I could vaguely see her standing in front of me, dressed in the body of ancient Primrose, a wood elf that had been killed after the Aedra Wars and had her body stolen by the necromage now messing with my insides. I don't know what she wanted with me, but it was clear that I wasn't just a body to kill and reanimate. What could she possibly want with me?

_To think that … broken doll once he ... I thought he loved me! And then to … marry her! I will get my revenge on him. I don't have much time, … and I need to … the future. The … too strong for me to handle, I'm not … bodies with this… healer._ Nrillia looked up at me, her eyes strong and forceful. Her mouth was moving, but I didn't understand the sounds leaving her lips. _I never thought … … will need to become … Shadowmaster Maleek Frazviani. You share the blood of … Shadow Army, you … ever known, and I will manipulate … ever greater._

Her words were lost on me but I felt something inside me snap. My body slowly started coming back to life and life returned to my limbs. Nrillia closed my corpse up, healing it completely with the healing art known to Primrose when I had met her. Nrillia lowered me to the ground gently and then turned to walk into the shadows. "I do not expect you to understand my motives, Maleek. I expect you to retake Black Marsh, and I expect you to…well, I'll keep that to myself." I was about to question her before she disappeared into a sheet of black shadows. She morphed away. What had just happened?

When she vanished, I felt all my energy turn back on and my breath returned. I fell forward, catching myself with my weak arms. They didn't feel weak anymore, but strangely alive. More than alive, I felt greater than ever. I don't know exactly what happened, but I felt more energized than ever. Ariel was the first one to groan and shift. She pulled herself out of the puddle of blood, rubbing her temples as she sat up. "Ow…" She whimpered before looking around. "Where is she? Where'd she go?" She rushed as she put her back to the wall, drawing her little Orcish sword. She looked around frantically for her. "Where is she?" She asked me as her eyes darted around the abandoned town.

"She's gone." I said as I pushed myself back onto my feet. I checked my bare chest for any residual scarring, but there was none. It was like she was never inside my body. Even my blood was back inside me, or at least replaced. Why did she let us live? Why did I suddenly feel stronger? I looked up at the patch of shadows where she vanished. She wasn't there anymore. "Yeah…she's gone." I said to Ariel again as I looked over at her. She still looked panicked before looking over at me. Her anxiety started to fade away as she looked at everyone just now starting to wake up.

"My head feels like a war axe split it in two." Atua claimed as she sat up. She looked down at her bloody armor and grunted. "Great…now I share blood of someone that died here. Good thing they didn't take my blood too, or else I would be bound to two lovers." She stood up from her puddle and looked over at me. "Did you chase her away?"

I guess there was no reason to lie to her or to anyone else. "No, she left of her own accord. She did something to me, messed around with my insides and then just…left. I don't think she was here to kill us, only…" I looked down at my chest. "I don't really know; she was trying to tell me. Something about retaking Black Marsh…and she called me Shadowmaster. That's a title for the strongest of the Shadow Army in direct service of the King of Black Marsh." I looked up at Atua and Ariel. Samuel and Jessie were just starting to wake up. "I think she kept me alive so that I could kick the Dominion out of Black Marsh."

Atua nodded. "I do not fully understand what is happening, but if she is not our enemy, that is good enough for me." She looked around at the bloody mess. "Are we resting here for the night or are we moving on?"

I looked up at the sky. Night had already fallen around us. Nrillia must have been messing with my organs for well over a 8 hours, no wonder I felt like I was dead. She kept me paralyzed all day long! I sighed as I looked at my comrades. "What do you all say? Should we stay, or should we go?"

"Go!" Ariel screamed with urgency. "She was a necromancer, that means zombies. And everyone in town is dead now. No reason to stay. I say we grab fresh horses and bolt!"

Samuel and Jessie both nodded to that. "We shouldn't stay. No telling what will happen now that the town is gone." Jessie stated.

"And Ruby could be waiting for us." Samuel nudged me.

I nodded in return. "Ok, we'll grab fresh horses and head straight for Solitude. We'll be safe once we get there." _But why did Nrillia leave me alive?_ I couldn't help but ask myself as I reached down at my chest. I felt something down there stirring, but I couldn't tell what it was yet. _What did she do to me? And why did she do it to me?_

…

[Asger]

The army of summoned bodies numbered in the thousands, but they did little more than mock us and advance up to us to get cut down again. Urag and his family was really enthusiastic and pulling out Altmer hearts and stomping their heads in. I was happy that no one on our side was really hurt. Sure some people were shot with some Destruction magic, and even then it was weak enough only to stagger one of our men or injure them enough to put them in a healer's tent. It was like these new undead soldiers were barely even trying. Was it perhaps that the legendary necromage Nrillia wasn't as badass as we had heard about from the past? I wasn't around back then so I couldn't say with accuracy whether or not this was the work of the legendary enemy of the World Alliance of the past. It could be some other necromancer within the group trying to use her name to inspire fear into us, however it wasn't working.

Ulfric and his Stormcloaks were having fun as they cleaved through the reanimated bodies of the dead Dominion agents, and Tullius was carefully creating the perfect defense in case the bodies rushed up to meet us in battle. I was standing in the middle of the defensive wall. My job was simple. Someone gets too close, I break open my Shouts and destroy whatever advancing plan these undead could come up with.

"Asger!" I heard someone call behind me. I didn't really recognize the voice though. I turned my head around to see probably the smallest badass I knew fly up to me with her little wings. "I found Lydia. She's on her way up here." It was Babette, the tiniest Vampire Lord I knew. She was also one of our strongest fighters. She had 300 years of experience built up of fighting in wars, including the Aedra Wars.

"Hey, Babette. Say…I have a question." I pointed out to the battlefield as she glided up to me. "Is this the work of Nrillia?"

"Nrillia?!" Babette cried out and rushed behind me. It was one of those weird instances where she was actually afraid of something. "No! She's dead! We killed her! She's dead! She can't come back!" She cried into my pants. "Just…never bring her name up to me ever again…" She sobbed. "She was the one person I was dead afraid of…the only one. Even Fiirnar the Great didn't hold a candle to her power."

I nodded and looked out at the battlefield. "Would she reanimate entire armies of dead soldiers and speak through them in the middle of a battle?"

She nodded into my pants leg. "Yeah…it was the one thing she loved to do. She would send hundreds of manipulated Flesh Golems out into the battlefield. She always altered them to look like her, unless it was a spur of the moment thing. She's always climb out of the mud and fight us using one of her altered bodies. When it died, she'd just pop up with a new one, or five, or ten…sometimes twenty. She was…our nightmare. We couldn't kill her until well after the Aedra Wars were closed. I was there the day she died. The Magicka Cannon Research and Development station in Elsweyr, right where the Black Soul Gem Capacitor used to rest. They turned it into a cannon that could destroy all of Tamriel if they wanted. It was their ace in the hole in case the other nations declared war on the Dominion. Well…we took the place and blew up the cannon. I saw the crippled woman in the pool of water that looked like it came from the River of Magicka itself. It was Nrillia. She drowned in the pool and my friend Primrose let her drown. We left before the entire place went up in flames. I was never so happy to see that old hag die! I never regretted coming and seeing her die with the rest of her Thalmor buddies."

I directed her gaze onto the battlefield. "I think she might have been alive the whole time."

Babette looked out to the battlefield. "No…it's not her. These bodies are sluggish; they don't look like her at all…"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. We just got done killing them." I said to her, looking down.

Babette clenched my pants even harder, hugging close to me. "No…let her be dead. Drop it, Asger! Just let her be dead. You don't want to know what she can do."

I nodded to her and then looked at the army. I heard a sick laugh that ripped through the sky. Babette cried out and buried her face in my leg. "NO! No, no, no, no, no. It's a lie! It can't be her!"

And then I saw a face form in the mud. And I felt the sharp sting of energy that lashed out at me. It was sick, it was foul, it was every possible pain you could imagine growing in the wind. The air grew thick and poor Babette was crying even harder into my pants leg, still crying out about how Nrillia was dead. Then a body started climbing out of the mud. And I saw it…the eyes so sharp that they could drill a hole in my soul. It was her…the necromage of legend. It was Nrillia. Well…it wasn't an Altmer at all, but a Bosmer, shorter and…she looked really familiar.

I nudged Babette. "Not to make you suffer, Babette but…can you take a look at her? There's a Bosmer wearing necromancer robes floating in the air, and I thought Nrillia was an Altmer."

"A Bosmer?" She snapped her head out of my leg and looked at the floating woman. "Primrose?" She exclaimed. "But…it's been 150 years! You should be dead, or at least really really old!"

She scowled at Babette. "I took your friend's soul and swapped it with mine. I _am_ Nrillia the Shadow Necromage."

Babette broke down into tears and buried her face in my leg. "No…she was the only one I had left… and she died just like all the rest."

I pushed Babette behind me, weirded out that she was uncharacteristically scared. I turned to face this Nrillia and nodded a welcome to her. "Am I to guess this is where you say that you're going to kill me and feast on my dragon soul?"

She shook her head as she landed on the ground. Several Imperial soldiers rushed up to kill her, but with a wave of her hand, they were thrown off their feet and into the ground several feet away. "No…I just want to talk." She strolled up to me. "I was in love with Fiirnar a long time ago…and he betrayed me; he used me and my love for him. I live eternally, but that means nothing when the world is about to die. And if Fiirnar gets his way…the world will die shortly. So, I am offering to assist you in your war. I am offering to be your ally."

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. "You're going to be…a…good guy?"

She nodded. "I have lived a long time, Nord. I have had plenty of time to dwell on my mistakes, on the things that made me who I am. It was Fiirnar who made me who I am. I was a soldier in the Oblivion Crisis, and so was he. We fought the Daedra and did things to save our kingdom. I began studying necromancy so that we could use already dead soldiers to fight the Daedra instead of the families that remained. He became politically involved to bring more to our fight. And we won, we saved Summerset Isles. And then he got the idea that we saved the world and that we would be needed to save it again from a stronger foe. And it came; the Aedra. His ambitions to save the world are what drove him to take it over. He saw only corrupt nations that wanted to rule each other. Only through security and power could the world truly be united. Somewhere along the line, he was twisted with the power. I think it was when he was bit by the tiny one wrapped in your legs and turned into a vampire lord. And he used my power to use the dead armies to enslave it. I did it because I loved him. But…he betrayed when our research station was attacked. He abandoned me to save his journals of the magicka cannon research we conducted and then he left me behind to die in my useless pool of magicka. I took Primrose's life when she tried to heal me so that I may survive, yes…but I've had years to dwell on that. And I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to do what I originally fought for…to protect this world. And now it needs protected from Fiirnar and his Dwarven armies. They only want to destroy us all."

I had never heard a bardic speech like this one before. Here before me stood an ancient soul that had lived through hell and still came out a diamond, pure and unshakable. Well, not pure. She was refined though. So, I nodded. "If you want to be a good guy, you'll have to go by our rules. No killing innocents, right?"

She nodded. "I have not done so since the death of Primrose. I've been in seclusion hiding from Fiirnar, hoping that he wouldn't know I still lived. I've been waiting for the right second to act, the right partner to find, the right person to lead the armies of Tamriel against him. And you're it."

I looked down at Babette, who still hid her head in my pant leg. "Babette, you know her better than the rest of us do. What do you say?"

She sighed as she stuck her head out of my pant leg, putting up her calculating face that I knew so well. "If what she says is true, then we don't have much of a choice. Nrillia is the strongest foe you will ever face, and…the greatest ally." She turned to look at Nrillia. "Why are you _really_ doing this?"

Nrillia smiled. "I have been watching the High King for a while, well ever since he became the Dragonborn, and I spoke to Solomon Battle-Born, the only man that has loved me in 100 years. Seeing how the High King loves others, and invites the worst into his party without judging them…and seeing just how lively his group can be…I want nothing more than to feel alive again. I've lived in seclusion for near 100 years, just me and the Hist trees of Black Marsh. I am lonely and your group is very loving. And after spending time talking to Solomon…all I want right now is to love and to be loved." She looked away. "I know I don't deserve it for all that I've done, but now I want to redeem myself for who I am and what I have done. And I started with the only shadowscale and descendent of the Frazviani throne, Maleek. I ripped him open and awakened his dormant shadow skills. He'll blossom into a Shadowmaster unlike any ever before him."

"You messed with Maleek?" Babette's eyes blackened. "If you hurt him in any way!"

Nrillia nodded. "I did hurt him but I made him feel better once I left. He's fine, better than fine. He's probably feeling healthier than ever. And I insist…I didn't kill him and resurrect him; he's still very much alive. He's just better than alive now. He's a Shadow artist now…just like his ancestors. He's a true Shadowscale now."

I looked from Babette over to Nrillia. I threw my arms up and pushed Babette away from Nrillia. "Ok, you two. We can chat about this later." I looked over at Nrillia. "You want my trust? We can start with this. Help us secure Hammerfell from the Dominion so that we can start rebuilding their real government."

Nrillia nodded. "I have already begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_So, Nrillia, my ultimate badass villain is now a good guy. it's true, it's true. She's a good guy now. I had every intention of having her and Maleek have an epic fight but once again...I have no idea how to KILL NRILLIA. Maleek could never stand up to her...maybe Nexa or Cecilie might but not Maleek. Even Vatu can't handle Nrillia in straight combat. Anyway, since I can't kill her, the only way for me to get rid of her villain-ness is to make her a good guy, which completely mocks Batman's "You either die the hero or live long enough to become the villain". Now its. "You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain. And then you either die the villain or live long enough to become the hero you used to be."  
><em>


	19. One last fight!

**Cearbhail**:

__You know...I wanted to do something BIG. Some ultra grand finale to finish up the story with. No, the story isn't over yet, I still have a few chapters left to cover before the story truly ends, otherwise all these side stories were pointless if you don't see them conclude. I actually had an argument with myself using Ariel and Samuel as to how the story should end, and really...everything that happened in this chapter was...not planned. I watched some Fairy Tail, slapped cold water on my face, put in my ear buds, listened to Fairy Tail battle music and had at it. I thought up everything I could to finish this chapter strong...and...I'm not sure. I'll let you guys tell me what you thought of it. Please tell me! If it's not good enough, I can fix it. Um...never mind. I don't need your approval! It's damn good and I know it!  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Mission log, 22nd Rain's Hand_

_Today marks the end of our journey, we hope. We're just gotten back from Hammerfell and are back in the safety of Solitude. We planned to stop in Dragonstar to rest up before coming back today, but we encountered the town in the worst way. The town was ransacked and covered in blood, but there were no bodies. What we found instead of corpses was a necromage; one of legend. Nrillia the Corpsetaker, the Shadow Necromage. She spoke her voice of venom and nearly killed us. From what I learned from Maleek, she messed with his insides and did something to him that he doesn't fully understand. Then she just turned around and left. Vanished from the town and let us live. We don't know what happened to her but she left us alive and that's all I could hope for._

_Anyway, we're back in Solitude now and we're waiting for Ruby to return. According to the last report we received from Brelyna, they're on a ship and almost here. Looks like it's just the waiting game now. Jessie and Atua both left to see about getting her a room in the Bards College while Ariel, Maleek, and I are sitting around near the port on the outskirts of town. Should be any minute now._

_Samuel, Scribe._

_…_

I looked down at Sam to see him writing his little journal entry. He looked as calm as could be, regardless of the fact that he was still covered in blood that didn't belong to him. Ariel looked just as calm regardless of the same fact. They actually looked like real adventurers now, fully prepared for any war that might come down on them. I couldn't hold myself from smirking and saying, "Are you two ready to go on an adventure?"

Ariel sighed as she looked at me. "I'd rather just…you know, stay here for a while and rest up a bit." She looked down at her stained robes. "Look at my new clothes I just bought. They're ruined."

Samuel nodded to that. "My knees are sore from where I hit the pavement yesterday. I think I need to let them rest a bit or else I'll be looking at knee problems later in life."

That's when I started laughing. "You sound like Ruby! Every time I invite her out to go somewhere, she tells me how she just wants to stay at home and snuggle or something." I turned to look at them. "I think you'll understand her a little better now."

Ariel nodded. "I never thought it was so…different from what I'd imagined. People are mean, and some are twisted in ways I don't think I could understand."

Samuel sighed. "And it's scary. I almost died out there. One wrong move and I wouldn't be standing here with Ariel."

That's when I nodded. "I warned you this would happen. You left with me and now you're different, changed forever. You know what it's like to be out there in the real world, away from your books of fairytales and bardic poems." I shook my head. "It doesn't always work, you know. You think you'll be fine, that you'll never get hurt. But then one day you'll find out you did something wrong, that you weren't smart enough. The world is evil and waiting for you to miss your step. Once you step wrong, this world will do whatever it can to make sure you die in the most shameful way possible. The only way to prevent that from happening is to take as many friends as possible with you to watch your back. That itself doesn't work, but the odds improve for you. Only with all our hearts combined could we ever escape the fate that the world has against us. Ruby and I survived because we had heart, we had friends, and we had extreme luck. She and I should have died many times before today, and many more during this whole ideal. And…it's not even over yet. She still has to show up on the shore and wrap up in my arms. And even after that…after all that…I still have one more battle to face with her. I know about her father…and I must tell her the truth. She deserves to know the truth and I don't know how she'll take it."

Samuel looked at me. "Are you sure you aren't a bard? You speak like one."

I threw my head back in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh. With how many times I had heard Asger say the same things to me, to the others, to Lydia, it was almost impossible to think that for a second that I hadn't been rubbed off on. I lived in a dark world where all I saw was corruption and a universal struggle to survive, and somewhere along the line Asger had shown up and flipped the world as I knew it upside down, and right behind him was Ruby, his little shadow. She was always upbeat, smiling, laughing, happy, energetic. She was what I wanted to be. And to think that this whole time she had lived in a world just as dark as mine, in a world of nightmares and slavery, in the darkest part of the world that I could imagine. And she could still be the little furball of annoyingness that I loved. It did wonders for my own cold heart that if she could do it…so could I.

"What's funny?" Ariel asked as she looked from me to Samuel. "Maleek? I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

I shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking of the High King is all." I looked back at Samuel. "You hang out with the guy for long enough and he has a lot of effect on the way you see life." I looked out to the expanding ocean, hoping to see the ship that Ruby was on. And I could see it off in the distance. It warmed my heart to know that she was on her way, that within a few moments we would be rejoined. I longed to see her safe and sound. But…what would I see? Gods…I hope she was ok, not missing any limbs, nor an eye or an ear. She had better be in one piece like I had left her a few months ago. I turned back to Ariel and Samuel. "It's no lie how I feel about this world. It's dark, it's cold, and it unforgiving. But…that's the world the assassin lives in. Asger threw that in my face, showing me that the world has a lot more to offer than just that darkness. Mostly because he gave me a friend in the shape of an annoying furball named Ruby. I hated her to begin with. She was always happy and loud, while I liked to be more…well…in the shadows. She was a direct opposite of me. And it drove me crazy to be around her, and she brought me out to her level, where I was loud and always fighting her."

I looked at the approaching ship. It was still far away but I could see it growing closer. It was close enough to where I could see the tiny figure of Ruby waving her hand in the air as high as she could. Standing beside her was Brelyna and three other people; two Khajiits I think, and one Argonian. Ok, so two of them were Zaliika and Pantu, I could tell that, but the other Khajiit was unknown to me. I didn't recognize him. Wait…Lydia mentioned that Ruby was with her brother, Ksaan. Maybe that was Ksaan then. I wasn't sure but it seemed likely. He looked a lot like her, only older.

When I saw Ruby waving to me, I started waving back to her, which made her jump up and down like I was used to seeing her do. It made me feel so much better to see that she was still the same even after all this. The closer I got to see her, the more I could see that she looked the same as the last time I saw her. Same orange fur, same smile on her muzzle, same enthusiasm upon seeing me. It was all the same. She hadn't changed, not one bit. I looked down at myself. Was I the same? I like to think that I had changed over the course of this little adventure, but I didn't feel very different. Wasn't that what I wanted, though? I didn't want some epic adventure, I just wanted to get my Ruby back. And here she was. And we were in the clear. There was nothing that could happen now. Not a damn thing.

I looked back at Ariel and Samuel. These two were bards. I bet they would know how this story ended. I nudged Sam on the shoulder. "I have a serious question and I want both of you to answer as honestly as you could. If you were reading this from a book, like someone was writing it…would this be the ending? No epic fights, no life changing decision, heartbreak…nothing like that?"

Ariel looked over at me. "Maybe the story wasn't all about you?" She looked at Samuel. She wrapped her arms around him. "Samuel and I grew closer to each other, learned what we were looking for. We grew to love each other. And you don't know what's been going on behind your back. For all you know, people have experienced hell the past few days, battles fought. We blew up an entire island of Thalmor, experienced an old necromage that almost killed us. What more would you want? What more would you expect?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, Maleek is right. This is the perfect timing for an event flag to trigger. We have the two reuniting lovers coming together. It's almost like the story is about to end, and yet we've barely had anything comparing to a finale between the two. It's at times like this when the ship would explode and start to sink with Ruby aboard it. Then Maleek would have to swim out and save her, breathing for her while he swam her ashore where they would meet the puppet master, the one that had been pulling the strings the whole time." Samuel nodded. "The story is far from over. There is yet one more battle that must be fought."

"You are right about one thing." I heard from behind me. I couldn't imagine that I would hear his voice today. Anywhere but here. My entire being shivered from head to toe as my heart plummeted into my stomach. "Your fight isn't over yet."

I slowly turned myself around while Ariel and Samuel stood up from the post they were sitting on. They started backing up behind me while I turned to face the one man I never hoped I'd have to face. And when I turned around, I could see him standing there, dressed in black armor, arms crossed, and fully prepared for me. I was warned that he would hunt me down. He would find me at the last minute I would hope to expect. My dad…Veezara. And standing beside him was someone else I didn't really expect to see, but only because he was always busy with something else: Solomon Battle-Born.

"Dad?" I only had enough time to ask before his fist contacted with my beak. He hit me so hard that I flew off my feet, flying across the deck. I hit the floorboards pretty hard, but rolled up just as quickly as I went down. By the time I looked up, my dad was already bringing a sword tip right to my face. I jumped back, evading a poisoned tip that would kill even Argonians. I didn't evade enough though because my dad's elbow blade caught me on my armored chest. It didn't go through my armor, but it was enough to pick me off my feet and throw me back a few more yards. I didn't have time to recover before he completed his earlier slash on me. I had just caught my footing on the boards and jumped back before the boards underneath me shattered into the sky.

"Is that all you got, Maleek?" Dad said as he brought his blade back up, his body vibrating with a black/purple magicka I didn't recognize. "Is this all you can produce?" He pushed forward, disappearing into a flash. I had forgotten that I could fight like that as well. It had been so long since I had needed to unblock my limiters and fight like that. Not even during this war did I need such magicka. But I had to do it now. I focused on my hara and forced my magicka within to snap. And when it did, I felt another explosion in my heart, something more primal and instinctual. I suddenly thought of Nrillia, of when she was digging around in my chest. She did something to me, and I could feel its effects right now.

Time came to an abrupt stop and I could see my dad standing in front of me, frozen in midair, his blade ready and willing to pierce my throat. I side-stepped him quickly enough for him to glide past me without touching me. Time sped back up and my dad reappeared at the end of the dock, several boards snapping with the effort of him stopping. When he turned to face me, he brought his sword back up. He drew a second one, saying, "Nice evade, son, but you need to do better than that to beat me."

"Why are we fighting?" I yelled to him as I unsheathed my own serrated sword.

He smiled as he looked at me. He made one of those powering-up poses as he roared into the sky. Dark black/purple magicka rolled off his body, consuming him. "It's time for you promotion test, son!" He yelled to me. "To become a Shadowblade, an advanced shadow user. But in order to become one, you need to know the shadow magic we employ. We are more than just shadowscales, we are above them. Your path to become a shadowmaster begins now, right here, with this test! Beat me in combat!" He snaked his hand out, dark purple energy rolling off his hand like a whip. I quickly dodged the attack and pushed off the ground. As I did so, I felt a massive explosion behind me. It was a pure magicka roar from behind. I snapped my head around to see Solomon Battle-Born covered in a cyclone of wind magicka, his bright white eyes glowing from within the cyclone.

"YOU MUST FIGHT ME TOO." He roared to me as he snapped his hand out. As he did so, I felt a sudden impact on my chest, but it wasn't magicka. It was an annoying furball that I loved.

"Maleek!" Ruby cried to me as she wrapped her arms around me. She was much faster than me and she could move me in the time it would take me to blink while flashing. And she did. She moved me so quickly that not my dad or Solomon could track us. We ended up on the top of a ship in the dock. By the time she recovered me and turned to face me, my dad and Solomon were already also onboard the ship adjacent to us. Ruby looked at me, worry all in her pretty face. "Maleek, what's going on?"

"Promotion test." I replied. "Sorry, Ruby, but I have to talk to my _dad_ now." I pointed to my dad.

Ruby looked from me to my dad. "Oh? He's your dad?" She turned and bowed to him. "Hi, um…Maleek's dad. I'm Ruby, Maleek's girlfriend."

"I know who you are." He replied, but not spitefully. He sounded amused. "We'll have proper introductions in a bit. But right now, we're testing my son. Please stay out of the way."

"No way!" She replied. She reached into her bag and pulled out a diamond katana. "We fight as a team!" She replied.

My dad looked at Solomon, smiling. "Think we can allow that?"

Solomon smiled just as thickly as I would expect from Asger. "A Khajiit and a shadowblade working together? I haven't seen something like that since my great-grandfather fought in the Aedra Wars. I say why not? It worked in the past, why try to fix something that works?" He nodded to us. "She is now part of you promotion test. If she fails, so do you." With that the aura surrounding him exploded even larger, flames roaring off his body. My dad was screaming loudly as his eyes darkened, his aura as black as the Void. I could feel Sithis within him. So…this was the Shadow magic shadowwraiths of old used to use. I touched my chest. I could feel the same magic brewing within me. Why now?

I looked up at Solomon. "Did you send Nrillia after me? What did she do?"

Solomon laughed. "You figured it out. Yes, I sent Nrillia out to fight you. I gave her a simple task; if she wanted Councilor Fiirnar to die, if she wanted our world to be prepared for the Dwemer armies, we would not only need her help but a new regiment of the Shadow Army, and for that, we needed a new Shadowmaster, and there is only one Argonian born under the sign of the Shadow capable enough to grow that strong that fast, and that would be you, Maleek. I sent her out to find your hidden talents and forced them to unleash so that you could quickly develop your talents and become a shadowmaster."

So, that was why Nrillia ripped me open and started saying random stuff to me while messing with my insides? She was working with us now…so…that would make her…one of us? Now that's just weird. But I could the magicka growing inside of me. But I couldn't summon it, why not? I brought up my sword and looked at Ruby, who looked ready for a fight. I was so relieved to see her safe, and here she was throwing herself back into another fight. She looked back at me, smiling. "So, what's the plan?"

I looked at my dad. "I'll take my dad, you take on Solomon. Think you can handle that?"

She nodded, her own aura beginning to develop. "I'm a Stonearm, of course I can handle my own grandfather!" She reached into her bag and pulled out two metallic looking arm braces laden in crystals, mostly amethyst. She slipped them on and suddenly her body exploded with purple energy. Oh yeah, she was a shaman, her magicka derived from her use of crystals. She pushed off the ground, her diamond katana glowing with energy as she reappeared behind Solomon. With a slash, she penetrated his wind barrier and started actually fighting him. He chuckled with amusement as he drew his own crystalline katana and started fighting her. "You're not the first, Ruby, to come up with these swords." He replied as he and she started flash fighting, leaving me with my dad.

I turned to my dad and brought up my sword. He brought up his in return. And then, my dad vanished into the dark mist that had covered him. And suddenly, I felt his magicka pool grow behind me. I had just enough time to jump out of the way as he morphed out of a dark cloud that materialized out of nowhere. And just like that, he vanished into another portal. When it closed it left a cloud of dark energy. My father popped out of several other portals, closing behind a new one. Within a few seconds I couldn't see anything over the thick layer of dark magicka that surrounded me. Was this Shadow magic? I had never thought it would be like this. I had heard about shadowporting but had never had the ability to witness it for myself. And my father knew how to do it the whole time? And he never showed me? Why now?

I shook my head as I tried to focus on where my old man would reappear. I could hear the popping sound portals opening up all around me, but I didn't expect him to come out of them. One opened up to my left, another to my right, another from behind, several others all around me. I didn't expect my dad to come out of any of them. They were distractions to cover from where he'd really come from. From below! I had just enough time to jump back right as a portal ripped open underneath me. My dad came out from below me, his sword within an inch of where my beak was. He was so quick that I was certain that he would have killed me if I hadn't figured it out at the last second. As I jumped back, I accidentally stepped on my tail and stumbled backwards. As I hit the deck, I felt a couple of my throwing stars piece my butt. It hurt but I was so used to hurting myself that it didn't stop me from seeing my dad coming right back down at me.

Ruby, the whole time, was flashing around the ship with Solomon right behind her. It had gotten to the point where he settled for standing in a single spot and just blow up wherever Ruby was going to stop next. I heard a stinging scream from her, which drew my eyes away from my dad. Ruby was midflight and falling from the sky. I rolled off my butt and onto the balls of my feet. "Oh no you don't!" My dad yelled as he started launching shadow magicka needles at me. I seemed to be lucky enough that I was able to dodge all the needles as they raced for me. I kept my eyes on Ruby the whole time. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that I hadn't noticed before and it looked stained with blood. Was it her blood? Damn you, Solomon. You'll pay for that if you hurt her.

I rolled onto my knees as I reached out to grab Ruby before she crashed onto the deck. She cried out in surprise as I wrapped her in my arms and prevented her from crashing into the woodwork. I took a quick check of her dress…it wasn't blood…it was dye, red dye. The entire world seemed to stop as Ruby opened her eyes and looked at me. "Maleek…it's unlucky to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony."

"What?", was all I had time to ask as Ruby pulled a ring out of her bag. My father prepared to charge in to fight me, but Solomon stopped him.

Ruby showed me the ring. "I made this a while back. I had looked up Argonian traditions for marriage proposals. It appears that you wear rings made up of three stones. And so…I made this ring for you. Three stones, all flawless. I chose a Ruby, representing me; an emerald…" She looked up at me and I could see the sparkle in her eyes. "that represents you; and in the center… a giant diamond, perfectly shaped, ageless…just like my feelings for you." She slid the ring onto my finger. "I made this ring with the hope that if accepted it…that you'd accept me, and accept the idea of the two of us staying together for the rest of our lives."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Her warm fur felt so nice and welcoming as I felt her lips on mine. I was lost for a few seconds before I started to pull her away. "I'll always be with you, …annoying furball." I hissed in amusement. And just like that, I felt a dark fire explode off my body. When I looked down at the ring, I could see it shine with shamanic energy. And it had stirred the magicka within me.

Ruby smiled as she climbed out of my arms. "Oh yeah…I totally enchanted that at the last minute to help you unlock whatever hidden potential that Nrillia pulled out of you." She smirked as she looked back at me. "Told you one day you'd listen to my 'dumb rocks'; that one day they'd save your life. Well…let's start." When she finished, her amber eyes flashed crimson red for a second and her fur started lifting up as if standing on end. She turned to face Solomon. "I believe our fight has only just begun." She hissed to him. "My love for Maleek has stirred something within me…I feel invincible, and with this new energy…I won't lose twice!"

I turned to my dad. "And my love for Ruby has given me this ring…which with its help I will beat your trial dad!" I closed my eyes for a second and visualized what I thought could be my magicka. I felt the vibrations within the ring call to me, to teach me how to understand the transition. Well…what do you know…she was right, I could feel the call of her dumb rocks. And they were calling me in a way that told me how to use my magicka. Call it instinct. I stuck my hand out. "Get ready, dad. I won't lose!"

He brought his sword up, a barrier of dark magicka surrounding him. "Just come and try it, son!"

I unlocked my limiters and the magicka inside me exploded even further. Ok…so to do this, I would need a whole plan of attack. Not from below, that's not my style. But I had a good plan for down there. I willed a piece of magicka to gather underneath him, while forming several of the dark magical balls of shadow in my hands, while several others formed around me in some weird protective measure thing. I didn't understand fully what it was, but I knew what they would do at least. When I turned to look at dad, he was still waiting for me. Reluctantly I looked for Ruby. She was moving so quickly and fiercely with her claws unleashed, her eyes red with crimson fury, her fangs fully bared, that it scared me a little. Solomon looked just as worried and he was on the run. He was trying everything he could to take her down, but every magicka attack was brushed off by her amethyst laden arms. They had malachite inside them, which negated all forms of magicka when used correctly. Ruby taught me that. She was within seconds of winning, so was I. I couldn't let her beat me.

I looked back at my dad, who still stood ready for me, waiting like a patient warrior. I had everything set up. So, I popped a portal open in front of him. It was enough to shock and blind him for the brief second that it would allow me to throw my balls of shadow magic. I launched all of them to take off, flying in an arch to all sides of him. Before they came in for a complete hit, I activated the massive shadow rune fully drawn underneath him. The entire ground underneath him exploded into black/purple flames that seemed to catch him by surprise. Before that rune could even wear off my balls of shadow magic found their way into him, exploding all around him with thunderous effect. I launched myself forward, raising my own blade for his heart. It was the only way to win, of that I was sure. I flashed forward, thrusting my sword out at the last second with as much strength as I had left. I felt my blade slam into something and in knew it was Argonian flesh. I did it! I had won.

When the purple flames died off, my dad was standing right in front of me, holding onto my sword's blade with his own hand covered in shadow magical armor. He smiled as he nodded to me. "That will do, Maleek. You've shown your mastery of shadow magic. You are now Shadowblade Maleek."

And just like that, the fight was over. Solomon and Ruby stopped fighting and it was just as silent as it had been a few minutes ago. Except now…I was wearing a traditional wedding band. And now I could see that Ruby was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress with a purple stained veil that matched her lavender mane perfectly. It looked cute on her. In fact that red splotch I saw was the same purple color of the veil. She must have stained it a long time ago and it must have faded enough to where it looked red. I wonder how old that dress was. And it still fit Ruby perfectly. She hadn't grown an inch since I met her. Well ok, maybe a few inches taller but her body hadn't changed much. But those eyes were still blood red, and it still looked pretty scary. I had never seen them like that before.

I walked up to her. She looked tense and ready for a war, and I could hear a low growling coming from her. I wrapped her up in my arms and pulled her close. "It's over, Ruby…you're safe now. We're finally back together."

And just like that, her red eyes faded away back to her amber ones, and she collapsed into my arms. "Maleek? What…what happened? I don't remember anything after proposing to you. Did…did you accept?"

My reply was a kiss. She started purring and wrapped me up in her arms pulling me closer. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was the closest thing I could get to the sun, and all the shadows of my heart melted away. By the time we pulled away, the sun had started setting over the sun and everyone had gathered around us. It was then that I could see that new Khajiit, the one that looked a lot like Ruby. I just knew it had to be her brother. I wonder if she knew.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Are you Ksaan?" I asked him.

His ears perked up. "Oh? You know me? Have we met before?"

I shook my head. And then I looked back at Ruby. "No, but Ruby is my… fiancé, I guess is a good term now. And…I know _who_ you are." I said to him. I walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Ruby started to protest but I looked back at her and smiled. "No need to worry. I just want to chat. Alone." I said as I dragged Ksaan away from everyone, and into the very ship we had been fighting on top of just minutes ago. When I released him, he released a small growl. "Ok, I know you're her brother. And I know M'aiq is her father. I wanted to ask you one simple question…are you going to tell her?"

Ksaan sighed and looked away. "I've already tried to tell her…but she thinks it's a…greeting of some sort among Khajiits. And she has nothing but disdain for her fellow Khajiits, and especially our father." He looked up at me. "I'm guessing you're asking me because someone told you, right?"

I nodded. "Lydia is Ruby's mother now…and she told me about who you are. She's leaving it up to me to tell Ruby. Now…here's my real question. Should I?"

Ksaan's tail flicked. That told me all I needed to know. I've seen the same reaction on Ruby when something seemed annoying or unfavorable. I think it was a general uncomfortable reaction. My question had made Ksaan uncomfortable. That could be for only one reason…Ruby wouldn't take it too well. And Ksaan answered me the same way. "No…I don't think you should tell her." He looked down. "She's already hurting enough with us being dead…and I think if she knew the truth it would only make her feel worse."

I stood there for a second thinking about it. And when I thought about Ruby…I thought of all that energy, all that happiness, all that sunshine that came from her. It never stopped, not for a second. And that told me everything I needed to know. "I'm telling her." I said to Ksaan. When he looked up at me to protest, I grabbed him by his shoulder and gave it a light shake. "You don't know her like I do. She's…well, she's the sun. She's nothing but light, nothing but joy. Well…most of the time. I'm guessing the past few days haven't been so joyful for her."

"No, but she never gave up on hoping that she'd escape." Ksaan replied. "She is strong, that's for sure."

I nodded to him. "Exactly. So…I will tell her. She can take it." I looked at the door to the ship. "First thing tomorrow morning when we have breakfast. I'll let her get a good night's rest before dropping that alchemist fire flask on her."

Ksaan nodded. "Good thinking. She hasn't been sleeping very well. Even been a little…disturbing with her new attempted self-medication with moon sugar." He pulled me close. "She's claiming to see the spirit of her old slaver haunting her."

I nodded. "And I'm sure that won't fade away anytime soon." I looked out the window to Ruby. She was looking towards me. She was waiting for me outside and join the welcome home party going on the abandoned ship. Too bad Lydia wasn't here yet. They weren't done in Hammerfell. I guess I had some time left to help Ruby out. But…when to tell her? That was my next big adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Just imagine the whole story that had come out of this. A long time ago I decided that Ruby needed to be kidnapped by Ranjier and it had to spin a whole story where she faced her past and Maleek faced his future with her. And I never planned for what happened with everyone else. I wish I could say that I planned it, that the Chronicles Series started up as an entire idea, but truthfully...it never existed until the Chronicles of Lydia. They were nothing but scattered stories until Cecilie was thought up. She made all this possible, just one little character that everyone hated at the time because of her annoying traits of always knowing what would come next, and because she didn't truly belong in a story about Lydia falling in love with Asger. Ok, enough ... um... what's the word? Um... something about thinking about the past... um... hmm... lamenting? No, that's not it. hmm... fierfek! I can't think of it! Ah! Reminiscing! That's it! Oh...see you for the last two chapters!  
><em>


	20. Ruby learns the truth

**Cearbhail**:

__This was a boring chapter for me, and it took all day long! Talking, talking, and talking. Blah, blah, blah. Well anyway, it's a good chapter, I guess. It's nice to see how Ruby handles the news that comes to her, and I won't spoil it.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Maleek]<p>

_Shadow entry 2, 23rd Rain's Hand 4e 206_

_It's been a while since my last entry. Well, I came to Solitude to visit my girlfriend and got pushed into a book signing. Whoever reads this, I want you to know from my lips what happened before it becomes rumor around Tamriel…you know…about Hammerfell. My girlfriend, Nisha Ruby Stonearm, Princess of Skyrim, was abducted and trafficked into Hammerfell to live out her life as a slave by a bunch of Alik'r bandits. Her mother, High Queen Lydia Stonearm, declared war on Hammerfell for their crimes of stealing my girlfriend, or for at least allowing legal slavery within their borders. The truth was that I pushed the invasion. I thought it would be a good idea to kick the Thalmor out of Hammerfell while we still could. And from what I've heard from Lydia, we did._

_That's not the whole story though. I put together a team consisting of: Ariel, Samuel, and Jessie to find her. When I got into Hammerfell we met up with High King Asger Stonearm and marched onto Stros M'kai where all Khajiit slaves end up for inspection and placement. We got noticed by the Thalmor while on the island and it led to a war. We freed the slaves and let the Thalmor run with their tails tucked under the legs. We gave the island to the slaves as their home, and now they live there as a united community. Shortly after the battle, I learned that Ruby was safe and on her way home. So, I left while the High King went on to take the fight to Sentinel. He's still there now, finishing up the installation of the new Alliance army run by General Tullius. It seems the Empire is now at war with the growing Alliance…how clichéd. Asger will be leaving for Skyrim before the end of the day with Lydia. They'll be home by tomorrow evening at latest._

_I traveled home and was attacked by a necromage of legend, Nrillia the Corpsetaker. She ripped me open and force-fed me magical power. She left once she was finished. I never saw her again. When I got back to Solitude, I waited at the docks for Ruby. And she got home safely. I was tested by my father to become a shadowblade, and with Ruby's help…I passed. I doubt I could have done it without her help. And now…I've decided something. I do not want to be King of Black Marsh…I want my father, Veezara to become King of Black Marsh, and I will simply be…well…me. I don't want to live in a castle the rest of my life, I want to spend it with Ruby, here in the light, not in the ruins of the desolate swamp we used to call home. I will help my father claim the throne of Black Marsh, but after that…I don't know what I will do with my life. I guess one boot at a time, right?_

_Maleek, Shadowblade._

_…_

I closed my journal. Two whole entries. Weird. So much had happened between those two pages… so much I hadn't written. All those entries were in Samuel's scribe journal.

My tiny room seemed so quiet. Sure, I could have slept with Ruby, and I probably would have loved to, but I wasn't ready for something like that yet. She had a rough couple of days, I'm sure of it now. She told me about what happened to her last night over dinner. And then we walked around town until the twin moons were well overhead. When it seemed that she could barely stand up and talk coherently, I suggested she get some sleep. She wanted to sleep with me, but…I carried her back to her room and tucked her into her bed. Then I rented a room at the Winking Skeever. I couldn't believe how easily I had fallen asleep, and finally that dream of Ruby bleeding, crying at me to help her had faded away completely. It was nice to know for sure that she was safe. Nothing could get us now, not in Solitude. Not even Fiirnar would come here to fight us. Maybe he'd send his troops, but with Brelyna still looking over Ruby until Lydia returned, I doubted anyone could get close enough to try.

I had gotten a few hours of sleep, but even I was up earlier than I would have hoped for. I was excited to see Ruby, but I guess I wanted just a few minutes by myself before I met her. I was still trying to collect myself for what I had to tell her. M'aiq was her father. She had to be told. It wasn't my right to keep that from her…it was no one's right. If she was going to hate M'aiq, she might as well know exactly who he is, and who Ksaan is as well. So, without wasting another second, I forced myself to get out of bed and walked over to my door. I paused before I reached for the doorknob. I looked down at the ring on my finger. Ruby had proposed to me. I can't say I was surprised. With how often she confessed her love to me I doubted that this moment would never come. But an Argonian ring? I never expected that. I wonder how long she thought about giving me this ring, or how long she had it.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open and walked out to the dining area. Zaliika and Pantu were sitting near the doorway, eating some soup. Ysolda and Ralof were sitting at the table next to Ruby, chatting about their stay in Solitude. Ksaan was sitting with Ruby. He wasn't talking or anything just sitting next to her. She played with a straw in her mug of milk, fiddling with it while she waited for me. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she almost stood up from her chair. I waved for her to sit back down. "Ruby…we…we need to talk."

"Oh no." She said as she sat back down. She grabbed her head and groaned. "I did it too early, didn't I? I caught you off guard and you weren't thinking and then one thing led to another." She clapped her hands together and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Maleek. I hope we can still be friends."

"What?" I asked her and when I figured out she was talking about the proposal last night, I shook my head. "No, not that."

Ruby started wiping at her eyes. "I'll miss you, Maleek. I…I need to go."

When she started to stand up from her chair, I reached out and grabbed her arm. I held her there as she started to run away. "Ruby…we're not breaking up." She stopped struggling and turned to look at me. "But this is important. You should sit down." And she did. She slowly slid down into her chair. I looked over at Ksaan, who was looking away from the two of us with so much contempt that I swore he was going to rake me if I told her.

When Ruby was sitting on her chair, she looked into my eyes, trying to figure it out for herself. "Did something happen in Hammerfell? Did…is Lydia ok? She's not dead, right?"

I shook my head. "She's fine. But…Lydia found out something. And…she made me promise that I'd tell you when I found you. Lydia knows who your parents are."

"_Are_?" She echoed. "Present tense? They…they're _alive_?" Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost slid out of her chair and onto her feet. I kept her sitting down by holding onto her arms.

I nodded. "Yes, well…your father is alive. As well as your brother."

Ruby looked from me over to Ksaan, who was still looking away from both of us. I think I saw a flash of understanding in her eyes and her mouth dropped. She looked from Ksaan over to me. "He is? Who?" She swallowed as her voice practically disappeared. "Who is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Once you know there is no going back." I reminded her.

Ruby sat there for a few seconds. She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just tell me before I change my mind."

I took a second to collect my breath. "Your father is M'aiq." I said to her. And when I did so, her ears folded back, more in anger than I thought in surprise.

Ruby looked from me over to Ksaan. "And you knew!" She screamed to him, breaking free of my hold and reaching to rake Ksaan. Pantu was right behind her, restraining her as she tried to reach Ksaan, who sat in his chair, still looking away from Ruby. "You knew M'aiq was my father and you didn't tell me!" She tried to pull herself free of Pantu so that she could kill Ksaan.

Ksaan stood up from his chair. "I tried! I tried several times, and once I even told you directly that you were my sister. You said you were sick of me calling you sister, and I told you that I'd stop calling you that…even though it didn't change the _truth_." He grinded the last part through his teeth. "The truth that you _are_ my sister."

Ruby stopped struggling against Pantu and stood there. "You _did_ say that…I remember. So…it wasn't some Khajiit term of endearment…like with Pantu." Ksaan shook his head at her reply. She looked from Ksaan over to me. "So…you knew too. Who else knows?"

I shrugged. "Lydia, of course, M'aiq, you, me, I think Asger might, and Brelyna was the one that gave me the letter, so she knows too… and everyone in this room knows now."

Ruby looked down at the floor. She started sitting back down in her seat and Pantu just backed off of holding her back from killing Ksaan. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Um…" She looked at me and then at Ksaan. "thanks…for telling me." She took a sip of her milk, probably staying silent while she thought about what I had just told her. She finally sighed and stood up from the table. "You know what…I need a minute alone." She stormed out of the room just like that, slamming the inn's door as she left.

I looked around the group. They all looked at each other as well. I shrugged and said, "I did the right thing, right?"

Zaliika and Pantu both nodded. "She deserved to know." Pantu announced to me as he sat down in her seat. "Keeping that from her would have been the wrong thing to do. At least she knows now."

"And now she hates me." Ksaan replied as he sat in his seat. "Hopefully she can think of me as her brother though." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I should get home to Elsweyr. I have the Firedrake Placement Examination to take."

Firedrake? Weren't those the Khajiit monks that pretty much live like the Graybeards? "Aren't you too young to live in solitude in some temple?"

Ksaan looked over at me and then smiled. "You're thinking of the Winddrakes, they're the monks of Elsweyr that never leave their temple. In fact…my father, who is a Liar…is something close to a winddrake but he's allowed to be mobile and build a family. Firedrakes are the sorcerers of Elsweyr, and they train to be in the service of the Mane, the leader of Elsweyr. Being M'aiq's son…it's expected of me to serve my grandfather." Ksaan was the grandson of the Mane? That would mean…Ruby was too. Well, granddaughter but still.

Ksaan started to leave, but I stood up and grabbed him by his arm. "Don't leave yet."

He turned to look at me, a growl building in his throat. "Why? You just ruined my friendship with my sister." He snapped his arm loose from my hold and went for the door. "I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me ever again."

"Well, you won't know if you leave right now!" I called after him. "She's your sister, right? Give her a minute to figure it out. Give her one day, that's all I ask. If she still hates your guts tomorrow, then go ahead and leave, but don't do it yet. If she comes around and you're not here…that will only hurt her."

Ksaan paused and looked at the ground. "Ok, fine. But I can't wait for too long. My test is in a couple days." He threw his bag over his shoulder and exited the room. "Tell Ruby I'll be down at the docks if she wants to talk." He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

I looked at everyone. Ysolda and Ralof were silent through the whole exchange. They were with her the whole time. If anyone knew if I did the right thing, they would know. "What do you guys think?"

Ysolda took a sip of her mead and sighed. "I'm happy she's home safely. That's all I care about. Oh…and according to a note from Lydia I received, I have a new daughter. So…there's that." She looked at me, smiling. "Ruby will be fine. M'aiq is her father, I can't think of a better Khajiit to have as a father. He's always been there for her, always helped her out. I think it won't change their relationship in the least. She already asks like his daughter half the time. If anything, it just confirms what she already knows."

Ralof stood up from the table, looking me in the eye. "Let me ask you something. Let's assume that you grew up without a parent, a father or a mother."

"I did…I never knew my mother." I said to him.

Ralof nodded. "Ok then. Let's say both your parents are gone, dead according to all you know. Now…someone you know knows who your mother is. And they say she's still alive. And during this time, you had been adopted by a new family, people who love you, and you love in return. Would _you_ want to know who your real mother is?"

I stopped to think about it. I shrugged. "I guess. She gave birth to me so…she's important to me. She's my real mother."

Ralof stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. "Incorrect. Your real mother is the one that loves you and is currently raising you. Ruby already has a mother…and a father: Lydia and Asger. Now, she has another family, her original family. How do you think she feels?"

I shrugged. "I…I really don't know."

"And neither do I. No one but Ruby knows what she's going through or what she thinks. But we do know one thing…she wants to be left alone for right now." He looked at me and nodded. "And you're the one person she loves more than anything. She'll come to you first and tell you what she wants to tell you." He sat back down in his seat. "At this point, all we can do is go about our lives until she catches up with us." I looked around the inn. I guess, but I still felt like I should go and do something about it. But…Ruby wanted some space to think, and I could understand that. So…I guess I would just sit here and wait for her to return.

…

[Ruby]

As soon as Maleek let me leave the room, I walked straight to the bakers' college and bought myself an ice cream cone. I climbed onto the roof of the bards' college, lied down, and ate my cone in silence. Mint chocolate, my favorite flavor. It's green like Maleek, and has that edge to it that reminded me of my own personality. It's an obscure flavor that no one ever thought of much. It's always chocolate, vanilla, or cookies-in-cream. Ok, that last one is kinda obscure too, but it doesn't really match my personality. I thought maybe cotton candy might, and I loved that one too. Ok, that one probably fit me better than mint chocolate, and if that didn't birthday cake fit the bill. It was sweet and filled with bits of cake. It was nice to be able to sit down for a second and not think. But…I had to face this eventually. Eh…right after my ice cream cone.

"Hey, Ruby." I heard Ariel's voice from below me. She was poking her head over the top of the roof. She didn't wait for me to welcome her and she walked up onto the roof, holding her own ice cream cone. Samuel and Jessie followed shortly after. And then Atua and Brelyna joined too. I tried to hold the growl of annoyingness out of my throat as I turned to welcome them.

"Oh…hey guys." I called to them and went back to stuffing my face with ice cream. Figures, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and everyone in town seems to find me in the most secluded part of the town…all carrying ice cream just like me. They all started sitting next to me and quietly ate their ice cream. I looked at them as they watched the sunrise with me. No one spoke, they just ate ice cream. Ariel was eating cotton candy oddly enough; Samuel chocolate, Brelyna vanilla, Jessie cookies-n-cream, and Atua…birthday cake. Figures. They sat all around me, eating silently. And I was never one for sitting in silence. It bugged me to no end. Especially when everyone was here for a reason but wouldn't say what it was. "Ok…what's up, everyone?"

Ariel shrugged. "I'm just here to hang out with my boyfriend." She leaned her head on Samuel's shoulder. She looked over at me and smiled. "Where's Maleek? I thought you would have been all over him today."

I resisted the urge to snap at her and instead smiled at her. "Oh…you know…I met him for breakfast and hoped to be kissing him for the rest of the day, but he had to go and give me…the talk." She looked at me like she was confused so I shrugged. "He told me my father and my brother are still alive. And he told me who they were."

Brelyna nodded. "Yeah, I know all about it." She said as she looked down at me. "And I figured he told you and that's why you're here and not with him." She leaned back. "I half wanted to tell you on Solstiem…and the way you talked about it…I thought you'd be excited." She started stuffing her face with ice cream again. "Are you?"

Was I? M'aiq was my father. And Ksaan was my brother. Well…that explained the scent at least. He was not datable because he was my brother, and my nose understood that. So, that means he would have understood that just as easily. So, he knew from the very start. And he didn't tell me. Ok…that wasn't so true, though. He tried to tell me, I just didn't listen. I was rude to him. And he had been there watching over me, protecting me when he needed to. Yeah…I think I could forgive him. But…what about M'aiq…I mean dad…did I mean dad? Was he my dad? Was Asger my dad? I never called him dad, but I did call Lydia mom sometimes. And she's been there longer than M'aiq…or dad was. Ugh! This was so frustrating. I couldn't figure this out.

Ok, I had to think of this logically. But I guess my mouth had other opinions. "I have no idea, Brelyna." I answered her question. "I…I don't really like M'aiq…or dad that much. But, that explains his whole reason for being around me all the time. I thought he just wanted to…you know…mate with me." Oh jeez, thinking about that now seemed so wrong, but it's what I grew up with. Men having their way with me, what could I expect from a Khajiit? I thought he'd just be worse than the human men. And now I knew he was really trying to spend time with his daughter. He never did anything to suggest anything else. I guess I couldn't hold him at fault for it. If I had lost my child and found them…I would do whatever I could to be with them.

Brelyna held a laugh as she choked on her cone. She coughed a few times before turning to look at me. "Oh…but you know that all he wants is to be your dad, right?"

I nodded. "I think I understand where he's coming from."

"So…you know that when he comes back from Hammerfell that the first thing he's going to do is find you and explain himself. He might even expect you to…well…I don't really know but I'm guessing it's going to be about being your father again. So…are you going to let him be your father again, or…what?"

I looked down at my melting ice cream and hurried to finish it before it was too melted to eat. Everyone waited in silence and ate their cones. I didn't know how to answer that. Did M'aiq even have the right to be my dad after all this? He was there the whole time. He knew me by scent and when he met me in the Blades base, he never mentioned it, never screamed and hugged the crap out of me. Why didn't he? Why didn't he tell me himself? It was these things that made me mad. And I felt a growl forming in my throat. And it slipped a little, which made everyone around me even more silent. By the time I was finished with ice cream cone, Atua was standing up from her side of the roof.

"Do you want my advice?" She looked down at me.

"And…who are you again?" I asked her coldly as I stood up.

She smirked at my comment and crossed her arms. "You don't let others push you around, I like that." She walked up to me, smirking the whole time. She was an Orc, and taller than me by a head, but she didn't scare me. She bent down to see me eye-to-eye and smiled. "I think you should give your father a chance. What could you possibly lose? A day to do what you normally do? And what could you possibly gain? The man who helped in your procreation, information about your mother, and a home…a new family."

"I have a family. Lydia and Asger." I growled to her.

She waved it off. "Good for you, a home with humans. Who's to say you can't have two families, and a brother and a father that love you?" She stood up and walked past me, bending down to jump over the roof. "This whole situation seems like running to me, and I _hate_ running." She looked back at me before smiling. "And by the looks of it, running is what you're best at." I didn't get a chance to combat her on it before she jumped off the roof.

Jessie sighed as he stood up. He walked over to the edge and looked down. He glanced back at me and smiled. "Sorry, Ruby. She's a bit much to handle, but I honestly think you should do what you feel is right." He hopped over the edge as well, and I heard him scream a little until someone caught him below. It must have been Atua that caught him.

Brelyna looked at me, standing up. She wrapped me in her arms and pulled me close for a hug. "Just remember what you told me on Solstiem. If you had your father back…you'd hug him and never let him go. Does it matter that M'aiq is the one you'll be hugging?"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "No...it doesn't." Was all I could say in return. When our hug was finished I rushed to the ladder I had set up. "Sorry, guys. But…I have to talk to Ksaan real quick." I jumped off the roof, landing on the ground light enough to be nothing more than a light hop. It's nice to have heightened reflexes; falling at fast speeds doesn't hurt me so much. I ran back to the inn and paused before I went inside it. What would I say? I wasn't sure, but Atua was right…I was really good at running. And that's all I did earlier. It was time I faced this. I pushed the door to the inn open and looked for Ksaan.

Maleek was still sitting in his seat, as well was everyone else. When Maleek saw me, he smiled up at me and my heart skipped a beat. I hardly ever got to see him smile. "Are you ready to talk now?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, but we'll talk later. Where's my brother?" I couldn't believe I had said it. The word slipped off my tongue so easily yet…it was so hard to make myself say it. I think my face flushed when I said it because Ysolda cooed at seeing my face fur pucker out.

Maleek chuckled to himself and nudged me towards the door. "He's waiting for you by the docks."

I nodded my thanks to him and walked right back out the door. I paused and looked back at him. "Thank you for tell me…for real this time. I love you."

"Love you too furball." He responded with and went back to drinking from his cup of sap. I stopped to look at him before I walked out the door. I really did have the world's perfect fiancé. I ran up to him, kissed him on the beak, and turned to run out the door. I hated having to wait for the gate to open, so I opted for jumping over it. It wasn't so hard, I've done more for less. I jumped over the wall, landed in a crouch and ran to the rocky cliff that led down to the docks. Sure, I could take the long way around, but why? I looked down for Ksaan, and saw him sitting on a bench near the pirate ship Maleek and I fought on last night. I braced my knees and pushed off the cliff. I soared through the air for a few seconds, preparing myself for the landing.

"Watch out below!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Ksaan heard me from his seat and looked up at me. He stuck out his hand and I felt something light slam into me. My fall slowed down a lot and I gently landed on the ground, just a few feet from Ksaan. Everyone around the dock stopped to look at me like I was crazy for jumping from the cliff like that. I knew what I was doing. I would have been just fine regardless.

Ksaan nodded a welcome to me. "Hi, … Ruby." He said carefully. "What do you want?"

I walked up to him and hugged him. It felt nice, like I belonged with him. He was my older brother. He hugged me back and it felt like I had my family again. At least my brother. I could tell he was my brother by his scent. I remembered it from when I was really young. It really was him! How could I not have noticed earlier? "I just…" I didn't finish my thought. I don't know what I wanted to say yet. "I don't…" I squeezed him harder. "Just shut up."

Ksaan purred to himself and hugged me back. "It's ok, sis. I'm here." We stayed like that for a few minutes until we sat down on the bench. And when we did, we just sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally, after a few minutes of hearing waves crash on the ships around us, he sighed. "You know… Dad never gave up on finding you."

"You're telling me he tried?" I found myself getting angry again and I forced myself to calm down.

"No…he didn't." Ksaan replied. Oh…I think I should have expected that. "He didn't want me…to have no one. He knew if he took off looking for you, there was a chance that I would grow up without a father. So, he didn't try. Well, that's not entirely true. He tried to find you for a month before he gave up. He lost all track of where you could have ended up, and without help, he knew he wouldn't be able to save you regardless."

"So, he gave up on me and stayed with you." I found myself saying.

Ksaan nodded. "Yeah…you could look at it like that if you wanted to. If it helps you hate him more."

"It doesn't." I found myself saying. It was amazing what my mouth was saying. It wasn't linking up with my thinking at all right now. I was furious with dad. He abandoned me, and didn't even try to find me later. That made me saddened. My own father didn't try hard enough to find me. And he didn't even tell me himself. Some father he was. I was better off with Lydia and Asger. But… I still had to face him, to make him answer for what he did. I looked back at Ksaan, who watched the sun rising from the ocean. "What kind of father was he?"

"The neglectful kind." Ksaan replied. "He'd leave me with our Aunt Clara and go out for his month long expeditions to find you and always come back empty-handed. But when he was around, he did the usual father stuff…I guess. He'd take me to my classes, teach me martial arts after class." He shrugged and looked at me. "I don't know what you want me to say. He was there half the time and the other half he was looking for you or doing anything he could to atone for it. He became good at martial arts and went out and fought crime in Rimmen for three years as Lunar Splice before he gave it up because half the town figured out it was him doing it. And then his old friend Asger asked him to come up to Skyrim with him to help him find his sister. M'aiq couldn't say no. And it seems like it was a good thing because it led him to you." Ksaan said as he looked at me. "He told me a lot that he had found you in letters and what you were like." He chuckled. "I wanted to come up to Skyrim to see you for myself, but my father refused to let me come up. He said I'd only be disappointed that I couldn't tell you the truth."

I sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Now that you've met me. What do you think?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a side-hug. "I've always wanted to see my baby sister. I'm just glad to know you're alright."

That made me feel better. "Ok, so I have a crappy dad, but a great older brother." I nodded to myself. "I can live with that." I looked over at him. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to stay here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I was waiting for you to talk to me. Once we talked, I was going to go back to Elsweyr and take the Firedrake Placement Examination." He noogied me on the head and stood up. "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but you know…once I become a firedrake, I'll come back up here."

As he started walking away, I grabbed him by the arm. "Wait…you said we have an aunt. What's she like?"

He paused, and I could see the shadow covering his eyes. Oh no…that was never a good sign. "She was…the greatest person you could ever meet. She was a firedrake and one of the best too. She trained me in magicka use. It's because of her that I'm even able to take the examination. And I'm doing it for her." He looked back at me. "I'm sorry you'll never get to meet her. If there was anyone in our family I wish you could have met…it was her."

"Our mom…what was she like?" I found my throat closing up as I fought tears in my eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't remember. But her name was Prissa." Prissa? I never knew that. That made my heart cry out for her. I knew her name! He looked away. "You'll have to ask dad about it. I'm sure it would be a great opening conversation for you two. It might bring you two closer." He looked back at me. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

I stood there for a second. "I'm sorry I was rude to you when I first met you. I have this thing where I don't like being around other Khajiits…because it reminded me that I was never allowed to be just a Khajiit. I had to be a pet, a slave. And that's all I see when I see other Khajiits, pets. It's hard not to see them like that."

He looked back at me for a few seconds before waving goodbye. "Take it easy, sis. I'll be back once I become a firedrake."

"Make sure that you do." I mumbled to myself as he walked away. Jeez, it felt like I was being abandoned again…and this time it was by my brother. But…you know what the difference was? I knew I had one now. And he was pretty cool. I mean, sure…he peed himself in my room when I first saw him in a stressful situation, and he may have hid behind me the entire time we were in danger. And that…really made me want to scream something to him. And I did. I hate my mouth sometimes. "You're a coward!" I screamed at him.

He paused and looked back at me. "What?"

I couldn't believe I said that, but I guess I wasn't done yet. "Back in my room, you cowered and refused to help me…refused to fight for me! And then when we got away from Ranjier… you hid behind me. You're the big brother, it's your job to watch out for me!"

Ksaan looked back at me. He didn't say anything but he did look down and nod his head. "I know. I…I didn't want to get you hurt so I didn't fight back when they caught me. And then…I saw the blood in your room, you pinned under the heel of some bandit. Ysolda and Ralof were almost dead. I freaked out. I couldn't handle it. And I did everything I could to make sure I didn't change…that I didn't unleash my Sen'la'gar. I can't control it yet and I was afraid that I was going to hurt you. I blacked out mentally as I fought the change. And somewhere down the line, I woke up in the warehouse, and I was mentally drained from fighting myself." He shook his head. "Maybe I should have just changed. I did it anyway, and I was able to control it then…well…somewhat towards the end at least."

Sen'la'gar? What was that? "You mentioned that before. The something, something gar. What is that?"

Ksaan sighed and took a deep breath. His fur started standing on end and when he opened his eyes, they sharpened and turned blood red. "This is the Sen'la'gar. It's a blood trait that makes us invincible and vicious in battle. The only downfall of using it is that we get what is called…blood crazy." He stepped up to me. "Sometimes we can't control our claws or what they rake, or our teeth and where they sink in. And in your room…I was afraid that my claws would find you, and kill you by accident. Or Ysolda and Ralof. That's why I didn't help you escape. And that's why you had to drag a mentally dead me away from the battlefield. I was doing everything I mentally could to keep myself from killing you."

I crossed my arms. "And you sticking your nose in my butt? What was that about?"

He stopped and his red eyes disappeared. "Um…I have no idea. I was busy wrestling my primal self back into his cage. I don't even know what happened until the next morning. Why…did I do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Right after I picked you off the ground, you hid behind me and practically shoved your face in my butt. It was very annoying."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't have done that if I had been mentally aware of my situation at the time. You were basically carrying an empty shell with you."

I found myself nodding. "Ok, fine. Well…" I paused and looked at him. I couldn't say I was going to miss him, but…dammit. I was going to miss him. Now that I knew I had a brother, this was just becoming harder to say goodbye. "See you soon, bro." There, that wasn't so hard. "Don't forget about me. And come visit."

He nodded. "Of course. Now that I know you're here and willing to see me, you can't keep me away." I watched as he climbed onto the _Stardust_. I sat down and watched the ship for a few minutes before the captain waved a farewell to me. The ship started pulling from the dock and began its voyage. My brother walked up to wave goodbye to me, but then his face puckered out and he vomited over the side of the ship. Oh well…he's definitely my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_I think there is only one chapter left, maybe two. I haven't decided yet. Probably two left. It would allow me to write more and have a full ending as opposed to a quick ending or a really, really long chapter. Ruby still has to face her father, and then Ysolda has to meet her new daughter. And after all this...there still has to be something with Ruby and Maleek. Something worthy of an ending. I don't know what yet, but I'll think of something. My fingers pretty much tell me what to do anyway, I just go along with it when it happens.  
><em>


	21. Father:daughter date

**Cearbhail**:

__A good long chapter for you all to enjoy. It's a good one if I do say so myself. Well, I won't spoil it for you so please take your time. I'll try to go over it and get rid of any errors I see off the bat. Oh...and let me know if you like it.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

_Dear Maleek,_

_We've finished up with our mission in Sentinel. We managed to establish a stable government that will begin to unite Hammerfell, abolish slavery, and return to their original roots before the Aldmeri Dominion took hold of them. It would have taken forever weren't it for our newest ally…Nrillia, some old necromage of legend. I'm sure you've already met her though. She mentioned messing around with you, but try not to hold that against her. As far as I can tell, she had good intentions. We'll be back by the evening. Tullius will remain behind to prepare Hammerfell's defenses, while Ulfric will return to Windhelm. Lydia can't wait to introduce her little Khajiit girl to Ysolda; her name is Ahmbra. She looks like a little Ruby only with tiger stripes and a deeper orange coat. She's a quiet one, it's weird to see a Khajiit so quiet. But anyway, we'll be back soon. I'm curious to see if Ruby has returned yet. I didn't get a note from you telling us that she did, so I'm a little worried. See you soon,_

_Asger and Lydia Stonearm._

_…_

Can you believe how long I waited by Solitude's gate to see my fathers return? I wasn't alone. I had Maleek with me. He sat by my side and we talked and hugged the whole time while we waited. I was still nervous to face M'aiq, but it had to be done. I had to know for certain if there was a chance I could ever return to being his daughter. And I think Maleek understood that. He just silently waited beside me, hugging me and resting on my shoulder. It was nice to have him here. And imagine…we'd be together for the rest of our lives, just like this. Just a year ago, I was ready to die for nothing less than discovering my first friends. And then I met my first rival, who turned out to be my first love, not to mention my significant other. Maleek may have hated me when he first met me, and I may have hated him too…but it's amazing how we got here. He had proven to me that he would go to the ends of the planet to find me and bring me home. And although he didn't, he was here waiting for me until he knew for certain.

The entire day had been one of silence. As soon as I finished breakfast, I came out here and waited. And when we got hungry, Maleek brought us lunch. We even brought out a table and two chairs to wait by the gate so that we wouldn't miss the very second my two fathers walked through the gate. Once we finished our lunch, he moved his chair next to me and just wrapped me up in his arms. We sat like that for a few hours. Asger and Lydia were coming here first, as far as I know. I'm sure at least M'aiq wanted to know for certain that I was ok, even if he didn't want me to know I was his daughter…and as far as he knew…I didn't know yet. I guess it was up to me to tell M'aiq that I knew I was his daughter. I felt something mischievous brew inside me. I had an upper hand for once. I could choose when M'aiq became my father.

"Hey…do me a favor. Don't tell M'aiq I know he's my father." Maleek was about to question me, but I guess he saw the sparkle in my eye because he only smiled and nodded.

"Planning on playing with him first?" He started to chuckle as he sat back in his chair. "Please tell me you're not going to torture him all day."

I crossed my arms and looked at Maleek with a purr in my voice. "Just a father/daughter date is all. We'll go shopping or something. You know…and I can do it without him knowing I'm his daughter because I'll just grab onto his hand and say, 'I want to become more like a normal Khajiit. Please teach me our traditions.' Anything after that will be all M'aiq's fault."

"M'aiq's fault?" Maleek echoed with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"Whether or not I tell M'aiq that I know I'm his daughter. If he shows me a fun time, I'll tell him, if not…well…I don't know how often I'll see him. I already have a kickass brother, and I have Lydia and Asger as my mother and father. And soon I'll also have Cecilie as my baby sister. I don't really need another father, especially a creepy failure like M'aiq." And right as soon as I finished that statement, I heard a guard standing post scream out that travelers were approaching. The gate started unlocking and with a single push, I could see Asger and Lydia stroll into Solitude.

Asger paused for a second, a smile growing on his face before he started looking around. When he saw me and Maleek sitting near the decapitation square, he waved to us and looked over at Lydia. "There she is. Safe and sound." He ran up to us, well, more up to Maleek. He handed him a letter saying, "Here, I wrote this yesterday. Thought it would get here faster if I just handed it to you when we got here."

Maleek took the letter from him and opened it up. "Dear Maleek…we finished with our mission…see you soon…" He crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it at Asger. "Lot of good that does us now!" He grumbled as he turned around. "Still…thanks. I don't know if I could have saved my fiancé without you."

"Fiancé ?" Lydia asked as she walked up. She looked at me and I swear she smiled. Lydia smiled! That's near impossible! "Ruby, I'm glad to see you're safe. And look who I brought back with me." There was a preteen Khajiit hiding behind her, and she was dressed in the maid outfits Ranjier forced us to wear. Oh…I remember her, she was Slaves #62. Last I checked she didn't have a name, but I bet that changed once Lydia got her hands on her.

"Oh…hi, … wasn't your name Never-Never Land?" When I asked her, she averted her slightly greenish/amber eyes away from me. "Or…what were the other names? Hidden Gem, Tiger Lilly, and Ambrosia?"

The Khajiit girl averted her eyes at mentioning the last name. Only the sickest of our customers ever used it to describe their sexual pleasures. "My name is Ahmbra now." She murmured to me in her Dunmer accent. Yeah, we all had them as slaves. Customers thought they sounded sexier than a Khajiit accent. I definitely remembered her, and I remembered that name too. Umbra…that was the name of that nice Orc that always came to visit us. He was one of the only customers that came by to talk instead of doing weird things to us. I never got to talk to him much, but he was always talking to Ahmbra. I guess when she was freed she took his name as her own. That would mean that…he died. He must have tried to free her just like he said he would…and he must have died in the process. Poor Ahmbra…I bet she spent a few weeks in the punishment cage for that.

I rubbed the girl's head; she was about a foot shorter than me, which meant she was younger than me. "Well, you're free now, right? What are you planning to do next?"

She looked up at me with excited eyes. "I hear a woman named Ysolda will adopt me and make me her daughter. I can't wait to meet her." Repressed memories of Ysolda dressing me up in her costumes returned to me. And I started to curl onto the ground. "Um…Ruby…are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah…Ysolda…yeah…great." I looked up at her, trying to smile. "Do you like wearing dresses?"

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice was filled with such enthusiasm that I almost felt sorry for her.

"Ok…great. You'll have fun then." I attempted to look away from her over to Lydia. "You replaced me with a younger tiger version of me?"

Lydia shrugged. "I freed her and brought her to Ysolda's. When we found out you were there and had left with her…I brought her with us to present to Ysolda when we got here, now…where is she?" She looked around. I pointed to the Winking Skeever and Lydia nodded to me before pulling me in for a hug. She held me there for a few seconds before rubbing me on the head. "I'm glad you're safe. Welcome home."

I returned the hug. "It's so nice to be back. I knew you guys would come after me…even if Ysolda saved me first."

"I was there two days later at most." Lydia replied, and I believed her. "And I killed every slaver, every customer there. And I freed all the slaves."

"Did you kill Kim?" That was the only one I really cared about dying.

"He was the first." That meant so much to me that I broke down into tears on the spot. Lydia held me close to her and just held me while I cried. Ahmbra walked in for a hug too and the three of us just stood there in silence, well…Ahmbra and I cried but Lydia stood there like a statue, comforting us with her head rubbing. We stood like that for a few minutes and in that time I didn't notice that Ysolda and Ralof had come outside, or that M'aiq had joined the party with us.

When I felt the tears finish up, I opened my eyes and looked around. M'aiq was standing near the gate, and he was looking at me like he expected me to disappear again. He did look like a concerned parent, even though he was trying to look like he didn't care. Amazing I never caught onto it earlier. And I couldn't just walk up to him without him knowing that I knew. Well…I did spend some time in Elsweyr so…I had an excuse nonetheless. I pulled away from Lydia and said, "Excuse me, mom. I need to talk to M'aiq about something." She looked shocked but when she looked at Maleek for an answer, he only shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." He mumbled to her, which was a lie, but it played out that I still didn't know anything. Thank you, Maleek. He's always got my back, and will lie when he knows it's important to.

As I walked away, I saw Lydia introduce Ahmbra to Ysolda. Ysolda acted more civil meeting her than she did when she met me. My first interaction with Ysolda was her grabbing me and rubbing her face on mine, exclaiming how soft my fur was. Ysolda was more than happy to welcome Ahmbra with a hug, which made her seem less weird. Too bad it was only an act. I should warn Ahmbra…so at least she knows what she's getting into. But I didn't. She looked so happy to meet her new mother that I didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, I had a moment of my own that I needed with M'aiq. I watched for his reaction as I walked up to him. He definitely looked nervous of me walking up to him, and he was scanning me for any reaction that would give away me knowing that I was his daughter. But I had a good poker face; he'd never know that I knew unless I told him of such a fact.

As I got closer, M'aiq forced that very wide smile of his when he was fearful of interaction. "Why, hello, Ruby. M'aiq is happy to see you unharmed and back home in one piece."

"Oh really?" I said as I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. I smiled as I flicked my tail in annoyance. "Would you stop it with the third person speech?"

"But…all Khajiit monks and elders speak in such tongue." He replied, laughing as he said so. "For M'aiq to change the way he talks would make him sound young and hip. He does not want that." He rubbed the top of his hooded head and looked down at me. "Can M'aiq ask Ruby a question?" When I nodded, he looked over at Lydia. "Did High Queen tell Ruby…what M'aiq means to say is…" He paused. Oh shab! Was he trying to tell me himself? Well, that would ruin the fun but if he could come out and say it already, we could stop this cat and mouse game. He finally sighed and shrugged. "Why did the little kitten Ruby come here to talk to such an old Khajiit monk anyway? She hates Khajiits."

Well, I guess the game continues. "I spent some time in Elsweyr, and…I really liked it. I didn't really have enough time to hang around with other Khajiits though, so…I remembered you were always trying to push Khajiit culture on me. So…just for today…will you show me how to be Khajiit?"

I swear the way his eyes sparkled when I asked him was almost enough to make me regret asking. He nodded and grabbed onto my hand. "First thing's first, M'aiq needs to get Ruby traditional rabi dress that all Khajiit girls Ruby's age wear."

"I have several; I just have them packed away." I announced as I looked at the blue dress I put on for today. "What's wrong with the dress I'm wearing now?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "It's not Khajiit style. Does Ruby not want to experience Khajiit culture today?"

I sighed as I nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy a new one." I looked away as M'aiq pulled me outside the gate. Not even twenty feet away was a full caravan with Khajiits setting up for the night. It was a weird coincidence that the Khajiit caravan happened to be here today. Jeez, it's almost like stuffed I planned was backed by the gods' wills. They must have wanted me to spend time with my dad as well.

M'aiq smiled as he looked back at me. "It appears M'aiq and Ruby are lucky. The caravans are here today." He quickly pulled me as he ran up to the caravan. I struggled to keep up with him as he pulled me. I felt a little embarrassed that I let myself get put into this position. But, I had suggested it and now I was committed to spending the rest of the day with M'aiq. When we finally reached the caravan, M'aiq pushed me forward, saying, "Do you have any rabi dresses for my friend Ruby? She wishes to experience Khajiit culture today." _Friend_? He couldn't say _daughter_? Oh…right. I hadn't told him I know yet. Ouch…that kinda hurt, being called his friend.

So, being a little upset, I nudged my elbow into his stomach, just hard enough to make him cough. "Not your friend." I said up to him. "You're more like my…mentor." I softened my tone and looked up at him. "Maybe like my dad or something. I don't know…you just give off a father vibe to me." There, chew on that for a few minutes. I looked up at him to see him struggling to keep his face composed. Ha! I'm so evil it hurts.

M'aiq looked away. "M'aiq would not put himself on such a pedestal. To think he'd have a handful of a daughter like Ruby would be too much for poor M'aiq to handle." Oh…he was good at avoiding confirming he was my dad.

If the Khajiit woman running the caravan noticed the battle going on between M'aiq and me, she did not express any knowledge of it. Instead, she just looked confused but shrugged. "Ok." She looked at me, holding out my arms and examined me. "I have a couple rabi that might fit her." She walked into her massive fur tent and walked out with a black ruffled dress. "Here, go try this on." She pushed me inside her tent and stepped out, closing the tent's cover when she did so. I wasn't certain that throwing me inside a dark tent was a good idea, but as soon as the flap went down, my vision reappeared as a bright blue hue and I was able to see in the dark. Oh yeah…we can totally see in the dark. I had forgotten about that. So, I changed into the dress and walked outside where my dad…I mean M'aiq was waiting with the trader.

I had to admit, the dress was just about long enough that it fit me. It didn't have any sleeves, and it was one of those layered dresses with ruffled edges on the layers. It was a good dress, and as with every other Khajiit dress I got to wear, it had a perfect hole for my tail to poke through. Sure, training my tail to go through the hole wasn't easy, probably would have been if I had grown up wearing dresses and pants like these. I looked to M'aiq for any sign of approval. The old cat, he hid it well behind a general smile that any person would give. But he did give me a nod, saying, "Now Ruby looks like a proper Khajiit teen girl." Proper? Jeez…I'm not proper in any sense of the word.

So, just to mess with him, I reached for the hole where my tail was sticking out. "It's a good thing I have a tail, otherwise slavers would think this hole was for their dicks…" That drew out a large gasp and awkward silence from every Khajiit in the small camp. When everyone looked at me, I guess they wanted more of an explanation so I said, "You know…for when they want to get inside my as…"

M'aiq ran up behind me, covering my mouth before I could say more. "Sweet girl, Ruby is. She grew up as a slave in Hammerfell, so she has social problems when it comes to understanding what is appropriate and inappropriate to talk about in front of strangers…or at all." With him covering my mouth with his fingers, I resisted the urge to bite him. This was fun. I liked messing with him. Ever since Maleek and I became an item, we kinda stopped fighting…and I missed having someone to mess with. I guess having a father would change this too…or maybe not. This was the most interaction I've had with my father. And I was enjoying it. Should I tell him now? Nah…I'll wait until I'm sure I should tell him.

The other Khajiits all looked down at me like I was a special case. The trader patted me on the head, saying, "Oh my, I'm so sorry you had to live through that."

I pulled my mouth away from M'aiq's hand, saying, "Yeah, the slavers brutally killed my dad and my mom. I never got to meet them…and it makes me want to cry. Just thinking that maybe my mom or my dad could still be alive…it haunts me. Will I ever know for certain if they're alive? Who were they; would they even care if they knew I was here? How would I know?" I tried to keep my voice as realistic as possible as I pushed myself up to M'aiq, looking up at him with pleading eyes as I looked around frantically trying to keep my eyes off him. Finally, when I was ready to drop my bombshell, I looked up at M'aiq and said, "Oh…and I met Ksaan. He's your son right? He says you're pretty neglectful; always leaving town to find your missing daughter."

And that finished him. His entire face blanked out and he started stammering to create a lie. His eyes were wide as he looked around. "Yes…M'aiq lost his daughter long ago. She'd be about your age by now…M'aiq thinks." He started chuckling and then looked at the trader. "M'aiq wonders if you have moon sugar."

She nodded. She pulled out several sorted bags of 'flavored' moon sugar. "We have traditional Masser, and traditional Secunda. If you're going for what the younger crowd is using, we have Rimmen Pop flavor, Cyrodiilian Cultured, and High Rock Breton Bash."

M'aiq pretended to mull it over. "Hmm…M'aiq will take the Secunda for himself, and Ruby…" He looked at me. "Which does she want?"

I looked over the bags. "I'm really new to this…and to be honest, just a few days ago, I was trying to get started on moon sugar to hide from my problems. Do you really think I should be taking this?"

He smiled. "M'aiq is not going to let Ruby sniff moon sugar. Traditionally, moon sugar is added to milk to make moon milk, or spun into cotton moon clouds for light eating. It's perfectly legal and has no associated hallucinations nor addiction problems for troubled youth."

I looked back down at the bags, and then back up at M'aiq. I looked back at the bags and pointed to the bag of Rimmen Pop. It was pink and blue…it looked cute…and kinda like cotton candy. "I'll try the Rimmen Pop."

M'aiq nodded to the trader. "Would she please spin it into cotton moons for them?"

She nodded and took out a tool that I didn't notice. It was kinda like a whisk but not connected at the end. She dumped both sugars into separate bowls and started spinning them one by one. I watched as the sugar started turning into stringy cotton candy, and I was loving every second of it. When she was finished she handed us the bowls. M'aiq paid her for the dress and the cotton moon clouds. We sat down with the rest of the caravan and he started eating. I watched as he took his claws and started twirling the cloud around his talon. His was a pure white mixture with some silvery glow to it. He then sucked it off his talon like it was nothing.

I looked down at my own pink and blue mixture. Why not? I picked some off the bowl with my claw, almost grabbing it with my hand. When I was about to grab the cotton cloud, M'aiq stopped me by grabbing my arm. "No, do not grab with Ruby's paw, grab with her claw. The sugar will only get stuck in her fur and then Ruby will have to suck it off. And her fur will be sticky for the next several days, and she does not want that, M'aiq is sure."

"Yeah, yeah." I said in reply. So, this time I was more careful as I wrapped the sugar around my claw's talon. When I had a nice lump of it, I licked it off my claw. And it tasted amazing! It was like pure heaven had just entered my mouth. And there was a light buzz with it, but it didn't feel like the drug I had taken back when I was at Windhelm. "Oh my gods…what is this?"

M'aiq chuckled. "M'aiq knew she'd like it." He rubbed the top of my head and I actually let myself lean against him as I started purring to the enjoyment of this treat.

"Thanks for this." I said to him. "What else are we going to do?"

M'aiq looked up at the sky. "There isn't much M'aiq can show her. Unless Ruby wishes to learn how to dance or martial arts, M'aiq can't teach her anything else." That kind of depressed me. I had drawn up this whole plan where I was going to make him spend all day with me so that I could get used to the idea of being his daughter.

"Ok…what about history? What can you tell me about Khajiits?" I pushed myself onto his lap and leaned back, using him as a chair.

He paused as we continued eating our cotton clouds. It was simply the most amazing dish I've ever had. M'aiq finally started with, "Khajiits are one of the oldest races in Tamriel. We have…"

"You just said 'we'!" I said to M'aiq. "Ha! You did it, I broke you!"

I heard some of the other Khajiits around us snicker at me saying that, but M'aiq only smiled. "It is common for Khajiits to refer to our group as a whole with the plural 'we'." He looked away from me and started eating again. "As M'aiq was saying, Khajiits are one of the oldest races. We live in the desert sands of Elsweyr and grew a liking for the sugar canes that grew in our water ways. We've had a lot of wars with the lizard folk of Black Marsh, as well as the Bosmer of Valenwood. Khajiits' breeds are supposedly determined by the Twin Moons, but M'aiq knows that to be a lie. It is a myth. How else could M'aiq have a son and a daughter of the same fur color and general species? It is illogical to believe that Khajiits survive based on random chance of the moons' positions. There is but only one Khajiit that is born based on the moon…and that is the Mane. And even he is usually born under a certain family line unless that family line dies off somewhere and that is the only time when the moons have any effect on our birth cycles. The next Mane would be born on that particular day to the first baby born that day. The current Mane is of M'aiq's bloodline, since M'aiq is his son. So, M'aiq would wager that his daughter or son would bear the next Mane down the line, if his daughter married another Khajiit at least." He looked down at me. "But M'aiq doubts that to happen. Maybe his son will do him proud."

"And what makes you think your daughter won't marry a Khajiit?" I purred to him, trying to get him to slip up.

M'aiq sighed. "She was taken by slavers. While it is true that she may be bred with another Khajiit, M'aiq believes she'll be force-bred to an Argonian for a Ka'Po'Tun child, or maybe with a Bosmer for an Ohmes breed. Oh yes, M'aiq forgot to mention that, didn't he? The Ohmes breed of Khajiit is a half-breed between Bosmer and Khajiit. They appear elvish in nature but have some degrees of light golden fur and pointy elven ears, but the eyes of Khajiit, even if they are not always amber."

"Really?" I looked up at him. "That's interesting." I finished my bowl of moon cloud and stood up from his lap. "Ok…so this dance. How does it go?"

He looked from me to the slightly older than me girls standing around the campfire. "Do these girls wish to show Ruby how to dance traditional Khajiit dances?"

They shrugged and walked over to me. They grabbed me by my hands and pulled me over to the campfire. "We spin a lot." One replied as she twirled me underneath her. "Move your hips more." She said as another girl started grabbing my hips and made me shake more as I spun. It felt weird. Finally, they stopped spinning me around and said, "Ok, just watch." They went into a circle pattern and raised their hands above their heads. They started spinning around in a flower pattern it looked like, their wide dresses spinning with them, their tails curling around their bodies. When they stopped they would swing their hips around and then go in the opposite direction while staying in a perfect formation with the other girls. Two guys joined in, spinning around just like the girls, only they didn't have their hands raised, but down by their sides like they were welcoming a hug. And finally, the guys spun into the same circle as the girls and they started spinning around as one unit while hugging each other. It was a very beautiful dance, and I was suddenly jealous that I didn't know how to do it. There was so much about my own culture that I didn't understand…and I was enjoying learning about it. If only I had been this open when I first met M'aiq…I wouldn't have to be do avoidant about telling him I was his daughter. He might even had told me himself if I had shown interest earlier.

So, I grabbed M'aiq by his hands and started pulling him up. "Come on, you're dancing with me." He was about to protest, but I pulled him up. "No! You're doing this!"

"Wouldn't Ruby prefer to dance with someone closer to her age?" He asked as he tried to sit back down. "Perhaps the cathay-raht with dark fur and long legs?" He pointed to a dark-furred Khajiit with what I assumed was an attractive body. Hard to tell, I only have feelings for Maleek.

"What, can't a girl dance with her father?" And just like that, everything stopped. And…I had slipped the truth off my tongue. Instead of the building silence from everyone, I sighed and looked away form M'aiq. "You're the closest thing I have to a Khajiit role model…is it so hard to believe I think of you as a surrogate father for the one that died?"

M'aiq still looked stunned but stood up. "M'aiq sees that Ruby has learned the truth then." He picked me off the ground, holding me up to his eye level. "Did Lydia tell her?"

I shook my head. "No…Maleek did. Yesterday. And I know Ksaan is my brother. He and I talked for a while. He told me everything."

M'aiq nodded. "Now, M'aiq understands. Ruby seemed different, more accepting of M'aiq. He wondered why, now he knows." He pulled me in for a hug. "It is true…M'aiq is Ruby's father." He held me in a hug off the ground for a few seconds before my numbed arms found their way around his chest. I decided to hug him back. And when I did, I found tears that had been building release and I started crying like a baby again. My dad just held me there, holding me while I cried my eyes out. The other Khajiits stood there and watched patiently as we did so. When finally, I found myself being cried out, he put me down and patted me on the head. "Still feel like dancing?" He asked me.

I nodded and he started putting me in the proper position. "Ruby is short so it is ok to hold M'aiq's hands, since she is only just beginning. M'aiq will lead, all Ruby has to do is step with M'aiq and M'aiq will handle the rest. Ok?" When I nodded, he started stepping into a spin, and I had to quickly step to keep up with him. And we danced for a few minutes before he grabbed onto my hand, lifted it above my head, and spun me on my toes a few times before letting me come to a stop. When I did, I felt my dress spin around my legs until it couldn't spin no more and then it spun back out.

The rest of the day went by just as quickly, I think. Some of the girls braided my hair and taught me some traditional Khajiit braids. They let me practice on them. It was really nice of them to teach me all this, but I guess seeing me cry in my father's arms warmed them up to me. I got my ears pierced, since it's traditional. I got some beautiful silver loops to put in my ears and I couldn't believe I didn't do it sooner. Dad and I finished our date by having some moon milk by a campfire while some of the elders told some ghost stories based on Khajiiti legend. Dad had to translate some of it because it was spoken in some older tongue made up of hisses and growls, called Ta'agra. It was interesting to see exactly how things were seen in our culture, and as usual…it had a lot to do with the twin moons.

So, way past the sunset, Dad brought me back to the city. I was pretty happy with how the whole day went and he knew that I knew he was my dad…so that was something. Sure, it didn't go as I had planned, and I would have loved to fight him longer with it, but it came out when it needed to. And right as dad walked me up to the bards college to drop me off, he smiled at me, saying, "M'aiq will stick around to make sure you are safe."

"Dad?" I started to ask him the one question that had been bothering me the most. It wasn't why he stopped looking; it wasn't why he never told me I was his daughter. There was only one question I really cared about. "What was mom like?"

He stopped in his spot and stood there for a few minutes. He grabbed onto my hand and led me to a bench in the square where we had the burning of King Olaf every week. He looked me in the eye, smiling. "Ruby's mother…her name was Prissa. She was a baker. She'd make cakes for the Khajiits of Rimmen, but we did not live there. We lived in a small farm outside Rimmen, where Ruby's aunt Clara lives now."

"She's dead." I said to him, which made Dad's face crack.

"Oh.." Dad said as he looked away. "M'aiq may have to move back to Elsweyr to keep Ksaan company. Would Ruby hate him if he did that?"

I shook my head. "Nah…I wouldn't. This time I understand. I have a family…two now. And Ksaan only has you right now." I snuggled up next to him, happy to know that this was my birth father. And I finally belonged with him again. "So…about mom."

"Oh, right!" He stated as he looked up at the stars. "M'aiq knew her since he was a cub. She was a mean one." He laughed. "Tough and always picking on the boys. Every boy was dead afraid of her, especially M'aiq." He looked down at me. "But it was about when she was your age that M'aiq started learning more about her. She and M'aiq were forced to study martial arts together and Prissa sucked…bad, and M'aiq did really well. It made her so mad to be beaten in a match against M'aiq, when she could beat up any boy in town. M'aiq still hated her, but it was on Heart's Day on 16th Sun's Down that M'aiq saw a different side of her. In Elsweyr, it is tradition to bring cake to the one you wish to be mated with. And Prissa brought M'aiq a double-layered moon chocolate cake. And she was so flustered that M'aiq started to see a new side to her, this sensitive side that she only shared with M'aiq." He looked at me. "She was about Ruby's age. She looked so much like Ruby, from her cheeks to her mane. Ruby even has her ears." He pinched my ears and looked down at his hands. "Prissa was a challenge to understand. One minute she would show feelings for poor M'aiq, the next punch him for getting sappy on her." He laughed. "A true tsundere if one asks M'aiq."

"Didn't Maleek call me that once?" I wondered how much I was like my mother. "Do I ever act like her?"

Dad shrugged. "The way Ruby fights is most like her mother. She wasn't strong either so she relied more on her flexibility and agility to fight. It didn't help much against slavers, not when she was protecting her young…but she tried her best." Tears started forming in his eyes.

"What happened that day? Why were we out there?" I had to know the truth. I don't know why, but I wanted to know this.

He looked back at me, shaking his head. "It will only kill Ruby inside to know."

"It's killing me now!" I yelled to him, standing up on the bench and standing over his lap. "Tell me or I'll kick you!"

He chuckled. "Just like Prissa." He looked away. "He will tell Ruby the truth." He looked me in the eye and said, "It was Nisha's third birthday and she wanted some moon sugar for her birthday cake frosting. We were looking for sugar cane when we heard the bandits attacking farmers nearby. M'aiq was attacked…and Prissa was killed because little Nisha wanted moon sugar for her birthday." My heart sank into my stomach and my legs lost all feeling. I started to fall off but M'aiq caught me before I could fall off the bench. "M'aiq warned Ruby…the information would only kill her inside." And he wasn't kidding. I had been the reason my family had been killed…I was the reason. "Since the town's shops were closed that day because it was a Sundas, M'aiq and Prissa thought it would be a good idea to take Nisha to the sugar cane fields and collect their own moon sugar. It did not go as planned. It was not Nisha's fault…it was M'aiq's. He brought up the idea, Nisha only agreed to it."

I don't know how long I sat like that on dad's legs, but he didn't even attempt to move me. He hugged me close to him and just let me sit like that for maybe an hour before I felt myself sigh. "Ok…I think I'm ready for bed now."

He pulled me away, nodding. "M'aiq will be leaving tonight. Is Ruby ok with this?"

I nodded. "Yeah…just come visit sometime. Bring Ksaan with you. Perhaps we can have a family picnic or something."

My dad kissed me on the forehead and lifted me off his legs. "Of course, Ruby." He waved goodbye to me and started to walk away.

"Um…it's ok to call me Nisha, you know!" I called after him.

He turned around and waved to me. "See you soon, daughter." I watched him as he left. So…that went better than I had hoped. And it made me feel better, like something had been resolved. I missed him already. Shab…now what was I going to do with the rest of my time? I guess go to bed. I'm pretty tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Wow. We got to learn so much about M'aiq and Prissa. Not to mention Ruby spent a whole day with M'aiq learning about her culture for possibly the first time. I mean, a cookbook is one thing, but learning how to braid her hair, listen to traditional ghost stories, and even dance is another thing. Not to mention cotton candy. Did you guys like that? I thought it was pretty clever. And a fitting end for this. No...still one chapter left. But Ruby's father issues are finally resolved. And imagine...I was going to wait two whole years until the Chronicles of Ruby to do that.  
><em>


	22. Ruby's Farewell

**Cearbhail**:

__It's finally over. the last chapter. It may be shorter, but it has all it needs. We finally get to meet Ruby's best friend Samantha. And that's about it. The story is done. Hope to see you all for the Chronicles of Ruby. I'll be starting it soon. It will take place on Ruby's sixteenth birthday and all that chaos from the Chronicles series will start right back up. It won't be nearly as serious as this, but it also may not be as crazy as the Chronicles of Lydia. And we also get to meet a new character near the first few chapters of the story...Ashana! I'm sure you all know who she is by now...if only by side conversations by the other characters. Well...hope to see you then.  
><em>_

__Oh...and enjoy for the last time. ^^  
><em>_

* * *

><p>[Ruby]<p>

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday was special for me. I had a little chat with my dad, M'aiq. I can actually call him that now without having to hide my knowing it. It feels nice to know the truth finally. It's nice to know that I have my birth father and my brother with me for now on. True, they're in Elsweyr, and I've thought about going back with them. But…I like it here. Skyrim has become my home. And I don't want to leave. Lydia…Asger…Maleek…and everyone else I've met would be people I'd never get to see if I just left. And so I won't. I'm staying here in the frozen tundra of Skyrim to open my own guild. The only problem is that I am unable to formally start up a guild until my sixteenth birthday…whenever that is. I know for a fact that my father would know and I plan on asking him someday. I don't even know how old I am! I doubt I'm sixteen though. Let's see…I was abducted on my third birthday and…I was with Ranjier for about 10 years. And I spent a year in Skyrim. This is all guesswork, but I'm guessing I'm around…13 to 14 now. I'm really not sure._

_But anyway, last night was a fun day. I tricked dad into hanging out with me with the intention of making him confess to me that he was my dad, but I broke before he could tell me. But we had a nice day either way. I learned a lot about the type of stuff Khajiits do…surprise surprise…we're just like everyone else. We eat, we party, and we dance. Sure, sure. I got some new earrings out of it, and a new way to braid my mane, but other than that, I didn't learn anything new…except how wonderful moon sugar really was. At the very end of the day, dad gave me a book on creative dishes with moon sugar. Sure, I already had a cookbook, but this was special…it's what you can do with moon sugar, not just cakes with it. Moon milk, this moon cloud candy fluff stuff I love…I can't wait to try it out. I finally feel like a Khajiit._

_Nisha Ruby Stonearm._

_…_

It was nice to have my tiny room back. My little bed, my fold away table, and my folding chair. It may be a small room with only a window as the only source of light…but when you can see in the dark, it was all you really needed. Last night I may have come back home late and didn't really sleep that well, but I still got enough sleep that I woke up when the sun began shining through my window. My window was open and I could hear the birds chirping outside, the sun's rays hitting me perfectly in my eyes. It's always hitting me perfectly in my face when I wake up. An eye cover would be nice, but opening my eyes would be a battle for me if I did that.

Sitting up from my bed, I got the feeling that my life had finally returned to normal. And I still didn't want to go on any adventures. Heck…I'm not sure I'd even leave this bed for the next year or so. After what I just went through because I got excited and stepped outside my room…I don't think I can trust myself to be running around outside so easily now. Of course, that would all be avoided if I went back to Winterhold with Lydia and Asger. I guess it was time. I had spent a lot of time here in the college, but I guess it was time for me to go home with Lydia and Asger. So…I jumped off my bed and walked over to my little table. My crystal altar sat proudly on its little formation and I hated to do it, but I grabbed my everbag and started stuffing my crystals back into their spots in my bag. They needed cleansed anyway.

I folded up the table and set it against the wall and put the folded chair right with it. I turned to my little dresser and opened it up. Man…all the Vale leather outfits I had created. Some of the prettiest dresses I have ever created…looked boring compared to the rich colorful dresses I was given by Captain Morgan and Ysolda. I had so many now that I would never need to buy a new dress…and I yet I probably would soon enough. I had enough to keep me busy though. And they were formal enough to wear around the castle whenever it gets built. I hate to say it but…I haven't grown much in the year, so I wasn't probably going to grow anymore. That sucks since I'm still pretty short. I mean, Maleek was a head taller than me when I first met him. And he went and shot up six inches since then. He's almost as tall as Asger! He's a fully grown Argonian now, body size wise. Me? I look like a child. I come up only to Maleek's chest and that goes with everyone else as well. No one ever takes me seriously.

I took my outfits from the dresser and threw them into my bag. I looked around the room one last time before I started walking for the door. "You leaving us already?" I heard Samantha as she walked into my room. Samantha: She was my best friend here in the college. She was a training to become a nightblade, which was nothing more than a bardic spellsword. She came here to learn bardic combat while training with the Imperial soldiers. She was actually hoping to join the Legion once she came of age. And because of it she was always wearing Imperial armor, and not just the leather, but the actual armor. She was 15 right now, and only a few months away from signing into the legion. She was a Breton with long crimson hair and strong brown eyes. She wasn't hard to get along with though, and we had become friends when I met her for morning practice in the courtyard when I sometimes taught sword fighting to new legionaries.

I nodded to Samantha. "Yeah…It's time I go back home to Winterhold."

"Is this because you were abducted last week?" She gestured to her sword clipped to her belt. "Listen, I may have been away on a training assignment, but I'm back now. I can watch over you and make sure that doesn't happen again."

I shook my head. "That isn't why." I nodded to her. "It's just…time, you know?"

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I hear ya." A smile formed on her face. "Heard you proposed to Maleek."

"I did. He said 'yes'." And we both jumped up and down squealing with joy for a few seconds. "Well, Sam. If you're ever in Winterhold. Once I turn sixteen, I plan on starting up a guild. If you ever want to join."

She nodded. "I'll think about it. Might stick with the Legion though. Well…Alliance. I hear we're swapping out the brown leather uniforms for navy blue. Not sure how I will feel about that." She shook her head before looking up at me again. "What kind of guild?"

"Development of crystal magic and shamanism. You've seen the crystal armor I've been whipping up, as well as the crystalline swords. We'll pretty much be a research and development guild for shamanism. But…that was what I originally wanted. Now…I want something…more. Sure, I'm going to keep that research and development part, but I also want a guild that handles quests and jobs. I'm thinking spellswords: mages and swordfighters as one."

That brought a smile to her face. "My kind of guild."

"Exactly. I have you to thank for the idea. I was going to call the guild the Crimson Hearts, but now…I'm thinking of the Crimson Blades." And I remembered Cecilie saying something about it too. She told me about the guild I started in her future, and I think it was for the best that I still did it. And if I started as a questing guild from the start then it would only increase our fighting knowledge further down the line. I was sure of it. This was the best thing I could think of. "The only problem is…" I looked her in the eye. "Legally there has to be at least three founding members to start an official guild."

She nodded to the thought, pursing her lips as she looked out my window. "And of course, you would need another person at least sixteen to be a founder." She nodded. "And you're younger than me." She hesitated before she shrugged. "Ah, what the heck. I can't say no to your pretty face." She pinched my cheeks and started for the door. "Count me in. I'll co-sign a guild with you. You just need one more person, right? Why not try Samuel? He'd probably co-sign with a wink of your eyes."

"He's got Ariel now." I replied. "And I have a fiancé."

She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll find your third member easily enough." She headed for the door. "Wish I could stay and chat but Rikke wants me for stratagem practice. And since you're leaving…guess I'll come visit you in Winterhold. I'm guessing your true purpose for leaving right now is that you can start building your guildhall, am I correct?"

I hadn't thought of that, but she was right. All of Winterhold was in a hustle to be built up with new shops and the Crystal Palace, which is where Asger was going to live for now on. And I wanted my guildhall nearby, somewhere close. And I wanted it to be pretty big. And since builders were all over the place, now would be the time to make those new instalments. "Now it's my reason." I ran up to her, hugging her. "Thanks, Sam. You're a great friend."

She hugged me back. "Aww… I'm getting a hug from such a pretty kitty." She baby-talked to me. Normally, that sort of thing annoyed me, but I knew she was only joking with me. She joked with me like this since we first fought in Castle Dour's courtyard. That had been the original relationship. She and I fought and then she'd baby-talk me after I kicked her ass in a sparring match. Still, she was a great swordfighter. Nothing close to Lydia or Mjoll, but she can hold her own just fine. She patted me on the head and started for the door. "Need to go, see you in Winterhold."

I waved to her as she ran out of my room. Well, I'm glad I got to see her one last time before she left for good. Ok, so the thing about her training in the bards college was because she was a nightblade. She not only did magic and sword fighting, but she also did incantations, complex magical chants that somehow worked like bardic language…because they were bardic language. And that's why she was here. She was learning ancient incantations for when she left on her first real quest. I didn't really know much about incantations or evocations. They were really old magic, far behind what we have now. Still, perhaps I should start looking into it. Shamanism is just really old magic work, so I might find stuff about crystals and incantations if I look for it. I'm not sure, but since I was trying to start up a guild it would be nice to find out exactly what there is to know about crystals that I don't already know.

"Knock, knock." I heard Maleek's voice from my doorway. And I had suddenly forgotten whatever it was that I was thinking about. I called him in and he walked into my room, looking around. "Jeez…moving out?"

I nodded. "Yup, going home to Winterhold. Going to build myself a guildhall for my new guild."

"New guild?" I scratched his scaly head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't recall hearing you starting up a guild."

"Can't yet; not sixteen." I looked up at him. "Feel like co-signing a guild with me when I turn sixteen?"

He shook his head. "I can't…Listener and all that. It would look kind of bad if the Listener became a founder of your totally legal guild. Can't have that on your guild's reputation." Hmm…he was right about that. That wouldn't look good for my guild…and Maleek wasn't exactly hidden from the world as the Listener. There were seven volumes about the Chronicles of the Dragonborn that went really into detail about the things we did. Maleek becoming the Listener was one of them, and even though he was trying to turn the Brotherhood around to where it became highly legal like the Morag Tong, it was still viewed upon for its negative past. Until then, Maleek couldn't join legal guilds, not even mine. It sent a negative image to the honest guilds out there, even though the majority of the fighting guilds still committed murder…just legal murder. But what constituted legal anyway? Money, of course. Jeez…now I'm sounding like Maleek.

Maleek walked up to me, hugging me. "So…you're going back home then?"

I nodded. "Yup. I want to make sure that I have a guildhall when all this is done. I'll just think of it as my giant house until I turn sixteen. It will give me plenty of time to set it up for when the doors open up. Need to find people who want jobs done too. Not sure how those would even get to me."

"Sounds like you need to talk to Aunt Ria about that. She's the Harbinger, she can help you out. As well as Farengar."

"The college in Winterhold isn't a guild, Maleek. They only do what they want, not what other people want. Sure…they help out when it benefits them, but that college is only interested in their own knowledge. That's why I'm really going to push this guild. A magical shaman guild that will make it a mission to help people." I nodded. "I'm going for it."

He nodded. "Ok, sounds like a good idea. Want me to come back with you?"

I nodded. "That would be nice. Don't you have to get back to the Brotherhood though? Won't you miss all the people you get to kill if you're not there to hear what the Night Mother tells you?"

He shook his head. "Nah…I got this spell in my head that allows the Night Mother to contact me when she needs me. She's being really careful about which contracts she takes. If they're for noble reasons…she'll give them to me. Like if that person really deserves to die for what they did. No more political assassinations or assassinations for inheritance. Only for the truly wicked. The Brotherhood will do all it can to clean its name. We'll cleanse this world of the sick and wicked." He paused as his eyes widened. He stood there for a second before looking down at me. "Sorry, Ruby…I have to go to High Rock."

"What? Why?" He just got back! Why did he have to leave already?

He smiled. "A pack of Orcs ravaged a settlement of Bretons and the lone survivor prayed to the Night Mother to get some revenge. I have to go meet with the person and learn the specifics, but it must be bad if the Night Mother demands that I go now. Maybe that pack of Orcs will only get worse if I don't do something about it." He kissed me on the nose and turned to leave. "Wish I could stay, but Night Mother is really pushing me to leave right now." And he took off for the stairs. "I love you, furball!" He yelled to me from the staircase.

"I love you too…scale-head!" I guess we could goof with each other still. We don't have to be mean to be combative. I watched from my window as Maleek ran through the streets. I probably wouldn't see him for a while, and I didn't like that. I wished I could go with him, but he didn't want me to come with him on his assassination quests. Sometimes he had to deal with sick people that shouldn't see the dawn of light, and to be honest…his customers weren't as humanistic either. To even contemplate doing the Black Sacrament to summon a murderer…you had to be a certain person. And I could do without meeting them. Too bad it meant I wouldn't see Maleek for another month. Whenever he left on his assassination quests, he was gone for about a month or so. I just hoped he would take someone with him this time, but I doubt it. He wasn't at his guild when he left and it wasn't like he could call anyone.

Too bad yesterday, while I was hanging out with my dad…everyone went home. Lydia and Asger left last night before I could get back. They knew I was safe and that was enough for them. Ysolda jumped on the next carriage for Elsweyr with Ahmbra and Ralof. So, I had to get to Winterhold by myself. I was going to go back with Lydia, but since they already left, I guess I had no choice but to go down by myself. I wrote up a small note and left it on the dresser, saying that I was going home to Winterhold and to let someone have my room if they needed it. I didn't plan on coming back, at least not any time soon. I walked out of my room, bowing to it as I turned for the stairs. I was going to miss this place, but I guess it was finally time for me to leave.

My walk down the stairs was silent. I don't really know what I expected, but this place was always lively. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard, "And then I had to cover for Samuel because he was having a bad case of the nerves." It was Ariel. "He tried to pull back and hide in the back of the line where he wouldn't draw attention to us. So…I convinced the guards he was my boyfriend. And it really sell it, I kissed him on the cheek. And it…it felt nice. And that's when I decided that Samuel wasn't so bad of a person to be near for a romantic interest. And since my fortune said that my true love was closer to me than I thought…what could be closer than one of my two friends? It was destiny."

"Really?" One of the newest students from an orphanage said as she smiled. "Go, Sam! Who knew he had it in him?" Runa, I think her name was. "So, what happened next?"

Ariel went on with the rest of her story, and I leaned against the wall as I listened. I didn't really know what they went through when they tried to find me, but I got a chance to finally hear about it. I stood there and listened to the whole thing, even the parts about Nrillia and how she killed an entire town of people. Seeing how she was now an ally of ours…I'm not sure that she really did that. She might have been waiting for Maleek…but killing an entire town beforehand? It didn't seem right. But either way, it was in the past. I wondered who really killed all those people if Nrillia didn't. I would probably never know.

As soon as Ariel finished up her story, she walked over to me, nodding a welcome. "Well, well. Our resident hero is out of her bed already."

I snickered as I walked up to her. "Yeah, yeah. Well, starting today you and Sam are the resident heroes."

Her golden eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I'm going home to Winterhold. Thought I'd say goodbye before I leave." I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

Ariel looked down at my hand for a few seconds before smiling and taking my hand. "I can't say that we were really friends…but I'm glad to have met you, Ruby."

"Hmm…likewise." I said back to her. "So…since we aren't really friends…why did you come find me?"

She shrugged. "Your boyfriend needed help. And I'm a sap for love stories. I wanted to experience a true bardic tale of love. I just didn't think I'd star in my own." She held onto my hand, her face turning orange (because she's yellow and she blushed). "If it wasn't for you…I never would have realized how great Samuel is…and Jessie would not have gotten married to an Orc!" She smiled and hugged me. "I know this is so wrong of me… but… thank you so much for getting kidnapped."

Oh man…I was right to not like her when I first met her. She wasn't my friend at all. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that." I mumbled to myself as she hugged me. And of course she overheard me.

She pulled me away really quickly, her face turning even brighter orange. "Ruby…I didn't mean it like that. I really do like you, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, I swear. I'm not a bad person, please don't think I'm a bad person!" She squealed out in an unnaturally high pitch.

I finally shrugged. "Ok, ok. I trust that you at least like me enough to help me if I get hurt." I guess she thought that was the best she was going to get from me so she only smiled and started stepping away from me. "What are you going to do now that your quest to find me is over?"

She looked back at the dining hall. "Eat breakfast and practice my healing magic. It's what Samuel likes the most about me…my dedication to magical studies." Magical studies, huh? Maybe she'd be interested in joining my new guild. She looked back at me, smiling. "Once I'm old enough to leave…I'm going straight to join the Alliance as a healer. I want to help fight this war against the Dominion. Samuel is joining with me as a bardic warrior and a scribe. I think Jessie is joining with us. We're all going to fight the Dominion together."

Well, so much for asking them. "Well…I wish you guys safety when you all join the Alliance army."

"And Ruby…" Ariel said as she reached into her burlap sack. She pulled out my giant diamond and handed it to me. "I kind of took this to help find you. It didn't work as well as I hoped it would." I took the diamond from her and looked it over. The thing looked horribly depleted of energy.

"Yeah…you took it away from the altar. It must have needed charged pretty badly and being in contact with your magical aura must have drained it completely of its energy." I stuffed it in my everbag and looked at her. "Thank you for trying at least." I looked at her one last time before I nodded. "Take care, Ariel. Tell the others I won't be coming back anytime soon."

She nodded. "Ok…bye, Ruby."

I quickly left the college before anyone else could see me. That was weird. I had thought of Ariel as sort of a friend…and I guess we sort of were. It seemed like the whole quest of hers hadn't really made her closer to me as a friend, but at least she had her own experience about what it was like out there. That's all that mattered really. I paused outside the college and gave it a good look before I turned around, saluting the college with the baker's sign; my pointer and my pinky finger raised while my two inside finger tucked underneath my thumb. I would always remember this place, but it was time I moved on. Sure, I may have had wanted to move to Solitude for the longest time, may have wanted to live here and open my guild here. But Winterhold was where I belonged. And I was sure of that now. And the first thing I was going to do upon getting home was organizing the construction of my guildhall. I had so much gold coins in my everbag that I could pay for the whole thing myself. And once I turned sixteen…the world better be ready for me…and my new guild: The Crimson Blades.

* * *

><p><strong>Cearbhail<strong>:

_Can you believe it's finally over? No teary goodbyes, no bardic speeches, just Ruby waking up and deciding...hey...I want to go back home. Sorry I didn't do some over the top ending, but with the last three chapters being over the top for me...I figured a normal ending was necessary. I wouldn't even begin to know how to finish big for something like this. I suck at endings, and opening now that I think of it. It's all the stuff in the middle that I normally rock at. Oh well, hope to see you in the Chronicles of Ruby. Should be a fun time =^^=  
><em>


End file.
